Jurassic Lands
by Twixst of the slough
Summary: Blue lost her family, her alpha is gone now, & she is the sole raptor left on the island. After being rescued from an Ingen plot by a castaway named Kenny, Blue realizes that she doesn't have to be alone anymore. But Blue can't forget the horrific nightmares & hallucinations that she now suffers, & Ingen's coming back to seize the islands. A war is coming. M for lemons & more
1. Prologue

Welcome to Jurassic Lands! In this story you shall experience epicness like never before, friendship, family, and dinosaurs, cared for and protected, the right way. I hope that you will have a great time here with lasting memories to share with your friends, family, children, and grandchildren for generations to come. I would like to sincerely thank you for taking your valuable time to visit this story. I promise that I will not let you down. You may be wondering why another story has been posted and I would love to put your worries at ease. I has decided to turn unfortunate circumstances into the best of an opportunity, that is... since I have lost my flash-drive and will be unable to retrieve it until after the labor day weekend ends, I have decided to start Jurassic Lands.

Moving on, I would like for you to be aware that this story will contain content similar to what you saw in the movies (I mean, hey, this is Jurassic Park/World), so violence, death, swear words, dark themes, and such are to be expected. What's more, if you are reading this then I can only assume that you have watched all of the movies (and the Jurassic Park game by Telltale Games if you know about it), and thus have already seen this stuff and don't mind it. If I do decide to include something more extreme than what you've seen in these works (for example: Nedry's extremely graphic and in-depth detail in the Jurassic Park book) then I'll just let you know in the chapter that it occurs in, and not here) I won't ward you away from this because I welcome constructive criticism. What's more, how can you critique something, even if you don't like it, if you don't read it?

Next I would like to note that I do not own Jurassic World, any of the actors that perform in it (if I did that would be human trafficking), any of the music that I include in the story for accompaniment and effect, I do however own any Ocs that I use and the plot, other than that all credit goes to their respective owners.

And now, welcome to Jurassic Lands!

AN: I did pretty great as a narrator for that opening bit there huh? Maybe I could make it out as a narrator or receptionist.

P.S. I am dedicating this story to Chris Pratt who made Jurassic World so amazing. I am even dedicating this to all of the staff who worked on Jurassic World and made it one of the top moments and the best birthday gift so far! Thank you!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

[Mystifying Melodies- Broken Wings].

[January 30th, 2016- 10:30pm.]

It's been two days since I crashed here. Once I found out where I was by finding that Ingen logo on the steel pipes I immediately got desperate and wanted off of this island before the dinosaurs found me. I was hit by irony so hard, it was like getting hit by a train. Turns out that I actually found them. I just came across an Ingen camp yesterday with all of the dinosaurs in cages and being tortured with the electric prods, nets, and stun guns with way higher voltage than what the staff used, even the ACU when they were trying to capture the Indominous Rex, and that's saying something. It seems that they were trying to transport them and the embryos off of the island. I have no idea why they wanted them so badly but it can't be good. I almost wasn't able to save them. My boat was discovered by two Ingen scouts, fortunately I was able to take them and my boat out with one RPG blast. I'm not worried that my boat was lost, it was totaled. I managed to secure arms from an Ingen crate and stole a jeep from another Ingen soldier. It's the only way that I could have saved Blue in time from being raped by two sick Ingen men. If I hadn't heard that conversation between the two men that were near my boat... man I can't even imagine the horrors that Blue would've had to go through. She's very traumatized over what happened last night, but I think that there's some more underlying trauma that she suffered, I hope I wasn't too late, and they did something to her earlier.

I managed to get her into the Hilton Resort last night and now we're settled into the old park area in a makeshift nest. I'm glad that my music helped sooth her, she was bawling her eyes out earlier over what happened yesterday, now she's sleeping with her head on my chest and her tail over my legs. I decided to stop playing my guitar which luckily survived the hurricane when I saw Blue twitching as well as whimpering I realized that she was having a nightmare. I started petting her head and neck and she stopped her whimpering and twitching and started to subconsciously purr, obviously no longer having any nightmares. I'm starting to get tired now so I'm going to hit the hay soon.

After what happened earlier as well as seeing the Mosasaur breach the surface of her lake for air (which scared the crap out of me since I never saw her coming) I decided to look up the Mosasaur's file in the archives when I got a chance earlier today. What I saw made my heart skip a beat; the file said: 'While Mosasaurs can gather oxygen in their mouths via breaching the surface of the body of water that they reside in, this is not normal as they mainly breathe underwater via their gills, they only breach the surface of the water when the oxygen levels below the water drop to life-threatening levels. Here at Jurassic World if this activity occurs then please report the activity to a Jurassic World staff member and proper recovery procedures will immediately be taken after a scan of the water is done. Any activities or feedings related to the Mosasaur will immediately be canceled and a voucher for a free multi-park day pass will be issued to all families and visitors attending any mosasaur-related event or activities. Jurassic World staff will insert filters into the water and connect them to generators. After this is done the filters that are built into the Mosasaur's habitat will be disconnected and removed for repair. If the filters are not in need of repair then staff will consult with other staff members and check the circuits leading to the filters and solve the problem accordingly. If none of these actions are taken then the Mosasaur will sadly no longer be with us.' I know what I'm going to be doing tomorrow, I just better be able to find as many filters as I can as the types that the staff used are confidential. Sadly her lagoon is being overgrown by algae and she's exhausting herself by trying to keep her water oxygenated. Until I can find any solar-powered generators I'll have to make some amateur solar panels as the power here is dead. I'll need to keep what power I can get there on until I can find a better way to power the whole lagoon.

I've also abandoned making any distress or SOS signals as well as erasing any others that I've already made; not because I've given up hope of being found, it's because now I don't want to be found. After yesterday's incident, the possibility of Ingen returning to take the island, as well as the dinosaur's here needing aid, I can't leave. I'll probably be on the missing person's list being that I run a fishing company, but I don't care about that, these dinosaurs need my help. I'm staying here. Well I just started to nod off so I'd better get to sleep. Good night from Kenny Serno.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Boom! How was that?! I trust that you will find this story amazing! I can hear you pounding on my door already, wanting the first chapter so badly! I know how you feel, I can't wait to get started either! Trust me this story will have lots o' the feels, tug at your heartstrings, and make you excited! This story will be edited by Mozart's Fantasy, she makes amazing stories and you should check them out! Remember this story will be taking the lead from now on so you can be sure that I'll be focusing on this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated as they help with constructive criticism, let me know that you are enjoying this story, and remember, I'm not asking you for reviews, you decide if you want to write one for this story. And remember this: you have my thanks for reading this! Twixst out!

[Updated 1/16/18] - Just reworded the author's note to make it more welcoming to readers.


	2. Chapter 1: Hurricane Destiny

**Thank you so much to all of you who read the first chapter! Your views, visits, and reviews mean so much to me! I wanted to thank you by keeping my promise to keep this story in the lead! I wasn't going to disappoint you by just posting another story, so I posted this! I will be posting journal entries at the start and end of the chapter (and possibly the middle but probably not). I'm glad that you loved the prologue. It had a lot of interesting stuff in it so I hope that it kept you intrigued. I can't wait to get into this chapter so here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, any of the actors that perform in it (if I did that would be human trafficking), any of the music that I include in the story for accompaniment and effect, I do however own this story, any OCs that I use, and the plot, other than that all credit goes to its/their respective owner(s).**

 **P.S. Did you catch The Walking Dead Video Game reference that I put in the prologue? If not you should catch it in here.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 _ **"Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him." Henry Miller**_

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **[WAVES GENTLY ROCKING BOAT (click on the one that looks like a rowboat)].**

 **Chapter 1: Hurricane Destiny**

 **[East Pacific Ocean- 118 nautical miles west of Costa Rica**

 **January 27th, 2016- 3:30 pm]**

"WOO-HOO!" Kenny Serno shouted his joy to no one. "ANOTHER MARLIN!"

Kenny was a commercial fisherman, well he didn't like to be called _that_ , more like a man who just happens to enjoy fishing and working for a business that he owns.

"Sorry about this." Kenny said. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick and painless."

Kenny then stabbed a large knife through the marlin's head; he had to use a large one to avoid torturing the fish. He gave the marlin the same message he gave to all the fish and animals that he hunted.

Kenny is way younger than most fisherman, he's only 20. Most other fishermen around his age can't handle killing animals as they usually don't have the stomach to take the fish out in the way that he did, or by pounding their heads in. He thought that the knife was the quickest way to take them out, not by freezing them. Kenny at first wasn't able to handle killing fish, he enjoyed fishing for them though; and when he caught one he always handed it to his father to finish them off, or at least held them down for him when it was a big one.

"There ya go." He told the marlin after he went below deck to put it in the freezer.

Kenny passed the ice machine that he custom made to be able to stay out at sea for weeks. He had several buckets that he would fill up with salt water and then filter before freezing. Kenny used to not even eat the fish that he caught. He always enjoyed eating fish, and eventually got used to eating the ones that he caught. His favorite was salmon.

Kenny really had to thank his dad: Luke Serno for teaching him how to fish. Without his guidance Kenny wouldn't even know what to do with the fish that he caught, he used to just have a "Now what?" look on his face that always made his dad laugh. Kenny would normally be excited to show his father the huge marlin that he caught, but unfortunately his father was killed in active combat during the War In Afghanistan and Kenny ended up inheriting the family business. Kenny was hit hard then, and almost failed middle school. He had a lot of support though and managed to progress through his school years; he was even moved ahead a year in high school and two years in college. He soon graduated from California State University tied with his best friend Andrew Rells with a masters degree in genetics as well as in veterinary science. Kenny's mother was very proud of him and wished him luck when he moved to San Francisco as well as when he started fishing.

After Kenny put the fish in the freezer he went above deck to drive the boat further west to a new spot. He wasn't about to let his day get ruined by sharks scaring away the fish. He had learned that from his father after he came home one day with only four fish. His mother asked what happened to the last one and he said that the sharks stole it from him by jumping up and grabbing it while he was telling his friend about it. While Kenny was driving the boat he decided to turn on the radio.

" _NOAA has confirmed that Category 5-Hurricane Destiny will indeed hit the Costa Rican town of Tamarindo with a very severe thunderstorm following it tomorrow afternoon. While this storm does not meet the requirements to be called a tropical storm, locals should not think of it as any less dangerous. Locals are advised to seek shelter in higher ground as all low level areas and beaches are being evacuated due to the severe flooding that will occur. Residents are urged to heed these evacuation warnings and not try to hold out in these low level areas, staying there is a very risky gamble and moving to higher ground is the only golden ticket. All flights to and from western and central Costa Rica are being canceled until the hurricane and thunderstorm have passed. All marine vessels, ships, and submarines should return to Costa Rica no later than 3:00 pm tomorrow afternoon, or be at Mother Nature's wrath. No marine vessel should be out in that hurricane and storm no matter your experience level. This storm is so powerful that any vessel smaller than 60 meters can be picked up and turned over. There is a severe chance of waterspouts occurring with widths of at least 30-54 meters in diameter. Repeat: Please move to higher ground immediately, gather whatever emergency supplies you need and move to higher ground. This has been NOAA wishing you strength in these hard times."_

The broadcast then started to repeat in spanish and that was when Kenny turned off the radio while clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Phew. Good thing that I won't be out that late tomorrow."

Kenny then steered the boat to head slightly south-south-west and after about a half-hour of driving Kenny put the boat in park and tossed the anchor over the side of the boat.

"Well I've had enough fishing for now. I think I'm going to take a nap." Kenny said to himself after turning the boat off.

Kenny then headed down to his sleeping area which just had a bed, a nightstand with a locked drawer that was bolted down, and a porthole window. Before Kenny went to sleep he unlocked the drawer (he didn't want it sliding out in stormy weather) and pulled out a waterproof case. Kenny unlocked the case and took out his journal and began to write in it.

" _[January 27th, 2016- 4:30 pm] Just caught a huge marlin today. SCORE! Turns out that a hurricane and a very severe thunderstorm are heading towards Tamarindo in Costa Rica. I'm going to head back tomorrow in the early morning, I heard that there are supposed to be waterspouts during this weather. I really don't want to get caught in those. I decided to take a nap after I caught that marlin, which I'm going to do right now. See ya later! Kenny Serno."_

Kenny put the journal back into the case and then back into the drawer. After that he decided to go to sleep.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix-Night Of Fate]**

 **[5 hours later]**

 _ **CRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKK!**_

"GAHH!" Kenny screamed as he fell out of his bed and landing on the floor hard. "What the heck was that?!"

Kenny then ran out of his room, and carefully ran/climbed up the stairs to the deck to find out what the heck was going on.

What he found was nature practicing it's malevolent weather skills, right on top of Kenny, and in the middle of nowhere.

Kenny was snapped back to reality by a thunderbolt shining in his forest green eyes. The light was so intense that it caused him to cringe and cover his eyes.

Once he shook his head to clear his mind he turned on the radio only for it to produce static and a loud enough feedback noise to force Kenny to turn it back off.

Kenny decided to step out from the cover of the roof to climb up and find out what caused the feedback. What he saw was a smoldering metal rod... right where the antenna used to be. "Ahhhh, shit."

"Well there goes any communication, and I doubt that there are any other boats or planes out here." Kenny said while climbing down. "Except for those hurricane hunters, who probably can't even see me."

After he got back onto the deck he then decided to pull up the anchor, when the anchor wouldn't budge he decided to carefully turn the boat around to a different angle and try again. This time the anchor started to come up, and while Kenny was operating the winch he was continuously being pelted by heavy rain. "They said this wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

Once Kenny got the anchor back up to the boat he locked it in place and tried to look for a place to dock, however while he was looking around he saw two large waterspouts forming, one slightly smaller than the other.

" **AW COME ON!** " Kenny roared.

"That's it I'm getting out of here!" Kenny told himself, shifting the boat out of park and driving it south, trying to get as far away as possible from the two waterspouts chasing him.

The mostly brown haired man drove for ten minutes before seeing a very, very, **VERY** large island before him. Kenny knew that anywhere was better than the open water and being sucked up by the waterspouts. As Kenny got closer to the island he scanned the coastline for anywhere to dock, unfortunately Kenny wasn't able to get a good look because his worst fears came true: he felt his boat being lifted up... with him on it.

Kenny was holding onto his boat for dear life as his boat was thrown onto the island like a dodge-ball. He was then thrown onto the beach and was instantly knocked out. After that his boat landed right on top of him.

The fisherman probably would've preferred the waterspouts compared to where he landed; because now Kenny is stuck on Isla Nublar, unconscious, under a boat, with a very severe thunderstorm heading his way.

 **II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II=II**

 **So how was that? Please don't flame on me because of the terms that I used, I don't really know anything about the mechanics of a boat. But other than that how did you like the music and the hurricane scene? Betcha weren't expecting that! Well actually you probably were being that I mentioned it in the prologue.**

 **I also have something important to tell you all. Remember what I told you about me sticking to this story, that is what's going to be happening. This is what I'll be uploading until the end of the story. I am sorry to anyone who was waiting on my other stories but I think that it would be best if I just completely focused my attention on one story. Also I am really into this story now, I just can't stop writing it!**

 **I apologize for making this chapter short but I didn't want to bore you with fishing because I didn't think that I could stretch that very far. I also didn't want to extend this chapter any farther because my character is completely alone on the boat. But don't worry the chapters will get longer from here on out. Chapter two should be slightly-somewhat longer than this, and chapter three especially longer than that.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter (I know that you did) and as always reviews are very appreciated but are your option and yours alone. Can't wait to get started writing chapter two!**

 **Here is a sneak preview of Chapter two: Why Here?!**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Is this a dart?" Kenny said as he pulled a long needle-like object with red feathers on the end from the tree, then he felt like he won the lottery. "Wait, that means that people hunt here!"

Kenny quickly took his backpack off and opened it to take out a granola bar, before seeing bullet casings on the ground. "What the? Why would you tranquilize animals just to shoot them afterwards?"

Kenny put his backpack back on while clicking his tongue in thought.

"I just don't understand." Kenny muttered. "You wouldn't shoot them with bullets if you were going to transport them, and you wouldn't tranq them if they were already dead."

"Wait, why haven't I seen any animals yet anyways?" Kenny wondered. "With how far I was away from Costa Rica people wouldn't just go this far out just to hunt deer or something."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **Hope you like it! See you later!**

 **[Updated 8/3/16]**


	3. Chapter 2: Why Here!

**Hi there everybody! I am so glad that you all loved the 1st chapter! I knew that you would! Thank you for all of the support! I really appreciate it! During this chapter Kenny tries to find shelter and realizes where he is; that's all I'll say about it.**

 **Thank you all for the views as well! I've never seen numbers that high before! I'm so glad that you're interested in this story!**

 **Also if I feel that natural sounds like wind, rain, or water should be included in a certain scene, then I'll just describe the weather and you can look up the description that way you all can have your own experience with this story.**

 **Last but not least before the disclaimer: This story is taking place about a month after the incident** _ **at**_ **Jurassic World (late December). I know that the wiki lists the event as June 12th; but to my knowledge, none of the northern states have snow in the middle of June.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, any of the actors that perform in it (if I did that would be human trafficking), any of the music that I include in the story for accompaniment and effect, I do however own this story, any OCs that I use, and the plot, other than that all credit goes to its/their respective owner(s).**

 **That's really all there is to say so I'll allow you to get into the story now.**

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

 _ **"There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed." Napoleon Bonaparte**_

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

 **[Play ocean sounds with seagulls, and waves.]**

 **Chapter 2: Why here?!**

 **[Location: Isla Nublar- Northern Coast**

 **Date and time: January 28th, 2016; 4:30 pm]**

"Nnrrrrrggghhh." Kenny groaned as he finally woke up. "I hate Mother Nature."

Kenny then crawled out from underneath his boat and stood up.

"Poor girl." Kenny said to his boat after clicking his tongue: _The Aquatic Dragoness_. "I've got to see if I can repair her."

Kenny then walked around the boat before seeing a 2ft wide by 1ft tall hole on the left rear side.

"Shit." Kenny sighed. "Sorry girl, but I'm afraid that you can't sail anymore."

Then Kenny remembered something.

"Ah crap! The thunderstorm!" Kenny realized as he looked along the shore.

Kenny knew that he had to find shelter soon, he looked at his watch and realized that since he had no idea if anyone was on this island or not, he would have to find or make some shelter.

"That storm looks about 5 hours away." Kenny told himself while looking at the horizon. "I'd better gather what I can and get moving."

Kenny then jumped up and grabbed onto the railing of the boat and pulled himself up. He then went under the roof and took the keys out of the engine. After that Kenny went below deck and almost fell down the stairs/ladder due to the boat being at an angle now. Once he regained his footing he carefully traversed the hallway and went into his cabin which fortunately didn't have any water in it and grabbed his backpack, he grabbed his journal which was still in it's case and opened it to write in it real quick.

" _[January 28th, 2016- 4:35pm] Wow hitting the sand has to be the best sleep method in the world, I was knocked out for about 18 hours; that means that according to the time now, it's going to be getting dark soon. The Aquatic Dragoness is totaled now, that waterspout threw her about 50 ft onto the beach. She has a 2ft wide by 1ft tall hole on her left side towards the rear of her hull. Luckily there isn't much water inside of her so mostly everything is still salvageable. But before I go unloading everything I should find out if there is anyone on this island; no sense in wasting all that energy just to find out that there's a town on this island. But there's no guarantee that anyone's on this island, I have no idea how big it is so I'll have to take some camping stuff with me just in case I can't find any shelter before it gets dark. I've probably been writing for too long right now as another thunderstorm is heading this way. Gotta go! ~Kenny Serno_

 _P.S. The NOAA weather reporters better be ready to go to court with me._

Kenny then closed the journal, returned it to his case, and put it into his backpack. As he was leaving his cabin he remembered his guitar case under his bed and carried it out with him. He knew that it wasn't essential but it was basically his form of entertainment. In spite of this Kenny wasn't an idiot when it came to emergencies, he made sure that he didn't forget his flares, first aid kit, and his other basic survival stuff.

"I don't know how, or if I can even carry that with me anywhere." Kenny said as he passed his filter and ice machine. "I doubt I'll be able to carry a machine that weighs at least 50 lbs for who knows how far."

After Kenny jumped off of his boat he decided to head into the woods after putting on some bug spray.

 **[End ocean sounds with seagulls.]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

Kenny had been walking for a few hours before he got hungry.

He was hungry for two things: 1: for an actual meal and not some small snack like granola bars or trail mix. And 2: for the gnats to stop bothering him (he had forgotten to get new bug spray since his last hike).

Kenny had been under attack by gnats for the past 15 minutes, sure that may not sound like a long time but they were really getting on his nerves.

"Ugh why can't these bugs leave me alone!" Kenny grumbled to himself. "How come they're the only signs of life that I've seen so far other than these plants as well and why do they look strangely familiar?"

As if on cue Kenny spotted something sticking out of a tree about 20 feet away from him.

"Is this a dart?" Kenny said as he pulled a long needle-like object with red feathers on the end from the tree, then he felt like he won the lottery. "Wait, that means that people hunt here!"

Kenny quickly took his backpack off and opened it to take out a granola bar, before seeing bullet casings on the ground. "What the? Why would you tranquilize animals just to shoot them afterwards?"

Kenny put his backpack back on while clicking his tongue in thought.

"I just don't understand." Kenny muttered. "You wouldn't shoot them with bullets if you were going to transport them, and you wouldn't tranq them if they were already dead."

"Wait, why haven't I seen any animals yet anyways?" Kenny wondered. "With how far I was away from Costa Rica people wouldn't just go this far out just to hunt deer or something."

Kenny looked around him while deep in thought.

Unfortunately right then Kenny felt a drop land on his head and then it started to drizzle.

"Seriously, again?" Kenny said with a slight hiss in his voice, before realizing something.

Kenny then stuck his finger in his mouth and held it up in the air.

"Great, just as I thought, I can judge distance but I forgot to account for any wind." Kenny told himself before feeling pouring rain on him. "And now the sky's bailing water out on me."

 **[Play Very Heavy rain with thunder/tropical storm sounds.]**

Kenny took off running to find a cave, a building, an outcropping, anything like that. He needed to get out of the pouring rain before he caught a cold, he could already see his breath. He saw a dirt path up ahead... almost like a road, which it turned out to be, and he ran towards it.

What he found was a really wet and slick area of mud and that's where he slipped and started to slide off of the road that he was currently on, dropping his guitar case in the process.

Kenny tried to stop himself and was completely unsuccessful as he was only able to grab mud and loose dirt. It became evident to Kenny that all he would be able to do was slow himself down and that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from sliding over the cliff's edge. Soon he slid through the _one_ hole in the metal guardrail and slipped over the edge and was hanging on to wet rocks. Kenny thought that he would lose his grips but by sheer luck he was able to momentarily find a foothold and held onto the rock wall with one hand while he took off his backpack with the other. After he got the backpack off one of his shoulders and switched his hands and did the same with the other he opened it and took out one of his grappling hooks.

Kenny was sometimes a little forgetful, sometimes he would accidentally forget to turn the car off after he parked it and other times he would sometimes forget to refuel his boat and he would have to take 10 minutes to turn around, 15 minutes to refuel, and then 10 more minutes to get back to where he was when he remembered he had to get more gas. But in spite of this he wasn't completely forgetful and usually remembered the important stuff.

Although this time being forgetful saved his life. When he took out his grappling hook it smelled slightly like fish and blood as he often used it to help catch fish whenever his fishing rod was broken. He didn't bother to clean it until the end of the day and/or docked back in the San Francisco harbor, although he would prefer a smelly grappling hook to a 100 ft drop. He was just glad that he kept it in his backpack.

Kenny tossed the grappling hook around in a circle before throwing it up to the top of the cliff and when he heard it connect with the metal guardrail he knew that he had a stable anchoring spot. However he didn't start climbing yet; as he closed his backpack and tied a knot around the handle of it. The reason that he did this was so that the rope connected to the hook would become taut and that way it wouldn't swing when he started climbing. Kenny made sure not to lose his grip when he started climbing as that would be a huge waste of all the effort that he made to _not die_.

As Kenny reached the top of the cliff he grabbed onto the guardrail and pulled himself over. He laid there for about two minutes, not caring that he was getting really wet and muddy. When he finally caught his breath he put his feet up against the guardrail and started to pull his backpack. Once it was up with him he got up and wiped some of the mud off of his jacket and shorts although it didn't really do anything.

"Okay I've had enough rock climbing for the day." Kenny told himself with a half-chuckle as he picked up his guitar case.

Kenny had a lot more traction on the rest of the road as he could see that the road was **very** overgrown with plants and vines, yet still no animals. He didn't bother to get out his flashlight as he could see absolutely fine in the dark. Sure he could only see with less vibrant colors and slightly less detail but he had no trouble seeing in dark places.

Kenny saw tire tracks along the road about half an hour later and he bent down to look at them.

"Hmm, these look fresh but in this monsoon-like rain I honestly can't tell." Kenny said while feeling the tire tracks. "The rain is filling the tire tracks and mud is also running in. I'll just have to hope that I'm going in the same direction as them."

Shortly after that Kenny was starting to get tired from the rain, as well as from climbing up a cliff. He was exhausted, which in turn made him willing to sleep anywhere, like a tree or a rock overhang to sleep under. After Kenny thought he found the perfect spot he got lucky.

As Kenny was kneeling down to check out the ground underneath an overhang lightning struck again. Although this caused him to flinch again due to the light, he was lucky to see a building a bit further down the road. Kenny felt like he just won the lottery and ran to the building, thankful that he wasn't near the cliff anymore.

Kenny ran up the steps and into the building. After he closed the doors he looked up, thankful to see a roof even though it's mostly open with a metal frame. Kenny then decided to walk around and see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" Kenny called out. "Is anyone home? I got stuck here and my boat is totaled. Is anyone there?"

After trying a few more times Kenny came to the conclusion that no one was in the building.

Kenny set his backpack and guitar case down and looked up at the roof again. "Man if I have to stay here for a while I'd better find a way to fix that roof. And clear out some of this vegetation."

As Kenny was walking he kicked something metal that clattered against the floor to the wall.

Kenny walked over to see what it was while holding out his flashlight. It was a pipe.

"No, no way." Kenny gasped. "No way! Not here! I can't be here! I just can't!"

The pipe read: _"Pipe-153. 32. Property of Jurassic Park. Hammond Industries and The Ingen Corporation."_

"I have to get off of this island." Kenny said as he got his journal out and opened it up.

" _[January 28th, 2016. 7:30pm] I have to get out of here. The island that I'm stuck on is Isla Nublar._ I will not let myself become dinner _. Just because I haven't seen any dinosaurs yet doesn't mean that they're not here. Still that doesn't explain why I haven't seen any animals like deer or cows here. I have no idea what happened to them and I don't want to vanish like them. I'd take a cliff fall to the venom of a dilophosaurus, or the crushing jaws of a baryonyx. I'm pretty tired after climbing up that cliff and from hiking for almost two hours mostly in the rain. But I'm both scared and glad, why? Because Jurassic World is on this island, which means telephones and possibly another boat. I can't wait to leave here. ~ Goodnight from Kenny Serno._

"I hope that this journal doesn't become my will." Kenny hoped as he shut the journal.

 **WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **So how was that? This chapter was hard for me mainly because I have no idea how big a square mile is when you're standing in it. After seeing the old visitor's center again I realized something: That is a lot of open space to cover and a lot of brush to clear. I'll find a way to have Kenny get it done though! And I can't wait for you all to see how I'll get the old visitors center ready to live in! And don't you worry you faithful readers, your reviews are very meaningful to me and the next chapter will be out soon! You all are amazing! Thanks for reading this and have a great day! Twixst out!**

 **Next time on Jurassic Lands:**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"You just don't get it do you, Blue?" Dr. Wu half-laughed when Blue slammed against the cage bars. "You may think that you're fighting for something important that's personal for you, but I'm going to tell you right now; everything that you do, it's all worthless. I know everything about you. What you're hiding, what breaks you, I know what you're _really_ like."

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[Updated 8/3/16]**


	4. Chapter 3: Liberation

**Thank you all for coming to look at my story; seriously! Over 1,000 views, thank you so much! I told you that I would keep on updating this story! This story is the best one (in my opinion) that I have ever written or come up with! I can't wait to keep going and I know that you can't either! Here's the disclaimer so that we can finally get into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, any of the actors that perform in it (if I did that would be human trafficking), any of the music that I include in the story for accompaniment and effect, I do however own this story, any OCs that I use, and the plot, other than that all credit goes to its/their respective owner(s).**

 **Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get into the story.**

 **P.S. The title will drive you crazy until the end of the chapter.**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 _ **"Liberty, when it begins to take root, is a plant of rapid growth." George Washington**_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Chapter 3: Liberation.**

 **[Isla Nublar- Old Visitors Center**

 **Date and Time: January 29th, 2016; 2:30 pm]**

Kenny was in a panic when he woke up, first he thought he was on the bed in his boat, then he was wondering why his back hurt so much, and once he realized where he was, he flipped out.

"Ugh, that's the last time I sleep on the cold, hard ground." Kenny told himself when he stretched his back, hearing a crack which made him feel better. "Okay, what do I do now? Oh yeah, I'm going to be trying to get to Jurassic World but I'll need a way to get there."

Kenny then packed up his sleeping mat and stepped out from under the balcony before deciding to search through the building (what was left of it).

 **[Play Mattia Cupelli- Viverti]**

Kenny then decided to take a look around to see if he could find anything that he could use. In the morning light he could see that the arch-like doorway towards a hallway was busted towards the top. He walked over to the stairs which fortunately were still stable. When he got up to the balcony he saw that there were a lot of rooms, all of them overgrown with plants. He couldn't find anything useful like phones or emergency supplies so he went back downstairs.

"So this is the old visitor's center. Might as well see if there's anything worth taking." Kenny said as he walked over to where the dining area was.

Once Kenny entered, he realized that there wasn't anything in there other than a mural of velociraptors on the wall, plants, faded paintings, and not much else. He took a quick look in the kitchen, however once seeing that there were plants in there as well as inside the refrigerators and freezers, he came to the conclusion that there wasn't any food left. Kenny clicked his tongue again while leaving the room.

Then Kenny got an idea: in many places the restaurants and food areas were often near loading docks, and that would be his best shot to find a car or truck. Kenny left the kitchen and walked through the doors on the opposite wall into a storage room. He realized that there was nothing in there worth taking and turned around where he saw a sign that said loading docks were back in the hallway and now to the right, which was up some stairs, and another sign that said that a garage was to the left. "Whoops." Kenny said. "Eh, I have a better shot at finding a car in the garage."

When Kenny went through the garage... his heart dropped. There was a gaping hole in the ceiling. There weren't any other cars or vehicles in the garage other than a jeep that was crashed against the wall; Kenny knew that he wouldn't be able to fix it. As great as he was with mechanics he saw that the engine was completely crushed.

But then his heart lifted up. He saw lots of tools that he would be able to use: crowbars, screwdrivers, hammers, and a lot more cool stuff.

He even found a wall clock but saw that it wasn't working, he looked at his watch which read 3:30pm.

As he was looking up from his watch something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Whoa! A wagon!" Kenny shouted in amazement. "Now I won't have to make constant trips back and forth between Jurassic World and my boat!"

Kenny took the wagon with him and stepped out through the garage door.

"At least it's not raining anymore." Kenny said as he looked up at the bright, sunny sky. "Okay... back to my boat."

Although Kenny was in a panic last night he made sure to mark the path that he took through the forest, and so Kenny walked towards the boat with his wagon in tow. Thanks to the red ties that were on the trees, as well as the lack of rain and severe thunderstorms, Kenny was able to make much more progress than he did the day before. He was able to avoid stepping in any mud, falling off of cliffs, even stepping on something that would really ruin his day if it went off.

" **WOAH**!" Kenny cried out as he fell back due to trying to avoid stepping on a weapon, almost hitting his head on the edge of the wagon that he brought with him.

Kenny got up to see what he almost stepped on, and his eyes widened at what it was. "Okay... something's not right here. No one takes an RPG launcher with them on a hunting trip, or even to fight off dinosaurs." Kenny told himself as he picked up the weapon. "I've got to find out what's going on here. Now I know that I'm not alone here; and I doubt that whoever is here is friendly."

Kenny strapped the RPG to his backpack while making sure that the safety was on.

It wasn't that much longer that Kenny arrived at his boat due to him not being disoriented by the rain and he knew that with a loaded weapon on his back he should keep his load to a minimum.

Fortunately he knew what he wanted to get. He set the RPG down at the entrance to the path that he took so that it wouldn't go off in his boat.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Kenny said as he climbed up onto his boat, and went below deck. "Wrench time!"

Kenny kneeled on the floor while making sure that he didn't lose his footing and started to remove the bolts that were holding his 50lb filter machine to the boat. Once he got the last bolt off he put them in his backpack and started to move the machine by pushing with his legs. When Kenny got to the stairs/ladder he climbed over the machine and attached his grappling hooks to it's sides and climbed up the stairs. Kenny then tried to pull up the filtering machine but he almost lost his footing so he slipped the ropes around the side poles of the roof by the control panel and the steering wheel.

What was hard about this was that the boat was at an angle so while this strategy would normally work if his boat was straight up, Kenny realized that after the machine kept hitting the sides of the stairs that he would have to pull at an angle to get the machine out. So Kenny tied the left rope around the pole and clipped the carabiner hook to the rope. After making sure that the rope was secure, he brought the right rope over to the left side of the boat (facing the bow) and started to pull while using the railing as a foothold. Once Kenny saw the filter reach the top of the stairs he tied the right rope to the railing and clipped that rope as well. He then pulled the filter up the rest of the way onto the deck.

"Phew, finally!" Kenny sighed catching his breath. "Getting it down shouldn't be that hard."

Kenny was right. After he slipped the ropes that he un-clipped around the railing on the right side of the boat he was able to slowly lower the filter down to the beach, being especially careful not to damage it.

Kenny went back into the boat to get the end-table. He figured that if anyone was still on the island then they would have spotted him by now. Since no one has made themselves visible he concluded that he was the only one on the island. Even with the RPG that he found he hasn't seen or even heard from anyone else. With that in mind he also assumed that any means of escape (such as a helicopter or a boat) were also gone, most likely having been used in the evacuation after the Indominous Rex went on her killing spree.

Kenny took care as he was loading his filter machine and the end-table onto the wagon to head back to the old visitors center before making another trip back. Only realizing now what a mistake he made.

"UH! This was… a… stupid… idea!" Kenny muttered between grunts. "What was… I thinking? Pulling… this much… weight… through the… sand, especially on… wheels!"

As he was struggling to pull his stuff, he never noticed that he was being watched…

 **[End Mattia Cupelli- Viverti]**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **[Play Zack Hemsey- Empty Room]**

 **[Ingen Camp- Northwest coast; 6:15 pm]**

"I just don't understand." Dr. Wu apathetically told the dinosaur in front of him as it tried to bite him again. "Why do you continue to rebel? The rest of your pack is dead, Owen left the island, who do you think you're trying to fight for?"

Blue didn't care what Dr. Wu had to say, she downright hated the guy. He was largely responsible for her pack's-no, not just pack, her _family's_ death; Blue found a puddle of blood where Echo was, she found Delta's charred corpse on main street, and she also saw Charlie get blown up by a rocket launcher as Owen refused to shoot her. She kept on trying to snap at Dr. Wu but the scientist was purposely standing _just_ out of her reach.

Dr. Wu had come over when he heard that Blue was still trying to bite people even after they had tortured her with an overcharged stun prod with the limiter removed and despite them causing her great pain, she just kept on attacking albeit with less force then before, but with just as much ferocity and hatred.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who you should be angry with." Dr. Wu said with a small, sly smile on his face with his hands in a mock innocent gesture. "Claire Dearing and Simon Masrani had just as much to do with your family's death as I did."

Blue just roared at Dr. Wu. She knew that Claire and Simon weren't like Wu. Sure Claire helped create the Indominous Rex, but she was misguided. She was creating the I. Rex for good reasons. While Blue was sure that she was also in the interest of recreating life, Blue also heard from several of the watchmen around her pen talking about how Jurassic World's visitor count was dropping from 90,000 visitors a day to just 20,000; Blue knew that this massive loss in visitors would affect the conditions around the park, her family, and that Claire was trying to fix the problem. Blue heard that a new dinosaur was going to be created- a hybrid; and while Blue had never seen a hybrid dinosaur before, she was very disturbed by the fact that the staff at the park said that the hybrid was going to be _created_ and not _born_.

Blue knew that at some point in the past one of her ancestors (not one of her prehistoric ones) was at one point recreated from old amber, but she also knew that her ancestral line in the current time was long and diverse enough that she was... _a_ _real dinosaur_. She was glad that her sisters agreed with her on this.

Blue took no pity on Dr. Wu for not seeing that. How much hurt he caused, how he didn't even care about it and made no effort or even bothered to fix his mistakes; that was unforgivable in Blue's book and she would honor her family's life to her last breath by killing the monster that took everything away from her.

"You just don't get it do you, Blue?" Dr. Wu half-laughed when Blue slammed against the cage bars, slightly rocking the cage. "You may think that you're fighting for something important that's personal for you, but I'm going to tell you right now; everything that you do, it's all worthless. I know everything about you. What you're hiding, what breaks you, I know what you're _really_ like."

"Hey, Dr. Wu?" An Ingen soldier asked coming over, barely avoiding being bit by Blue due to Dr. Wu's pulling him out of the way, albeit still getting scratched by her claws. "Crazy bitch."

"What is it Randy?" Dr. Wu requested.

"You should see this." Randy said handing a tablet over to Dr. Wu, before holding his now bleeding arm. "One of our drones spotted this boat stranded on the northern coast about 5 miles away."

"How long ago was this taken?" Dr. Wu asked.

"This is live footage sir." Randy responded. "It seems that this person got stuck here by Hurricane Destiny a couple of days ago and is now stranded here. This person appears to transferring supplies to someplace which means that he expects to be here a while. What's more is that he will most likely head towards Jurassic World to call for help."

"Shit." Dr. Wu sighed. "Randy, you take Dan with you and make his visit short-lived. It appears that this person isn't finished unloading his boat so when he returns to finish... take him out."

"You got it boss." Randy said and turned to go get Dan before coming back. "Oh one more thing..."

"Yes?" Dr. Wu replied.

"Jack and Sean were wanting to 'have some fun with her'." Randy told Dr. Wu. "They wanted to know if it was okay with you first."

Dr. Wu thought about it for a moment before answering. "Sure, tell them they can do whatever they want to her as long as they don't kill her. She has been unbearably rebellious towards us and maybe they can break her. I honestly don't care what they do to her just as long as they don't kill her."

"Sure thing. I'll go let them know." Randy said as he started to head off.

"Hold on Randy!" Dr. Wu said while stopping him. "Get that arm taken care of so that way any wild cards aren't attracted to us. Also I need you to tell Troy to gather some men and get those hard drives from my lab. I know that those creatures are still out there but if that man discovers those files and gets off of this island, then everything here will all be for nothing."

"Got it." Randy acknowledged before leaving.

Blue faltered for a moment. She knew what "having fun" meant by the way Randy was saying it. Charlie had talked to Blue about how she was sad that she didn't have anyone to "have any fun with". Blue had told her that she could play some games with her family and Owen but Charlie had told her that she didn't mean that kind of fun and that she felt hot between her legs. Blue got what she meant and told her sister that she would try to get a message to Owen about how Charlie wanted a mate.

She realized that she was going to be raped.

"If you think you know how it feels to lose everything, then you're wrong. You have _no idea_ how it feels to lose what you care about most." Dr. Wu flatly said. "Once you're broken, you're going to wish that you were never born."

 **[End Zack Hemsey- Empty Room]**

When the two men that Randy talked about came over Blue was ready to strike them, but they were expecting this. The man who turned out to be Sean stabbed at her with a stun prod, managing to draw blood but not going too deep. Fortunately for them the pain that Blue felt was enough to keep her from getting out of the cage as they went in.

"Let's get started shall we?" Jack said to Sean.

"With pleasure." Sean sadistically answered.

Blue lunged at Jack snarling but when Jack punched her in the head her snarls became pained whimpers as the two sadistic men started to beat her into submission.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[Northern Coast- 7:15pm]**

It was the sound of two ATVs that told Kenny to get out of sight. He heard the ATVs stop about a hundred feet away from his boat. When Kenny heard the sound of their motors he immediately lifted up his wagon and ran off of the path so that he wouldn't be spotted. Kenny was breathing heavily due to all the weight that was being pulled and wondered who and how the people who were near his boat knew where it was.

That was when Kenny spotted the Ingen logo on their uniforms and spotted a drone flying above the beach.

" _What's Ingen doing here? It doesn't take a month to clean up the island. And why would they bring RPGs to this place? Ingen wouldn't want to kill the dinosaurs unless they were proving to be too much trouble to capture. What dinosaur would warrant an RPG?"_ Kenny thought before his heart skipped a beat. _"Rexy!"_

Kenny decided to eavesdrop on the men instead of confronting them when they started talking.

"So what do you think happened to this guy?" Dan asked. "When do you think that he'll be back?"

"No idea." Randy answered. "But we have to stay here for when that guy get's back so that we can take him out."

"Yeah if we don't come back with his dead body, we'll probably get fired, or at least demoted." Dan said. "What do you think he's coming back for? That machine and end-table looked kind of heavy."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe something valuable?" Randy guessed.

"Maybe we can search the boat if there really is valuables inside." Dan suggested. "Maybe he missed something?"

"Not now, maybe after we kill the guy; don't want him sneaking up on us." Randy said. "Sure wish that we had asked if we could hide in the boat and ambush him. Besides Dr. Wu gave us strict orders to stay _by_ the boat and wait for that guy. After that, we can head back to the camp."

" _Dr. Wu's here?!"_ Kenny thought to himself. " _Why would he be here?"_

"Do you think that Dr. Wu wants us to go to the southern camp?" Dan wondered.

"Nah, we should probably head back to the northwest one." Randy answered. "I haven't heard from the southern camp in a few days."

"I just hope that he get's back here soon. I don't think Dr. Wu knows about this but ever since we started removing the dinosaurs from the rest of the island I've noticed that our old enemies are still around." Dan suggested. "Then again, I know that they've been dying for revenge."

"I noticed that too. But Dr. Wu has definitely noticed this: over the past couple of weeks, about 20 of our men have _disappeared._ " Randy said. "Yeah, with what Dr. Wu, Hoskins, and we did to the Alphas and a significant number of their pack... it was a massacre."

What the two men said next made Kenny decide to reveal himself.

"You think that Jack and Sean are having their fun raping Blue? I heard that raptor was really resisting them at first but Jason called about half an hour ago and he told us that now Blue is cowering in the corner and their still beating her into submission to make sure that she won't try to bite them anymore." Dan said. "Do you know why Dr. Wu allowed them to do that?"

"I heard it's because he was growing frustrated with how uncooperative she was and was resisting those overcharged stun prods with more ease than the rest of the dinosaurs. I noticed that the tranquilizer darts didn't even knock her out completely, they just made her sluggish and kind of half-asleep." Randy replied.

"Why do you think they didn't work on her?" Dan asked.

"Because she isn't weak you monsters." Kenny quietly snarled as he grabbed the RPG and aimed it at the two men while laying on the ground. "Hasta la vista assholes."

"RPG! Run!" Randy shouted as Kenny fired the RPG. The round flew through the air and breached the hull of his boat, causing the craft to explode and the resulting ball of fire consumed the two men.

Kenny wasted no time in running over to one of the ATVs while carrying the RPG launcher. Kenny strapped the weapon to the ATV and turned it on before speeding off to rescue the dinosaurs.

 _"Don't worry Blue, I'm coming for you."_ Kenny thought as he held the centerpiece of his necklace in his hand while driving off. It was made out of pure silver just like the rest of the necklace, and it held a sapphire gemstone with an emerald raptor claw inside of it. " _I won't leave you, not this time."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **[10 minutes later]**

Blue was in the corner openly crying rivers and whimpering, pleading with them to stop; and although they knew what she wanted, they still continued to beat her.

"You think we finally broke her?" Jack sarcastically asked.

" _Gee..._ I really don't know." Sean answered. "I think I'll double check."

Sean then went over to Blue who tried to make herself as small as possible and kicked her hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of her with a high pitched shriek.

"Oh yeah she's shattered." Sean said. "You can go first."

"Dude we broke her, she's not going to bite you." Jack responded.

"No man, you're my friend! I was letting you have first dibs." Sean replied.

"Oh, rock paper scissors?" Jack suggested. "I was going to let you go first too."

"Sure! Thanks man!" Sean complimented. "Okay, rock paper scissors-"

"Shoot." A voice said behind them, firing a gun into both of their heads.

 **[Play LOST IN THE ECHO by Linkin Park]**

"I'm not going to let that happen to you!" Kenny said, cocking the M16A4 that he took from an Ingen soldier that he ran over. "I'm getting you and everyone else out of here!"

Kenny then shot the lock and went in to help Blue off of the floor.

Blue, still wheezing from being kicked harshly in the gut, felt her sides being carefully grabbed and then lifted.

"Let's get you out of here." Kenny said as he led Blue out through the door.

Kenny pushed Blue across the path between two steel crates when he felt bullets fly by his leg.

Kenny got up and fired his gun at the three men, taking them down before hearing bullets hit the steel crates behind him and realized that he was going to get stuck in a cross fire if he didn't do anything. Kenny shot his gun at the two men coming up behind him before turning around to shoot the men running towards them.

Kenny knew that although he had enough firepower to take Ingen out, he simply didn't have the manpower. Sure, he could release the dinosaurs to help wreck the camp but that would allow Ingen to overwhelm him while doing so and the big reason that he wasn't about to let them out is because he wasn't about to risk them being shot.

"Come on Blue." Kenny told Blue as he opened an ammunition crate right next to a Dilophosaurus cage and took out several RPG and ammo clips, putting them in his backpack.

"Let's take back this island."

Blue just fearfully whined as she followed Kenny to the other side of the camp where other dinosaurs were being held. Kenny jumped up on top of one of the cages and shot at several men that were coming towards Blue. Kenny kept himself crouched down low and saw that while the rest of Ingen's forces were retreating towards the beach others were trying to give covering fire by shooting with one hand while running, making them aim like stormtroopers.

Kenny tried to shoot at them with his assault rifle but heard it click signaling that the magazine was empty. He jumped down and got a clip out of his side pocket to reload with before hearing a stick snap from around the corner. Kenny pulled Blue with him around to the other side and looked for something to help. Kenny's eyes fell on Blue but he knew that she was in no condition to fight, then he saw something by her feet. Kenny picked up the stun prod and waited.

When the soldier stepped out from the edge of the cage Kenny charged forward and, with a war cry, stabbed at him with the stun prod.

The stun prod impaled the guy and the voltage was enough to make him drop his gun and allow Kenny an opening to attack. With as much force as he could gather, Kenny swung the gun over his head and slammed it into the man's head. Kenny heard a sickening crack as the butt of the gun collided with his head and the man instantly dropped onto the ground. Kenny reloaded his gun and sent a round into the man's head to make sure that he was down. Searching the man for any other weapons Kenny found a handgun in a holster and removed it to put it on himself. He also made sure to grab the knife that he found and put it in his pocket.

"Blue, I know that you don't want to be left alone." Kenny said to Blue as he locked eyes with her still crying ones. "But where I'm going there is going to be a lot of gunfire and explosions. I just can't risk you getting shot or hurt. I'm going to need you to hide and stay down. Do you see those trees over there? That's where I want you to hide."

Blue nodded at Kenny with fear still in her wet eyes. Kenny led Blue over to the trees by the camp and laid down.

"Okay." Kenny spoke. "Hopefully you won't need to come out from there in case I get in trouble. If I'm not back in 15 minutes then run, don't get caught, and hide in a building at Jurassic World."

Blue nodded again and kept herself down as Kenny ran off to drive Ingen away.

 **[End LOST IN THE ECHO by Linkin Park]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

 **[Meanwhile on the beachfront]**

"Dr. Wu! Dr. Wu!" Jason shouted running towards the scientist.

"What is it Jason?" Dr. Wu asked, wondering what could have the soldier in such a panic.

"Someone's...attacking the...the camp!" Jason said trying to catch his breath. "They already...took out...several of our men!"

"What?" Dr. Wu asked shocked. "Slow down Jason, where are Randy and Dan?"

"They're dead...sir." Jason said handing Dr. Wu the tablet controlling the drone. "Here, look."

Dr. Wu looked at the recorded footage of Randy and Dan arriving at the boat and walking over to guard it. Shortly after them doing so Dr. Wu spotted an RPG shell flying straight towards the men before both the boat, and them, were engulfed in flames.

"How many assets do we have loaded?" Dr. Wu asked.

"None sir, you ordered us to wait until we had all of them before we started to load them. That way we would be sure that we had them all." Jason answered, finally having caught his breath.

"Damn. Fine get the embryos back here." Dr. Wu sighed while handing Jason the tablet. "Order our men to get back here, we're leaving."

"On it sir." Jason said, before running off to order the retreat.

Dr. Wu just looked on towards the sound of bullets being fired. _"We were so close to creating the perfect hybrids."_

 **][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Come on we got to go!" Kenny shouted to four Ingen men in two jeeps. "Dr. Wu told us that it will take too long to load the jeeps! We have to leave them!"

"Alright Drake let's get out of here!" A man by the name of Johnny cried.

"Don't forget the embryos!" Drake reminded as he and Johnny got out of the car.

"Right!" Drake said. "Bert, Joe, let's go!"

"Coming!" The two other men said at the same time.

The four men started to run towards the cargo ships, one of the three was already pulling away.

"v^ _Drake are you and the other three on your way here and bringing the jeeps to the ships?_ ^v^ _"_ Dr. Wu called on the walkie-talkie.

"What? You told us to leave the jeeps!" Drake called back.

"v^ _What?"_ Dr. Wu radioed back. _"I never said that!^_ v^ _"_

"But we-" Drake said before being gunned down by Kenny.

"v^Drake! What happened?" Dr. Wu frantically called. "Are you there?^v^"

After Kenny pulled the trigger on them he grabbed the embryos and put them in the toolbox of one of the two off-road Jeep wranglers unlimited. Once he did that, he ran off to drive Ingen from the island while leaving his new rides behind.

 _"In a crisis people will do anything they hear."_ Kenny thought to himself as he jumped off of the jeep.

Kenny ran towards the fleeing Ingen forces while holding his gun at the ready. Once he got to the beachfront he spotted Dr. Wu talking to someone.

"Right, I'll get the drone back here. If anyone who worked at Jurassic World sees this then-" Jason said before being gunned down by Kenny.

 **[Play Kari Sigurdsson- Fractures]**

"Well well well, if it isn't the big man himself," Kenny said as he held his gun on Dr. Wu. " _Dr._ Henry Wu. You know, now that I think about it, you don't deserve that title."

"Kenny?! What on earth are you doing here?" Dr. Wu asked in shock as the second ship pulled away.

"Just visiting courtesy of Destiny." Kenny simply answered. "You know, I never thought you would go so low as to authorize the rape of Blue; but then again you did torture the other dinosaurs as well."

"How did you know?" Dr. Wu asked as he pushed a button on his walkie-talkie.

"I just happened to overhear your men talking about it before I killed them." Kenny said as Wu started to back away. "Hey! Stop moving!"

Dr. Wu continued to silently move towards the only remaining ship.

"Wu if you don't stop moving then I'm going to light you up!" Kenny growled. "The only reason I'm not doing it now is because I want to know why you did these things!"

"I _could_ tell you, or you could deal with them." Dr. Wu said before bolting towards the boat.

Kenny at first thought that Dr. Wu was trying to distract him, but that was when he heard the helicopter rotors behind him. As soon as Kenny turned around he was hit by the shockwave from two RPGs that were fired from inside.

Kenny flew about 20 feet before hitting the sand and was instantly dazed from the impact. On top of this he had a ringing in his left ear. Kenny tried to scramble to his feet and reach his gun, which had flown out of his hands but fell right back on the ground.

Refusing to let Wu get away, Kenny did his best to get to a crate about 10 feet away. Once he made it he leaned against it while pulling out his pistol from its holster and carefully aimed it at Dr. Wu, who was about 50 feet away from the ramp of the cargo ship and pulled the trigger.

Unfortunately Kenny got dizzy again due to his ears still ringing a little. However Kenny did manage to hit Dr. Wu in his right thigh. As Dr. Wu fell to the ground yelling in pain Kenny shook his head to regain his senses.

Kenny kept shooting with his handgun until he reached his automatic weapon and switched to it. More armed men came out to cover those who were retrieving the wounded Dr. Wu. Kenny shot at them before having to duck behind more steel crates for cover.

The men in the helicopter, now aware of the fact that Kenny was still alive begun to turn around. Noticing this, Kenny grabbed his RPG and aimed it at the helicopter before having to duck down again as he was shot at.

Kenny noticed that the men had retrieved Dr. Wu and were now starting to close the ramp. Realizing that they were about to get away Kenny switched back to his M16A4 and started to shoot back at them, only managing to take down three of them before the ramp blocked his sight of them.

Silently cursing to himself, Kenny tried to shoot at the helicopter with his automatic gun but had to quickly run to another part of the beach as the men inside the helicopter fired at him again. Quickly grabbing his RPG he kneeled down and fired it at the helicopter, hitting the tail rotor and sending the helicopter into a corkscrew.

The helicopter soon crashed onto the ground and Kenny was almost hit by the debris that was sent out in the resulting explosion. After Kenny finished reeling from the light he saw that the ship that Dr. Wu managed to get on was already too far hit with the RPG since the kind that he had was unguided.

Furious that Dr. Wu got away, Kenny flipped them off with both hands. "Don't you **dare** come back here!"

 **[End Kari Sigurdsson- Fractures]**

Kenny then looked at his watch and realizing that it had been about 15 minutes, ran off to check up on Blue.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Meanwhile Blue was breaking down again.

The adrenaline that was running through Blue during the time that Kenny was repelling Ingen from the island was gone and Blue was now severely traumatized over the events that just happened.

Kenny arrived to see Blue crying worse that she was before. "What happened?" Kenny asked, worried. "Did they find you?"

Blue just shook her head and continued crying with something that sounded like moans or quiet wailing mixed in.

Kenny wasn't going to let this happen to her and lifted Blue up and helped her move. Kenny couldn't carry her because she was really heavy and was way taller than him, he was about 5'10" while she was about 7'4" tall.

Kenny led the wailing velociraptor towards his newly obtained rides. He checked the toolbox of the left jeep and made sure that it still had the embryos in them which it did. After that Kenny took off the top of the jeep and put it in the trunk. Kenny then looked back at Blue who was bawling her eyes out and it broke his heart to see her in such a state.

He jumped off of the jeep and helped Blue into the back seat of the car. He couldn't find a way to get the seat-belt over her and decided that he would just have to drive slow so that way she wouldn't get catapulted out if he hit a bump.

Kenny then got into the driver's seat, buckled himself in, and told Blue to hold onto the seat in front of her or the bar for the soft-top cover above it. When Kenny saw that she made no effort to do so he felt sad. _"What else did they do to her?"_ Kenny thought to himself.

Kenny then turned on the car and headed towards the camp to release the dinosaurs as he figured that Ingen was starving them too and he doubted that they would last till morning without food.

Kenny stopped the car near the cages and went up and down the rows. Kenny pulled out his "master key" and "unlocked" the cages, opening them afterwards. Kenny released every kind of dinosaur that was in Jurassic World that Ingen captured (Ingen didn't bother with the Apatosauruses, or the Mosasaur).

Kenny then ran back to the Jeep and pulled it around to the other side of the camp. When he got there he was relieved to see a friend relatively unharmed.

"Hey Rexy." Kenny greeted.

The T-Rex looked up at the sound of her name being said. She was about to try and attack Kenny before she recognized him. After she crawled out of the cage that Kenny opened she noticed Blue crying buckets and moaning/wailing. Rexy huffed at Blue and Blue slightly nudged her head towards the beach.

"Two of Ingen's men were going to rape her." Kenny said with Rexy growling at the thought of Blue being raped. "Luckily I was able to kill them before they did."

Kenny was about to start talking as Rexy was crawling out of her cage when he heard shouts coming from the beach. "Hello? Is anybody still out there?" "Where are the ships?" "Help! I can't move my leg!" "I see flashlights! There are more survivors!"

"Oh shit! I missed some." Kenny said grimly.

Rexy then pointed at Kenny and Blue with her head and then motioned towards Jurassic World.

"Right I'll get her to safety!" Kenny responded before running back to the jeep. Rexy then set out for the beach to exact her revenge for what Ingen did to Blue and all of the dinosaurs, although mostly because of what happened to Blue.

"Oh Rexy!" Kenny shouted after he got into the jeep.

Rexy turned to look at Kenny.

"Careful, they might still be armed." Kenny warned. "I have a feeling those RPGs were meant for you."

Rexy nodded again towards the hotel.

Kenny turned on the jeep and drove towards the Hilton Resort and Spa at Jurassic World. He wasn't going to make Blue sleep on the cold hard ground after what she just went through. She deserved better than that.

Kenny had walked through the forest earlier and knew that he wouldn't be able to drive the jeep towards the old park area, for the path that he took to get to Ingen's camp was too thick with trees and bushes. So he had to drive along the beach until he found docks or some kind of road which led south. It didn't take long for him to find a path that led through the restricted area shortly after hearing cries of pain and terror.

 **)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **[The Hilton Resort & Spa- 10:00pm]**

Kenny turned off of the path of main street and into the garage of the Hilton hotel and parked the jeep inside.

"Come on Blue, let's get you inside." Kenny said as he helped Blue climb out of the back of the jeep.

Kenny then led Blue up the stairs and through the staff area before arriving at the elevators.

Kenny pushed the button to open the elevator... which didn't happen. That was when Kenny realized that the lights were off, and he and Blue had walked in pitch-black conditions. "Great! _Now_ I realize that the power is out!"

Kenny then set his backpack down while clicking his tongue and sifted through the ammo-clips and RPG shells before finding his flashlight.

"Alright Blue, looks like we're climbing up the stairs." Kenny said before leading Blue over to the stairs a few feet away.

Kenny didn't have the flashlight out for himself but rather for Blue. While he didn't have any trouble seeing in complete darkness, others weren't as fortunate as him. His uncle once slipped on a puddle in his kitchen because Kenny didn't turn on the lights after he walked in.

Kenny didn't want to make Blue climb an unreasonable amount due to the physical and emotional state that she was in. He had them stop at the 2nd floor and went into the closest room.

Kenny was about to shoot the door's lock before realizing that since the power was out the electronic lock wouldn't be activated.

Kenny opened the door and locked it manually after he shut it. He then went into the bathroom where he set his backpack inside of the bathtub since it had live ammo in it. He also set his RPG launcher in there as well.

Once Kenny left the bathroom he wasted no time in moving the end-table out from between the beds and pushing them together. As he was doing this he noticed that there were lights outside and that most of them were going around the lagoon.

 _"Heh. Those fools are going to head right into Rexy's jaws."_ Kenny thought to himself as he heard the loud and _very_ fast footfalls of Rexy.

After the space between the beds was clear he made sure that he left enough room for Blue.

"Come on Blue we need our rest." Kenny said as he did his best to lift Blue onto the beds, which she just climbed onto once Kenny led her towards them.

Blue was still lightly crying when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Blue could you please look at me?" Kenny said. "Blue please, eyes on mine."

Blue just looked up until their eyes met and Kenny spoke again.

"It's alright Blue." Kenny told her. "You're safe now."

 **[Play [Lizz] Aqua's Lullaby (Ventus's Theme)]**

Blue then shoved her face into Kenny's shoulder as she started full on wailing and crying her eyes out.

"It's alright girl, I'm here for you, I won't let them hurt you anymore." Kenny softly spoke as he pet Blue's neck, ignoring his shirt getting soaked. "Let it out, let it all out..."

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **I'm crying myself right now. The feels are so real. I told you that it would get real in this chapter. We'll just have to wait and see how bad Blue's mental and emotional state is after this chapter. I really hope that you love this one. My friend Mozart's Fantasy worked really hard on editing this chapter! This chapter was also by far the longest one that I have ever written (so far)!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter! Twixst out!**

 **Next time on Jurassic Lands:**

"{Huh, it only took you about four minutes to break out of that room.}" The sister satirically spoke. "{Man that is disappointing.}"

"{Seriously you two? I asked you to do just _one_ thing and you couldn't even do that.}" The brother said while shaking his head. "{I seriously thought we could be friends.}"

"{ _Really?}_ " The sister asked as she looked at her brother. "{He is a _human_ , and that raptor is helping him.}"

"{Yeah, I suppose you're right.}" The brother said. "{Sorry about this dude. Sis, would you like do the honors?}"

"{Gladly.}" The sister replied as she kneeled down behind the bodies that she was dragging.

"Hey!" Kenny called out to them as he approached them with his gun drawn. "What are you doing?"

"{Keeping our loved ones safe.}" The sister answered as she looked up at him.

The next thing that Kenny saw was something small skidding across the ground towards him and Blue. By the time that he recognized what it was, it was already too late.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **[Updated 8/5/16]**


	5. Chapter 4: Danger In The Depths

**I'm so glad that you all loved the last chapter! I can't believe how many words were in the last chapter!**

 **And thank you for all of the reviews, follows, views, faves, everything! It's so great to know that I have so much support for this story! I know that you all love this story so much because in every column this story has topped the list for every stat that revolves around you! Thank you for all of that!**

 **I also have a surprise for all of you: a new text key. Here it is:**

"{Text like this for example.}" means: ?

 **Yeah you'll find out what that means later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, any of the actors that perform in it (if I did that would be human trafficking), any of the music that I include in the story for accompaniment and effect, I do however own this story, any OCs that I use, and the plot, other than that all credit goes to its/their respective owner(s).**

 **P.S. Big Hero 6 is AMAZING! I love the theme silent sparrow even though it gives the chills and kinda scares me. I'd have to say that one of the most memorable lines/moments in the movie is [spoiler below] this:**

" **...Baymax, destroy." Hiro ordered.**

" **My programming prevents me from injuring a human being." Baymax noted.**

" **Not anymore." Hiro said, removing Baymax's med chip.**

" **Hiro, this is not what-" Baymax said before hero pushed the chip slot back in.**

" **Do it Baymax! Destroy him!" Hiro shouted.**

 **I'm going to get into the story now.**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 _ **"Whatever affects one directly, affects all indirectly. I can never be what I ought to be until you are what you ought to be. This is the interrelated structure of reality." Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **[Chapter 4- Danger In The Depths]**

 **[Isla Nublar- Hilton Resort and Spa- Room 201- January 30th, 2016- 9:00am.]**

 **[Play Matthew L. Fisher- Home is Ahead... The World Behind]**

Kenny felt strange waking up so early. He figured that it was because he was finally able to rest after going through so much stress for the past few days; the hurricane, having to climb up a cliff, engaging in a firefight; also because he was finally able to sleep on an actual bed again.

Kenny was about to slap himself on the forehead for forgetting to take the bed from his boat with him but then he realized that it wouldn't have done any good as that thunderstorm would've soaked it, plus he was on a tropical island at the time and decomposition would happen faster, and his boat is a smoldering pile of metal now. But the biggest reason? He was already in one.

Snoring is what snapped Kenny out of his thoughts. Blue had fallen asleep next to Kenny with her head on his chest when she finally got sleepy after crying and wailing for about an hour. Kenny had stayed up for about 45 minutes after Blue had fallen asleep and that was when she started to have a nightmare. He had considered waking her up but realized if she was having a violent dream then she may not have been able to tell the difference between her nightmare and reality quick enough and may have bit his hand off.

Kenny clicked his tongue again and decided to just lightly pet her and whisper soft, soothing words to her and she stopped whimpering in her sleep, half an hour after that Kenny went to sleep. Fortunately Blue wasn't having that problem now and Kenny decided to just wait until she woke up.

It was an hour later when Blue finally opened her eyes and let out a huge yawn.

"Mornin' Blue." Kenny greeted.

Blue let out a cawed/chirped a response and nuzzled Kenny on the cheek before yawning again.

"Finally we have peace again." Kenny noted. "Remember me Blue?"

Blue nodded her head and let out a chirp.

"Ah who am I kidding; how could you forget someone like me?" Kenny asked. "I know that we saw each other just last month."

Kenny then crawled out of bed. "Okay Blue, I'll be right back. I've got to go get changed."

Blue tilted her head as if she was confused.

"Oh yeah, well you see, I've been running all around the jungle for the past couple of days, and I was only able to change my clothes yesterday morning. Also last night, in all of the chaos, I got some blood on me, not mine though. And in case you haven't noticed, I stink." Kenny explained.

Blue then tried to cover up her nose once Kenny mentioned smelling.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You don't have to be so dramatic." Kenny said. "Let me go see if the water is running. Sometimes it ran when I was in the states while the power was out."

Kenny then headed into the bathroom to see if the water was still running and Blue followed him because she was thirsty.

"Nope, no water." Kenny reported, disappointed before something caught his eye. "Oooh! Air freshener! That should cover up the smell for a while"

Kenny pulled the trigger on the "Prehistoric Lilies" air freshener and was relieved when the bottle released some mist. Kenny then sprayed the air freshener all over him, not noticing how close Blue was to him until he heard her sneeze.

"Oops, bless you Blue." Kenny apologized. "Didn't see you there."

Blue rubbed her nose and then tried to enter the bathroom before Kenny spoke.

"Whoa hold on there Blue!" Kenny said stopping Blue. "I know that you want to see what's in my backpack but you'll have to wait until I get changed. I know that even raptors need their privacy."

Kenny shut and locked the door. Before he got changed he updated his journal.

 _[January 30th, 2016- 10:09 am] I'm still stranded on this island. But I'm kinda glad that it happened. I drove Ingen from the island, I won't say how in case I get arrested; I'm pretty sure that this island is restricted waters and airspace right now. Besides I like the scenery here, the flora and definitely the fauna, even though the latter could kill me. With what happened last night, it was almost as if it was destiny, heh, how fitting, I got stranded here because of a hurricane_ named _Destiny._

 _This area had better not be restricted turf, sure I may be trespassing, stealing, causing property damage, using and possessing weapons of war, as well as numerous other laws right now but on the plus side I got to sleep in a five star hotel, spa, and resort FOR FREE! Score!" ~ Kenny Serno._

Five minutes had gone by when Blue finally got tired of waiting. Blue groaned in exasperation and walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. _"Privacy, no one needs_ this _much privacy. Please Kenny, we don't care if anyone sees us bathe ourselves, me and my sisters would lick ourselves clean even if the others were watching."_ Blue thought to herself before starting to sniffle again. _"I miss you three so much! Why? Why do I have to be alone?"_

Kenny came out of the bathroom to see Blue crying again and quickly ran over to her. "Blue what's wrong? Did you get hurt while I was in the bathroom?"

Blue shook her head and continued sniffling.

"Well I know that what those Ingen men did to you and your friends was cruel. We need to take care of what they did to you." Kenny replied.

Kenny looked over Blue's body and was relieved to see that the stun prods had left only bruises on her body, and the cuts from where the stun-prods went below her skin weren't very deep although he wasn't happy that they were there. He did however notice that she had some bruising under her right eye. After this he gently opened her maw, noticing her flinch in pain when he touched her upper mouth just above her nose. He was especially relieved to see that none of her teeth had been knocked out or loose, which was very fortunate for however long she was beaten. He did notice some faint scars on her right side but they seemed to be from a while ago.

"Okay so you've got some bruises across your body and one under your right eye, but they should heal in about 4-5 days. As for the cuts from the stun-prods, they are already starting to heal so we don't have to worry about them getting infected." Kenny explained. "What's more is that we're lucky that you didn't get any broken bones. In all honesty though, we need to find your sisters. They need to know about what happened to you. I didn't see them in any of the cages that Ingen had so I can only assume that they managed to hide somewhere else on the island."

When Kenny finished talking Blue started to whimper again as she cried into Kenny's chest. When Blue started to lean into Kenny he carefully moved them so that he was giving her a comforting hug while leaning against the headboard.

"Oh Blue…" Kenny softly spoke while rubbing her back. "I am so, _so_ sorry to hear that. Was it Wu who killed them? Or someone else in Ingen?"

Kenny felt Blue shake her head before continuing to sob into him.

"Well the last time that I saw them was before the Indominus Rex went on her rampage." Kenny said before he looked Blue in the eyes. "But seriously Blue, I am _so_ sorry that you had to go through all of this. I wish that I could have stayed here. If I did then maybe I could've kept you safe."

Kenny then carefully leaned Blue into a sitting position and got up. He went over to the end-table and grabbed a box of tissues. As soon as he was back on the bed he immediately got to work on wiping the tears off of Blue's face.

"I'm sure that there's a smile behind all of these tears." Kenny said as he wiped off Blue's face. "Don't worry Blue, we'll find it."

Hearing those sweet words that Kenny said while taking care of her just brought a smile back to Blue's face. It was small, but it was there.

"There it is Blue!" Kenny cheerfully said. "See? I told you that we would find it!"

Blue smiled a bit more before hearing her stomach growl. She whined at the empty feeling in her stomach, knowing that it has been so long since she has eaten anything.

"That's another thing that I was wanting to talk to you about. As I was looking you over, I couldn't help but feel your ribs. Since I doubt that Ingen was feeding you five-course meals, we need to get you fed." Kenny chuckled and then very carefully emptied out his backpack. Blue's mouth started to drool at the mention of food.

"This is why I didn't want you in the bathroom with me." Kenny said holding an RPG shell in the air. "I didn't want you to think that this was a Pteranodon leg or something."

Kenny then found what he was looking for, granola bars. Blue sniffed them and then looked at Kenny.

"They're granola bars Blue, they're not much but a few of these should keep you full for a while until we can start hunting." Kenny said.

Blue then took a small bite out of the granola bar before opening her maw wide. Kenny stopped her by quickly putting a hand on her nose, making her look at him in confusion. "Whoa Blue! Slowly." Kenny told her. "You don't want to wolf something down if you haven't had a proper meal in a long time, trust me you do _not_ want to learn that lesson the hard way."

Blue in her hunger had completely forgotten the lesson that Echo went through, and that she also learned Echo's lesson in a different way. When Blue and her siblings had been out hunting a chicken, Echo got a medium-sized cut on her left thigh that it managed to land on her when she fell on it. At first it was cleaned and bandaged up but a couple of days later Echo went back into the medical facility because she had gotten sick due to her cut getting infected. A couple of days after that Blue had started to get extremely anxious and worried for her sister.

Owen, wanting to relieve Blue's anxiety, decided to take her into the room where Echo was being cared for. Knowing that Echo needed to get her strength up, Owen had brought a whole chicken breast with them so that in a way, Echo could have her revenge. When Owen tried to hand her a small bit of meat she had bit the whole thing out of his hands and a few minutes later threw up... right onto Blue's shoulder. Claire said that she would take care of Echo and her mess while Owen took Blue outside. Once they were outside he opened his half-full water bottle and poured it right onto Blue's shoulder before cleaning her off with his bare hands. Shortly after that, Owen had to go back inside because of something else that was happening about Echo.

"Hello, earth to Blue." Kenny said snapping his fingers to get Blue's attention. "Do you want this or not?"

Blue came back to reality and took small bites out of the granola bar.

"There ya go Blue!" Kenny said patting her on the head. Blue smiled at Kenny and chirped her thanks.

"So Blue, since unfortunately you're the only raptor left on this island now, is Owen here?" Kenny asked. Blue shook her head and whined while looking towards the floor.

"Oh no, not him too..." Kenny trailed off.

 _"Oh how I wish that I could tell him what happened."_ Blue thought before a light went off in her head. _"Wait, maybe I can."_

Blue then hopped off of the bed and barked for Kenny to follow her. Kenny followed her out into the hallway where Blue was pointing towards the exit sign above the stairwell.

"Wait so he...?" Kenny asked Blue. "Okay so he left the island?"

Blue nodded. Kenny clicked his tongue while in thought again.

"Ugh of course he's not here!" Kenny said as he slapped himself on the head. "If he was here then he wouldn't have let Ingen take all of those dinosaurs!"

Blue nodded started to head back into the hotel room, at which Kenny followed her in.

"And Owen, he hasn't come back since?" Kenny asked. "Even if it was before Ingen showed up?"

Blue shook her head and whined in sadness.

"What?! So he _knew_ that your sisters died, most likely even _saw_ them die. And he _left_ you all alone?" Kenny asked in shock. Blue chittered as a response while nodding her head.

"I can't believe this, that bastard." Kenny quietly growled before kneeling down and looking Blue in the eyes. "If there's one thing I know about alphas, it's that they _never_ , _ever_ , leave their pack behind. Regardless of whether he was a raptor or not, I believe that if he truly cared about you then he would've come back to make sure that you were okay. Well... I'm sure that at least he would have _tried_."

Blue looked at Kenny, curious as to what he was getting at.

"I really don't want to remind you, but with what I've learned in the past times that I've been here, as well as with the research that I've done; it's that it is nearly impossible for raptors to hunt on their own." Kenny stated. "And while I'm not doubting your skills, you definitely need a pack. What do you say about starting a new one, with me?"

" _Is he serious?"_ Blue thought, her jaw on the floor. _"Is he really offering to form a new pack with me?"_

"I'm not joking Blue." Kenny said with a big smile.

Blue launched herself onto Kenny and started licking his face all over. Kenny couldn't help but laugh as he fell under Blue's assault.

"Okay Blue! You're welcome!" Kenny laughed. "Blue. Blue! I need to tell you something else too!"

Blue stopped licking Kenny to hear what he had to say.

"I have a great idea, instead of just one of us being an alpha, we can both be alphas. You and me, the dynamic duo." Kenny told Blue. "But there's one more thing too, this isn't the place where we will be staying."

Blue looked at Kenny wondering what he meant, after all they had just slept in the hotel. There's also the fact that she _really_ loved sleeping on the comfortable beds.

"We'd better get moving." Kenny spoke up while slinging his backpack onto his shoulders. "We're going to head to the old park area west-northwest of here. But first we need to protect these embryos."

Kenny and Blue then headed back down to the garage where his jeep was. He noticed something that he didn't before: a utility trailer with 2 ½ ft high sidewalls and a 5 ½ ft high rear gate.

"Woah! Look at the the height of these walls! This should save us **a lot** of gas." Kenny said as he hopped into his jeep and drove it over to the trailer where he hooked it up. "First place that we need to go is to the innovation center."

Blue hopped into and laid down in the middle row of the seats before carefully holding on as Kenny drove out of the garage.

 **[End Matthew L. Fisher- Home Is Ahead... the world behind]**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **[IMAX theater- 10:40 am]**

Rexy woke up and let out a huge yawn as she looked out at the island.

For a split second she wondered why she was on the roof of the IMAX theater before she started shaking in fear. Rexy carefully moved around the roof of the building and looked down at the ground.

 _"I don't see any of those... no I can't even think about them."_ Rexy thought as she didn't see anything around the building.

Creaking is what brought her back to reality and she realized that she needed to get off of the building, it was barely supporting her weight.

 _"How could they have survived?"_ Rexy couldn't help but think as she ran off towards the fields, her eyes starting to leak tears. _"How are they still here?"_

 **》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《**

 **[10:55 am]**

"Alright Blue." Kenny said as he stepped out of the car with Blue following him. "Let's get these embryos someplace safe."

Kenny and Blue walked through the doors of the innovation center into a very familiar sight for Kenny. Blue barked quietly at Kenny while looking up the two stairs, wondering which pathway they should take.

"Oh we're not going upstairs Blue, this way." Kenny told Blue. "I always got to come here for free; during my tours here I got a good look at the Hammond Creation Labs, and that is where we need to go."

Kenny pulled really hard as he tried to open the doors to the labs. The doors were automatic and since the power was out so was the "auto". Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried he couldn't open the doors.

"Do you think you could give me some help Blue?" Kenny asked as he turned to Blue.

Blue was just giving him a bored look as she was leaning on a protective cover for a giant wheel.

Kenny saw the sign above the cover and it said: _"Manual door operation for Hammond Creation Labs. Authorized personnel only."_

"Oh." Kenny said as he walked over. "Thanks Blue!"

Kenny was about to bust the lock off of the door before seeing that it had already been broken off. Once Kenny opened the doors he and Blue walked down a hallway before heading down the stairs. Once they reached the labs they walked into the aftermath of a bloodbath.

 **[Play Thomas Bergersen- Empire Of Angels]**

Scattered across the lab were about 10 bodies. Kenny noticed that some of them had their throats torn out and others had combinations of slash and puncture wounds. The weird thing was that the wounds, excluding the bites were _always_ in sets of five.

"What on earth happened here?" Kenny wondered aloud. "These seem very recent. Blue... I don't like this; these wounds suggest that dinosaurs were the cause of death for these Ingen agents. The thing is that _no_ dinosaur has five fingers."

Blue wandered into the next room and looked over the closest body to her. This man's name was Troy since that was the name on the uniform. She noticed that his neck had been snapped from behind as evidenced by the claw marks on his face.

"Hey Blue?" Kenny called, getting her attention. "I think I found out how these people were ambushed so easily. The answer is this smoke grenade, and this flash grenade. My guess is that these people thought that they heard something, and when whoever it was didn't answer, they threw these to capture them. Unfortunately they threw them too close and someone or something captured the opportunity to take them out and stole their weapons."

Kenny looked at the screen on the case that he was carrying and saw that the coolant was almost out.

"We have to get these taken care of." Kenny noted. "If these get too warm… wait. Blue, do you hear that?"

Blue strained her ears to see if she heard what Kenny was talking about. She did in fact hear something that sounded like it was far away. It almost sounded like… voices.

"Shit!" Kenny frantically whispered. "Quick, we have to hide!"

Kenny quickly looked around for a place where they could hide and saw a door behind a desk. Kenny had to set the case with the embryos down to move the desk and Blue helped him with it. As soon as they were able to open the door they dashed inside immediately. Kenny and Blue silently listened as they heard something that sounded like claws tapping on the floor as the voices that they heard earlier became easier to understand.

"{So how are we going to get these people out of here before they start to rot? I can't grab anything as well as you can right now.}" One of the voices asked, sounding masculine.

"{Well of course you can't! You shouldn't have touched my tire stash.}" A feminine voice replied. "{You're lucky those extensions protected your claws from getting crushed, or else you would've ended up with these.}"

"{Hey I was just trying to help.}" The male pouted. "{Don't get upset at me for that.}"

"{I'm upset with you because you got hurt. You should have at least asked me before you went around touching all of my stuff.}" The female said caringly before being interrupted by a loud beeping. "{Where is that coming from?}"

"{It's that suitcase-thing over there.}" The male said. "{Oh so these are the embryos that Troy was talking about.}"

" _Fuck! I forgot they were out there."_ Kenny realized as he reached for the doorknob before Blue stopped him with her claws and shook her head.

"{Oh, looks like it's coolant is on reserve. We'd better get these into the cold storage room back there.}" The female suggested. "{I'll go and do it.}"

"{Why can't I do it?}" The male whined.

"{Firstly: I'm older than you; and secondly: I didn't break my claw extensions so I can still grab things.}" The female voice said before walking off.

"{Okay okay, I get it!}" The male shouted. "{I won't touch your stuff! Besides I couldn't grab anything earlier anyways!}"

Kenny and Blue then heard the desk and a few other things being pushed against the door and then something, presumably the male voice, laying down on the desk.

"{Yeah I know that you two are in there; a raptor and a human. You two suck at hiding.}" The male laughed. "{A storage room? How about something original?}"

Kenny tried to slam open the door and when he saw that Blue wanted to help he stepped aside. Blue tried to kick open the wooden door and while she was able to make a small hole in the door, she got stuck. Blue started whining at being unable to pull her sickle claw out of the door and Kenny tried to help her.

"{Sounds like you got stuck girl.}" The male outside guessed. "{Speaking of being stuck, have you ever been stuck with someone WHO CAN'T LET THINGS GO?}"

"{OH YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!}" The female shouted from down the hall.

"{See what I have to deal with?}" The male asked. "{Sometimes my sister is right though.}"

"{Most of the time I am right.}" The sister said as she came back into the room. "{Though there are _some_ times where I _may_ be wrong.}"

"{You mean like when you left that Mercedes in neutral and it rolled right over that triceratops meat that I had _just_ caught.}" The brother reminded.

"{You're never going to let me live that down are you?}" The sister asked.

"{Nope.}" The brother laughed.

"{So are you going to help me with this food?}" The sister asked.

"{Nope.}" The brother said.

"{Why?}" The sister groaned in exasperation.

"{Because someone's got to watch these two.}" The brother commented. "{Besides, I can't grab anything right now. Remember?}"

"{Oh yeah. Okay then, I'll take care of these bodies.}" The sister replied as she started dragging them out.

Kenny was finally able to curve Blue's foot and pull her sickle claw out. Unfortunately they pulled a bit too hard and fell back into a storage shelf, causing it to fall on them.

"{You two okay in there?}" The brother asked.

"{What happened?}" The sister called from down the hall.

"{They knocked a shelf down when the raptor got unstuck.}" The brother called back.

"You're kidding right?" Kenny asked as he pushed the shelf up, allowing Blue to crawl out. "You two are keeping us in here, and you're worried about our safety?"

The shelf fell to the ground with a clang after Blue helped Kenny crawl out from under the shelf. As soon as Kenny and Blue were clear, Kenny ignored the pain in his left side when Blue whined at the sharp pain of the shelf falling on a bruise.

"{Yeah we're worried about you; we're going to be the ones to kill you, not a shelf.}" The brother cheerily answered.

"So let me guess; you two are going to kill us once you're done taking those bodies out?" Kenny figured.

"{Are you kidding me?!}" The brother scoffed. "{Waste time killing you _and_ letting all of that meat spoil? We're also not going let scavengers steal all of this food.}"

Blue barked at the door and heard the brother and sister laugh.

"{Really? You just _now_ realized that we're dinosaurs?}" The sister laughed.

"Hey, who are you two?" Kenny asked.

"{Hey, I'm not going to tell you anything about us.}" The brother said. "{How do you think you found Ingen last night?}"

"How do you know what happened last night?" Kenny demanded.

"{I followed some of Ingen's people from their camp and found your boat. You three apparently had been talking for a while until you ran off.}" The brother said. "{We've been keeping an eye on them for a long time.}"

"How much longer are you two going to be?" Kenny asked, getting bored.

"{Shouldn't be too much longer.}" The brother answered. "{So how many times have you been to Jurassic World?}"

"I've been here tons of times." Kenny replied. "Why?"

"{Just wanting to talk.}" The brother said. "{Believe it or not, I'm getting bored too.}"

"{Oh quit your whining, I'm just about done.}" The sister replied over a dragging sound. "{These are the last ones.}"

"{There's your answer kid.}" The brother told Kenny.

"I'm 20." Kenny flatly responded.

"{Oh. Well congrats on being an adult.}" The brother said. "{Too bad that you didn't get the child discount.}"

"I got in for free, my dad was in the navy." Kenny informed.

"{Well that's cool! Sorry you two but uh, we have to go.}" The brother replied. "{Do us a favor and don't follow us, okay?}"

Kenny and Blue heard the brother climb off of the desk. Waiting until he was gone Kenny tried to slam open the door but wasn't able to get it to budge very much. Sighing he reached for his RPG but realized that he left it in the jeep and remembering that it would be stupid to fire it in an enclosed space anyways. He tried peeling away at the hole that Blue made but grunted when he scratched himself on the rough wood.

Kenny then felt something being pushed against his backside. He turned around and saw that Blue was holding his M16A4 in her mouth.

"Blue! You should be more-" Kenny said before she pointed above the trigger. "You knew that the safety was on?"

Blue nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you Blue. I didn't even think about that." Kenny said while hugging Blue, who froze at the unexpected contact. No one other than her sisters have ever hugged her before. _Ever._

Kenny fired the gun down the door's left side, hitting the hinges before turning the doorknob and letting the door fall to the ground. Kenny quickly climbed onto the desk and grabbed Blue's claw to help her climb up.

"Great job Blue!" Kenny commended. "Now let's go stop those two."

 **[End Thomas Bergersen- Empire Of Angels]**

Kenny and Blue raced down the hallway and up the stairs before encountering the door from earlier, which was now sealed.

"Come on… there's gotta be another way another way out of here." Kenny muttered to himself as he looked around for another path. "There! The emergency exit!"

Kenny slammed into the door until it gave way and ran to the second door around the corner. As soon as he reached it he put his ear against the door and heard the two voices from earlier.

"{So when can we get the power on to the rest of the attractions here?}" The brother asked. "{We already have the power on for part of the lower levels here.}"

"{Seriously?}" The sister said. "{You want to waste the power on rides when you know that it needs to go to the lagoon?}"

"They're out there." Kenny whispered to Blue before kicking open the door.

As soon as the door was opened Kenny and Blue spotted the two dinosaurs at the entrance to the innovation center. However the two dinosaurs were far from what Kenny, and especially Blue, thought they would look like.

The first thing was that they couldn't even see most of their scales as they were covered by a brown, cloak-like clothing with a hood over their heads. Secondly was their glowing eyes with black slits for pupils; one had light orange eyes and the other had yellow eyes, the right one of which was faded. But one of them had something that looked strange. The taller one (who Kenny assumed was the sister) didn't have natural claws, but rather they looked like grey five-fingered claws with three-segmented digits and thumbs, just like a human's; her wrists looked similar to her hands. Something about their presence just sent chills up Kenny and Blue's spines.

"{Huh, it only took you about four minutes to break out of that room.}" The sister satirically spoke. "{Man that is disappointing.}"

"{Seriously you two? I asked you to do just _one_ thing and you couldn't even do that.}" The brother said while shaking his head. "{I seriously thought we could be friends.}"

"{ _Really?_ }" The sister asked as she looked at her brother. "{He is a _human_ , and that raptor is helping him.}"

"{Yeah, I suppose you're right.}" The brother said. "{Sorry about this dude. Sis, would you like do the honors?}"

"{Gladly.}" The sister replied as she kneeled down behind the bodies that she was dragging.

"Hey!" Kenny called out to them as he approached them with his gun drawn. "What are you doing?"

"{Keeping our loved ones safe.}" The sister answered as she looked up at him.

The next thing that Kenny saw was something small skidding across the ground towards him and Blue. By the time that he recognized what it was, it was already too late.

Kenny and Blue both fell to the ground with a loud cry as their vision turned completely white. It took Kenny a whole minute to be able to see anything again due to how severely the intense light affected him, even then everything was still blurry. However he could tell that Blue was standing over him, well, _trying_ to at least. Due to the flashbang affecting their ears, it was only a matter of time before Blue fell to the ground, face-first.

That's what got Kenny up, and back on the ground again. Knowing that he couldn't stand until his ears stopped ringing, Kenny slowly crawled over to her and helped her to lay down before doing so himself. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Kenny felt that he could regain his balance.

"Blue are you okay? Do you think that you can stand?" Kenny asked. Blue groaned before nodding her head and slowly stood up. She tried to take a few steps forward but stumbled and almost fell again.

"Blue, I don't want you to walk if you can't. You shouldn't stress yourself." Kenny said worriedly.

What Kenny said confused Blue. Sure she was blinded and knocked off-balance by the flashbang but she was more worried about Kenny. When she was finally able to see she saw that Kenny was still writhing around on the ground before he came over when she fell. She didn't know why it affected him more than her but she decided to think about it later. Blue shook her head to clear her dizziness and smiled at Kenny.

"Alright Blue, I trust you." Kenny said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go do some shopping."

Blue tilted her head and chirped at him in confusion.

"As much as I would love to hunt down those two dinosaurs, it's no use. We were stunned for a really long period of time, they could be anywhere by now." Kenny explained. "I sure would like to know how they got at least 25 bodies away from here though. Anyways we can worry about that later. For now, I'm going to help you out of here Blue."

Blue nodded her head as she let Kenny lead her out of the innovation center and towards main street.

 **|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?**

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix- Hollow Bastion]**

Kenny figured that it would be pointless to go into the restaurants as the food would probably be spoiled since the power was out and there was also the fact that no one was around to take care of it. But he knew that there was more to stores than just their products. Like money for example. Kenny couldn't help but take the free money. After all no one else was there, he doubted that anyone was coming back, and Blue probably didn't care about the money. Honestly, the real reason was insurance; if anyone came to the island Kenny would have something to bribe them with.

Blue, now able to walk comfortably on her own, did her best to help Kenny look for anything that he could use. She was looking through the office rooms and closets but all she could find were brooms, paper towels, and paintings. She was getting frustrated because she had absolutely no idea what this "old park area" looked like, or even the condition that it was in, and therefore didn't know what she should be looking for. Letting out a groan of exasperation, she decided to go find Kenny.

Kenny looked around for anything else that he could use from Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville but he didn't have any use for 200 plus chairs and 100 plus smashed ones. Seeing nothing else of use in what was left of the restaurant he was about to call for Blue but saw her come out of a doorway.

"Couldn't find anything either?" Kenny figured.

Blue shook her head while chittering and walked over the rubble to get outside with Kenny following her. However as soon as she stepped out into the bright sunlight she felt an intense pounding in her head and held it with her claws. Kenny took notice of this and walked over to her.

"Blue are you okay? I think that flashbang gave you a headache." Kenny figured. "Come on Blue, let's get you some rest."

The next place that Kenny decided to go was Brookstone, which was right across the street. He knew that there was stuff in there that he and Blue could use, and that it was also a good place for Blue to get out of the sun.

As he and Blue were halfway across the street when Kenny saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Whoa!" Kenny shouted as he stopped something from hitting Blue in the head. "That was close. Wait, is this a drone?"

What Kenny caught in his hands was a drone of the same model that watched him from the day before. He felt a maintenance panel on the side and opened it. He saw that the battery in the drone was dead.

"Too bad I don't have a way to charge this." Kenny said as he put the drone in the passenger seat of the jeep parked right across the street. "If this is the same drone from before then it probably has Ingen's activities on it, and if it isn't then it will be really useful to monitor the shoreline."

After Kenny led Blue over to Brookstone and when he got inside he felt like he was in heaven, and so did Blue since they were out of the sun. But it wasn't just the shade that brought them relief, for Kenny, this place was a paradise. Sure he had been in Brookstone a few times before when he visited but he never thought that he would ever buy much of this stuff; but now he knew that his and Blue's life depended on it. Kenny carefully moved Blue into a sitting position by the checkout counter before moving a couch away from the lounge area and into the center of the store. Once he was sure that Blue would be comfortable with where it was, he went over to check up on her.

"Hey Blue, are you okay if I let you rest up here while I go and fix up our new home so that way we have somewhere safe and comfortable to sleep?" Kenny asked as he knelt down to her level. Blue thought for a moment before nodding her head with a soft chirp.

"Alrighty then, I'll try not to be gone for too long." Kenny said while rubbing her head. "I'll be making several trips between here and the old park area, so if at any point you need me for something, just let me know."

Blue smiled at that and walked over to the couch before laying down on it. Unfortunately it was a bit too short for her. The couch was only 7 feet long while she was 13 feet long from the tip of her nose to the tip of her tail, and due to this her tail was draped over the opposite end of the couch. Kenny noticed this and decided to help her out by extending the recliners on the ends of the couch and allowing her to stretch out her arms and legs.

As Blue got comfortable Kenny decided to start loading things onto the trailer. Kenny had to make at least 25 trips between the store and the jeep while trying to be as quiet as he could so that way he didn't disturb Blue's much needed sleep. However about halfway through the trips that he had been making, he noticed something really peaceful.

Now sleeping soundly on the couch was Blue, whose chest was gently rising and falling as she softly breathed in and out. Kenny decided to make her even more comfortable and took off his vest before laying it on her. Kenny reached for his cell phone before realizing that he lost it when he crashed on this island and grabbed a digital camera off of a nearby shelf. After he got it started he took a picture of Blue while she was sleeping. He made a mental note to get the radio tower and power on the island back online.

The first things that he gathered were the most important in his mind. He got at least 30 tarps because of the lack of a roof in the old visitors center, as well as the gaping holes in the garage roof and walls around the building. The last thing that he wanted for Blue was for her to get soaked. He got nails, hammers, and a whole lot of tools and ropes to install the tarps. Next Kenny decided to get an ax instead of a chainsaw because he had no idea how much fuel was on the island and he didn't want to waste any when he could run out at any moment, a firewood rack that was stylized like dinosaur bones, and a 360° fire pit so that he wouldn't set the whole forest ablaze. He remembered that while this stuff was completely functional, most of it was for display purposes. He knew that the employees here didn't expect people to carry a fire pit and cooking utensils onto a ferry or helicopter.

Once he had everything ready he went outside to the jeep. Due to the noise of starting up the jeep, he never heard the curious chirps of a chicken-sized green dinosaur as it jumped through a hole in the window to Brookstone.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **[3:20 pm]**

Kenny had only made one trip between the shops and the old park area retrieving various items. However the weight of the load that he was carrying as well as its use while in the hands of Ingen was taking a toll on the Jeep Wrangler. Sure this one was fuel-efficient and could go off road, but fuel didn't last forever.

After retrieving a map Kenny pulled up next to a maintenance building with a fuel pump that could be operated manually in the case of a power outage or technical problems. Kenny hopped out and pulled the hose from the pump and put it in the fuel tank.

About 5 minutes later of cranking Kenny heard the pump click signaling that the jeep was full. After Kenny topped off he heard a chirp behind him.

"Blue?" Kenny asked as he turned around. Only there was nothing there. He heard the chirp again and looked down.

A small green dinosaur only about a foot tall met Kenny's eyes as she looked at him curiously. The two stood there silently staring at each other for about a minute when Kenny finally spoke.

"Oh shit."

 **[End Kingdom Hearts HD I.5 HD Remix- Hollow Bastion]**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Blue was having a very restful sleep, surprisingly without any nightmares. Unfortunately for her, that all changed when she felt a very sharp pain on her nose. Her eyes shot open to only to see a compy preparing to take another bite out of her. Blue shrieked in shock and reflexively jumped back, accidentally tipping over the couch in the process.

This caused Blue and the compy to be sent sprawling onto the floor. Blue quickly tried to scramble to her feet however, due to her longer legs, the compy was able to get to her feet first. As Blue was standing up the compy jumped onto her head again and caused her to fall back into a shelf and knock it over. This in turn made several boxes full of products fall on them and this caused the compy to lose her grip on Blue. Without a moment's hesitation, Blue quickly ate the compy before she could attack her again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Blue leaned back against the shelf. Owen had shown her a compy a couple of years ago; she hated the pests. When he brought it into their paddock they were naturally cautious of it since it was in their territory. Despite Owen telling them that it was okay, that didn't stop the prehistoric chicken from biting Charlie. Blue was on the compy before it even saw her.

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain Of Memories- Struggle Away]**

Blue was snapped out of her thoughts when several more compys jumped on her from above and started biting at her neck and upper back. Blue immediately jumped to her feet and slammed herself into the wall to shake them off before she started running through the aisles while looking back and seeing the horde of compys that were swarming into the store from the back. With the compys starting to cut off her only ways out, Blue immediately ran towards the front of the store and jumped through the window. Shards of glass rained down on her and the compys that jumped on her started biting again, leaving more wounds in addition to the sharp cuts that the glass made. As this occurred Blue heard the loud sound of brakes squealing as the jeep that Kenny was driving stopped within three feet of her.

"BLUE!" Kenny shouted as he jumped out of the jeep while Blue rolled over several times and shook off the compys. "Come on Blue, we can't stay here!"

Blue jumped into the trailer, however the pain from the cuts that the glass left her caused her knee to hit the edge and made her fall into the trailer hard. Blue squawked out at the pain as the cuts in her scales started to leak more blood.

Kenny heard her cry and his gut wrenched at not being able to check up on her but he couldn't do anything until they did something about the compys. If he stopped and shot at them then they'd be able to outflank him and they'd tear him and Blue apart.

Kenny drove towards the lagoon and immediately made a left while trying to escape from the swarm of compys. One thing he hated about them is that even though they mainly scavenge for food, they will pick on wounded predators if given the chance. A pack of 20 velociraptors could handle this many compys but Blue was the only one left. He didn't want to see her die.

Luckily for them, a miracle came from above... In the form of a fierce deluge of water that soaked him and Blue. The water blocked Kenny's vision for a moment and caused him to run through several tables and chairs. He quickly swept his hair out of his eyes and was able to regain control after pulling to a stop. As the compys were trying to get back up Kenny saw something that didn't look right.

Aqua, the park's Mosasaur was swimming back around the lagoon to prepare for another breach, but that wasn't what worried him. He saw that just about half of her lagoon was covered in a dark-green algae, and that some of that water had gotten on him and Blue. Kenny was really worried about Aqua, but keeping Blue safe was his top priority.

Kenny quickly drove forward through another deluge of water as the compys were swept off their feet again. Kenny swept his hair out of his eyes again so that he wouldn't crash. He kept going until he found an open area which he could turn around in with the trailer still attached. As he did so he drove over several compys while heading towards the closest first-aid center, which was in the innovation center. As he was driving away he looked in the side-mirror and saw that about 30 of the 50 compys that confronted them were still alive and chasing them.

"See Blue?" Kenny asked as Blue weakly held herself up against the side of the trailer. "They never give up on a hunt. That's why we couldn't stay back there. We need a better place to fight them, someplace smaller where they can't dodge our attacks. We're going to have to go inside so hold onto something okay?"

" _Hold onto some- oh shit!"_ Blue mentally shouted as she was knocked onto the floor of the trailer once it started to bounce up the concrete steps. Blue thought she was finally done being knocked around but she was proven wrong when Kenny drove through the front doors of the innovation center and she slammed against the front of the trailer with a loud metallic clang, earning a few more cuts from the falling glass. Kenny continued into the center of the room, smashing through the display panels

"Blue?! Are you okay?" Kenny shouted once he pulled to a stop, only earning a weak groan in response.

Kenny grabbed his gun and got out of the jeep to check on Blue before he saw the horde of compys coming. He looked around for anything useful that had a large spread to it and didn't have a risk of bringing the building down on them; Blue didn't need to lose anymore blood. His eyes fell on the fire extinguisher that was next to the front doors and he made a break for it. As soon as he reached the fire extinguisher the compys were already starting to flood into the building through the gaping hole in the front door.

Kenny held the fire extinguisher and started spraying them with the cold, white powder. The compys cried out as soon as they were smothered and started to feel the effects of the cold. Kenny heard chirping from his left and made sure to spray the compys that were trying to run around him.

In less than a minute all of the compys were on the ground, barely moving and covered in a white powder. Before they could get up again, Kenny put a bullet in each of them to make sure that they stayed down. After they were all killed Kenny ran over to the trailer and opened the gate to check on Blue, and what he saw made his heart drop.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain Of Memories- Struggle Away]**

Blue was on the floor and weakly groaning while trying to pull herself up with her arms. Her arms had a few cuts on them from the sharp glass that were leaking some blood but those weren't as bad as the ones on her sides, her back, as well as her neck. The bites that the compys had given her were open and had small streams of blood running down them along with the sharper cuts from the glass. Blue was also constantly trying to keep blood from getting into her right eye.

"Oh my god Blue…' Kenny gasped as he went into the trailer to help Blue up. With a soft moan of pain Blue felt her left arm be lifted over Kenny's left shoulder. "I never meant for you to be hurt, especially not _this_ badly."

Blue weakly smiled and softly murmured to let him know that she was alright, despite her staining Kenny's vest and shirt with her blood.

"I'm glad that you're such a tough girl Blue." Kenny said. "But still, we need to get those wounds of yours taken care of. Let's get to the first aid center so that we can get some wraps on you."

Kenny carefully led Blue out of the trailer and through the open area of the innovation center. Luckily the first aid center was close to the main entrance since kids who didn't pay attention to the warning signs would often accidentally be bit by a triceratops or some other dinosaur after harassing it.

"Blue, are you absolutely sure that you're feeling fine?" Kenny asked, his voice full of concern. Blue chuckled as if Kenny was crazy.

"Don't lie to me Blue. Look behind you, that's your precious blood that you're losing." Kenny said as he pointed behind them with his free arm. "Please Blue, be honest with me. Does it really hurt badly?"

As they approached the first aid center Blue didn't look so sure. As they passed the reception desk Blue finally answered him with a soft chirp while nodding her head.

"See Blue? Now I can treat you better. If you hadn't been honest with me I may have overlooked something." Kenny comforted as he led Blue over to a cot. Blue was now looking sad and keeping her head down before Kenny lifted her chin up.

"Blue, it's okay to be strong-willed like that, it means that you have a wonderful fighting spirit inside of you and that you're a very creative creature; I love that about you. But what you have to remember is that you can't let your impulsiveness, and let's be honest here, stubbornness get the best of you." Kenny explained. "I care about you Blue, and I hate seeing you get hurt. So what do you say about letting me clean you up?"

Hearing Kenny speak those sincere words made Blue feel at peace again. So much in fact that she couldn't help but give a big toothy grin as she nodded her head.

"That's what I'm talking about." Kenny smiled as he got out a few bottles of water. "The first thing that we have to do is get this blood of yours cleaned up so that way I can see where the cuts are and if there are any glass fragments."

Kenny pumped some hand sanitizer onto his hand before putting on some latex gloves. As he was doing so he thought of something funny.

"Hey Blue? You don't have an allergy to latex do you?" Kenny asked while grinning. Blue just looked at him in confusion. "Latex is what these gloves are made out of. I'm legally required to ask."

After joking around Kenny wet a towel with the water and started wiping the blood off of Blue's scales, starting with her head and neck. She winced at the pain when the cloth brushed over a cut above where her ear hole was. Kenny wrung out the cloth over the sink once he had gotten all of the blood off of her head, most of which was starting to dry. He then poured a little bit more water onto the cloth to wash some of the blood off of it before moving to the wounds on her back. Thankfully because of the small size of the compys, the 15 bites that they had left on her were quite small and could be covered up easily. However the cuts that the glass had gave her were quite sharp and were a little open.

"Blue, I've got some good news and some bad news." Kenny told her. "The bad news is that I can't really treat your glass cuts with what I have here. They aren't very deep so your arteries are safe, but they are deep enough that I can't close them without stitches. Sad to say, I don't have any other way to close them up; so they're going to scar."

Blue looked heartbroken upon hearing that she was going to earn even more scars in addition to the ones that she already had. She wasn't worried about how they would mess up her beautiful scales, but rather how others would see her. She knew that most dinosaurs (Rexy included) considered scars to be a symbol of strength, but it was the complete opposite to her. To Blue the more scars that she had, meant the weaker she was, and looked. If she had a ton of scars, then she considered herself to be even more vulnerable.

"Blue?" Kenny asked. Blue shook her head to clear her mind and made a bark that sounded like "huh"?

"I told you that I've got some good news for you Blue." Kenny said, drawing her attention. "It looks like your blood is starting to clot, especially with the cuts that you got a little while ago. That means that you won't be bleeding as much as you were earlier for much longer."

Blue breathed a sigh of relief. If there was one thing that she was worried about when she was being attacked earlier, it was that she would bleed out. Whenever she or her sisters got hurt while they were growing up, Owen would always take them himself to the medical center on the island. The medical center was mainly for medium-small sized dinosaurs like velociraptors, dilophosaurus, and pachycephalosaurus. Any larger dinosaurs like Ankylosaurus, Baryonyx, or Rexy would have their exhibits closed and they would be treated there after making sure that the area was clean.

"Okay Blue, now that I can clearly see where your wounds are, the first thing that I'm going to have to do is remove any shards of glass from your wounds. Even if I could stitch up your wounds, it wouldn't do any good if I didn't get any foreign objects out of there. I'm sorry to tell you this but this part may hurt the most." Kenny explained before reaching for a pair of tweezers and a magnifying glass

Blue had a look of fear in her eyes. If something like this ever happened during the time that Jurassic World was running then the dinosaur in question would be sedated before undergoing surgery. She had an idea that what she was going to endure would hurt a lot. She also knew that the tranquilizer darts that Kenny had wouldn't work completely and that she would still be somewhat-conscious if he used them. She quietly whined in fear, however Kenny still heard it.

"I'm sorry Blue, but we have to do this. I hate causing you pain, but if I don't get any shards of glass out of your wounds, then your scales will grow over them and that will cause you severe internal bleeding. I don't have any surgical supplies on me so if that happens, well… you're screwed. Which is why we have to do this." Kenny said as he lifted Blue's head up so that her eyes were level with his. "Blue, I don't want to see you die, especially not in a painful way. Do you trust me?"

Blue gently smiled and nodded her head while chirping.

"Thank you Blue, and don't worry, I'll try to be as fast as I can while making sure that I get all of them." Kenny promised before starting with the lacerations on her neck. Over the whole length of her neck there were two sharp cuts from the glass, and both of them had a piece of glass in them.

"Okay Blue, brace yourself." Kenny warned as he carefully pulled her scales back. Despite Blue readying herself as best she could for the pain that would come, it was greater than she thought and she couldn't help but cry out when she felt the tweezers pulling the piece of glass out from under her scales.

"I'm sorry Blue. I'm doing my best to avoid causing you pain." Kenny apologized. "But we got one out, that leaves four to go."

Blue tearfully braced herself for the next piece of glass and when Kenny closed the tweezers around it they brushed against some open tissue. This caused Blue to screech in pain and reflexively jerk her neck away. Unfortunately this made the tweezers scratch the opening of the wound and inadvertently reopened it.

"Blue are you okay?" Kenny asked as he set the tweezers and the piece of glass down.

" _Does it_ look _like I'm okay?!"_ Blue mentally screamed as she cringed in pain.

"Blue, I know how you feel right now. It really hurts me to see you in this much pain. I promise you that what you are suffering right now is nothing to what you will be going through if you don't let me get that glass out." Kenny said. "You said that you trusted me to get these pieces of glass out, right?"

Blue tearfully nodded her head as she looked at him.

"Well I trust you too. I trust that you can make it through this. I hate to remind you but you couldn't have lasted as long as you did while you were imprisoned by Ingen. If you weren't as strong-willed as you are, you would've been broken before you were even put in a cage." Kenny told her. "So even though it hurts, do _you_ believe that you can make it through this?"

Blue couldn't help but smile again despite her pain. She knew that this had to be done, she just didn't know if she could handle it without breaking down in tears. But there Kenny was, providing her emotional support while helping her through this whole ordeal. Smiling triumphantly Blue barked her reassurance and strongly smiled as she looked at him.

"I am so proud of you Blue." Kenny smiled as he looked into her amber eyes. "Hey I have an idea: why don't we try another approach?"

Blue smiled as Kenny rinsed off his gloves before coming back over to her and picked up the tweezers.

"Why don't I tell you about the time that I had the most fun while fishing with my dad?" Kenny asked as he began taking the glass out of Blue again.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **[5:30 pm]**

Rexy was wandering around mainstreet, debating whether or not she should go out and hunt something. It was almost sunset and after what happened last night, she was scared to go out if it would be dark before she got back. She had decided to go back to her paddock but stopped herself when she saw Kenny and Blue driving out of the gaping hole in the innovation center, with about half of Blue's body covered in bandages and wraps. Rexy immediately ran over and looked over Blue while making worried sounds.

"Oh hey there Rexy! We were attacked by a horde of compys. I was out getting gas when I was attacked by a few of them, but Blue here was attacked by most of the pack. It was a lot of trouble getting the glass out of her wounds but I managed to keep her distracted by telling her stories while doing that and cleaning her wounds." Kenny explained. "You don't have to worry about them anymore though, I protected her and killed them. I even made sure to wrap her up in this season's latest line of medical wraps."

Blue couldn't help but laugh at Kenny's joke. Even Rexy chuckled a little before Kenny started talking again.

"In all seriousness though, we have another big problem." Kenny said as he put on a serious tone. "You see what Aqua is doing over there?"

Rexy looked over at the lagoon to see water splashing over the sides.

"That kind of behavior isn't normal. I don't know how she's lasted this long with the lysine thing and all, but if she keeps this up she's going to exhaust herself and suffocate with the algae growing in the water. She won't be able to keep stirring up the water forever." Kenny continued as he put down his backpack and pulled something out of it.. "What's more, we found this in the offices back in the innovation center: ' _While Mosasaurs can gather oxygen in their mouths via breaching the surface of the body of water that they reside in, this is not normal as they mainly breathe underwater via their gills, they only breach the surface of the water when the oxygen levels below the water drop to life-threatening levels. Here at Jurassic World if this activity occurs then please report the activity to a Jurassic World staff member and proper recovery procedures will immediately be taken after a scan of the water is done. Any activities or feedings related to the Mosasaur will immediately be canceled and a voucher for a free multi-park day pass will be issued to all families and visitors attending any mosasaur-related event or activities. Jurassic World staff will insert filters into the water and connect them to generators. After this is done the filters that are built into the Mosasaur's habitat will be disconnected and removed for repair. If the filters are not in need of repair then staff will consult with other staff members and check the circuits leading to the filters and solve the problem accordingly. If none of these actions are taken then the Mosasaur will sadly no longer be with us.'_."

Rexy now had a panicked look on her face as Kenny continued speaking. "Sad to say that there was nothing in there on algae. From what I saw, one of the files was missing. I can only guess that it's over in the maintenance building for her lagoon. We're going to look for some things that we can use to fix the power there before heading back to the old visitors center. Even if we do get everything we need, I'd rather not be wandering around the darkness with two dinosaurs stalking us."

Kenny noticed Rexy's concerned expression and simply smiled. "Ah don't worry about us. Going to the old park area will be better for us anyways. If we are trapped in the hotel we won't really have any way to escape. But if we have multiple routes of escape, then we'll be safer, plus any enemies will be more spread out instead of concentrated in just one area. Sometimes the most open areas are the safest."

Blue and Rexy both nodded in understanding as they admired the way that Kenny was thinking. Both of them didn't know if they would've figured that out on their own.

"We'll be seeing you later Rexy." Kenny said as he started up the jeep again. "Stay safe alright?"

" _Yeah, I wish I could promise that."_ Rexy thought as she looked up at the setting sun. " _You have no idea how much I want to believe that."_

Rexy shuddered in fear as she ran off to safety.

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts- Villains Of A Sort Extended]**

 **[Meanwhile in Ingen HQ, San Diego, CA]**

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Brian shouted. "When are we going to assemble our men and retake that island!"

"Settle down Brian!" Dr. Wu shouted at the man. "We will get that island back!"

"But how?" Brian replied in a lower voice, although still annoyed. "He has most of our weapons, the embryos, our cars, he took out about half of our men, and on top of that the dinosaurs are free now."

"I'm well aware of that Brian." Dr. Wu sighed, exasperated.

"So what are we going to do?" Brian asked.

"We wait. As we were leaving, I saw tire tracks over what looked like 'S.O.S' written in the sand; I don't think that guy is going to be leaving or looking for help anytime soon." Dr. Wu said.

"We don't even know who that guy is." Brian reminded.

"I do. I've met him every single time he was at Jurassic World. He really loves that place, and now that he knows what we were doing there he's going to be guarding that island with his life." Dr. Wu told the man. "He is such a fucking bleeding heart for them."

"So you're suggesting that we just threaten to kill a dinosaur?" Brian asked. "We went through a lot of trouble just to get what we could with those hybrid assassins on the island."

"That would never work." Dr. Wu flatly said. "We can't go back there anytime soon."

"So we just wait till he dies?" Brian replied. "I don't think that will be happening considering he had a fishing boat, he's on an island full of dinosaurs where most of them can be eaten like the Pteranodons, plus he has _a lot_ of guns."

"No we're not going to wait for him to die, we will be the ones to make it happen." Dr. Wu said. "Or at least we will if the strays don't kill him first."

"Do you mean the..." Brian asked.

"Yes. I don't understand how an entire pack can just vanish into thin air, or how the bodies of our men vanished." Dr. Wu replied. "At first I thought it was those damn compys that we just couldn't catch no matter what. However I thought about it; how the bodies mysteriously vanished after we slaughtered them ten years ago, the strange footprints in the ground, and how a notable number of our people mysteriously vanished. Those stray dinosaurs are back, and so are their hybrid friends."

"But how are we going to retake the island?" Brian questioned. "He has access to everything on that island now, if we launch a siege against that island, I think he's going to see us coming."

"Then we're going to need help, with Blue on that island, they could make for a deadly team together. He did save her life after all, and even though I doubt that a monster like her could understand him; if we try and make another landing there both of them will be on us in an instant." Dr. Wu stated before heading towards the door. "That's why it can't be just us to go and attack the island."

"Where are you going?" Brian wondered.

A smile made it's way onto Dr. Wu's face. "To make a phone call."

Dr. Wu went towards the stairs and headed up to the rooftop. Once he stepped out into the roof he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After 3 rings the recipient picked up.

" _Who is this?"_ A gruff voice asked.

"This is Dr. Henry Wu from Ingen." Dr. Wu greeted. "You remember me don't you?"

" _What do you want Henry?"_ The voice wondered.

"You remember our first project right? The first velociraptor that we created?" Dr. Wu said. "Nesi remember?"

" _This isn't 20 questions Henry, I remember it clearly."_ The man answered. " _Genesis paved the road to the IBRIS project."_

"Okay okay, I get it, you still remember." Dr. Wu replied. "I never called you old or anything."

" _Why did you call me just to bring up the past?"_ The man said.

"Because I've got a present for the future." Dr. Wu joked. "Remember how we thought we lost Nesi after the incident of 1992?"

" _Yeah…"_ The man answered.

"Well Lewis, I never saw it until now, but her granddaughter Blue; she has what we're looking for." Dr. Wu revealed. "Blue is the key."

 **[End Villains Of A Sort- Extended]**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[9:00 pm, Old Visitors Center.]**

"Well here we are Blue!" Kenny announced as he pulled into the garage. "Sure it may not look like much but I haven't had time to fix up the rest of it yet. The lobby however, is a different story."

When Kenny saw that Blue was looking sad again he got out of the jeep and walked over to her. Blue was stressing over what happened with Aqua earlier. She had honestly hoped that they could've gotten at least _some_ work done on the filters for the lagoon. She agreed with Kenny about those two dinosaurs stalking them. But that still didn't help her anxiety, she knew that she had a habit of worrying about things that she couldn't control.

"Hey Blue, I know that you're worried about Aqua, but you don't have to be. We're doing everything that we can for her. She's a really strong creature, she won't die overnight, I promise." Kenny said as he helped Blue out of the jeep. "That's why I left all of the supplies back at the hotel; nothing's going to happen to them."

Kenny carefully led Blue out of the garage by keeping his hands off of her sides and instead on her claws, which she surprisingly didn't mind. As they were walking through the café, Blue couldn't help but look around at the new surroundings.

"I know that it's not your old paddock but I didn't want to make you sleep in a bed again; even if it is closer to the lagoon." Kenny said as they went through the doors to the lobby. "I know that you loved the beds back at the Hilton, but what I've got for you is more comfy, completely natural, and it has more of that home-sweet-home feel to it."

Blue was amazed at the new place, sure she missed her old paddock, but this place blew her mind. The holes in the wall were covered up with tarps, and then drapes were placed on stands in front of them. When Blue looked around at the ground she saw that several large branches were removed, yet some were still kept to provide an outdoorsy feel. When she saw the roof she was impressed; Kenny had placed and tied tarps to the metal frame at the top.

"I know that I did take some stuff out of here, but it was only stuff that would really get in the way: like too many large branches that you or I could trip on, some thorny plants, poison ivy, stuff like that. I made sure that there was plenty of foliage and mother nature's touch here to make it seem like this was actually outside, like an actual raptor campground." Kenny said while gesturing to the surrounding area. "But I don't think that any raptor could've made a nest like the one I made for us; no offense."

Blue waved her right arm in the air to say that it was alright and simply stared in awe at the surrounding area. She was truly impressed with what Kenny did, she didn't expect him to go through all of this trouble just for her. She could barely even tell that they were inside of a building right now.

"Do you want to see the nest that I made for us?" Kenny asked. Blue happily nodded as she ran up the steps. "Hey wait for me!"

The moment Blue looked to the right, she bolted towards the nest. She couldn't help it; that bed had been so comfy, when she saw that the nest had pillows and blankets she immediately jumped onto the nest and winced in pain after agitating her cuts but curled up soon after. When Kenny followed her over to the nest she shook her head and tried to fill up as much of the space as possible.

"Hey, don't forget that I pushed those beds together for you!" Kenny reminded as he put his hands on his hips while clicking his tongue. "You should at least save _some_ room for me."

Blue huffed while rolling her eyes and scooted over to make room for Kenny.

"Thank you." Kenny thanked while entering the nest.

Once Kenny laid down he took off his shoes, shorts, and shirt. After he fluffed up his pillow he laid down on the nest. Kenny then had a surprise for Blue, he introduced her to... blankets (well, how they're supposed to be used). Blue nuzzled into the sheets and then looked at Kenny before she started to lick him all over.

"Blue! Stop that I already got my bath earlier!" Kenny laughed.

Blue tilted her head and Kenny explained.

"The bath that I got was courtesy of Aqua." Kenny answered.

Blue looked at Kenny before a smile came onto her face. She then started to make a sound that sounded like laughter. Hearing Blue laugh made Kenny happy. Blue then chirped at Kenny and laid her head down on the pillows.

"By the way Blue, we're going to have to clean your wounds again tomorrow and change your bandages." Kenny explained. "That water that we got drenched with was definitely not clean and I don't want your cuts getting infected."

Blue chirped in understanding and laid her head on Kenny's chest.

"Goodnight Blue." Kenny said as he leaned on the edge of the nest before reaching over to pick up something from the side. "I'll help you get to sleep by playing some music on my guitar."

Kenny then started to play some melodies on his guitar to help calm Blue. They were working too; about 15 minutes later she closed her eyes and a few moments after that Kenny started to hear her breathing slow as her chest rose and fell slowly as she fell asleep.

But about half an hour later and she started to whimper and twitch while she was still asleep. Kenny saw this and immediately put his guitar into it's case and turned over to Blue.

"Blue, it's okay, you're safe now." Kenny said as he softly pet Blue's head and neck. "I'm here for you, nothing is going to hurt you. I promise."

Blue stopped shaking and started to unconsciously purr in her sleep while nuzzling into Kenny's soft touch. Kenny smiled before he reached over with his other hand and grabbed his journal before starting to write in it.

 _[January 30th, 2016- 10:30pm.]_

 _It's been two days since I crashed here. Once I found out where I was by finding that Ingen logo on the steel pipes I immediately got desperate and wanted off of this island before the dinosaurs found me. I was hit by irony so hard, it was like getting hit by a train. Turns out that_ I _actually found_ them _. I just came across an Ingen camp yesterday with all of the dinosaurs in cages and being tortured with the electric prods, nets, and stun guns with way higher voltage than what the staff used, even the ACU when they were trying to capture the Indominous Rex,_ and that's saying something _. It seems that they were trying to transport them and the embryos off of the island. I have no idea why they wanted them so badly but it can't be good. I almost wasn't able to save them. My boat was discovered by two Ingen scouts, fortunately I was able to take them and my boat out with one RPG blast. I'm not worried that my boat was lost, it was totaled. I managed to secure arms from an Ingen crate and stole a jeep from another Ingen soldier. It's the only way that I could have saved Blue in time from being_ raped _by two sick Ingen men. If I hadn't heard that conversation between the two men that were near my boat... man I can't even imagine the horrors that Blue would've had to go through. She's very traumatized over what happened last night, but I think that there's some more underlying trauma that she suffered, I hope I wasn't too late, and they did something to her earlier._

 _I managed to get her into the Hilton Resort last night and now we're settled into the old park area in a makeshift nest. I'm glad that my music helped soothe her, she was bawling her eyes out earlier over what happened yesterday, now she's sleeping with her head on my chest and her tail over my legs. I decided to stop playing my guitar which luckily survived the hurricane when I saw Blue twitching as well as whimpering I realized that she was having a nightmare. I started petting her head and neck and she stopped her whimpering and twitching and started to subconsciously purr, obviously no longer having any nightmares. I'm starting to get tired now so I'm going to hit the hay soon._

 _After what happened earlier as well as seeing the Mosasaur breach the surface of her lake for air (which scared the crap out of me since I never saw her coming) I decided to look up the Mosasaur's file in the archives when I got a chance earlier today. What I saw made my heart skip a beat; the file said:_ 'While Mosasaurs can gather oxygen in their mouths via breaching the surface of the body of water that they reside in, this is not normal as they mainly breathe underwater via their gills, they only breach the surface of the water when the oxygen levels below the water drop to life-threatening levels. Here at Jurassic World if this activity occurs then please report the activity to a Jurassic World staff member and proper recovery procedures will immediately be taken after a scan of the water is done. Any activities or feedings related to the Mosasaur will immediately be canceled and a voucher for a free multi-park day pass will be issued to all families and visitors attending any mosasaur-related event or activities. Jurassic World staff will insert filters into the water and connect them to generators. After this is done the filters that are built into the Mosasaur's habitat will be disconnected and removed for repair. If the filters are not in need of repair then staff will consult with other staff members and check the circuits leading to the filters and solve the problem accordingly. If none of these actions are taken then the Mosasaur will sadly no longer be with us.' _I know what I'm going to be doing tomorrow, I just better be able to find as many filters as I can as the types that the staff used are confidential. Sadly her lagoon is being overgrown by algae and she's exhausting herself by trying to keep her water oxygenated. Until I can find any solar-powered generators I'll have to make some amateur solar panels as the power here is dead. I'll need to keep what power I can get there on until I can find a better way to power the whole lagoon._

 _I've also abandoned making any distress or SOS signals as well as erasing any others that I've already made; not because I've given up hope of being found, it's because now_ I don't want to be found _. After yesterday's incident, the possibility of Ingen returning to take the island, as well as the dinosaur's here needing aid, I can't leave. I'll probably be on the missing person's list being that I run a fishing company, but I don't care about that, these dinosaurs need my help. I'm staying here. Well I just started to nod off so I'd better get to sleep. Good night from Kenny Serno._

Kenny then closed the journal and set it aside, then he turned off the flashlight and laid his head down on the pillows. As he was doing this he forgot to write about those dinosaurs he and Blue encountered earlier but decided he would do it tomorrow. Kenny put his arm around Blue's neck and allowed himself to fall asleep.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **So how was that? Bet ya weren't expecting the compys were ya? (you can thank Xahras for that).**

 **I am so thankful for all of the support that you all have been giving me! I have never had nearly 3,000 views, 16 reviews, almost 27 favorites, and just about 35 follows on a single story! I never realized that dinosaurs were this popular right now; well, trending I mean.**

 **Kudos to Mozart's Fantasy for her amazing editing on this story and you all get a huge bundle of digital cookies because every single one of you is so amazing! I would also like to thank Mozart for helping me to edit these stories on my own. Can't wait till I get the next chapter out!**

 **See ya later!**

 **Next time on Jurassic Lands:**

 **{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{**

"Alright now I'm _really_ confused." Kenny said as he and Blue looked over the bodies in the ferry station. "Although they have been feeding on them, compys definitely didn't kill these men."

That was when Kenny spotted something strange on one of the decomposing bodies and went to check it out.

"Alright this just got scary." Kenny said as he turned the body over. "This man died from these gunshot wounds, the same as a few of the other men."

Blue's eyes widened as she started to realize what Kenny was saying.

"Blue, there are still people on the island." Kenny grimly revealed.

 **Updated: [10/4/16]**


	6. Chapter 5: Do You Even Macgyver?

**You all are so amazing! I know that I said this before but I can't believe how much you all love this story! Thank you for all of your support! Dinosaurs are so amazing! My favorite dinosaur species is the Velociraptor and my favorite from Jurassic World is Blue!**

 **In this chapter Kenny will create the power network that he needs to save Aqua, a fun game between Kenny and Blue, a disturbing discovery, and lots of Macgyvering.**

 **I hope you're all ready for the surprise that I have for you at the end of this author's note!**

 **By the way I have two other surprises for you as well!**

 **A new text key: [This means speech among dinosaurs].**

 **And a scene from Blue's perspective!**

 **Disclaimer: You know what it is.**

 **Let's get into the story shall we?**

 **)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 _ **"Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength." Arnold Schwarzenegger**_

 **)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **Chapter 5: Do you even Macgyver?**

 **[January 31st, 2016- 10:30 am.**

 **Isla Nublar- Old Visitors Center]**

"Blue stop." Kenny requested as Blue nudged him with her head.

"Wake up." Blue barked. That woke Kenny up as if cold water was poured on him.

"Did you just...?" Kenny asked befuddled.

Blue had a shocked look on her face too. _"Did I just_... talk _?!"_ She thought.

She seemed to be trying to talk again but all she could get out was sounds like "I", "uh", and "ah" that sounded almost like the sounds and tones she normally made. Kenny then remembered what they still had to do and decided to look into this later. Besides, he didn't know how to react right now.

"Come on Blue, time to get to work." Kenny said as he "crawled out of nest".

Blue, still stunned over what happened earlier, did the same and followed him to their jeep in the garage. After Kenny opened up the garage door he opened up the door to the middle row of the jeep and Blue climbed in. After that he climbed into the driver's seat and started up the jeep. It wasn't until after he got the trailer attached that Blue started making sounds again.

"K-Ke-K..." Blue strained to say.

"What is it Blue?" Kenny wondered. Blue then shook her hands in a gesture as if to say "never-mind".

Kenny then started up the jeep again and drove off towards the lagoon.

 **AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC**

 **[Isla Nublar Hilton Resort and Spa]**

Now that Kenny had a set path it seemed like they were getting to Jurassic World too quickly; not that that's a bad thing, it just seemed like they were using up unnecessary gas for a trip that only took about 10 minutes.

"Hey Blue?" Kenny asked as he pulled to a stop outside of the garage. Blue turned at the sound of her name being called.

"What do you think about just hiking or walking here instead of taking the jeep for every trip?" Kenny wondered. Blue smiled at that.

"I-I-I'd-d llll-l-l-i, l-l-i-i... Blue tried to say.

"You would like that?" Kenny concluded. Blue nodded and she hopped out of the jeep and Kenny followed. Kenny opened up the trailer and got out a crate with lug nuts, bolts, and other mechanical parts. As both of them were heading into the garage Kenny stopped Blue when she started to lay down.

"Sorry Blue, but I can't let you stay here. The reason why is that it's going to be getting dangerous in here. As you know I found some welding gear yesterday and there is going to be a lot of dangerous radiation in here. This suit will protect me, but you don't have that luxury. These kinds of radiation can give you blindness if you look at the welding torch for even a few seconds and it can also give people skin cancer. I'm not willing to risk you getting cancer either as I would have no idea what to do if you got it; I don't have access to chemotherapy here." Kenny warned. "Lastly, it's also going to be getting really hot in here; I don't want to cook my best friend."

Blue loved the sound of those words. _"Wow, we've only seen each other like- four times I think- and he's already calling me his best friend."_ Blue thought to herself.

"You know what? I'll be right back; I'm going to get you something to do from main street." Kenny said as he put the tools that he was holding down. "Please stay in here, Blue. I won't be gone long; I'll be really quick in fact, but I don't want you to be attacked again."

Blue nodded her head to let him know that she understood.

"Thanks; and while I doubt that anything will happen in the few minutes that I'll be gone, if you do hear anything then you can hide in that lounge over there." Kenny said as he pointed at a door on the side of the room before turning to leave. "Be right back."

"K." Blue replied, it was the only sound that she could make that sounded like a word. As soon as Kenny left she immediately went into the lounge that he pointed out.

Truthfully she didn't want him to leave. In fact, she wanted to go with him since she got scared whenever she was alone. Ever since her sisters died and Owen abandoned her one of the only few friends that she had before Kenny got stranded was Rexy, and even she got scared for some reason whenever the sun set.

When Kenny got back in five minutes Blue was surprised at how fast he got back but decided to ask him about it when she was able to speak English fluently. Kenny smiled and showed her a soccer ball with a T-Rex skeleton on it.

"I didn't want you to get bored while I was welding so I got you this." Kenny said. "You can just kick it around for fun while I'm doing my thing. Is that okay with you?"

Blue happily agreed before kicking the ball towards the back of the room and accidentally knocking a painting off of the wall. Kenny chuckled before coming over to her.

"I'll be in there for a while so if you need to go to the bathroom there's one over there near the nice painting that you just knocked down." Kenny informed her, making Blue nervously laugh.

"If I had a raptor welding suit I would let you stay and watch." Kenny said, causing him and Blue to laugh. "I'll see you in about three hours."

" _Wait, what? Three hours?"_ Blue thought as Kenny closed the door. _"Great, now I have to find a way to entertain myself... again. Well let's see how long this soccer ball lasts."_

After Kenny turned on the garage lights he grabbed the metal plates that he pried from the walls of the wreckage of Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville.

 **[Play Survivor- Eye Of The Tiger]**

"And I asked 'where would I ever use this in life?'" Kenny said to himself. "Looks like you were right Mr. Wender."

Kenny had taken an elective class on metal-working during his sophomore year in college. He learned: brazing, plating, welding, and dabbled in a few other variants as well. Unfortunately Kenny didn't exactly have the full metal-working set of tools with him; and there wasn't a semi-off the grid metal-working class. So Kenny's design's were going to be pretty rudimentary. The same could be said for how he is going to flatten the steel plates: with a mallet. Kenny set the bent steel plates down on the ground and began to pound at the metal until it was completely flat.

It only took Kenny about half an hour to flatten all of the metal as he was only going to be using 4 sets of 2.5' X 12' sheets of metal. The reason for this was because last night Kenny decided to search for places where he and Blue could set up their "power network". Kenny was worried that Rexy would accidentally trip over the industrial power cords and disconnect the power to the filters and pumps in Aqua's lagoon so they looked for places as close to Aqua's lagoon as possible.

They found a supply garage that was used for unloading materials for the maintenance of Aqua's lagoon; and to add to their fortune the garage was directly connected to the maintenance tunnels. Kenny had to make sure that the garage doors were wide enough for the metal plates, which once fused, would equal 10 feet in width. Since the doors were about 14 feet wide this made for enough legroom to get between the garage doors and the walls when the plates were out.

Now all that was left was to fuse the steel plates together. After taking a water break Kenny donned the welding gear and once again set himself to work.

Since Kenny wasn't in an actual factory right now he didn't have access to all the proper welding gear that a factory would have. It was a miracle that he found welding gear on the island (he said a mental "thank you" to whoever left it on the island) and he was very grateful that it was left on the island otherwise his clothes would be on fire due to the sparks that the propane torch was creating.

Unfortunately that didn't help keep the sheets from sliding.

"Ugh come on already! Stay still!" Kenny growled as the sheets that his legs were on kept sliding.

Apparently the tires that Kenny put on the metal sheets weren't heavy enough to keep them held down in place. Kenny clicked his tongue as he looked around for something heavy to hold the plates still. Kenny spotted some metal crates in the corner. He got up and put some of the heavy metal crates onto the corners of the sheets with the help of a hand-truck. This seemed to do the trick as Kenny was finally able to start welding again which only took him about another hour to fuse the plates, during which, he took another selfie.

Kenny kind of had an addiction to art and photography, he loved to sculpt, draw, and paint, but he mostly loved using digital art with photography and drawing.

Next was where it got interesting. Kenny knew that he couldn't just put the solar panels next to Aqua's lagoon as if she breached the surface and the water landed on the dye-sensitized solar panels than they would be totaled. Since the same went for the rain so he had to find a way to easily move them. The answer he discovered was to create a kind of slider. What he decided to do was get some tires and steel rods and weld them onto the frame of the contraption that he was building. Thanks to the axles that he got from a maintenance garage for the workers of Isla Nublar he had an actual way to wheel the frame outside. This only took about another hour to do.

The finishing touch was drilling holes in the plates for the holders that the solar panels would be put in.

Just as Kenny was getting done attaching the holders he heard a bang on the door to the employee's lounge.

"Hold on Blue!" Kenny shouted through the door. Kenny then put the blowtorch against the wall and went over to the employee's lounge to see what Blue wanted.

 **[End Survivor- Eye Of The Tiger]**

"G-g-o-t-t-t b-bo-r." Blue tried to say.

"No Blue it's my fault." Kenny apologized as he flipped up the welding mask. "I'm sorry that I left you in here with nothing to do other than kick a ball around."

Blue then walked over to Kenny and nuzzled him on the shoulder. "O-k-k." Blue said.

"Blue, can I make it up to you?" Kenny asked before being slapped in the back of the head with Blue's tail. "OW! Hey just because you practically dwarf me doesn't mean that you can slap me like that!"

Blue gave him a toothy grin as she looked down at him. "I-i-t-t-t-t K."

"Ohhhhhhh." Kenny realized before noticing the smirk on Blue's face. "Well I'm not going to make you bored again so as soon as I go in there to open up the doors and turn on the fans to cool the metal we can head out."

Blue rolled her eyes.

"Five minutes, I swear." Kenny promised before heading back inside and popping his head through the door. "Oh, and please get away from the doors, the smoke in here is really toxic."

Once Kenny got inside he opened up the garage doors and immediately cool air flowed into the garage. Kenny then wheeled the industrial fans behind the fused metal plates and turned them on.

Kenny then took the welding gear off and covered his nose with his shirt as he walked to the employee's lounge.

Thankfully Blue had gotten away from the doors like Kenny asked and was waiting for him to give her the all clear.

"Come on Blue, let's hurry." Kenny said as he took his jacket off and covered Blue's nose and mouth with it. This momentarily surprised her as she thought that he would just cover up his own face and hurry her outside. Kenny quickly moved her through the door while momentarily coughing due to inhaling some smoke.

"Hey Blue?" Kenny asked when they got away from the fumes. walked over to her. "You know the great thing about this place's solar panels? They can store **a lot** of power."

Blue nudged the soccer ball towards Kenny.

"Blue, are you sure? You got a lot of cuts yesterday, I don't want you to reopen your wounds." Kenny asked worriedly. He didn't want Blue to get hurt again.

Blue simply smiled and kicked the ball into his leg.

"Oh fine… besides we're going to have to clean and redress your wounds anyways." Kenny chuckled. "I'll go easy on you."

Blue gently kicked the ball away from him and waited for him to try and take it from her.

"Oh wait! I have a better idea Blue." Kenny said as he ran into Brookstone before coming out with four trash cans. "Why don't we make a game out of it?"

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix- Busting Up On The Beach]**

Kenny set two of the trash cans by the left side of Brookstone and the other two at the other end; about 50 feet apart.

"Ok Blue, here's how we play: we each have these goals. Each of us has to try and kick the ball into the other's goal, if you get a goal in mine then you get a point and vice versa. We can't use our hands but due to your cool claws on your feet I'll let you use your head. We will end the game when one of us scores 15 goals. Got it?" Kenny explained. Blue nodded and Kenny set the ball in the middle. "I'll let you start."

Blue wasted no time in kicking the ball towards Kenny's goal. It went straight between his legs... and the trash cans. Kenny retrieved the ball and set it in the middle and this time Blue let him start. He kicked the ball towards Blue's goal but she blocked it with her tail.

"Hey! I didn't say that you could use your tail!" Kenny called out. Blue smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ugh, I should've closed that loophole. Fine, but if I win we're going hunting tomorrow." Kenny said. Blue then began kicking the ball forward as she ran towards Kenny.

Kenny started running forwards and quickly snapped another picture as he was trying to steal the ball from Blue. Unfortunately she kicked the ball between his legs and scored another goal. Kenny decided to stick closer to his goal and when Blue started kicking the ball forwards and he noticed that she was moving pretty fast despite her injuries.

Kenny began running towards his goal and was going to dive for the ball but decided to let it through as if he dived then he would land on hard asphalt. Which would hurt.

Kenny once again set the ball in the middle as he and Blue fought for the ball. While Kenny was able to kick the ball past her a few times she was able to hit the ball around him thanks to her tail. Kenny was great at soccer but he wasn't prepared for the luck, skill, and tricks that Blue had up her sleeve.

Blue looked at something off to Kenny's right and let out a caw. Kenny looked over to where Blue was looking and heard that all-too-familiar sound of _"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAL!"_ that he could swear Blue was mentally yelling.

"You clever little sneak!" Kenny playfully shouted as he kicked the ball back onto the field and set it in place again. They played for about 15 more minutes and Blue scored another goal, and another, and another...

 **[End Kingdom Hearts- Busting Up On The Beach]**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

"Man." Kenny said as he collapsed onto a couch in Brookstone. "I can't believe that I lost. I shouldn't have gone easy on you."

Kenny wasn't happy. The score was Blue: 15, Kenny: 0. Although Blue crushed Kenny, she was exhausted. She climbed into the couch panting too and laid down right next to him with her head on the arm rest and due to her long length (About 13') her tail was laid entirely across Kenny (not that he minded); it was even draping over the edge.

"F-f-u-n-n." Blue said.

"Yeah well not for me." Kenny replied. "I lost."

Blue snorted in amusement and laid her head back down.

After a few minutes Kenny started talking again. "So why don't you care about science?"

Blue smiled at the question. Last night after Kenny had gotten all of the berries and other materials that he needed to make the dye-sensitized solar panels he started to assemble them in the garage of the Hilton hotel. Blue had wondered what he was doing and walked over to him. While she was initially interested in how he was making something out of nothing, she decided to take a nap when he started talking about photovolt something and whatever titanium oxide was.

"E-h-h, y-o-o-u we-we-r-e-e, b-bo-bor..." Blue tried to get out.

"I was boring you?" Kenny figured.

"M-m-mhm." Blue replied.

"I guess you don't want to know how the compy is cooked, just let you know when it's ready to eat?" Kenny determined as he clicked his tongue.

Blue nodded her head before hearing a beeping sound and lifted her head to see where it was coming from.

"Oh that's the timer on my watch." Kenny said. "As much as I would love to lay in this couch with you for a little bit longer, Aqua isn't going to wait forever."

Blue was disappointed that they had to get up but she agreed with him on both parts. When Kenny and Blue got over to the Hilton garage Blue stopped outside.

"Oh don't worry Blue the smoke has cleared out by now, you can come in." Kenny told her. "Besides I'm going to need your help."

" _Wait he needs my help? I can actually do something now?"_ Blue thought. _"Awesome."_

Blue walked into the garage and was impressed by what Kenny had done in the three hours that he was inside the garage.

"Do you like it?" Kenny wondered. "This way we can slide the solar panels back inside in case it rains."

Blue nodded her head. Kenny put the crate that he had the solar panels in on the plates.

"Thanks. Can you come over here and help me push this?" Kenny asked. Blue came over and put her claws on the handle that Kenny had made to push and pull the contraption.

"Alright 1...2...3, push!" Kenny said.

Kenny and Blue both pushed on the handles and after a few moments they finally got their work to move.

Once they got it outside Kenny and Blue tried to turn it to the left but found it extremely hard to do so. It was even harder for Blue because of her cuts.

"Why is it so hard to turn?" Kenny wondered.

A light bulb went off in Blue's head. She looked under the plates and took a look at the wheels. She then got up and nudged Kenny over to the dirt and scratched her words into the dirt.

 _"You made the wheels fixed in one direction. If you were going to slide it in and out of the garage at Aqua's lagoon why didn't you make it there?"_ Blue wrote.

Kenny put two and two together and realized what Blue was saying. "Ooooooooohhhhhh."

Blue face-palmed. She had seen in enough times to know what it meant. She then slapped Kenny in the back of the head with her tail again.

"Hey! Would you please stop that?" Kenny asked with a slight growl in his voice.

Blue then went back over to the slider and tried to push down on it but it wasn't until Kenny came over he put the crate full of tools and solar panels on the ground and then pushed down on the handles they were finally able to get the front two wheels into the air. They then began to turn the slider but it took them two tries to get it turned in the right direction.

"Alright, let's do this." Kenny said as he and Blue began pushing the slider towards Aqua's lagoon, which wasn't that hard now since they were moving in a relatively straight direction. Thankfully the lagoon was only a quarter mile away so Kenny and Blue only had to push for about 10 minutes.

When they got there it took a bit more shuffling around to get the slider into the garage but once they did it was really easy to finish assembling the solar panel slider. Kenny then took off the crate with the parts that he needed. He started by pulling out the hand drill and the holders that he installed to match the solar panel frames. Once he was done that he took out the solar panels and latched them into place. Then he strung the wires between the terminals on the solar panels and wound them around a hose wheel so that the wires wouldn't disconnect every time they slid the slider outside.

"Wh-wh-a-t-t n-n-o-o-w?" Blue wondered.

"Now we got to go down into the maintenance tunnels to hook these solar panels up to the main power system." Kenny said.

"C-c-a-n I d-d-o a-n-n-y..." Blue stuttered.

"Actually yes. I just realized that we forgot to look for any oxygen tanks while we were out. Could you look for some while I'm trying to turn on the lights down there? I need 9 of them." Kenny asked.

"T-o-o-a-t-t-s." Blue agreed while Kenny went down into the tunnels as he carried the cords over his shoulder.

Blue began looking around the garage for the tanks but she didn't see any out in the garage bay. She looked around for any other place they might be. She spotted a door and decided to open it and see if she could find anything. When she opened the door she spotted the racks full of varying tanks. When her eyes fell on the oxygen tanks she was hit with many memories.

Blue did know what Kenny was talking about. She had been in those vet vehicles a couple of times before. Once was when she had been chasing a pig with her family and ran into a tree, the other time when she had accidentally twisted her ankle when she was trying to bring down a goat during a chase.

But in her opinion the way that she remembered the way they looked the most was the saddest. When she, along with Delta and Echo, had been chasing Owen, she saw it in the vehicle; even though she was quite a bit farther back, she still saw the fear and terror in the eyes of those two kids. She was so grateful that the Indominus told her to come to where she was; she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had managed to catch up to and kill those two kids.

Meanwhile Kenny was trying to find out how to turn the lights on by using the circuit breaker. There were only a few on at the moment and he knew that he could see in the dark but he wanted Blue to come down with him so that they could start getting oxygen into the water. He decided to push the red button that said "push to open".

Right after he pushed the button all of the lights that were previously on suddenly turned off. He figured that he pushed the wrong button and simply went to the green push to close button and pushed that.

Suddenly all of the lights flashed on making him momentarily wince before they all blew out in a shower of sparks, sending the corridors into total darkness. Even in the darkness Kenny could still see smoke filling the corridors. Then he heard voices…

"{Shit! Hurry! We have to get to the ferry center!}" A masculine voice said.

"{Okay! Let's go!}" Another masculine voice agreed.

Kenny was about to demand who they were but the smoke started making him cough, prompting him to cover his nose and mouth and get back into the garage.

"Blue come on we have to go! Forget about the oxygen tanks!" Kenny shouted as he started to run towards the jeep before remembering something important. "Oh shit! I forgot about the fire!"

As Kenny ran into the corridors he saw that the smoke was already flowing out of the corridor to the maintenance tunnels. Thanks to him being able to see in the dark he could see that there was no fire but an empty smoke grenade that was lying on the ground. Kenny immediately punched the wall in frustration and silently cursed when he realized it was concrete. Having enough of whoever was toying with him, Kenny rushed out of the tunnels.

Blue was waiting beside the jeep for Kenny when he immediately ran outside and jumped into the jeep. She was wondering how he had gotten the fire taken care of so quickly. She was wanting to go down into the tunnels to help him (even if she wouldn't have been able to do much), but he had just ran off without asking her. Sure there wasn't much time to talk, but she still wanted to help.

"Fi-r-r-" Blue started to ask before Kenny cut her off.

"Get in, Blue. There was no fire." Kenny said while motioning her into the jeep. "Someone was messing us with down there and now they're trying to get away at the ferry center. They had help."

Blue was confused by Kenny's sudden change in behavior, but decided to think about it later as she climbed into the jeep. If people really were down in the maintenance tunnels then they didn't have any time to waste.

Blue held back a screech as she fell back into her seat when Kenny pressed on the gas too hard in his haste and drove forwards.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Kenny had been driving so fast that when the jeep hit a bump Blue was nearly thrown out of the jeep. It took them half an hour to get to the ferry center, and Kenny felt like that was far longer than it needed to. He was even in such a rush that after he put the jeep in park he forgot to turn it off as he ran into the ferry center.

Meanwhile Blue was shaking off the nausea that she felt after trying to hold on to the jeep while it was moving at such high speeds. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to grab the keys with her claws, Blue decided to just follow Kenny into the Ferry Center. As soon as she entered the building she heard Kenny shouting with a growling-like sound in his voice.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kenny shouted as he threw a note away onto the floor before sitting/collapsing on the floor. "I let them get away, AGAIN!"

Blue leaned down and read the note that Kenny found. It said: " _Guess what, dude? You just missed us! It's such a shame that you weren't able to catch us again. Oh well, maybe you'll see us again, or maybe not. Who knows? Maybe we'll even find you, after all, we could show up anytime and you'll never see us coming."_

 _Sincerely, The ones who will fuck you up._

Blue looked at Kenny who was now silently crying and pounding the ground with his fist in frustration.

 **[Play Nights Amore & Claudie Mackula - SorrowLand]**

"Blue, I am so, _so_ sorry for how I treated you earlier today. Ever since I heard those voices in the maintenance tunnels, I just couldn't stop thinking about how broken you were the night that you were almost raped by those sick INGEN bastards." Kenny said sadly, not noticing that Blue had started walking over to him. "I couldn't stop Henry or the other people they had with them from getting off the island. I didn't want to waste any time in getting here because I wasn't going to let them escape again, but I failed to stop them again. I was trying to keep you safe but I ended up just being a complete dick to you. I can't believe I-"

Kenny immediately stopped talking as soon as Blue wrapped her arms around him in a hug as best she could. Kenny was momentarily shocked by her sudden forgiveness but happily accepted it and returned her hug.

"I-i-t K." Blue softly spoke as she gently nuzzled his head. "O-k-k-k.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Blue pulled away and decided to look at the note that Kenny found. Turning it over to see if there was anything else on it she saw that there was a strange symbol that she had never seen before. Confused, she chirped to get Kenny's attention and showed it to him.

"Oh this? This is the zodiac sign for Gemini. I can't remember what the horoscope for Gemini is but I don't believe in that stuff anyways. I'm not going to live my life everyday by the way someone on the Internet suggests. Each sign has a specific date window for that zodiac sign. The whole internet was fired up when a rumor spread that the zodiac signs were changing. There are two or three zodiacs out there, tropical, sidereal, and I think IAU. I just know that mine is Pisces." Kenny explained as Blue gave him the note. "As for this note however, this could be a message, or it may not mean anything at all and someone is just messing with us."

" _I wonder what my zodiac sign is?"_ Blue wondered before looking up and screeching in shock at the sight before her. " _What the hell is that?!"_

Kenny looked at what had caught Blue's attention and had the same exact reaction that she did. Across the walls were marks from where bullets had struck them, with blood splatters to match. There were several shots grouped together and there was also a line of bullet holes sweeping across the room, with missing windows where the bullets had shattered them. Kenny noticed that there were also small pawprints from compys that had been in the room and stepped in blood. There were a lot of bullet shells behind the reception desk in the area across the wall with the shattered windows, but not a lot near the entrance to the docks and the windows themselves. Whoever died here, along with anyone who was with them clearly had almost no chance to react. There weren't any bodies in the room either, whoever was killed here had their bodies removed.

"Holy shit, Blue. What do you think happened here?" Kenny asked in shock.

" _I wish I knew."_ Blue thought, not knowing what to say.

"Wait a minute, I remember Randy saying that he hadn't heard from their southern camp- which I assume was here- for a few days. If whoever killed these people didn't remove their bodies, then I can only assume that it was INGEN who removed their bodies. I don't know what they did with them, but I'm willing to bet that whoever was killed here had been dead for at least 3-4 days. Since this is a tropical climate, decomposition would happen faster." Kenny deduced. "I'm going to imagine that these bodies are actually here and are actually decomposing. Just so you know Blue, I have absolutely no experience in police or CSI business."

Blue rolled her eyes in amusement and stepped out of the way as Kenny did his thing. Kenny went over to the wall with the bullet holes and examined where the shots came from before heading outside and grabbing his M16A4, which he assumed was the gun that was used, turning off the jeep in the process. He came back inside and pretended to shoot through the room, following the bullet markings on the wall. Once he was done he set his gun down on the counter and went over to a shattered window before pretending to be shot. Once he had figured where a person would fall after being shot he was ready to start setting up the "bodies".

"Excuse me, Blue? Blue?" Kenny called to the daydreaming velociraptor, bringing her back to reality. "Could you please stand here for a moment? I need to get some things from right outside for a moment."

 **[End Nights Amore & Claudie Mackula - SorrowLand]**

Blue chirped in agreement and walked over to where Kenny was standing. Kenny walked over to the window and brushed away some shards of glass before sitting down and jumping out. Blue screamed and ran over to the window only to see that the drop was just a few feet.

"What?" Kenny asked when he saw Blue's flat face of contempt. "It's not even that high."

" _Like I knew that!"_ Blue internally criticized. " _You shouldn't worry me like that."_

Blue honestly didn't know why she reacted so strongly to Kenny jumping out of a window. Throughout all of the years that she had known him, and from all of the visits that he had made to her, she knew that he was just about as impulsive as she was. He even openly admitted to her a few years ago that he loved to live in the moment. He told her: "Why should I worry about what I can't control? I can't change the past. I wouldn't want to even if I could, that's what made me who I am right now. What's more, while I can plan for the future, I can never truly know exactly what's going to happen. So if I can't control the past or the future, then why should I worry about it? That's the fun part about time: you never know what's going to happen, so you should make the most out of the present and have as much fun as you possibly can."

Blue personally loved when he got all deep and inspirational like that. She couldn't help but get proud and a little bit giddy, she didn't know why. It was moments like that however that made her happy that he had always been her friend as she was growing up. He had always visited the island every chance that he had gotten, every school break, every summer vacation, sometimes whenever his father was on leave he would excuse Kenny from school just so they could go to the island. No matter how much time that he had on the island, even if it was just for the weekend, he _always_ made time to visit her and her sisters. One time she heard that when he was 15 he started crying when he heard that he wouldn't be able to visit her but was able to convince his mom to let him see her in exchange for not seeing Aqua's show.

She remembered every visit that he had made except for his first one in 2009 since she was about two years old relative to Kenny who was 13 at the time. She remembered specific times better than others simply because he visited her so often and every-so-often he would do something special.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

 **[August 15th, 2011- 1:42 pm]**

 **[Blue's POV]**

"[Owwwwwww.]" Echo groaned while trying to avoid scratching the still-healing cut on her jaw that I gave her. "[I _haaaaate_ this. Why did we have to fight? Strength isn't everything!]"

"[I know sis and I am sosososososo _SO_ sorry!]" I frantically apologized. "[Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you so badly!]"

I felt horrible inside. It had only been two days since me and Echo had fought for the position of beta in the pack. We knew that this day had been coming for several months and we had prepared for it as best we could. We both agreed to not hold anything back (except for killing each other) immediately before fighting each other, and I beat her. I'm starting to wish I never did. I know that Echo was happy with me winning but I wish I had never beaten her.

Immediately after we fought we had been taken to the medical aid center for us dinosaurs and I was released later that day but Echo was released the next day. It wasn't her future scar that I felt so much regret over, it was the fact that I had permanently dislocated her _jaw_. It happened when Echo knocked me onto my back and was about to pin me to the ground. I reflexively kicked my legs up and my sickle claw produced a deep cut on her upper jaw while my heel hit her lower jaw, which made a small cracking sound and even knocked a tooth out. I heard that if the doctors tried to reset her jaw then there was an extremely high chance that they could accidentally sever the nerve connections to her jaw and if that happened, then she would never be able to move her jaw again. Since the doctors saw that her nerve connections were still connected the way they are now, they opted to stay safe and just leave her jaw the way it was.

I didn't understand everything that they said so I was initially happy about Echo being able to use her jaw, but still, ever since I heard this news it has stuck with me that my sister's face will be disfigured forever because of _me_. I know that I could've refused to fight, and I know that dad wouldn't be happy, but at least Echo wouldn't have an offset jaw. My sisters were the ones who snapped me out of my anxiety.

"[Blue, it's okay. You didn't mean to hurt Echo. It was an accident.]" Delta told me while putting her claw on my shoulder, calming me down. "[You didn't know that you were going to hurt her when you tried to get her off of you. You didn't mean it.]"

I don't know why but Delta always had a peaceful tone in her voice and was always able to calm me down whenever my anxiety was getting out of control. It was strange considering that in our years she was only about 11 and I was about a year older than her. I didn't like how I always got anxious so often and I didn't know why, but I was glad that Delta and my other sisters were always able to calm me down.

"[She not wrong big Sis. You both did a really, really, really, really, really GREAT job trying to be beta. You shouldn't worry about what happened to Sis, it probably would've happened anyways; you hurt too.]" Charlie noted in her sweet, childlike voice.

"[Yeah, I'll be fine.]" Echo said with a groan while getting up. "[It hurts like hell, but it's not _that_ bad.]"

I just couldn't believe how impressive Echo was becoming. Here she was with a huge cut that would scar, and a permanently offset jaw, and she was treating it like nothing! Sure I knew that inside, she was in pain, we all knew that; but she was completely willing to put it aside to make me feel better. I'm glad that it was working.

"Hey you four!" We heard a voice call from above. We looked up and saw that it was our dad. "There's someone here to see you all!"

"[It's Kenny!]" I shouted before running over to the staging area for when our dad took us on hunts. He thought we were still too "immature" to control our instincts and he was afraid that we might accidentally bite Kenny. He wanted to make sure that we kept on recognizing _him_ as our alpha, not Kenny. It wasn't anything personal towards Kenny, it's just that if we followed the requests of anyone who was nice to us, then he knew that we wouldn't hesitate to defy him.

My sisters followed me over too and when Dad told us to hold our positions while he came into the room followed by Barry. Once he had secured the metal frame where our heads went he allowed Kenny to come into the room.

 **[Lindsey Stirling - Something Wild ft. Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness]**

As soon as he did we instantly smiled in happiness. He had already visited us at least 20 times ever since we hatched. I remember that when I first met him he instantly warmed up to me, my dad said that I also became friendly with him immediately. I didn't know why, considering that I had never met him before. I guess it was just the aura I felt off of him, that is- the impression that I got off off him. He felt like he cared about everything and didn't have any inhibitions about whatever anyone else thought. He treated everyone with happiness, except Hoskins, who striked Kenny as untrustworthy and generally as a bad guy. I can't help but completely agree with him. I didn't know why, it's just that he's always… staring at us. Not like Kenny does (most of the time it's at me) with admiration and happiness, but the way Hoskins stares at us; it's almost like he wants us for something. He always asks for our stats and our Dad usually refuses to give them to him; he always gets someone else to do it. He looks at us with greed and it creeps us out. I wouldn't want to be alone with him, I don't even want him to be around now.

"Two minutes." I heard Dad's friend Barry say. "That's a new record."

"Really Blue, your friend shows up and all you do is daydream?" Dad asked. I couldn't help but make a sheepish smile.

"I came over here as soon as I heard." Kenny said before he noticed Echo's bandage. "Oh no. Echo what happened to you? You must feel terrible."

"[You got that right.]" Echo answered, knowing that he couldn't understand her. It seems though, that he got the idea.

"Owen what happened to her and Blue?" Kenny asked with genuine concern in his voice. "Are they going to be okay?"

"The doctors here said that they are going to be okay. We took care of their cuts and bruises but Echo is going to have a permanently offset jaw." Dad said. "We couldn't do anything else for her without possibly making the injury worse. Right now we have her taking some medicine to help with the pain. She's due for her next dose in an hour."

"[Can I pleeeeeeeeaaaaase have it now?]" Echo pleaded. "[It hurts like a lot!]"

"She sounds like she wants it now. Are you sure that you can't give it to her now?" Kenny wondered as he pet Echo's forehead, specifically avoiding her jaw. "She sounds like she's in pain."

"I wish I could, but the staff at the Dinosaur Medical Aid center was very specific. We don't want her to have an overdose on this stuff." Dad stated.

"Still, how did this happen? Did another dinosaur do this?" Kenny asked while continuing to pet Echo, making her purr.

"Well… yes and no. Echo and Blue fought for the position of Beta in the pack." Dad said. "I helped them prepare for it."

"You made them fight?" Kenny asked. "Why on earth would you make them do that?"

"It's just like the velociraptors do in the wild." Dad stated. "Velociraptor pack ranks are usually established through dominance. Any time a raptor can challenge the alpha- or alphas if there is more than one for authority of the pack. If they are victorious then they become the alpha of the pack. However if they lose then they are usually demoted a rank, rarely do they keep their former rank."

"I know that there needs to be a second in command but still, you didn't have to make them fight." Kenny said. "I'm sure that the others would be more than happy to follow Blue. You don't need strength to be a leader. It also takes smarts, morals, and caring for those who serve you."

"He's not wrong." Barry noted.

"Well, you are right about that." Dad agreed. "I am going to be testing Blue's problem solving skills in the future. You can't really measure emotions and morals; but you sure can see them."

"Yeah, you don't need data to see how animals are feeling; just take a look at them. Look at their eyes, their faces, you can see how they're feeling." Kenny said.

"So uh, why did you want to come over here?" Dad asked. "Was it just to see my girls?"

"Well, it wasn't just that. I told you that I came over as soon as I heard that Blue and Echo were hurt. I wanted to help them feel better." Kenny answered while taking off his backpack. "So I made them this."

Kenny reached into his backpack and took out a folder. He opened it before pulling out a card made out of computer paper and showing it to us. On the cover was a drawing of a colored and decorative frame with the words "Get well soon!". Inside the card was a colored drawing of me and Echo with bandages on us and our home in the background.

Echo and I couldn't hide the huge smiles that appeared on our faces when we saw the card that Kenny had made for us. I loved that Kenny made something to help us feel better, even before he had seen just how bad our injuries were. When he pulled something else out of his backpack, I just couldn't help but make audible chitters of affection.

Kenny took out a clear plastic bag and showed me the necklaces inside of it. He put one on and held the other out to me. It was way longer than Kenny's necklace but it was identical in design. It had a silver chain with diamond shaped links and it had a centerpiece in the shape of a velociraptor footprint. Inside of the centerpiece was a sapphire gem with an Emerald velociraptor sickle claw inside of it.

"I got this for Blue yesterday. It's an anniversary necklace that I got for her to mark the second anniversary of us becoming best friends." Kenny said as he handed it to my dad. "It came in a pair so I knew that it would be perfect for us. I had the chain on this one lengthened so that Blue would be able to wear it around her neck."

"That is so sweet of you, Ken." Dad thanked. "Unfortunately she won't be able to wear it _all_ the time. While she's hunting it could get caught on a branch and choke her or break."

"Come on, please? Can't you please let her wear it?" Kenny asked. "I spent all of my money on it!"

"Hey I never said I _wouldn't_ let her wear it, just not all the time. She can wear it when we go out for relaxing at my house." Dad replied, much to Kenny's relief.

"Wait, you said that you spent _all_ of your money on it?" Barry asked. "How much did it cost?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, it's the thought that counts." Kenny told him.

"$250.00." A woman called out from outside the bars.

"MOM!" Kenny shouted back. "It meant a lot to me okay?!"

Kenny frowned when Barry started laughing but brightened up when he started talking to me again.

"Still, it really did mean a lot to me. That's how much I value our friendship, at $250.00." Kenny laughed before continuing to talk. "Just kidding about that, our friendship means so much more to me than what these necklaces cost."

Kenny started rubbing my neck, and I started to unconsciously purr and coo at his touch, making my sisters laugh. I didn't mind though, I loved that Kenny bought a gift for me as a show of his love, even if it made him broke.

"Come on Kenny." Kenny's mom called. "We need to head back home today."

"Ugh, sorry Blue. I have to go home today so that way I can get enough sleep for tomorrow." Kenny reluctantly told me. "I have school tomorrow and I have to take a test in my Biology class. I can't tell you why right now, because it's a surprise. I'll see you soon okay, Blue?"

"[Okay, Kenny. I'll miss you.]" I said as Kenny pet me before leaving.

 **[End Lindsey Stirling - Something Wild ft. Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness]**

I wished that he could stay just a little bit longer. I didn't want him to leave so soon, he was only able to spend about 7 minutes with me. Still, I wouldn't want him to fail whatever grade he was in. I'm glad that I didn't have to go to a school, or do any of this homework stuff. I like learning, but I don't want to have to stress myself over having to prove that knowledge. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice that me and my sisters really, _really_ hated. That voice belonged to none other than Vic Hoskins. I couldn't help but growl at the sound of his voice.

"Well it seems like they took a real liking to those gifts that Kenny got for them." Hoskins said. "You could even say that they couldn't wait to see him, given how they rushed over here."

"Hoskins, what did I tell you about coming here without notifying me first?" Dad asked, frustrated at Hoskins being here.

"Whoa there buddy, I just wanted to surprise you." Hoskins said while walking over to us, ignoring us growling as he got closer to the bars separating him from us.

"What do you want?" Dad sighed.

"Your reports on these creatures. You're upset about _me_ not telling you that I was coming? Well guess what? Communication is a two-way street pal. You see that?" Hoskins asked while pointing at his phone. "That's the send button."

"Oh, you're right. Let me get right on that." Dad sarcastically said while pulling out his own cell phone. "Oh wait, it looks like I lost your email address; I wonder how that happened."

"Owen, you can't hide everything about your pets forever." Hoskins simply stated.

"What's to hide if there's nothing to find?" Dad asked. "Mind telling me what it is that you're looking for?"

"Sorry, but that's classified." Hoskins answered. "You don't need to know."

"Well if it has anything to do with my girls here, then yes, I do need to know." Dad told him. "I'm not going to let you just take whatever information you want on them if I don't know what it's going to be used for."

"Well that's too bad. Since you work for us you have to send me reports whenever you make any progress. Reports like when… uhh, that one," Hoskins stated, pointing at me. "Being more than happy to accept a necklace from a human."

"Her name is Blue." Dad said while crossing his arms. "And maybe she likes Kenny's gift because he respects her. You show me someone giving a dog a treat and the dog isn't happy."

"Well they aren't dogs, so that must mean something." Hoskins replied before smirking. "Maybe you should mention that in your next report? If you don't, I might just arrange for someone else to train them."

"I'm like a father to these girls. I _care_ for and _raise_ them." Dad said with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "If you think that _you_ can do a better job at _caring_ for them then I can, be my guest."

Dad stepped aside and pretended to usher Hoskins inside, noticing that we were growling even louder at the thought of Hoskins taking our dad away from us. We saw a slight look of fear flash over his face before shaking his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think that a man of my taste shouldn't be interacting with creatures like them." Hoskins said before turning to walk away. "I have more important things to do."

"Aww what's the matter?" Dad jeered. "Too scared to man up?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Hoskins asked after stopping and turning around. "Believe it or not, I'm doing you a favor."

" _You?_ Doing _me_ a favor?" Dad asked, pretending to be hurt. "The world must be ending. What's the catch?"

"It would be your world that's ending Owen. Imagine the reaction that the board would have, when they found out that your creatures attacked me for no reason?" Hoskins overdramatically announced while throwing up his arms. "Assets violently attack an innocent employee who did nothing to provoke them. What do you think would happen to them?"

"My girls aren't stupid like you think, Hoskins. They're way smarter than you, they would know to let me deal with you. Isn't that right, girls?" Dad asked, to which we chirped in agreement. "See, Hoskins? They know what to do, they respect me and follow me because I care about them. I care about their health, how they feel, and their future. They obviously feel the same way about me. You're not taking us apart."

Hoskins just smirked before walking away.

"You'd better stop calling my girls creatures, Hoskins." Dad called out to him. "I'm like a father to them."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hoskins called back. "I'll be sure to stop calling your creatures, creatures."

"I hate him, so fucking bad." Barry said. "I really hope he doesn't try to arrange for someone to get hurt and blame it on them."

"He'd better not." Dad said, before coming over to me. "It's my job as their alpha, and their father to make sure that no one hurts them. I'm not going to let him do that, even if it costs me my job. I won't leave them."

"[Don't worry, Dad. We'll keep each other safe.]" I told him as he pet me. "[Forever, I promise.]"

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

" _You lied to me,_ Owen _."_ Blue thought to herself with spite. " _You left me all alone on this island. I lost my sisters, you_ **knew** _that they died. And you left me all alone. All I had was Rexy, Yumi, and Aqua. You left me here for INGEN, and you never came back!"_

Blue looked up at Kenny who was finishing setting up some branches and tying them together with rope.

" _You failed me as an alpha, and you failed me as a father. You could_ _ **never**_ _be my father; wherever he really is."_ Blue thought. " _Kenny won't leave me. I know he won't, he wrote so in his journal. He will be a better alpha then you ever were."_

Blue got up and walked over to Kenny to see if she could help him.

"Hey Blue." Kenny said as he gave her a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Gr-gr-eat." Blue smiled back.

"I'm just about ready to start looking over these 'bodies'." Kenny asked. "Would you like to help me with seeing how these men were killed?"

"Y-y-ea-ah." Blue struggled to pronounce, chuckling at how choppy it came out.

"Thanks Blue!" Kenny replied as he knelt down. "Could you please go over to the reception desk and go behind it?"

Blue nodded her head in agreement and walked over to it.

"Okay," Kenny said while cracking the knuckles in his hand. "Let's do this."

Kenny stood up from where he was and walked forwards a few feet.

"The blood splatters on that wall indicates that the shots that killed these men came from over there where you're standing." Kenny deduced. "So that means that if I were standing right here then I would fall like this."

Kenny leaned back and fell onto the floor, not realizing how hard the marble was.

"OW!" Kenny cried out as he rubbed his head. "That hurt."

Blue covered her mouth with her claw before cracking up and leaning against the counter and sliding onto the floor while bursting out in laughter, which sounded like high-pitched chirps one after the other.

"Okay, Blue that's enough." Kenny groaned while getting up, clearly not liking that he had just embarrassed himself in front of Blue. "Blue."

Blue continued cracking up behind the counter. Frowning, and seeing how Blue was going to be busy for a while, Kenny started arranging the "bodies" based on where Blue was standing. When Blue was finished laughing at Kenny's embarrassing moment she got up and went over to him while wheezing for breath.

"Alright now I'm _really_ confused." Kenny said as he and Blue looked over the bodies in the ferry station. "Although they have been feeding on them, compys definitely didn't kill these men."

That was when Kenny spotted something strange on one of the decomposing bodies and went to check it out.

"Alright this just got scary." Kenny said as he turned the body over. "This man died from these gunshot wounds, the same as a few of the other men."

Blue's eyes widened as she started to realize what Kenny was saying.

"Blue, there are still people on the island." Kenny grimly revealed.

" _What?!"_ Blue thought while staring around in shock.

"I'm not sure if that means that we can trust whoever killed these men." Kenny wondered. "It seems that whoever shot them didn't know what they were doing based on how wild their shots were."

Kenny motioned Blue over to the entrance to a hallway near the shattered windows.

"See these bullet holes?" Kenny asked as he pointed to the corner between the window and the hallway. "There's no blood near here, so I have no idea why they would just start shooting over here. Compare that to these bullet holes…"

Kenny led Blue over to the wall that was left of the broken window and ran his finger through the bullet hole.

"This hole was made by a round that goes in a rifle. But these rifle markings aren't automatic." Kenny explained. "From what I remember, all of INGEN's men had automatic weapons. So this came from an outside party. Which I am willing to bet, came from over there."

Kenny pointed at a window on the opposite wall that was also shattered and walked over to it with Blue following him.

"Are you ready to find out how this happened, Blue?" Kenny asked.

Blue happily nodded her head and started to walk over to the window before Kenny stopped her.

"Careful, Blue. That glass is sharp, I really don't want you to get cut again." Kenny warned while rubbing her neck, taking great care to avoid touching her bandages. "Why don't we go out the front door?"

Blue purred as Kenny rubbed her neck while nodding her approval and walked with him toward the front doors. However that route was closed off when Kenny and Blue saw that a jeep was crashed through the front doors. Blue accidentally stepped on some glass shards and quietly whined at the pain. To her regret however she wasn't quiet enough as Kenny still heard her.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Kenny worried. "Can I see where you got hurt?"

Blue smiled as if to say that she was fine and tried to walk forward. However when she did so she winced when she put her right foot down.

"Blue, please let me look at your foot." Kenny pleaded. "You haven't been in the best mood lately and after an extended period of time that starts to hurt your immune system. I know that you want to just act like you're okay but if you're hurt then I need to look at your wounds. I'm here to keep you safe, Blue."

Blue sighed. She knew that Kenny was too smart to fall for her charade, he knew her too well to fall for something like that. Reluctantly Blue laid down and lifted up her right leg, showing him the half-inch long cut in the center of her foot. Kenny sat down and took out a bandage wrap as well as some tweezers and some rubbing alcohol. After looking over her cut carefully, Kenny was glad to find that there were no shards of glass in her wound.

"Blue, I don't see why you wanted to hide this from me." Kenny gently told her while dabbing cotton balls on the rubbing alcohol. "You don't need to try and impress me. I know how tough a girl like you can be."

"[I just don't want you to worry about me.]" Blue told him in her dino speech. "[I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I know that this is a cut but, what if we were attacked right now? You could be killed!]"

"I'd hate to lose you to an infection or a disease." Kenny said while dabbing her foot with the rubbing alcohol, making her hiss in pain. "Sorry about that, Blue. I just couldn't bear to lose another dinosaur to a disease. Well, he wasn't exactly a _dinosaur_."

" _Another?"_ Blue thought in confusion as Kenny put the bandage wrap around her foot.

"Your immense pride is a very beautiful thing, Blue." Kenny softly spoke as he laid down next to her and hugged her neck. "But I don't want it to separate me from you. I don't want anything to separate us."

"T-tha-anks." Blue said while hugging Kenny back as best she could. "I un-nders-sta-and."

"I'm really glad to hear that girl." Kenny happily said while getting up. "Now, let's go find who did this."

Blue looked up at Kenny's outstretched hand and happily took it. The two walked through the hall and back towards the receptionist's desk that people used when they were travelling back to the mainland on the ferry. Knowing that the back door was unusable because of the raised wooden pathway being collapsed, Kenny sat down and slid off of the floor to the right of the reception desk. Kenny held his arms out for Blue and she nervously stood at the edge.

"Don't worry, Blue. It's not that high up." Kenny reassured. "It's just a few feet like I said. I'll catch you."

"H-h-ow?" Blue asked, still nervous.

"Just sit down and slide out." Kenny informed. "It's that easy."

"K." Blue agreed and started to sit down.

After making sure that she swept away any leftover shards of glass with the tip of the claws on her feet, Blue sat down on the base of her tail and carefully scooted forward until she slid off of the floor. Blue screeched in shock but stopped when Kenny caught her and allowed her to step onto the ground. Kenny mentally thanked himself that he was able to hold Blue's weight long enough to set her onto the ground.

"See, Blue?" Kenny said. "I told you that I would catch you."

"Th-th-a-ank y-you." Blue said while holding Kenny close to her in a hug.

"You're welcome Blue." Kenny replied as he returned the hug. "Are you ready to head back to Aqua's lagoon?"

"Y-y-yeah." Blue agreed as she pulled away from Kenny and walked towards the wooden pathway.

"Hold on, Blue." Kenny called. "We still need to check out those jeeps out front, remember?"

" _Oh yeah."_ Blue thought, giggling at how she forgot about that. " _That might be important."_

Kenny led Blue around the edge of the building, which was surprisingly large. Nevertheless, it didn't take them long to get around to the front of the building. When they got there, to say that Kenny and Blue were shocked was an understatement. There wasn't just one jeep crashed outside, there were **SIX**. All of them had INGEN's logo on them. One jeep was crashed into the dock where the ferries arrived, one was crashed into a light pole, another was half submerged in the water, one was upside down about 500 feet away from the front doors to the ferry center, and another was slammed into the mountainside near the escalators to the monorail with a tree on it.

Blue was shocked at how many jeeps were crashed in front of the ferry center. She wondered why and how so many of INGEN's men were killed so easily. She remembered how easily she was captured, all INGEN's men had to do was shoot a tranquilizer dart at her in her sleep, and then effortlessly keep up with her while she tried to walk away from them. She was worried about how their men could drag a half-awake velociraptor through the forest, but they couldn't win in a shootout; especially how long it would take to fire _at least_ six accurate shots on moving targets. Kenny however…

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ALL OF THESE JEEPS!" Kenny gleefully shouted. "We can totally use these for getting around the island and also use these for parts!"

Kenny then felt Blue's tail slam into the back of his head and fell onto the ground while hearing Blue audibly groan.

" _Are you fucking kidding me?"_ Blue mentally sighed as she facepalmed.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kenny demanded as he got up.

Blue made a barking sound as she gestured at the overturned and crashed jeeps which were raked with bullet holes and shattered windshields on some of them.

"I know that people were killed here, Blue." Kenny answered as he dusted himself off. "You don't need to worry about that. I even know where they were shot from."

Kenny pointed up at the platform for the monorail and Blue saw that the glass for a portion of the railing was shot out. Blue was surprised that she hadn't noticed that earlier. Blue was thinking about having Kenny follow her over the jeep that was in the water so that they could see if it was salvageable. Blue had to admit that she would like to see if they could gather parts to maintain their current jeep. It's not like there was a mechanic around on the island. Kenny did have a good idea, she just didn't like that he was acting so oblivious to the danger in the area. Blue decided that she would ask him about checking the jeeps until Kenny interrupted her.

"Race you to the top!" Kenny shouted as he started to quickly run up the stairs that were formerly automated.

"H-h-hey!" Blue stuttered as she started to run up the stairs that were next to him. "N-no f-f-fai-airr!"

"Gotta keep up Blue!" Kenny shouted back as he quickly tapped his feet on the steps, being extremely careful not to let his hiking shoes catch on the steps.

Despite Blue being about twice as fast as Kenny her larger feet caused her to get caught on the steps more often in addition to having to space her feet apart more in order to get a full step in. This caused Blue to unfortunately lose the race to the top of the steps. Which Kenny took like a sore winner.

"WOO-HOO! I beat you Blue! I won!" Kenny shouted while jumping up and down with joy.

Blue sighed and slapped him on the head again with her tail, though not as hard as before. Then she immediately went over to the railing and looked at the shattered glass. She noticed that whoever was shooting from this spot had a complete view of the walkway that was right next to the docks. She also saw that whoever was shooting at INGEN had the advantage due to how little shots were fired back.

"Hey, Blue?" Kenny said, getting her attention. "You don't have to worry about whoever was shooting at INGEN, I'm sure that we'll be able to convince them to either help us out if INGEN comes back or to leave us alone. If we can't, well, I'll keep you safe."

Blue smiled when Kenny cocked his gun for effect. After looking over the glass wall once more she went over to Kenny who rubbed her head. Kenny slung his gun back over his shoulder before resuming petting Blue.

"You ready to head back to the lagoon?" Kenny asked to which Blue barked in agreement. "Besides, whoever killed these people probably doesn't even know we're here."

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **[Play Secession Studios- Progressive Warfare]**

 **[Email sent to Sparkintheshadows (AN: I'm making these email addresses up) at 3:56 pm on 1/31/2016 from Geoguardian .**

 **Received at 4:15 pm on 1/31/2016.**

 **Hey Spark! How are you and the kids doing? Me and Sjkkte (Ugh, I hate these typos, anyways you know who I'm Talking about. She"s much better at typing than me. I'm on a date with my mate: autocorrect.) Sorry, I'm getting off topic again. Anyways we wanted to apologize for almost getting you caught by that human (I wish that he told me what his name was). I know that you're going to say that it's not our fault but you have 3 little dinos to protect. We really don't want them to lose their parents like we both did. Still, I can't imagine how Lilly is feeling; she doesn't even know if her parents are alive. Your children, your sister, and us had the luxury of knowing our parents and what happened to them. Sadly Lilly doesn't have that pleasure. It's a shame that she lost the rest of her family too, we're all she has left.**

 **Well, enough of the doom and gloom. How is Lilly doing on her new legs? I hate that she had to lose them, but Dr. Harding was so nice and helpful with helping her recover from paralysis. Her legs I expected her to be able to use again after her prosthetics were put on her, but I was really worried about whether or not she'd be able to use her tail again. With or without her new legs she'd never be able to balance again. I'm glad that her tail didn't have to get amputated as well. At least Shkw (ugh, damn typos) has someone to relate to now. I know that this isn't a good thing, but at least it will make things a bit easier.**

 **Speaking of Dr. Harding, did you know that we're such great friends and patients of her that she lets us call her Sarah? I know that you and Lilly are friends with her too but I wasn't sure if you knew that about us. Honestly, she and the other medical staff on Isla Matanceros are the only humans we like. I just wish that Ciera could agree with us on that, they are in fact, the only reason that Lilly and us are alive.**

 **Speaking of my own sister, she is so** _**PISSED**_ **right now because of what that human did while you and I were in the maintenance tunnels for Aqya's lagoon. I'm kind of pissed right now too. I was wanting to direct some of the power from the hydroelectric dam to the attractions at the park, but Sjje (I give up) wanted to make sure that the oxygen pumps and water filters were receiving enough power, so she said no. Now she has to go back down there tomorrow and replace over 150 lights and the circuit breaker in that section since that human fried them. I honestly hope that he didn't damage the circuitry for the oxygen pumps and the water filters or any other vital systems. It's already bad enough that Aqua's lagoon has so much algae in it, the last thing we want is for her to suffocate and be unable to do anything about it.**

 **I hate having to stop writing now but my sis is cleaning her rifle right now and I told her that I would help her. We'll come over there soon (probably in the next few days) and see the kids again.**

 **Sincerely, Teras.**

 **[End Secession Studios- Progressive Warfare]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Well, Blue. I got good news and I got bad news." Kenny told Blue as they looked at the circuit breaker. "As tradition dictates, I'll start with the bad news."

Blue looked at Kenny in worry about the bad news. She was wondering why he was starting with the bad news.

"The bad news is that the circuits are fried and I don't want to screw them up even more." Kenny said. "The good news is that the water filters and oxygen pumps weren't damaged. So I'll be able to connect our power source to them."

Blue perked up at that and looked back towards the pump room. She nudged Kenny's shoulder and led him towards it. When she pointed at the tanks Kenny instantly got the message.

"Oh we don't have to worry about the tanks, Blue." Kenny said while petting Blue's head in thanks. "I remembered that when we hook the filters up to the lagoon that they will recycle the oxygen in the water so that Aqua doesn't suffer from carbon dioxide poisoning. Still, I owe it to you for reminding me about that. If we really did need to worry about the oxygen tanks, and I had forgotten about it, which is a possibility; then I would've needed you to remind me about it. Otherwise, Aqua would've died. So even though we didn't need to worry about the oxygen tanks, I still owe it to you for helping me take care of everything that we needed to do. I'm really proud of you, Blue. I'm so glad that you helped me."

Kenny noticed that Blue had tears coming out of her eyes. He was about to ask her what was wrong but stopped when he saw that she was smiling. Kenny was surprised when Blue jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her sincere hug.

Blue just _loved_ hearing those words. Even though Owen had told her that he was proud of her for doing certain things when he asked them, she can't remember a time where he told her that he was sincerely proud of her at other times. She wasn't able to do other things like fix tanks, build makeshift solar panels, and recreate death scenes with him, but she felt _so_ much more at peace around Kenny. Kenny was the only one who was ever really able to reduce her anxiety and help her to be happy (in addition to her sisters). Whenever Kenny visited her, she felt like she could handle anything. When he had to leave because of the I. Rex, she felt so heartbroken; mostly because she thought that she would never see him ever again. After she and Rexy pushed the I. Rex into Aqua's lagoon she thought that she would at least have some form of a life with her father. But then he abandoned her. To make it worse, the last things that she can remember about him is the promise that he made to her 4 ½ years ago, and then the disappointed look on his face after Rexy left. She was so heartbroken at that moment that she was barely able to avoid breaking down in front of him. As soon as she was out of sight of him, any semblance of a life that she once had was shattered. When she couldn't find any evidence of her sisters being alive, and the reality of the situation finally dawned on her, she finally emotionally broke down. She slipped into depression and didn't know how she would ever live again.

But then Kenny came to the rescue, literally. What those INGEN bastards almost did to her severely traumatized her, he was there to help her and lift her up. She didn't know how she would live without him.

"I'm really happy that you're happy, Blue." Kenny sincerely told her after hugging her back for five minutes before reluctantly pulling away from her. "Are you ready to head home, Blue?"

"T-t-toa-oats." Blue strained before laughing and nodding her head. "K."

Kenny grinned before wrapping his arm around her neck and walking with her towards the garage, taking great care to avoid her wounds.

"Let's take care of those solar panels first though." Kenny said before chuckling. "You know, since I screwed the fuse box."

Blue laughed as she walked with Kenny out of the maintenance tunnels.

 **AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC**

It didn't take long to get back to the old visitors center. Kenny put both the jeep and the trailer in the garage after separating them.

"Alright Blue." Kenny told her as they got out of the jeep. "I expect it to get a bit chilly tonight so I'm going to be getting some firewood. You can go inside and wait on the lower levels. After I get the wood we can finally clean and cook those compys."

Blue loved the sound of food so she went inside while Kenny grabbed the axe and headed outside.

Blue had been waiting around the fire-pit for about 10 minutes when she heard Kenny shout "Timber!"

Blue had thought Kenny finally found a kind of wood that he liked... that was until the ground shook. Blue, having not expected the ground-shaking wave, stumbled and tripped backwards on a log, which in turn caused her to land on her back with a yelp.

"SORRY!" Kenny shouted, much louder than before.

" _Oh you are so not getting the blankets tonight."_ Blue thought as she rolled over and got up onto her feet.

Kenny was outside for another half hour before he came in through the garage route with a wagon-full of cut wood since the front doors weren't handicap accessible. When Kenny saw Blue glaring at him he held up his hands in innocence.

"I'm sorry Blue; I didn't know that the energy was going to travel all the way here." Kenny apologized.

Blue sighed but still wasn't too happy about falling on her back.

" _First he had to slam on the breaks to get stencils and spray paint, and now this?"_ Blue thought before smiling. " _He really is silly isn't he?"_

Kenny put the cut wood into the fire-pit and put the grate over top of it. Kenny rolled up some newspaper that he had gathered and set it in with the wood before lighting a match.

Once the fire was started Kenny put the lid on it before speaking to Blue again. "Alright Blue, I'm going to be cleaning the meat with the water that I got from my machine. Please be careful around the fire."

Blue nodded her head as she sat down in front of the warmth of the fire.

Ten minutes later, Blue's stomach sounded like Chewbacca.

"Alright Blue! We're ready to start cooking!" Kenny announced as he brought in a tray with fresh compy meat on it.

Blue pointed to her mouth.

"Okay but be careful, it's cold." Kenny said as he handed the meat to Blue.

Blue bit into the tender meat and immediately shivered.

"I told you that it was cold." Kenny said as he took the meat from Blue's mouth and went over to the wall.

Blue looked at him curiously and saw him cook the food with the blowtorch. When Kenny handed her back the food it was warm. As Blue ate the meat Kenny set the others onto the grate so that they could cook.

"Hey Blue?" Kenny asked.

"Hm?" Blue tried to say with her mouth full.

"Remember earlier, when you talked?" Kenny reminded.

Blue nodded her head after she swallowed her food.

"Well, throughout the day, I noticed you making fragments of syllables and stuttering when you were trying to make sounds." Kenny said. "I think that you can talk, we just got to work towards it. I think that, with training, you will be able to get fluent in human speech. Would you like me to help train you?"

Blue's eyes widened in realization of what he was telling her.

" _He's going to help me talk?"_ Blue thought. " _I'll finally be able to actually_ talk _to him?!"_

Blue rapidly nodded her head with a caw in approval.

"It's settled then; we'll start practicing tomorrow." Kenny decided as he flipped over the meat.

Blue noticed that every so often Kenny would rub the front of his head while closing his eyes. Blue was worried that something was really bothering him, either that or he was seriously sick and wasn't telling her. Kenny noticed her worried look and simply waved his hand.

"Oh don't worry, Blue, it's nothing." Kenny calmly said. "It's just that the light of the fire bothers me a little. It gives me a headache if I look at it for too long. I just have a pretty mild light sensitivity, that's why I always wear sunglasses and wide hats outside."

" _That must suck."_ Blue thought to herself. " _I wish I knew why he's the only human that I've met who hates bright light? Maybe I can find a way to help him?"_

A few minutes later Blue thought the impossible was happening: her mouth was watering as she smelled the cooking meat. Blue had eaten raw meat for almost her entire life, and had only eaten cooked meat a few times. She had thought that she would never really care for the cooked meat, but right now her stomach was betraying her. But Blue would have to wait no longer as Kenny was just getting done.

"Okay Blue so I can see that you obviously love the smell of these compys so I'll let you have first taste." Kenny offered while clicking his tongue.

Blue nodded her head in thanks and bit into the meat. Sure the raw meat had a great taste to it, but the cooked stuff had a certain tenderness and juicy taste that she just couldn't get around. Plus the taste was extra satisfying because of the hell that the compys put her and Kenny through yesterday.

"You know that this is our first real food since those granola bars right?" Kenny said with his mouth full.

Blue simply smiled as they ate the last of the compys that Kenny cleaned. It was true what he said, they had barely eaten since yesterday morning. During that time and now they had been fighting off a horde of compys, running around the island trying to Macgyver a power source for Aqua's lagoon, and running from strange dinosaurs that, according to Kenny, could speak perfect, fluent english. What was strange was that to her, it was just how Rexy spoke. It just didn't sound like english to her...

When Blue saw that Kenny was drinking some water she pointed towards her mouth.

"Oh right!" Kenny realized and got up to get something from the kitchen.

When Kenny came back he got some water bottles and poured water into a large cake pan that he had found earlier.

"I wish there was another way to get you water Blue, but other than this, the only way to give you water would be to pour it directly into your mouth. I would like for you to be able to get water whenever you want so I'm going to find a way to create something where you can control when you get water." Kenny told her. "Some kind of switch to feed a bowl."

Blue was impressed by this.

" _Wow, no one's ever put this much ingenuity into anything here. Kenny sure is amazing."_ Blue thought to herself.

Blue then caught her and Kenny yawning at the same time, when they both realized this they both broke out in laughter.

"Well Blue." Kenny said through another yawn, causing Blue to chuckle. "I'd say it's about time we head to bed."

Blue nodded in agreement as Kenny got up and retrieved a bucket of water.

"Sorry Blue, but I don't have access to hoses out here; and fire extinguishers, baking soda, and sand aren't exactly wildfire fighting materials, but they're all I've got." Kenny said as he extinguished the fire.

After Kenny put the fire out he unrolled the "skylight curtain" that he made with a pulley so that the smoke could escape. Blue went over to the base of the steps and decided to clean herself of the meat juices that had gotten on her while Kenny went upstairs and jotted in his journal.

 _[January 31st, 2016- 9:15 pm] Wow, who knew that you could find welding gear on an island full of dinosaurs?! We don't have to worry about Aqua's filters anymore as the solar panels that I built will keep the filters and oxygen pumps running._

 _I can't wait to go hunting with Blue tomorrow, the compys that we had were great, but now it's time for us to go after some bigger meat. We're going to be hunting Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, and other birds. Speaking of which, I'm surprised we haven't been attacked by any yet. Anyways if any do decide to attack us and I lose my guns, I could always just grab a chair like I did during the incident with the I. Rex and just whack them. I remember when I saved a kid- I think his name was Gray- by jumping off of a table and slamming the chair on it's head. The bird slid to a stop just inches from them. I told the kid to get to safety and I ran off to save another person._

 _Blue apparently has an ability to talk, but it needs to be practiced before she can become fluent in human speech. We're going to start practicing tomorrow. And apparently Blue knows how to play soccer, and she is_ great _at it! She totally kicked my ass in it!_

 _As much I would love to keep on joking in here, I'm afraid that I have to get serious. Yesterday, me and Blue ran into a couple of dinosaurs in the Visitor's Center. Based on what they_ did _say about themselves to me, all I found out was that they were siblings. They knew about the dinosaur embryos but they put them in the cold storage room to keep them safe, sooooo there's that. Still, they didn't look like ordinary dinosaurs. They both wore robes or coats of some sort, I'm not sure if they're burlap or leather; so I couldn't see their scales or any other traits. The brother had orange eyes while the sister had yellow ones. The sister is the one who really creeps me out. Somehow, her right eye got blinded and what's more, she threw a GRENADE at us. It really messed my vision up at the time. Apparently she has mechanical human hands, they look like prosthetics. I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what kinds of dinosaurs they are. I thought I saw a frill under the sister's hood, but that's only a trait that Dilophosauruses have. Also, the last time I that I checked, Dilophosauruses DON'T have glowing eyes, or at least eyes that reflect light._

 _There's also at least another person on this island, that, or one sane person, and another insane person. I am going to place my bets on the sane person being the one who sniped Ingen from the monorail at the ferry center, and the insane person killing everyone in the ferry center building before that Ingen team showed up._

 _Some bright news though, finally got our solar panel stuff working for Aqua's lagoon so we don't have to worry about that tomorrow. Blue's wounds also seem to be looking good, just to make sure, I'm going to clean them again tonight._

 _Anyways Blue is done cleaning the mess that she made while she was eating. I dress her up and I can't take her anywhere (if she sees this she'll hit me with her tail again). Gotta go ~ Kenny Serno._

Blue then came up the stairs and Kenny stopped her from laying down. She looked at him in confusion until he smiled and pointed at her bandages. She instantly got the message and walked with him onto the ground level again where Kenny carefully peeled away her bandages, hating that Blue winced in pain when he did it. He was happy with what he saw. Underneath her somewhat bloody bandages were a bunch of closed (yet still very red) cuts from the glass and Compy bites. Kenny clicked his tongue as he started to pour bottled water onto her wounds.

"C-cli-clcks?" Blue said between hisses.

"Oh you want to know why I click my tongue so much?" Kenny asked, to which Blue chirped in agreement. "Sorry, girl, but I don't really have an answer for that. It's just an odd habit that I've always had for as long as I can remember."

Blue decided not to embarrass him by telling him that he was basically saying gibberish whenever he clicked his tongue. Besides, she didn't know how she could tell him.

Kenny was finishing wrapping her bandages when he said something that Blue thought was _really_ sweet of him to say.

"Hey, Blue?" Kenny asked getting her attention. "I couldn't help but notice that your scales are pretty dirty. Would you mind if helped you groom them by brushing them and washing them tomorrow?"

Blue was surprised by this. Kenny had never offered to help her groom herself before (granted he never had the chance), and quite honestly, she was more than happy to let him help. If there was anything that took her mind off her worries, it was grooming her scales so that she didn't look dirty. She's been having to do it almost all the time since Jurassic World fell. It wasn't that she was vain or anything, she just hated being excessively dirty.

Blue chirped in thanks and nodded her head in agreement. Kenny smiled and softly rubbed the side of Blue's neck. Blue couldn't help but softly purr and rub her head against his hand. Kenny knelt down and hugged Blue, who happily returned the hug before motioning towards their nest. Kenny understood and reluctantly pulled away from her and walked up the steps to their nest. Both of them laid down in their nest after Kenny undressed.

"Oh Blue, please don't steal the sheets this time." Kenny asked as he pulled the blankets over them.

Blue smirked and stuck her tongue out at Kenny before she laid her head down on her fresh pillows.

Kenny and Blue soon allowed themselves to fall asleep again.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts Dive Into The Heart- Destati deep pitch]**

About two hours later Blue woke up with a dry mouth. Blue looked over at Kenny and saw that he was still asleep, thank goodness he didn't snore. Blue didn't want to wake Kenny up for just a small sip of water so she used her "cool claws" as called by Kenny to pull out the sheets on _her_ side and climbed out of their nest.

Blue decided to go into the kitchen to see if there was any water left in her bowl but saw that she had drank all of the water that Kenny had poured in earlier. She did see the gallon of water in the jug that Kenny used to pour water into her bowl and she thought that she could use that. She carefully tried to pull it off of the counter with her teeth and onto the floor where she could access it easier but it started to fall off. Luckily she was able to pin it to the counter doors and drawers with the side of her body and slowly lower it onto the ground.

Unfortunately she couldn't get a grip on the lid because it was the kind that had to be screwed off instead of simply pulled off. She wasn't going to bite into the water jug because she didn't need _that_ much water and add that to the fact that biting into the water jug would cause all of the water to spill out.

Then Blue remembered the map of the island and it's exact layout thanks to her photographic memory. She remembered that there was a freshwater lake not too far west of where Kenny and Blue currently were. Blue exited the old kitchen and decided to head out of the visitors center through an employees only door on the backside of the building.

On foot it took Blue about half an hour to get to the lake and once she did she heard a strange noise above her. What she saw was horrifying.

She saw the Indominus Rex leaping into the air and biting the tail off of the helicopter; what was worse was that she saw that Owen was inside of it. She didn't care that the I. Rex was around the area, all she cared about was that her ex-alpha was inside of it. She wanted answers. She wanted to know _why_ he left her all alone on the island, _why_ he never came back, and she was going to get her answers.

When Blue arrived at the crash site the I. Rex was nowhere to be found; but she didn't care about that right now, all she cared about was Owen, her ex-alpha, her "father".

Fortunately she didn't have to worry as Owen came staggering out a little bloody but that wasn't the point, he was alive, and he was _all_ hers. She wasn't going to let him get away this time, she wasn't going to let him leave.

"Blue stay back!" Owen shouted. "She's still around here!"

Blue just ignored him as she quickly sprinted at him with a furious glare on her face.

Then Blue saw the I. Rex come out of nowhere and grab Owen with her teeth and swing him around like a rag-doll before she swallowed his upper half and flung his torso out of sight.

Then the I. Rex turned towards Blue and grinned, fresh blood staining her teeth. Blue didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she should attack the hybrid, if she should lead her away from the visitor's center, or if she should run and get Kenny.

Blue saw her own reflection in those blood red eyes, and in them she saw the fear in her own eyes.

"Now it's your turn Blue!" The I. Rex chuckled before charging at Blue.

Blue tried to scream but she couldn't hear a sound coming from her mouth.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts Dive Into The Heart- Destati deep pitch]**

Blue's eyes snapped open as she truly woke up from her terrible nightmare. Her breath was coming out in ragged pants and she found her scales slick with sweat.

Blue had no intention of sleeping for the rest of that night as she wasn't going to subject herself to that torture again. She carefully lifted her "cool claws" so that she could leave the nest.

Blue was very thankful that she hadn't woken up Kenny during her nightmare by either thrashing about or screaming. She walked into the kitchen and found that now there really was water in her bowl.

After Blue had drank her fill she splashed some of the water on her face to help wake her up.

Blue then walked over to the steps and sat down on the top one.

" _B-but I- I thought… I thought they were over! I was happy! I thought I was finally getting my life back!"_ Blue thought to herself, before a tear ran down her cheek and she silently sobbed. _"Why am I suffering like this? Why?!"_

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **Well I'm glad that you all loved the last chapter! I hope that you find this one great as well.**

 **As you can tell Blue is having a lot of mental and emotional trauma going on with her. And her mental and emotional state is only going to get worse.**

 **And about the sweat: I do believe that raptors were in fact- warm blooded. Even if someone finds actual research to refute this I have a backup plan.**

 **The next chapter will have Kenny and Blue finally relax; but alas, peace can never last forever.**

 **It turns out, Aqua wasn't the only one in danger, and a great friend of Blue's will have their life threatened in a much quicker, and painful way. After all, the cold and flu are always changing.**

 **Can't wait till the next chapter! See ya!**

 **P.S. The Indominus Rex jumping and attacking the helicopter was inspired by an early trailer for Jurassic World that I think I saw.**

 **Next time on Jurassic Lands**

 **Kenny followed Blue for about 40 minutes down the path before he saw her stop in some complex.**

 **Kenny had to leave the motorcycle behind after Blue jumped into a river and quickly swam to the other side. He was barely able to keep track of her as she was nearly twice as fast as him and he was heaving when he caught up to her.**

 **"Char-ch-char-l-lie! Whe-wher-e-e are y-you?!" Blue shouted out as she searched for her sister that she thought she saw.**

 **"Blue, who are… we… chasing?" Kenny wheezed after he had stopped running.**

 **"M-mi sis-t-teer." Blue answered. "Ch-char-c-charlie."**

 **"Um, Blue, we're... the only ones... here." Kenny said after he had walked over.**

 **"W-w-wat?" Blue asked in shock.**

 **"I didn't see any other tracks on the way in here." Kenny revealed after catching his breath. "Where are we by the way? You seemed to know where this route was."**

 **That's when it hit Blue full force: Charlie was never there, and... they were in her old paddock.**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**


	7. Chp 6: The Flu, The Family, & The Past

Thank you for your support on this story! I never expected this story to get so much love! I have a fresh batch of digital cakes for each of you!

I would also love to thank you all for sticking with this story! I promise you that with what will be happening to Blue you will be hunting me down and force me to keep on writing.

I hope that my editing is great. Mozart trusts me to do the editing since she's very busy right now.

In this chapter Kenny and Blue will do some hunting, Blue will experience some more emotional trauma, and a familiar face from Jurassic Park will return.

I won't be boring you with a long author's note so after the disclaimer I'll get into the story.

 _Remember: italics = thoughts, writing, and typing._

[Brackets= Dinosaur speech (will usually be used when Kenny isn't around)]

P.S. The spelling and pronunciation errors in Blue's speech are intentional.

 **P.S.S. Anything in the author's note that is not bolded is older text. Bolded text is updated.**

Disclaimer: You already know what it is.

Here ya go!

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **"There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope." George Eliot**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Chapter 6: The flu, the family, and the past.**

 **[February 1st, 2016- Time: 9:45 am**

 **Location: Old Visitors Center]**

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix: Night Of The Dark Dream]**

Kenny knew something was wrong when he woke up: Blue wasn't right next to him.

"Blue?!" Kenny shouted as he sat up.

"O-o-ve he-he-re." A sad voice said from the stairs.

"Blue, what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"I co-couldn't-t sle-epe." Blue said as she looked over at him with a tired look in her eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Kenny replied.

"Uh-huh." Blue answered. "I-i-t wa-s-s ab-bout t-th-the I-nd-domin-n-us."

"Her? Oh man… I never should have left this island. I should've found a way to stay behind. Your nightmare must have been really frightening if it kept you up all night." Kenny comforted. "If you want we can stay here for today."

"N-no th-thanks, I-I w-want to g-gooo h-hunt-hunt-i-i-ng." Blue dismissed.

"Are you sure? You have to be really tired." Kenny worried.

"Y-yes." Blue answered, noticeably more stern this time.

"Okay." Kenny replied, relenting. "Meet me outside and I'll go get dressed and get our gear ready."

Blue nodded and went down the stairs and left the visitors center. Once Blue had left Kenny got out of bed and got dressed. After Kenny had got dressed he decided to write in his journal again.

 _[February 1st, 2016-10:00am] It's getting worse. Blue just had a nightmare that was so terrifying it kept her up all night. I am getting so worried about her. She probably won't want to talk about it so I won't bring it up... well unless it gets significantly worse or if she brings it up. I'll have to watch out for her while we're hunting, a tired dinosaur can make for easy pickings; although she may do well like Katniss in The Hunger Games, hopefully the odds are ever in our favor. We're about to head out so I'll write again later tonight. -Kenny Serno._

 _P.S. She was pretty stern about going out hunting, I'm worried that she's denying that she's even tired and doesn't want me to worry about her. I'll have to keep an eye on her._

Kenny then went to the crate next to the hammock chair and retrieved some extra ammo clips along with some medical equipment in case their predators/prey gave them some trouble and put them in his backpack. Then before he left he picked up his M16A4 that he always kept by his bed (on safety) as well as a custom tranq-rifle of the same model that the ACU was using during the Jurassic World incident, before slinging both over shoulder with them forming an "X" on his back.

The reason Kenny was bringing the tranq-rifle was because he wasn't used to hunting large and fast birds, he was mainly used to hunting deer and elk. He didn't want to miss with the M16A4 and have a bird flying around with a hole in it's wing. He wanted to make sure that they died experiencing as little pain as possible. Once Kenny was sure that he had everything he headed out the front door.

"You ready Blue?" Kenny asked as he saw Blue sitting down on the steps with her head in her claws. She looked so tired.

"Mm-hm." Blue said.

Kenny then started to head to the garage when he heard Blue bark to get his attention. He turned around and saw Blue pointing to her feet and Kenny got what she was trying to say.

"Oh right, we're walking. Sorry about that." Kenny chuckled. "Well we still need something to carry the meat."

Blue rolled her eyes as Kenny ran to the garage around the corner and grabbed the medium sized wagon. When Kenny got back Blue tried to take a step into the wagon.

"Blue, you just told me that we were walking. And now you're wanting to ride in the wagon?" Kenny stated before clicking his tongue again. Blue grinned and stuck out her tongue at him; apparently she was joking with him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kenny asked while shaking his head. He ignored Blue hitting him on the head with her tail again. "Well actually I would let you ride in the wagon so that you could get some sleep. Unfortunately you're too big. Sorry about that."

Blue smiled at his offer. She wished that she could fit in the wagon so that she could sleep, but truthfully she was scared that if she went to sleep again then she would have another nightmare.

"Just so you know, Blue." Kenny said, getting her attention. "We're going to be heading to the Cretaceous Cruise first to do some fishing, since it connects directly to the aviary. Is that okay with you Blue?"

"Ye-e-ah." Blue agreed. She loved fish.

"Okay." Kenny agreed as he pulled the wagon/handcart along with him, Blue following suit.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix: Night Of The Dark Dream]**

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts II.5 HD Remix Adventures In The Savannah]**

 **[Two hours later]**

After two hours of walking Kenny and Blue finally arrived at the Santuario River for the Cretaceous Cruise. Once they reached the riverbank Kenny realized that he made a stupid mistake.

"Shit… I forgot the fishing poles." Kenny said before he was knocked into the river. "OW!"

 _"Why would he forget the fishing poles when we're going fishing?!"_ Blue thought to herself while sighing irritably. _"I mean really? Why?"_

"Oh wait. I forgot to take them off of my boat before I blew it up." Kenny remembered while getting out of the river after Blue knocked him in. "Oh well, I can still use my grappling hooks for this. Hey Blue, could you please help me look for some worms to use as bait?"

Blue decided to catch some fish herself. She spotted a Salmon swimming along the bank and leapt in and tried to catch it with her teeth but completely missed and practically face planted in the river. She was groaning and rubbing her jaw with the backside of her paw when she heard laughter. She hissed in annoyance and kicked water backwards assuming that Kenny was the one laughing.

"Blue! That wasn't me laughing!" Kenny complained while wringing out his shirt. "It sounded like a girl laughing."

Blue looked at him in confusion and heard the same laughter before feeling water splash onto her sides. Kenny and Blue heard the laughter get even louder and saw a small dinosaur fall into its back while laughing. The dinosaur looked to be about eight feet long and four feet tall. It had a tan underbelly and a brown hide that had pink and yellow spots speckled over its back. When the dinosaur got up Kenny saw that its brown hide started to turn to a lime green as it got closer to the tip of the tail and towards its head. The dinosaur chirped at Kenny and Blue as they stared back at it in confusion.

"S-she ssss-sayd h-hai." Blue said.

"Ooooooooook." Kenny replied. "Hi there!"

"D-do y-yo kn-knoww wat k-kaind of d-dino dat is?" Blue whispered to Kenny as she looked at her brown eyes.

"I have absolutely no idea. Her head narrows sharply towards the tip like that of a baryonyx, but her hind paws are more rounded than a baryonyx. I've also never seen those bone growths on a carnivore before." Kenny noted. "But the tip of her nose is more rounded and hard, almost like a beak. Also her teeth are flat tipped but they have ridges. Those are traits that belong only to herbivores."

"Hello there, kiddo. My name is Kenny, this is Blue." Kenny introduced as he sat down on the riverbank. The small dinosaur started to walk towards Kenny when the surface of the river started shaking. Both Kenny and Blue got nervous at the sound and the ground shaking, but not nearly as much as the young dinosaur. She started to assume a submissive posture with her head low to the ground.

Both Kenny and Blue fell onto their backs when a bright yellow and orange baryonyx walked right in front of them and roughly nudged the small dinosaur away from Kenny and Blue. When it noticed them it growled harshly at them while baring its sharp teeth before lightly grabbing onto the smaller dinosaur's neck and pulling her away.

Blue was already backing away from the river while breathing very heavily, suddenly wide awake. Kenny however was slowly walking towards the river and looking downstream.

"K-ken, wh-wat d-da f-fuck arr y-y-ou d-d-oing?" Blue quietly hissed through her teeth.

"Yang?" Kenny called to the baryonyx. The baryonyx stopped walking and looked back at Kenny in confusion. "Oh my god, Yang!"

The baryonyx's confused expression immediately turned to one of shock, and then to one of happiness. A Euoplocephalus came out of the brush and walked over to the young dinosaur while Yang ran over to Kenny faster than Blue could and knocked Kenny into the ground. Kenny however was tearfully hugging Yang's head as she cried over him as well.

"Oh Yang, I'm so glad that you're okay." Kenny softly spoke while Blue stared in confusion. "It's been so, so long…"

 **[End Kingdom Hearts II.5 HD Remix Adventures In The Savannah]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

 **[November 28th, 2014- 2:44 pm]**

"Are you sure that it will be safe for the dinosaurs to be near this river? That last rainstorm really softened up the dirt here." Kenny asked. "Those stegosauruses weigh 5 tons and I'm really worried that one of them is going to get trapped in the mud."

"Don't worry Ken, these dinosaurs here are well aware of the dangers that the weather can bring." The instructor present, Beth, reassured from her kayak. "They'll be safe, I promise."

Unfortunately, Beth wasn't able to keep her promise. As Kenny and Beth rounded a bend in the river they saw what looked to be a yellow baryonyx trapped under a tree with its head facing them. What's more, there was a teal euoplocephalus trying to lift up the right side of the tree, accidentally causing the other end to get pushed further into the water. This was in turn causing the water to pool up on the side where the baryonyx's head was.

Beth's expression turned into one of chagrin, knowing what she had just told Kenny. She quickly overcame it and started to turn her kayak around.

"Okay, everyone! You all must turn your kayaks around and paddle back upstream." Beth loudly announced as everyone started to follow her instructions. "We will paddle upstream for five minutes where we will then move to shore and depart for the main park. Do not panic, you are in safe hands."

As Beth was pulling up the rear of the group, Kenny quickly rowed up next to her and saw her pull a radio out of her life-vest.

"This is Bethany Rayan reporting from the Cretaceous Cruise, come in Control Center. Over." Beth called out.

"Control room responding, what is the problem, Rayan? Over." Kenny heard Vivian respond.

"We have just encountered a code 19 for a teal euoplocephalus and a code 26 for a yellow baryonyx, both around 75-100 feet north of the connection to the aviary." Beth responded calmly. "Send ACU out to my exact coordinates at this very moment with liquid tranquilizers and have them bring a 75 foot crane out on the boundary service road to remove the tree, over."

"Code 19, Code 26, liquid tranquilizers, 75 foot crane on boundary service road. Correct? Over." Vivian requested.

"That is correct Control. Over." Beth confirmed.

"Call has been sent out, ACU will be responding shortly." Vivian replied. "Thank you, Rayan. Over."

"A crane, and they're just now getting ready? There's no way that they are going to get to her in time!" Kenny called up to her.

"Kenny, we cannot worry about that now." Beth sternly said. "All we can do right now is get everyone to safety, and that includes you."

"We can't- we CAN'T worry about that?! She is going to drown, and she is so scared right now! I don't want her to die a slow, frightening death." Kenny said, shocked. "Call me crazy, but I care more about the lives of these dinosaurs than my own. If I can keep one safe, then I'll simply be glad that I made a difference."

"Then you are crazy. It is not your job to attempt something crazy that would put your life on the line when trained experts and trainers are coming who can handle the situation." Beth said, even more stern than before. "We are going to safety and you are coming with us. That baryonyx is going to be fine."

 _"No she's not, she's going to die. She's so scared."_ Kenny thought, scared. _"NO, I'm not going to let her die! I'm not going to just leave her. I have to do something."_

"Ok everyone, now row over to the shore. We are going to be landing at the emergency exit trail." Beth announced. "When you have reached the shore I am going to need you to flip over your kayaks to prevent them from drifting back into the water."

Once Kenny got over to the shore with the others he saw his chance to get back to the baryonyx when Beth was called on her radio.

"Rayan, this is the Control Center. Come in, over." Kenny heard Lowery call.

"I hear you Control, what seems to be the problem? Over." Beth asked.

"Yeah we picked up the baryonyx that you reported on the radar because of her implant, but we can't see the euoplocephalus that you saw. I mean, yeah we can clearly see it on the security camera that's at the connection to the aviary; but we can't see it on the radar." Lowery said as Kenny slowly stepped into his Kayak. "All of the other euoplocephaluses are accounted for. This one's implant should have shocked it and prevented it from getting into the Cretaceous Cruise. Their implants shouldn't short out like the Pachy's do when they but heads. It's almost like this euoplocephalus doesn't exist in our database. Over."

"But how is that even possible?" Beth said as she turned away. Not wasting any time, Kenny quickly rocked the kayak over and laid down inside it while Beth kept talking. "When we first came back to the island we tranquilized all of the dinosaurs, we couldn't have missed any. Whatever, we'll deal with the situation once we get everyone to safety. Over."

"Roger that, Rayan. Over." Lowery dismissed before hanging up the radio on his end.

"Okay, everyone. Let's head back to the main dock for the Cretaceous Cruise where we will provide accommodations for this situation." Beth instructed. "Let's move out, single file between the instructors."

Kenny reluctantly waited a few minutes after the instructors left to make sure that they wouldn't come back. Once he was sure that they were gone Kenny crawled out from under the kayak and started to run towards where the two dinosaurs were spotted earlier. While it took Kenny and the others about five minutes to row to the trail that they were instructed to, it only took Kenny about two minutes to run back to where the dinosaurs were. When he got back there the water had risen up to the baryonyx's neck. Kenny immediately leapt into action. As soon as he got close to the baryonyx and the euoplocephalus, the latter spotted him out of the corner of its eyes and snapped at him. He saw the euoplocephalus's tail start to swing back in preparation for a full swing and Kenny knew he had to act immediately before he was decapitated.

"Woah! Woah, it's alright. I'm not trying to hurt either of you." Kenny calmly said, as he knelt down on his knees in submission. "The situation is already bad enough as it is. I would never want to make it worse."

Neither the euoplocephalus nor the baryonyx were convinced of Kenny's innocence, as shown by the euoplocephalus keeping its tail reared back. Kenny didn't blame them. Kenny got an idea.

"Look, I know that both of you are scared right now. I don't have anything to hurt you with." Kenny said as he pulled out his pockets. "Now listen. If you want to save her life you need to do exactly as I say. As of right now you're just making the situation worse by shifting the weight of the tree and pushing it down."

The euoplocephalus looked worried and glanced over at the baryonyx before solemnly nodding its head, seeing that it really was not improving the situation and didn't know of any other way to get the tree out.

"Okay, I promise both of you that we are going to get you out." Kenny promised as he looked at the baryonyx before looking around and seeing a maintenance garage on the other side of the river. "Come on! Over here!"

Kenny dove into the water and started swimming across the river as the euoplocephalus followed him. Once Kenny reached the other side of the water he ran over to the side door of the building and tried to open it but found that it was locked.

"Shit, come on!" Kenny grunted as he pulled harder on the door handle. "Open dammit!"

Giving up, Kenny ran over to the garage door as the euoplocephalus got there.

"I need you to bust down this door. Could you please hit it in the right corner at the bottom of the door?" Kenny requested and stepped aside as the euoplocephalus did just that. "Thanks. You might want to step out of the way."

Kenny quickly crawled inside and looked around the pitch black room for the keys to the Jeep wrangler inside and spotted them hanging on a hook. He quickly grabbed them and tried to open the door to the next room but found that it was locked. Silently cursing to himself he slammed his shoulder against the door but was unable to bust it open. Deciding not to waste anymore time he jumped into the jeep and drove it through the garage door, having to hit it with the jeep twice in order to get it out.

Once Kenny was outside he drove around to the side of the building and stopped so that the front of the jeep was facing the locked door. Quickly jumping out, Kenny grabbed the winch of the jeep and pulled it to the door handle before running back and activating it. The second that the door was pulled off of its hinges Kenny ran inside and started looking for chains. Seeing some thick chains and pulleys hanging on the wall, Kenny immediately grabbed them and started running them out to the jeep. When he was sure that he had the right materials Kenny hopped back into the jeep.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Kenny shouted to the euoplocephalus as it followed him over to the river. As soon as Kenny got over to the river he immediately jumped out and saw that the water had risen up to the bottom of the baryonyx's head and that she was just barely keeping her head out of the water.

"Shit, this isn't good!" Kenny shouted as he threw the chain connecting to the pulley over the top and clicked it to the top of the pulley before running another chain underneath of the tree on the side that he was on. He ran the chain that was wrapped around the tree through the pulley and looped it so that it was in a circle at the end. Kenny grabbed another length of chain and got a running start before he threw it over to the other side of the river with a loud grunt and did the same with the other pulley chain.

"Let's move! I need you over on the other side of the river!" Kenny called before diving into the rising water.

When Kenny reached the other side of the river he shook his hair out of his eyes and hooked up the pulleys and chains like he did before. As soon as he was finished he gave the loop to the euoplocephalus.

"Hold this in your beak and pull on three okay?" Kenny simply instructed, with the euoplocephalus nodding in understanding.

Kenny ran to the other side of the tree and saw that the baryonyx was starting to cough due to getting water in her mouth.

"Shitshitshit." Kenny repeated as he quickly swam to the other side of the river and ran to the staff jeep and hooked the winch to the loop that he made on the chain. "1… 2… 3!"

Kenny turned on the winch and started to pull on the rest of the chain with his bare hands in order to raise the tree as the other end was pulled up as well. As soon as the tree was raised above the surface of the water both Kenny and the euoplocephalus heard an audible breath of air from the baryonyx as she got her head above the water and promptly started hacking up water. Once Kenny and the euoplocephalus were sure that her entire body was clear of the tree, Kenny gave a scissor motion as a signal to release the tree.

After the tree had been released with a ground-shaking thud and the baryonyx had been freed she stumbled to the shore on Kenny's side of the river, where she stared hacking up water more violently and was weakly holding herself up by her arms. When Kenny heard her wheezing for breath he quickly walked over to her and mostly got her attention when he gently hit her on her neck.

"Hey, don't try and repress your coughing. You need to get that water out of your lungs." Kenny sternly said. "You're too big for anyone here to give you CPR or mouth-to-mouth."

The baryonyx followed Kenny's instructions and started to cough up more water. Soon she had gotten enough water out of her body in order to breath relatively normally, still coughing occasionally, sometimes violently. That's when the three of them heard the sound of several vehicles approaching. Katashi Hamada's voice was the first that Kenny heard.

"What the hell is going on here?!" He demanded.

"22 minutes." Kenny firmly said with a hiss in his voice as he glared at him and the rest of the ACU. "It's about fucking time you got here."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"Needless to say I got an earful from Hoskins, who I decided to ignore; as well as a lot of praise and a ceremony from Simon Masrani." Kenny said. "And that, is how I met Yang here."

"I c-can't b-b-bullav dat y-ye-err a g-gui." Blue struggled to say.

"I know right?" Kenny continued. "That's why Zeb didn't show up on the screen at the control room. He's not even from Jurassic World. They let him stay with Yang when they found out that she was pregnant."

Zeb made a few noises at Yang who laughed and playfully growled back at him. Blue laughed at what they said, leaving Kenny wondering what they said.

"I can't believe that I didn't recognize you Stega!" Kenny said as he rubbed her head. "It's been even longer since I've seen you, you've grown so much bigger!"

"S-s-he s-said-d da-at It's-s k." Blue translated for him.

"So where is Jet? Kenny asked. "I was wanting to say hi to him again."

Kenny noticed that Stega got silent and that Yang and Zeb started to tear up when he mentioned Jet's name. Yang gave a quiet huff.

"Do y-y-ou r-r-re-eally wa-ant to k-now?" Blue somberly asked.

"Please, tell me." Kenny requested.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **[January 15th- 10:56 pm]**

"Would you just look at that Randy? In the entire history of Ingen, never has there been a genetic marvel such as this." Dr. Wu said as he gestured to the two cages in front of him. "For decades we have made many remarkable improvements in genetics: recreating dinosaurs, splicing and editing DNA, and even combining organisms who have vastly different genetic makeups. But never have we been able to create an organism that is a hybrid between a herbivore and a carnivore."

"Can't believe that nature beat us to it." Randy said.

"Well to quote an old asshole 'Life uhh… finds a way.'" Dr. Wu quoted.

"Hey Dr. Wu?" A young male voice said behind them.

"What is it Eric?" Dr. Wu asked.

"I got the data that you wanted on the male and female assets in front of us." Eric replied.

"Let's discuss it back at the main tent." Dr. Wu suggested. "I would prefer to look at the data hands on."

"Very well." Eric said as he started typing on his tablet. "I gave both of them the shots that you requested and analyzed their blood. Needless to say, I believe I found out why only the female child is a hybrid and not-"

"WATCH OUT!" Randy shouted as he grabbed both of them and pulled them as the cage next to them started to tip over.

Eric screamed as a huge set of jaws came straight at him as the cage tipped over while Dr. Wu and Randy jumped out of the way. They looked up at the sound of Eric screaming as he was torn apart and eaten.

"He had our only source of data on those two dinosaurs." Randy flatly stated.

"Kill the brother of the hybrid." Dr. Wu ordered, with Yang's eyes widening at his statement.

"What about his blood and D-" Randy started to ask before Dr. Wu cut him off.

"Draw it from his corpse, I don't care how you get it; just get it done." Dr. Wu ordered. "Tranq this bitch."

"Yes, sir." Randy acknowledged as he walked off while holding his gun.

Yang started to rock her cage before feeling multiple needles shooting into her scales. Being unable to do anything about it, Yang just tearfully watched as Randy walked off to execute her son. As her consciousness faded, the last thing that she heard was not one, but several gunshots echoing in her ears, all as she heard cries of pain and sorrow from her two children.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **[Present]**

"I ca-ca-" Blue started to say before Kenny suddenly spoke up.

"I swear to god, I am going to kill that sick bastard with my own hands." Kenny lowly growled. "There is no way, no fucking way that he is going to get away with all of this."

Kenny got up and walked over to Stega before he knelt down and hugged her.

"I promise you Stega, I promise you and your parents, and especially Jet. That I will find a way to make sure that Wu pays for all of this." Kenny swore as he looked her in the eyes before looking over at her parents. "Until then, you can count on me to stay here and care for you."

Stega started to tear up and she cooed in thanks as she curved her head around him in thanks. Kenny eventually let go of her and put a hand on Zeb's head.

"If you need any help, with _anything_ promise me that you will come and visit us at the old visitor's center about four miles west of here." Kenny said. "That's where we're staying; in the lobby."

Zeb looked at Yang and she made a light huffing sound and nodded her head. Knowing that his mate was up for it, he agreed too.

"You will? Thank you." Kenny replied while smiling. "Me and Blue here are going to head to the aviary to catch some birds. Would you two like to come with us?"

Yang smiled but shook her head and made a light growling sound mixed with a couple of high-pitched cries.

"Alrighty then, hope that you three have fun at the beach." Kenny said, causing everyone to look at each other in confusion. "What?"

Blue shook her head as if to say that it was nothing. Blue signaled to Yang and the others that they were leaving. However before Kenny and Blue were able to leave Yang bellowed something to get their attention. She came over to Blue and lowered her head next to her before making a sultry sound before nudging Blue and winking at her. Blue stepped back and lowered her head as she started blushing furiously, with a small red tint on her scales closer to her nose.

 _"What?! Why-why would she even think that about us?! It's not like I think that!"_ Blue frantically thought to herself as Yang laughed at her reaction. She got even worse when Kenny started talking.

"What is it Blue?" Kenny asked. "What did she say?"

"N-n-n-not-noth-ng! L-l-let-letsss g-go-go." Blue stuttered even worse than before as she blushed even more. "I-I-I-I'm-m h-hu-hu-ngery."

Blue started to quickly walk away as Kenny laughed at her reaction to whatever it was that Yang told her.

"Well, I'd better go and catch her." Kenny said as he waved goodbye. "I'll see you three later tonight if you're up for it."

The three dinosaurs said goodbye as a cheerful low roaring sound.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

When Kenny had finally caught up to Blue he saw that she was still blushing a little from earlier and decided to talk about something else.

"Blue." Kenny started. Blue tilted her head at the sound of her name being called. "You know why all of the birds are still here?"

"N-nu." Blue responded while shaking her head.

"It's simple, birds don't travel over a 1,000 miles for food when it's right around them. Sure they can fly to the mainland now, but there's fish in the ocean close enough to the island so they don't need to use up the energy to go that distance. Usually they only go that far if they want to find new nesting grounds so that they can lay their eggs there raise their children in safety." Kenny answered as he started to tear up a little. "Or at least where they _think_ they'll be safe."

Kenny felt Blue's claw on his shoulder as she looked at him with a very worried look in her eyes. He smiled as he looked back into them, he forgot that she was pretty much almost two feet taller than him.

"It's okay Blue, just thinking about that brought back some _really bad_ memories." Kenny said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Seeing her smile at that made him happier and he hugged her, which was a little hard since she was holding herself up a bit higher than she normally did. Blue was surprised by this again and she wondered why since he did it to her a few times since he started seeing her.

 _"I guess it's because it has been so long since we've held each other like this that I forgot what it was like."_ Blue pondered as he put her other claw on his other shoulder while she curved her neck around his head. _"This feels so wonderful. I love it."_

"You know Blue, I honestly thought that we would never get to see each other again." Kenny said as he started to pet Blue's neck. "After the Indominous started to tear apart the island, I thought that when I was forced to leave that I would never be allowed back here. Even if he is an asshole now, I'm glad that Owen let me spend a few minutes with you and your sisters outside of your containment before I had to leave."

"I g-g-gu-ess I ow-owwwe hi-hi-him th-tha-at-t." Blue admitted as she started to purr and feel warm in her chest because of his petting.

"I didn't even know that I was getting too close to here while I was fishing. It didn't help that my radio got fried in a hurricane when I tried to turn it on." Kenny said as he started to hold Blue tighter while starting to cry in happiness. "But I am so glad that I ended up here, because now I can give you the help and support that you need. I am so, _so_ grateful that I have you."

 **[Play Future World Music- Anthem of the World]**

Blue started to cry at his words as she held him tighter before she let go of him and bounced around him while cheerfully chirping and making caw-like sounds. Kenny was wondering what she was doing until she (gently) pushed him onto the ground and laid on top of him before putting her claws on his shoulders and rolling him on top of her.

"Blue, do you really mean that?" Kenny asked as he looked into her beaming amber eyes.

He knew that velociraptors only did that dance when they were joining a pack that they were not a part of, usually they did that only after the alpha raptor or raptors were no longer showing any signs of aggression. That dance was called the Chéng dance. It was named that because it is part of the Chinese word for loyalty: Zhōngchéng and it was in part of the Gobi Desert that the first velociraptor skeleton was found. The dance that Blue just did, was her proclaiming her loyalty to him and him alone. She was accepting him as her one and only alpha. Kenny felt immense joy at this and decided to return the favor in his own way.

"Come on, Blue." Kenny said as he climbed off of Blue and held out his hand for her. She happily accepted his offer and rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed his hand as she pulled herself up. However, when she got up Kenny did something she never thought he would do.

He copied her.

"Remember when you first woke up with me in that hotel, Blue?" Kenny said as he scratched her neck as she laid atop him, with her unknowingly pushing her head into his hand. "I told you that we were _both_ going to be alphas. I am not going to let myself be put above you."

Blue grinned and climbed off of him and pulled him up before doing her dance again. Kenny got up and did the same thing. Kenny even started to laugh a little at Blue's insistence at putting him above her. They continued to do this for at least ten minutes before Blue gave up and laid down on the ground, slightly panting. Luckily for Kenny, he had slightly more energy than Blue and was able to make sure that they were even.

"Looks like we're equal now, Blue." Kenny laughed as he laid down next to her.

Blue grunted in mock annoyance, silently admitting to herself that she enjoyed their little game. But that was when she noticed something on the ground next to Kenny's head and reached out with an arm to pick it up. She saw that it was a necklace made out of fishing line with what looked like part of a green pteranodon beak on the tip. She lifted it over to Kenny who quickly grabbed it when he saw it.

"Oh shit. Thanks so much, Blue!" Kenny said as he put it on. "I didn't even know that this came off."

"I-i-it-t n-ni-ic-ee." Blue said as she looked at the pteranodon beak.

"Thanks, Blue!" Kenny replied. "My younger brother, Zon gave this to me as a souvenir."

"I d-did-didn-n't noww yuuu h-had a b-b-brot-ther." Blue admitted.

"Well I don't anymore." Kenny told her, sadness creeping its way into his voice. "I lost him to an unknown disease when I was just 12. There was nothing that me and my mom could do. We were holding onto each other as he passed away."

"S-so-oww sar-ary." Blue was crying at this point. She didn't get to have that luxury with any of her sisters. She was heartbroken over the fact that she wasn't able to comfort her sisters in their deaths.

"It's okay, Blue. It feels nice to be able to talk to someone like this, especially a close friend like you." Kenny admitted as he softly ran his hand over the side of her face. "You know, you really remind me of him."

"I d-do?" Blue asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you do. You both are so cheerful, you love to be around others, and you both love to play games." Kenny answered. Blue smiled at that, she was so happy that she reminded Kenny of his family and that she made him laugh. Both of them were content to just lay there in the shade and spend time in each other's company…

That is until their stomachs growled at the exact same time. Kenny and Blue started to laugh heartily at the situation. They remembered that they barely had anything on the way to where they were now; just some small granola bars to keep them full until they got some real, nutritious food.

"Come on Blue, let's find a spot to start hunting." Kenny chuckled as he got up while offering Blue his hand again, which she happily took.

 **[End Future World Music- Anthem of the World]**

Not much farther away, Kenny and Blue walked through the giant hole in the wall that the I. Rex created when she charged into the aviary. They soon came across the charred wreckage of JW001 and saw that parts of it were starting to rust and others had plants growing inside of it.

"Poor guy." Kenny muttered, referring to Simon Masrani. "It's because of him that I was able to be of so much help here…"

When Blue saw that Kenny was starting to walk forward she looked back at the helicopter and wrapped her tail around Kenny's waist. He looked back in confusion before she gestured for him to follow her. Wondering where she was going with this, Kenny decided to do as she requested and followed her over. When Blue had gotten over to the helicopter and leaned forwards so that she was resting on her front claws. She looked back at Kenny and gestured to her head. Kenny realized that she was paying her respects to Masrani and wanted Kenny to do the same. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that considering how close he was to him. Kenny walked over next to Blue and knelt down on one knee before taking off his wide-brimmed hat and holding it to his chest.

"Mr. Masrani, I would love to thank you for everything that you did for us. You were one of the few people at Jurassic World who saw the dinosaurs here as more than assets of a business, as weapons, or as creatures to be put below humans. You saw them as living beings with their own personalities, feelings, and their own lives." Kenny said. "You wanted them to be treated fairly, and I wish to thank you for allowing me to help with that. I know that you said I didn't have to thank you for what you gave me; but please let me have this and allow me to say 'You have my deepest thanks and my deepest respects.'"

Blue was next. She contemplated trying to give her respects in English, but she decided to just use her natural voice since she didn't have enough practice speaking English.

"[Mr. Masrani sir, I don't know how to say this, but… I too would love to thank you for every measure and expense that you provided for us. It is because of you that wonderful, _wonderful_ people like Kenny were around to care for us. You helped us in every way that you could, and even when it cost you your life, you did everything that you could do make sure that we had a shot not at just surviving, but at living as well.]" Blue spoke in a collection of barks and chirps. "[You have me and my sisters' deepest gratitude.]"

"That was beautiful, Blue." Kenny said.

"Y-yuu un-un-dd-erstood-d da-dat?" Blue wondered in confusion.

"Not really, but I felt like I understood what you were saying." Kenny replied.

"Co-uul." Blue chirped as she smiled back. "R-rr-eady?"

"Totally." Kenny agreed.

After ten minutes of walking Kenny and Blue spotted a small hill that was covered in trees and bushes. They laid down and Kenny readied the tranq-rifle.

"S-so ha-hal l-long-" Blue stammered.

"How long do we have to wait before we can shoot one?" Kenny finished for her.

Blue nodded before flinching as Kenny fired the tranq-rifle and watched as a Cearadactylus plummeted to the ground; hearing it's neck snap upon impact.

"How's that?" Kenny asked with a smile on his face.

"G-g-gr-great." Blue commented.

"Thanks." Kenny said as he lined up the rifle with a Dimorphodon before firing and reaching the same result.

Blue noticed that a Pteranodon was sitting on a log about 100 feet away. She pointed it out to Kenny who looked at it and shook his head.

"Sorry, Blue. But I don't eat Pteranodons, I will kill them if there is absolutely no way that I can tranquilize them or knock them out, but that's only as a last resort." Kenny revealed.

"W-w-yye?" Blue wondered.

"I just don't eat them. It's... a really personal reason for me." Kenny stated.

"K." Blue relented, deciding not to push the topic.

"Don't worry about it." Kenny smiled. "That Cearadactylus that I just shot down amounts to about two Pteranodons. I'll go and get them."

Blue was about to speak up about the Pteranodon that she pointed out to Kenny but saw that it was flying away to somewhere else. Kenny slung his guns over his shoulder and headed out to collect the meat. That was when Blue heard something wet falling on the ground behind her and turned around to see an 8'5" tall and 18'8" long Dilophosaurus vomiting on the ground.

Then she heard the Dilophosaurus start to choke.

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix- Apprehension]**

"KENNY!" Blue shouted, instantly getting his attention. In an instant he was back and saw the Dilophosaurus choking, he knew immediately what to do.

Kenny knew that the Dilo would most likely act in self-defense but she couldn't if she was choking on her own vomit. Kenny jumped into action and climbed over the back of the Dilophosaurus who weakly tried to push him off but wasn't able to muster enough energy to do so. He then reached under her stomach and clasped his legs together before pressing up against her stomach (which required a lot of effort due to the size of her body).

He repeated this five times before he heard something splatter onto the ground. He was relieved at first but sprang into action when he heard her choking again and pressed up against her five more times. Then the Dilophosaurus crumpled onto the ground and Kenny was scared that he wasn't able to save her in time but then realized that he had to make sure. Kenny reached down towards her neck with two fingers and had to press hard against her neck to feel her pulse. Kenny felt tears of joy running down his face when he found out that she was still alive. Kenny wiped them away before turning to Blue.

"De-de-d?" Blue said between frantic breaths.

"No she's alive, but she seems to be very sick. We need to get her back to the medical facility at Jurassic World." Kenny said before running west.

"Wh-wh-where-e you g-go-oing?" Blue asked, worried.

"She literally weighs a ton Blue; there is no way I'm going to be able to carry her or in that wagon." Kenny explained. "I need to get the jeep. I also need you to keep her here, and also to get that meat into the wagon and out of the sun to keep it as cool as possible; she's going to need the meat."

Kenny then ran towards the hole in the wall and bolted to the old visitors center.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix: Apprehension]**

 **][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: Even After]**

 _"This is my fault."_ Blue thought as she looked down at the Dilo while waiting for Kenny to return. _"If only I hadn't told Kenny that I wanted to walk here then we would've been able to take you to the medical center right now."_

Blue had tears in her eyes as she once again started blaming herself for everything that was happening.

 _"Oh Yumi, why did this have to happen today? To us? Why at all?"_ Blue wondered to herself before a loud, repeated honking caused her to jump.

"Blue come on! We've got to get moving, I thought about what might be happening to her and I don't like it." Kenny said as he jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the trailer, which had a forklift on it.

Blue was still wondering how Kenny got back here so fast, especially with all of that weight on the back as it had only been about 30 minutes; she then snapped back to reality when she heard Kenny's voice.

"Blue, she may be heavy but I need you to help me get her onto the forklift so that we can get her onto the trailer." Kenny said. Blue nodded her head as she and Kenny regretfully pushed her onto the prongs of the forklift; fortunately with her not falling through.

Kenny then raised the prongs of the forklift and then drove it onto the trailer's ramp and luckily the forklift fit, albeit barely. He then lowered the prongs and due to the lack of space between the forklift and the walls he had to climb out of the back and then over the top to get to the Dilophosaurus. Kenny then gently pulled her off of the prongs and then got back into the forklift and drove it off of the trailer.

Blue then pulled the wagon full of fresh food onto the trailer before walking off of it and allowing Kenny to close the gate. She then pointed at the forklift.

"We're going to have to leave the forklift here." Kenny said as he got into the driver's seat. "Come on Blue, let's go."

Blue then jumped into the middle row of seats and Kenny drove towards the hole in the wall.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance: Even After]**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[Jurassic World-dinosaur medical center- 2:52 pm]**

Kenny wished that they could've gotten to the medical center sooner but they had to go slower so that they didn't hurt the Dilophosaurus.

"We're here." Kenny said as he pulled up next to the building. Blue was wondering how Kenny knew _exactly_ where the building was without even pulling out a map when both of them heard a clang behind them.

Yumi was dazed right now and when she saw Kenny she spit some venom at him and he barely managed to duck in time, causing it to splatter on the windshield.

Blue however screeched at the frilled dinosaur who now wore a look of shock on her face. She retracted her frill and lowered her head, now chittering apologetically. She then looked at Blue and perked up before making cheerful chirps.

Blue sighed and stepped into the back row and placed a hand on the Dilophosaurus's shoulder and responded with a light bark and some ticks. Immediately after that however, Yumi got a weird look on her face before turning her head to the side and coughing violently. Kenny, now confident that the dinosaur wouldn't try to blind him again, slowly raised his head above the seat. Yumi smiled and stood up fully but then felt nauseous and stumbled while holding her head; coughing again while doing so. Kenny and Blue then got out of the jeep and opened the gate to the trailer allowing Blue to pull the wagon off of it. Blue then barked something to Yumi and the latter walked forward, stumbling when she reached the ramp. Kenny and Blue however barely caught her with a loud "Oof!" and allowed her to rest her right arm around Kenny's neck. Kenny then led Yumi to the doors and Blue pulled them open, allowing Kenny and Yumi to pass through before closing the door after pulling the meat in. Kenny, Blue, and Yumi walked down the hall for about 500 feet before Kenny stopped.

"Blue I need you to take the meat into the freezer in that room so that it doesn't spoil." Kenny asked. "After that I need you to come visit us in room 107; it's down this hallway, make a left, 4th door on the right."

Blue nodded and headed into the room.

 _"How in the world does he know all of this?!"_ Blue thought to herself.

Meanwhile Yumi had started coughing again and Kenny walked her into room 107 and helped her climb onto the large padded bed/bench that you usually find in a doctor's office and lay down upon it. Kenny then pulled up the blinds and allowed the sunlight to flow into the room.

"So, uhh..." Kenny started. "I take it you can understand me?"

Yumi nodded her head which she still had lying down.

"Oh phew, that's a relief." Kenny sighed before taking off his backpack. "I was wanting to ask you something; two things actually. Can you read?"

Yumi nodded again.

"Great. I was wondering if you could tell me your name." Kenny said as he pulled out his laptop. "Could you just point to the letters of your name please?"

As Kenny was starting up his laptop he clicked his tongue again which caught Yumi's attention. Once the laptop was ready Kenny turned it towards Yumi. Yumi then reached out with a claw and Kenny noticed that it was shaking somewhat. Yumi touched the letters: Y, u, m, i.

"Thanks, Yumi." Kenny returned as he put the laptop on the counter and typed something into it. "You know, I actually have an idea as to how I can communicate with you and Rexy."

"A-a-nd wh-whut wuld that-t be?" Blue asked as she stepped into the room. Yumi looked shocked at the sound of words coming from Blue's mouth.

"I'll explain later." Kenny said, as he had noticed Yumi's reaction. "What I was going to propose was: sign-language."

"T-th-that?" Blue asked. "H-how?"

"Well I was thinking that since raptors – a lot of dinosaurs for that matter- use body language as another form of communication; that we could teach them how to use sign-language." Kenny explained. "This could be so that I can understand what other dinosaurs are saying when you're not around, and also so that you could teach other dinosaurs when I'm not around."

Kenny then heard Yumi start to cough again and got a certain look on her face. He grabbed the trashcan that was under the counter and quickly lifted Yumi's head and placed the trash can under her head as she hurled into it. After Kenny was sure that Yumi was done he placed the trash can on the floor.

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories- Castle Oblivion]**

Yumi then made some kind of groaning noise and Blue came over to the laptop and pointed at it. Kenny, getting what Blue was trying to tell him, pulled up a text document and stepped to the side. After seeing Kenny type on it, Blue realized that she could try typing on the laptop. He took the time to grab a medical particulate mask out of the cabinet above the sink, noticing that most of the medical gear had been cleaned out.

 _"She said 'Thank you.'"_ Blue typed slowly, trying to get a sense of the new form of communication. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to move each of the three digits on her claws individually.

"You're welcome, Yumi. However with that, we should be getting down as to why we're here." Kenny said before getting down to business. Kenny came over to Yumi and knelled down so that they were at eye level.

"Yumi, I noticed that you have been coughing and vomiting as of late; can you tell us when this all started?" Kenny asked. Yumi made some kind of gurgling/purring noise and Kenny looked at the laptop.

 _"She said that she's been feeling this way ever since she was captured by Ingen about 5 days ago."_ Blue translated.

"She must have gotten it from one of those damn Ingen men; one of them probably carried it over from the mainland." Kenny said before getting an idea. "I'll be right back inside, don't go anywhere."

Kenny ran out of the room and was back in as little as two minutes; and he was pulling a box-like device that was about 2 ½ feet long, 1 ft wide and 1 ft high.

"This my friends, is a solar powered generator. I actually thought about getting one at Brookstone but- Blue, you know why- we weren't able to get one. I'm going to use this to restart this computer so that we can find out what you have Yumi." Kenny explained.

Kenny unplugged the computer from the outlet in the wall and plugged it into the generator. He pushed the power button on the computer and it displayed the Jurassic World logo before showing a login screen. He then typed something into both bars before having full access to the computer. Despite the computer currently not being plugged into the wall Kenny was still able to access all of the files. This is because the database was hardwired into each computer so that way in an emergency the staff would not have to run to another computer should the network crash. If a dinosaur was having a life-threatening emergency and the network started having trouble then the dinosaur would most likely not make it.

That however, was not entirely the case. Kenny saw that the network was up and running despite Ingen being long gone. Kenny furrowed his eyebrows and clicked his tongue in confusion. Deciding to not waste any time Kenny decided to play it safe and had the database within the computer up in less than a minute after he turned it on. After pulling up the database Kenny turned to Yumi who now appeared to be shivering despite it being 72º out. Kenny took off his backpack and then his jacket and laid it over Yumi, who now shivered slightly less.

"Alright Yumi, I'm going to need to examine you to see what your symptoms are and determine what you have." Kenny said as he got a water bottle out of his backpack and pumped some soap out of the dispenser on the wall before proceeding to wash his hands over the sink. Knowing that they would help ease Yumi's nerves, Kenny put on medicinal gloves which there were still plenty of.

 _"She said 'Ok.'"_ Blue typed.

"Great." Kenny said as he got the only thermometer out of the cabinet above the sink and thankfully it was still working with 50% battery left. He knew what was going to happen next needed to be done. "Look Yumi, I am going to apologize about this in advice. I need to take your temperature rectally. So, I'm sorry."

Yumi's face visibly scrunched up at his words. Kenny didn't need Blue to translate what she was saying now.

"I know that this is a bit indecent and pretty invasive, but if you've been sick for as long as you say that you have; then I really need to do this." Kenny calmly said as he cleaned off the tip of the thermometer with soap and water. "Any other kind of thermometer isn't going to be as accurate as this one and two or three degrees could make a huge difference in whether or not you survive. I need to give you the proper treatments and if my results are wrong because of inaccuracy, then you may not live through this."

Yumi hesitated before she closed her eyes and nodded her head once. Having her confirmation and permission to proceed Kenny gently leaned Yumi onto her right side while still letting her keep her head as upright as possible.

"I'm going to look away once I am sure that it is in okay? 1… 2… 3." Kenny said as he made sure to insert the thermometer into her rectal tunnel and not into her vaginal cavity. Once he was sure that it was in the right tunnel he looked away as promised and saw that Blue was looking away and respecting Yumi's privacy as well. Kenny tried to make the situation less awkward as he waited for the thermometer to give its results. "Soooooo… did you put up a fight before you were captured by Wu?"

Yumi only grunted in response as she did her best to ignore the foreign object in her body.

"I blew up two guys as they were talking with an RPG… I also blew up by boat. Which I spent over $200,000 on." Kenny awkwardly said before hearing a series of beeps from the thermometer. "Well there we go!"

Yumi sighed in relief as Kenny took the thermometer out of her cloaca before coughing again as Kenny hit the release button on the thermometer and shot the plastic casing that surrounded the reading needle into a trash can.

"93.5⁰ F." Kenny worriedly said. "The average healthy temperature for an adult female dilophosaurus is 90.4⁰ F. That is _not_ healthy."

Blue looked on in worry as Kenny got out another thermometer as Yumi made a sad face and whined at the sight of it.

"Don't worry, Yumi. I'm not going to stick this in your cloaca." Kenny calmly said. "This one is made to go in your mouth. I'm just going to prove my point on accuracy. However I would like to ask you a question before I do to save time. Have you always felt cold shivers?"

Kenny waited until she gave her answer after Yumi gave a short and deep "hum"-like sound and a quiet, wavy shrill sound.

 _"She said 'No, it only started yesterday morning'."_ Blue translated as Kenny motioned for Yumi to quit moving her tongue by moving his tongue from side-to-side before stopping as he held his palm up flat. In less than 30 seconds he had his answer.

"92.1⁰ F." Kenny announced as he took the thermometer out of Yumi's mouth. "See how low that is compared to the rectal one?"

Kenny then went to the computer and typed: _"Very high body temperature; 3.1º above healthy temperature." as well as "nausea, vomiting, and violent coughing."_

Kenny then got a stethoscope from the wall and put it around his neck before grabbing an otoscope and came over to Yumi.

"Alright Yumi, you may not like this but I'm going to need you to stand on the floor." Kenny asked. Yumi, not happy about moving when she already felt like crap, groaned as she climbed off of the bed. "I'm going to take a look in your ears alright?"

Yumi nodded her head in understanding before feeling plastic enter her right ear hole and then her left.

"Your ears look healthy not much earwax in them." Kenny noted as he shot the plastic cone into the trashcan. "Okay now I am going to look in your mouth, okay?"

Kenny motioned for her to open her mouth and as soon as she did he turned the battery light for the otoscope back on and looked in her mouth. As Kenny looked inside he saw that the back edges of her throat were inflamed and had greenish-brown mucus at the back.

"Okay, so I am seeing some mucus at the back of your throat. That would assume that you have strep or a sore throat." Kenny said as he set the otoscope down. "However without swabs and a machine to help grow bacteria. I can't confirm whether or not you actually have strep."

Yumi chirped something to Blue who started typing on Kenny's laptop.

 _"Why wouldn't they be here?"_ Blue typed.

"I honestly don't know." Kenny wondered. "Those large cargo boats that Ingen used to get here more than likely had well-stocked medical stations on them and so they wouldn't need them. That would only leave someone else on the island to use them. I don't see how dinosaurs themselves could actually use these, no offense."

Blue and Yumi nodded their heads in understanding. Moving on, Kenny grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck and put it on. Kenny put the stethoscope on her right side.

"Thank you. Alright Yumi, could you please take three deep breaths?" Kenny requested. Kenny listened as Yumi took three deep breaths and he wasn't happy with what he heard. Yumi's breathing so far was kind of "raspy" _just_ before she started to exhale.

"Can you breathe three more times?" Kenny asked as he moved over to her left side. Yumi breathed in and out again and Kenny got the same results.

"Alright just one more time please." Kenny then put the stethoscope on her stomach. Once Yumi was finished breathing she suddenly sneezed, getting some black goo on Kenny's left brown hiking boot and his white sock. "Woah!"

Kenny frantically pulled and kicked off his hiking boots and socks before pouring the entire remaining bottle of water onto his skin. He waited five seconds to see if he would become paralyzed and was relieved to find out he wouldn't when five seconds had passed.

"Whew… bless you." Kenny nervously laughed as he looked up and saw Yumi with a sheepish smile on her face.

Kenny put the stethoscope on the counter and typed: _"mildly raspy breathing"_ into the computer and added _"green/brown mucus in back of throat."_

Yumi then made some kind of gurgling noise and Blue pointed to what she had typed.

"You've been sneezing for a few days?" Kenny stated as he typed that into the computer as well. "Oh boy, this is starting to sound familiar. Please don't tell me you've been having headaches and drowsiness."

Yumi nodded her head sadly as she made a murmuring sound.

"Well, let's just hope that whatever you have is going to pass soon." Kenny sighed as he typed the latest info into the computer and hit submit. Blue and Yumi waited anxiously before Kenny got his results.

"Shit. It is as bad as I thought it was. Influenza A H1N1. This strain of the flu is normally only strong enough to put a human in bed for a few days; unfortunately for dinosaurs- specifically the Dilophosaurus species- it's... potentially fatal." Kenny explained. Both Blue and Yumi's eyes started to water. "Hey, hey, hey don't cry. I have great news."

Both dinosaurs lifted their heads up at the mention of good news.

"I know an herbal recipe that could solve this." Kenny said. "Although there is no known cure to this disease, this recipe should help boost your immune system and speed up your recovery."

"W-wait-t c-c-co-could?" Blue stuttered.

"Well it's better than won't." Kenny pointed out. "Yumi, me and Blue are going to head out for the garden here. I know that while some of the herbs, spices, and plants that were served here were imported from the mainland, I know that this place had it's own private garden. For now we're going to need you to stay here so that we don't have to search for you."

Yumi nodded her head in understanding.

"Here are some cough drops for you." Kenny said as he laid out four cough drops on paper towels. "Take only one at a time, and no more than the ones right here."

Yumi then walked over to the counter and took a cough drop into her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Alright if you have to go outside to go to the bathroom, or to get a drink that's fine." Kenny replied. "And thanks so much for letting me help."

Yumi smiled before coughing again, almost losing her cough drop and with that Kenny and Blue went back to the jeep.

"Oh Yumi, if you have to sneeze then do this." Kenny then showed her how to sneeze into her elbow before leaving. "I don't want Blue to step in your venom and be unable to move for half an hour."

 **[End Kingdom Hearts Re:chain Of Memories- Castle Oblivion]**

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

 **[Jurassic World- Main Street 2:45 pm]**

"Alright Blue, what we're looking for is ginger, thyme, rosemary, peppermint, ginseng, and... you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Kenny said.

Blue shook her head.

"Great, well just look for bottles, jars, containers, the like with those words on them." Kenny said as they were going through the wreckage of Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville. "I know what they look like so I'll keep an eye out for that and the plants. And by the way, thanks for reminding me to push the solar slider back into the garage and to shut the doors."

"N-no pr-pr-o-b." Blue replied. Kenny and Blue walked into the storage room and saw rows of containers on the shelves.

"Sweet." Kenny laughed as they browsed the shelves. About halfway down Blue let out a bark and Kenny looked to see what she had found.

"The peppermint! Great job Blue!" Kenny praised as he took the peppermint and scooped out ½ tablespoon of it and put it in a small plastic Ziploc bag. Kenny then saw that the rosemary was also nearby and Kenny got 1 teaspoon of that. He then turned around and got the thyme off of the shelf and took out 1 ½ teaspoons.

"And last but not least the oil of oregano." Kenny said as he took a 4 inch high bottle off of the shelf. "Wait a minute… why don't I just take all of the containers with me?"

Blue sighed in exasperation and readied her tail to slap him on the back of the head but decided not to since she didn't want to knock over anything that they needed.

After Kenny poured the ingredients back into their containers he looked for the ginger, ginseng, and oranges, or anything with vitamin C in it before coming up empty.

"Dang it." Kenny grumbled as he grabbed what containers he could. "I was hoping that we would find everything in here but now we're going to have to go to the garden. If I remember correctly from the helicopter rides here it should be 15 minutes northwest of the innovation center when you're going by vehicle."

After gathering the remaining containers of ingredients and tools, Kenny and Blue then walked out of the wreckage with at the front of the building and Kenny saw something that made him look like a child on Christmas morning.

"A motorcycle!" Kenny shouted as he set down the containers that he had in his hands and ran towards a motorcycle that was hidden behind a downed awning.

"Uh-h t-tha-at's u-h..." Blue tried to get out as Kenny used the winch on the jeep to pull the awning off of the entrance to the vendor. Once the awning fell to the ground with a loud thud and Kenny retracted the winch he turned to Blue.

"What was that Blue?" Kenny asked. Blue waved her arms, meaning never-mind.

 _"Eh, screw it. He's not here. That can be Kenny's motorcycle now that Owen left me. Wait does Kenny know how to-"_ Blue thought to herself before hearing the motorcycle turn over. _"That would be a yes."_

Kenny then drove over to the jeep and then turned off the motorcycle as he saw that the fuel tank was only at ¼ tank. He reached at the front of the trailer and undid the latch on the toolbox and took out the gas can. Blue had walked over to Kenny when he had finished refueling.

"Don't worry Blue. We'll save her." Kenny said as he put the gas can back in the toolbox and shut the latch. "I also wish that I had a helmet."

"Less weight, Blue. This will save more gas." Kenny said after he saw Blue leaning against the trailer of the jeep and looking between it and him. Kenny hopped on the motorcycle and then spoke to Blue again. "Remember Blue, don't try to race me. I know where this place is; and I doubt that you've ever been there so follow me."

"Okay." Blue said, noticing how she had said a whole word without stuttering again.

"Then let's move out." Kenny said before turning on the motorcycle.

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts II.5 HD Remix- Hazardous Highway]**

Kenny took off on the motorcycle with Blue following him in close pursuit. Unfortunately it was sort of _too_ close as Blue coughed since she was right in the cloud of exhaust and she moved towards the right. Kenny laughed and turned to the right of the innovation center and proceeded to drive along the tour road. Kenny heard Blue's loud shriek as she ducked to avoid a swooping Dimorphodon.

"Shit!" Kenny shouted as he ducked too.

The Dimorphodon flew straight over Kenny again as he ducked repeatedly as if the dimorphodon was a magpie. Kenny knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the dimorphodon forever so he started to think of a way that he could take the dimorphodon out while still moving. He knew that slowing down or stopping would give the flying lizard a big enough opening to attack him, Blue, or both of them. Suddenly Kenny got an idea and decided to try something a little dicey. Kenny reached into his top jacket pocket with his left hand and pulled out a tranquilizer dart that he kept on himself for emergencies. He bit the safety cap off and put the dart between his teeth and not a moment too soon.

The Dimorphodon was starting to fly around to attack from the front as it got tired of nearly missing Kenny from behind. Kenny put his right hand back on the throttle as he grabbed the dart with his left hand. Kenny focused his vision on the dimorphodon by closing his right eye and then with as much power as he could get at the time he increased the throttle as he swung the the dart into the bird. Thankfully speeding up caused Kenny to be able to get under the bird, instead of slamming into it. The dart solidly went into the dimorphodon's skin and the bird fell behind Kenny and Blue managed to jump over the now snoozing bird.

"Phew." Kenny sighed as he wiped his forehead and put his hand back on the throttle, now able to manage his speed and balance again. Kenny looked behind him to make sure that Blue didn't get a scratch and was relieved to not see any. He pulled on the accelerator and continued to drive for a few more minutes before pulling into the garden.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts II.5 HD Remix- Hazardous Highway]**

"I'm pretty great on a motorcycle huh Blue?" Kenny asked while turned off the motorcycle and put out the kickstand as Blue stopped next to him.

"Ye-ah." Blue said.

"You really think so?" Kenny asked.

"Mm-hm." Blue answered.

"Well thanks Blue." Kenny said as he pet Blue's head, causing her to purr. "Sure do wish I had a helmet though; oh well, you can't have everything."

Kenny then saw that it looked like it was going to rain.

"We'd better hurry before it starts pouring on us." Kenny said and Blue reluctantly moved away from Kenny's petting and then started looking through the labels.

Kenny moved down the rows of plants and herbs starting in alphabetical order before finding the ginger and ginseng, clicking his tongue while doing so. Kenny took the base of the ginger plant and pulled it out of the soil. After that he brushed the dirt off of the roots and pulled the stem off of the roots. Kenny then grabbed a fresh clove of ginseng and put both that and the ginger in separate bags.

"Hey Ken-ken-nnee." He heard Blue call.

"Yeah Blue?" Kenny called back and heard.

"F-fo-n-ound it-t." Blue said, partially muffled as she was holding an orange in her mouth.

"Great job Blue!" Kenny said as he came over and picked the oranges. "That's all we need; I know the recipe so we can make it in the kitchen back at the medical center."

Right after Kenny put the oranges in his backpack he felt the sky start to drizzle.

"Great..." Kenny sighed. "Let's hurry back Blue."

Blue nodded her head and headed towards the exit. Kenny hopped on the motorcycle and started it up before he and Blue exited the garden.

 _"That Dimorphodon should still be asleep."_ Kenny thought to himself as he drove through the rain, this time with Blue in front of him.

Just then, a flicker of green caught Blue's eyes.

 _"It can't be..."_ Blue thought as she ran off onto a dirt path and through a gate.

"Hey Blue!" Kenny shouted as he did a 180 and then turned onto the path. "Where are you going?"

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Kenny followed Blue for about 40 minutes down the path before he saw her stop in some complex.

Kenny had to leave the motorcycle behind after Blue jumped into a river and quickly swam to the other side. He was barely able to keep track of her as she was nearly twice as fast as him and he was heaving when he caught up to her.

"Char-ch-char-l-lie! Whe-wher-e-e are y-you?!" Blue shouted out as she searched for the sister that she thought she saw.

"Blue, Charlie isn't here." Kenny wheezed after he had stopped running.

"W-ha-what? O-of c-cour-course s-she-e is." Blue responded.

"Um, Blue, we're... the only ones... here." Kenny said after he had walked over. "Look around you."

"W-w-wat?" Blue asked in shock.

"I didn't see any other tracks on the way in here." Kenny revealed after catching his breath. "Where are we by the way? You seemed to know where this route was. Wait a minute..."

 **[Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep- Tears Of The Light]**

That's when it hit Blue full force: Charlie was never there, and... they were in her old paddock.

Blue broke down as she collapsed to the ground while sobbing. Kenny rushed over to her and put his arm around her left shoulder, which was shaking now.

"Blue what's wrong?" Kenny worriedly asked.

"It-t s-seem-m-med s-so r-r-e-ee-l-l." Blue sobbed. "S-sh-he w-was ri-righ-r-ight the-ere..."

"Your sister Charlie..." Kenny nervously asked. "You thought you saw her...?

Blue nodded her head.

"That maw-maw-ns-ter b-b-it-t-c-hh caw-s-s-ed h-er d-d-e-ath." Blue tried to say.

"Are you talking about the Indominous Rex?" Kenny figured. Blue nodded her head again.

"You know... I went through the exact same thing when I lost my father and my brother." Kenny said. "I went through a time of huge depression too."

"D-do y-y-you thin-think yooo s-se-sai h-im?" Blue wondered.

"Actually, yes." Kenny said, which surprised Blue. "The helicopter that he was piloting was shot down during the war in Afghanistan. I still miss him to this day. Sometimes I'll think he's still out there, alive and well."

Blue scooted closer to Kenny.

"Believe it or not, for about three years I would turn my head towards the front door of my mother's house whenever the door would open, and sometimes whenever I see someone in a Navy, Police, or Coast Guard uniform I'll think it's him and it's only after I do a double check will I realize that it wasn't him." Kenny continued. "Part of me today still doesn't want to believe that he's dead, even though I know that he is."

"I-I'm s-s-sorr-rey." Blue apologized.

"It's okay." Kenny said as he sat down in the now muddy ground next to her as Blue moved to hug Kenny.

Kenny then returned her hug as both of them comforted each other, letting the pouring rain soak them both.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Tears Of The Light]**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **[5:57 pm]**

"[Ugh... where are they?]" Yumi grumbled to herself after she had swallowed her third cough drop. "[It's been almost 2 1/2 hours since they left.]"

During the time that Kenny and Blue were gone Yumi had thrown up twice and it left a very disgusting feeling in her stomach.

"[Achoo!]" Yumi sneezed, spitting out more black slime before taking another cough drop into her mouth. Despite her doing it into her elbow this time she still got some venom on the ground.

"Alright Yumi, we're back!" Kenny shouted as he and Blue came through the front doors. "We got everything we needed."

"[Ugh, finally!]" Yumi sighed as she sat back down on the exam bed before she saw the venom on the floor. "[Shit! Blue had better not step right here!]"

Yumi then grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser next to the sink and started wiping up the floor.

About ten minutes later Yumi heard Kenny and Blue coming down the hallway and grabbed what paper towels she could before putting them in the trash can. Just as Kenny and Blue came into the room with a bowl full of some herbal mixture she was laying down on the table, looking innocent. Yumi also noticed that something was off about Blue. After Yumi had finished slurping up the mixture she licked her lips, it was surprisingly tasty and not bitter. Kenny then spoke up.

"If you two don't mind I'm going to head to the hotel to gather some more supplies, if that's okay with you. I'll also put a message on the front of the old visitors center so that Yang, Zeb, and Stega don't think I lied to them. So Imma do that first." Kenny said. "In the meantime why don't you two catch up. Thanks for cleaning up your mess, Yumi."

Blue nodded her head and Kenny turned to leave but then remembered something.

"Oh, one more thing; please don't touch each other." Kenny warned. "And Yumi, please don't sneeze or cough on Blue, you're still contagious. I can't catch what you've got as easily but she can. If you have to sneeze then do this."

Once Kenny left Yumi spoke to Blue.

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 3D SOMEDAY]**

"[Is something wrong, girl?]" Yumi worriedly asked. "[Why are you so sad?]"

Blue let out a sniffle due to her crying earlier.

"[It's getting worse Yumi!]" Blue cried out. "[Today I thought I saw Charlie!]"

"[Poor girl. I'm so, so sorry that you had to go through that earlier.]" Yumi said as she did her best to comfort Blue from where she was.

"[It just seemed so real at the time!]" Blue continued. "[I never noticed that there weren't any tracks being left, no scent, nothing! And when I finally realized where we were, we were in my old paddock. Of all the places to hallucinate!]"

"[Oh dear.]" Yumi said. "[This really is a far cry from what you were going through a just few weeks ago.]"

"[What am I supposed to do? Last night I had a nightmare that Owen was killed by that white bitch, AND I HATE HIM!]" Blue asked as she cried. "[I can't even talk right at this time and if I don't have a computer than Kenny can't understand a word that I say in our language!]"

"[It's alright Blue.]" Yumi softly spoke. "[You're still learning how to speak English, despite what I'm doing I can't even say a single letter.]"

"[I'm not sure what I have that you don't, other than all of the problems of the world right now.]" Blue stated.

"[Says the raptor who doesn't have a potentially fatal disease.]" Yumi noted.

"[Yumi I am so depressed. That can kill just as easily as a bite to the neck.]" Blue said with her head in her claws.

"[Don't you worry sweetheart, I'll make sure that we talk about this when Kenny teaches us how to communicate with him.]" Yumi suggested.

"[However that's supposed to work.]" Blue said before looking up. "[But I'll do my best to hold on to whatever sanity I have left. Thanks Yumi.]"

"[That's the spirit!]" Yumi beamed. "[So how do you know Yang, Zeb, and Stega?]"

"[I met them earlier today. Kenny saved Yang's life about a year and a half ago.]" Blue told her. "[When we were talking to them we learned that Wu ordered Jet to be executed.]"

"[He what?!]" Yumi asked in shock as she started to cough again..

"[Yang killed the man who gave Stega and Jet shots to determine why only Stega was a hybrid and in retaliation he ordered for Jet to be shot.]" Blue revealed. "[It wasn't even slow and he-]"

"[THAT SICK BASTARD!]" Yumi shouted, startling Blue. "[As if taking everything away from me wasn't enough, NOW HE DOES IT TO SOMEONE ELSE?!]"

Yumi started coughing violently and started to feel nauseous so she laid her head down.

"[Are you feeling okay, Yumi?]" Blue asked."[What do you mean when you said that he took everything away from you?]"

"[I'd rather not talk about it. We just have a deep hatred for each other.]" Yumi said after giving an irritated sigh. "[He and his sick men- figuratively and literally- caught me because I was stupid and tried to kill him alone.]"

"[Alright, we can talk about that later if you want.]" Blue said. "[I was caught when I was asleep and even then their tranquilizers didn't knock me out fully.]"

"[That's strange. It worked completely on me.]" Yumi wondered. "[Do you know what Kenny's doing over at that hotel?]"

"[How am I supposed to know?]" Blue asked. "[Everything in that hotel is basically the same.]"

 **[End Kingdom Hearts 3D SOMEDAY]**

 **|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?**

 **[Meanwhile with Kenny]**

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Kenny rambled off as he looked in all of the rooms on the third floor. Kenny was searching for a humidifier for Yumi so that she could breathe easier. He wasn't able to find one on the 1st, 2nd, and now the 3rd floor. It wasn't until Kenny got to the 4th floor and room 415 that he finally found a humidifier.

"Finally! I knew someone here was bound to have had one with them." Kenny said as he carried the humidifier out of the room.

Kenny then carried the humidifier to the dumbwaiter in an "employees only" section of the floor and proceeded to lower it to the ground floor. After 15 minutes of hand cranking Kenny's arms were starting to get sore but the humidifier was now in the garage on the ground floor. Kenny clicked his tongue again and grabbed a cart from the wall and brought it back to the room. Kenny then went into the room and grabbed the mattresses and plopped two onto the cart. After that he went back into the room and grabbed the pillows and blankets and brought them onto the cart as well.

Although he knew that he would have to make another trip he pushed the cart to the freight elevator in the "employees only" section. Thankfully since the power was out so were the motors on the elevator doors and Kenny was able to easily pull them open. Also since the power was out that meant that the elevator was stuck on the 10th floor; something that he made sure to check earlier. With no way to lower the mattresses to the ground Kenny just pushed them into the shaft and watched them fall to the ground. Kenny then pushed the cart back to the nearest hotel room and grabbed two more beds and put them on the cart.

Kenny figured that since Yumi was about 18 and a half feet long, that she would need about half that length in order to curl up and rest. She would be able to fit on two beds, albeit barely. The other two beds were for Kenny and Blue. He would put the beds together so that he would be close to her in case she started having anymore nightmares.

"Blue is going to love sleeping on these." Kenny said happily, reminding him of how comfy she was that first night they spent together, before he was reminded of how traumatized she was then. "I'm here for you, Blue. I'll always be here for you."

Once Kenny was finished pushing the beds, blankets and pillows into the elevator shaft he held onto the frame and reached with his right hand for the handle that was bolted into the wall. Once he had a hold he took a step onto the foothold that was also built into the wall and reached over until he was able to grab the ladder that was tucked away from the elevator's path. Kenny proceeded to climb down until he felt the mattresses and got off of the ladder. He then moved the elevator doors apart.

After that Kenny went to the trailer on his jeep and lowered the gate before loading the mattresses, pillows, and blankets onto it. Once he was finished he went to the jeep and grabbed a tarp and strapped it to the trailer so that they wouldn't get wet. It was then that Kenny realized that he almost forgot the humidifier and went over to the dumbwaiter and got it. When he got back to the jeep he set it on the floor on the passenger side and closed the door. Kenny then opened the driver's door and climbed into the jeep, making sure to not get his head caught on the top cover that he put on.

After he started up the jeep he drove back to the medical center.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

 **[7:50 pm]**

Thankfully the garage to the medical center was empty as Kenny backed the trailer and jeep into the garage before lowering the door. Kenny had just lowered the gate to the trailer when he saw Blue standing in the doorway.

"C-a-a-n I he-l-l-p?" Blue asked.

"Sure, thanks!" Kenny answered. "Think you could hold those doors open for me?"

Blue nodded and held the door to the hallway open with her claws. Kenny grabbed the first mattress and, with some difficulty, hauled it through the door. Kenny then moved the mattress through the hallway and into the employee's lounge. Kenny repeated this with the second mattress and brought the blankets and pillows into the employee's lounge as well.

"Don't worry Blue." Kenny said. "Yumi will also be sleeping in style."

Blue just rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

Kenny moved the other two mattresses, blankets, and pillows into the supply room right next to the employee's lounge. He then went back to the jeep and got the humidifier out and carried it to Yumi's room. Kenny then went into the exam room.

"Hey Yumi?" Kenny asked, making Yumi perk up at the sound of her name. "In order for you to heal good you should probably get a lot of rest. Besides we ain't got anything else to do today. Oh that reminds me Blue, we have to change your bandages."

"W-wh-a-t ab-b-ou-t-t t-he d-dr-on-e-es?" Blue asked. Kenny checked his laptop.

"Their power is getting low." Kenny answered. "But don't worry. I have four more charging up. Reserve power should keep these going until morning."

Kenny then signaled for Yumi and Blue to follow him to their rooms. When Kenny got to Yumi's room he plugged it into the solar power generator.

"You two stay right here. I got something that both of you are REALLY going to love." Kenny excitedly said before he left. As soon as he did Yumi started coughing again and Blue casually sidestepped away from her.

Blue and Yumi didn't have to wait long however, as they soon heard a loud rolling noise as Kenny came to the door while pulling a cart full of large water bottles, the kind one would normally see in an office.

"I GOT WATER!" Kenny excitedly shouted as he threw his arms up in the air. Blue and Yumi shared his excitement as both of them barely had anything to drink all day.

Kenny got out a large 12" x 18" x 4" cake pan and poured water into it for Yumi and made sure to pour some water into the humidifier using a smaller water bottle. After Yumi had drank all of it he poured it up again and this time Yumi only took a few sips before laying down on her bed.

"Glad to see that you're staying hydrated. Well, we'll see you in the morning, Yumi." Kenny said as he pulled the blankets over Yumi. "If you have any problems, we're in the next room on the right."

Kenny and Blue then headed over to the employee's lounge and settled into bed. When Kenny noticed the concerned look in Blue's eyes he patted her head.

"Don't worry Blue." Kenny said. "Yumi will be better before you know it."

 _"I sure hope so."_ Blue thought to herself.

Kenny then took his journal out of his backpack.

 _[February 1st, 2016- 9:04 pm] Today has been a really rocky day, I guess I'll say that it has been a good day since we're all still alive. While me and Blue were out hunting today we found a great friend of mine: Yang, a young baryonyx and her mate: a cool euoplocephalus named Zeb. I also got to see their hybrid daughter: Stega. I expected to see her baryonyx brother but me and Blue discovered that Wu ordered him to be given a slow and painful death as his sister was forced to watch. I promised them that Wu is going to die for what he's done._

 _We were also lucky to come across a very sick dilophosaurus, later she revealed to us via typing that her name is Yumi. She was choking on her own vomit when we found her (how else am I supposed to describe it?) and we brought her to the medical center, thank goodness I still remember where everything is._

 _I made sure to make an herbal remedy for her flu, which is potentially fatal to her. Me and Blue will go out hunting for chickens tomorrow so that we can make her some chicken soup._

 _Unfortunately Blue's mental and emotional state is getting worse. She thought she saw something earlier today, someone very close to her. I won't reveal who it was because it was really personal and traumatic for her._

 _I'm going to do everything I can for her. She needs help. I promised her that I would give it to her, and I won't let anything keep me from giving her that help. She is my best and greatest friend, and I will always be there for her. Forever._

 _~Kenny Serno._

"All right Blue, let's clean your wounds and then we'll head to bed." Kenny said as he led her out of the room and towards the showers in the building.

"Y-yo-yo-oh w-we-ere-e s-ssso p-p-prof-fess-ional b-b-back tth-hair." Blue said.

"You really think so?" Kenny said as he and Blue entered the showers.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **[Play Gothic Storm- Fear Takes Us]**

Rexy was panting uncontrollably as she ran for the fourth maintenance garage in the abandoned Sauropod Swamp area of the original park. Her legs as well as her lungs were burning as she struggled to stay ahead of the pack that was chasing her. She started to stumble as she got closer to the door but managed to stay on her feet long enough to make it through the door. In a split second she managed to turn around in the cramped space enough and reach out with her head to grab the bars and wires on the door to swing it shut. She shut the large door with enough force to slam the latches into their hooks and break them over the latches, jamming the door shut.

"[Conveyors and tunnel, hurry!]" A female voice ordered. "[You think you're safe in there Rexy? You think you can stay alive and keep us from biting you?]"

"[Just leave... me... alone... please!]" Rexy tearfully cried as she used her tail to knock down shelves of fencing and pipes to block the conveyor belt leading out of the garage while she lied down and blocked the door to the old maintenance tunnels. "[Your... parents were so kind to us Cie-]"

"[DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT THEM OLD LADY!]" The smaller dinosaur shouted as she cut her off. "[It's because of people like you, creatures like you, THAT THEY GOT KILLED!]"

Rexy felt crashing against the pipes and fencing as she pushed down against them. The dinosaur in front of Rexy started laughing as the rest of the pack looked around the gate that Rexy had closed, trying to find a way in.

"[Just try and keep running you old bitch, you can't do it forever!]" She laughed. "[When we finally bite you, we'll be there for every second until you die. So go ahead and cower in there like a compy. WE GOT ALL NIGHT!]"

The smaller dinosaur reached her head between the bars and snapped at Rexy's foot but was unable to bite it due to how close the bars and wires were to each other. Rexy was openly crying as she saw her own, scared eyes reflected in the white and yellow ones in front of her.

 **[End Gothic Storm- Fear Takes Us]**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

So how was that? Thanks for waiting.

 **Santuario is Spanish for sanctuary.**

 **Pay attention, we'll see more of that pack later.**

 **And before you ask, Yang was NOT inspired by the character of the same name from RWBY. I did however use her origins. Being inspired how sunny the baryonyx from Jurassic World looked, I was reminded of how Yang is Chinese for Sun, I decided to use that.**

 **Zeb is a dinosaur that looks like an ankylosaurus that I discovered by looking up Ingen's list from the books. I named him Zeb because of his black and white coloring… like a Zebra. A friend of mine suggested a carnivore-herbivore pairing and I started to think about it. I wanted to include a baryonyx in my story so I decided to pair a female carnivore with a male herbivore to spice things up. I may or may not include a lemon between them later. Maybe as a "deleted scene" at the end of the story.**

 **Stega's name is a reference to my original plans to have a stegosaurus be Yang's mate.**

 **You see, originally I planned to have Yang's mate be a stegosaurus and I later realized that a baryonyx normally weighs about 2- 2 ½ tons. Where a stegosaurus on the other claw weighs around 5 TONS. He would crush her in the only position that they could mate. So I started looking for a lighter herbivore. I came across a Maiasaura (I think that's how it's spelled), a kind of duck-billed dinosaur from the books. I saw that they weighed about two tons and made plans to include him but decided that he wouldn't be very good in a fight against other carnivores. Then I came across a euoplocephalus. When I saw that they also weighed two tons and when I saw those neck spikes, I knew that he was the one.**

I've been rewatching some old shows from not that long of a time ago, namely: The Secret Saturdays and Generator Rex.

Kenny knows his medical stuff, Blue can type, and now they have a sick Dilophosaurus to take care of. Blue's mental and emotional trauma are getting worse, and soon she'll start to show more symptoms of a very common mental disorder.

I've also got more news for you.

First: Owen, Barry, and Claire will make an appearance around the beginning of the next chapter.

Second: Remember those big hints and previews that I told you I was going to put every five chapters? Yeah I'm not going to cheap out on you.

Here's the description of the cryptid that I will be putting into my Secret Saturday's story:

Name: The Merguvôo. (A portmanteau of the Portuguese words for diving: mergulho, and flight: Vôo.

Design inspiration: A cross between a manta ray and a prehistoric dinosaur bird called the Quetzalcoatlus.

Abilities: Bi-avian/aquatic: can go from underwater swimming to aerial flight without breaking a sweat. Can launch torrents of wind from it's wings.

Here are some things that you need to know about Yumi.

I got her name from the Code Lyoko character: Yumi (whose weapons are bladed fans) since that's what the frills on the Dilophosaurus reminds me of.

She is the same Dilophosaurus from the first Jurassic Park movie.

That's all I'm going to say for now. See ya in the next chapter!

P.S. Remember that collection of Pokémon oneshots that I mentioned earlier? Yeah I've been asked to start those by a friend of mine.

I am aware that I said that I would work on Jurassic Lands until it was finished. But I said that. What you say matters to me too; your voice will be heard as well.

A handful of the pokémon that will be in this collection will be: Scolipede, Gigalith, Typhlosion, Yveltal, Giratina, Samurott, Hydreigon, Noivern, Avalugg, Zoroark, and Kyurem.

I wanted to leave the choice up to you. Should I stay with Jurassic Lands and finish it first, or would you like to see what I got for Pokémon?

You can find the poll on my profile page.

If you agree to the second option then I will wait until after the next chapter to post the first chapter. I already have the list planned out.

Remember I'm letting you decide whether I post it after the next chapter or not.

Update: I am not sure when I will get the next chapter out. As a writer for Code Lyoko: Project Eradication I have to remain diligent in my duties as I have a lot of work to do. As I am also planning on getting a job in the near future I hope that I will have some time to devote to this story. Also the poll that I posted is now closed. I will remain true to my word and will continue on with Jurassic Lands. Surprisingly only three, THREE people voted on the poll. I'm not sure how that happened. See you later!

In case you didn't notice, I really like Kingdom Hearts.

 **UPDATED AND UPLOADED 5/8/17**


	8. Chapter 7: Panic

Glad to see you again! I'm glad that you decided to visit this story again! It really means a lot to me that you keep on coming back to this story; I never thought survival would be this interesting and boy was I surprised when I saw how many views and reviews that I was getting! I am very grateful that you think this story is great.

I want you to know that Kenny never _exactly_ worked at Jurassic World. What does that mean? You'll just have to wait and see.

Owen, Barry, and Claire will be featured in this chapter but only for a short bit. Claire however will be shown in several spots (mainly scene-breakers) that will play a very large role in the future of the story.

Meteorologists, pay attention.

Also, I gave Barry a last name.

 _italics= thought, writing, and typing_

[Brackets= Dinosaur speech (usually used when Kenny isn't around]

 _ **Bold italics are for special blurbs that I will be putting in here (and quotes).**_

Lastly Blue will show another symptom of a common condition and let me say... it will _terrify_ her.

 **Disclaimer: I tested this: You see the 1st chapter of a story when you click on it; regardless of what chapter you left it on. Therefore, you have already seen it. (I hope that this works).**

On with the story!

 **Chapter 7: Panic**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 _ **"Family is not an important thing. It's everything." Michael J. Fox**_

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

" _ **Your honor, I was not made aware of the abilities that the Indominous Rex could use."**_

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **[February 2nd, 2016- 9:30 am-**

 **Dinosaur Medical Center]**

Blue woke up with her head lying on Kenny's chest and her left arm over his stomach. Blue smirked and lifted her tail off of his legs before she rolled him out of bed, causing him to instantly wake up.

"Wake up." Blue repeated.

"Ngh. I noticed that you're getting better at talking." Kenny groaned as he got up.

"N-not r-really it's just tho-se wor-rds. Con-si-der-der-ing how mu-ch I have to-to tell you to get out of b-bed." Blue stated.

"Well either way your voice is becoming much softer now." Kenny replied.

"Re-really?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, and while your syllables may need some work I think some slow pronunciation can solve that." Kenny said.

"Tha-anks." Blue said. Kenny got up and got changed, with Blue looking away when he changed his boxers.

"Thanks, Blue." Kenny thanked. "Let's go check up on Yumi."

"Al-al-right." Blue agreed.

"See there ya go!" Kenny praised as he pet Blue's head. Kenny and Blue then headed out into the hallway and saw that it was sunny out today.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

" _ **You oversaw Jurassic World; how could you not know?"**_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

They then headed into Yumi's room right next door. Unfortunately, Kenny forgot how easily the door opened and it slammed into the wall. Yumi raised her head in shock as her frill expanded.

"Woah! Woah Yumi! It's us!" Kenny frantically shouted after jumping in front of Blue.

Yumi chittered in an apologizing fashion.

"It's alright Yumi, sorry for waking you up like that." Kenny responded. Thanks to the light coming in from the window in the room opposite of the hall, Yumi's room was now relatively well-lit.

Right then Blue noticed something on the opposite wall from the door. The bars on the fence-like cabinets looked eerily similar to those on the cage that Wu imprisoned her in.

At that exact moment, Blue felt like the earth's gravity magnified tenfold and she felt like she was being crushed. On top of that, Blue noticed that her breathing was going faster than when she was chasing the Indominous, which was _really fast_. Blue also felt like her heart was trying to break out of her chest and she couldn't slow it down because she was shaking so much. Then she felt like everything in her stomach was trying to leave her. She felt so helpless right now. She felt so terrified that she began to cry again.

That was when she heard a very, _very_ distant voice talking. Two in fact. She also felt arms around her back.

"[You're safe Blue, it's alright.]" Blue heard Yumi's faint voice say.

"Can you hear me Blue?" Kenny asked. "It's okay Blue, everything is okay. You are going to be fine."

"W-" Blue started to say.

"Ssssh, ssh, don't talk girl." Kenny softly spoke. "Just slow your breathing. Breath in through your mouth on 3 okay? 1...2...3."

Blue drew in a deep breath, still shaking.

"Good, hold it, 1...2...3; and breath out through your nose now." Kenny continued. "Breath in... hold...and out."

Kenny and Blue repeated these ten more times before Kenny felt Blue hug him back.

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep- The Silent Forest]**

"W-hat, what, hap-happen-ned, t-to me?" Blue asked through whimpers.

"Blue, you just had a panic attack." Kenny answered.

"A w-wha-at?" Blue asked.

"A panic attack is when you feel as though you can't control your breathing or heartbeat, you feel nauseous, and you feel as though you're about to die. I've heard that it's really terrifying." Kenny explained.

"I-it w-was." Blue continued crying. "Tho-sse bar-ss on t-the cab-in-ets o-over there remi-mi-minded me of t-the ca-ges th-at Inge-en put m-me in."

"Well you don't have to worry about them anymore." Kenny said in a soothing voice. "And I think I know just the thing to fix this, as well as help Yumi here with recovering from her sickness. Chicken soup."

"Re-reall-ly?" Blue asked. "W-wh-ere w-will you f-f-i-ind a chick-chicken?"

"I'm going to go out hunting with Rexy." Kenny answered.

"W-wha-at?!" Blue asked in shock. "B-bu-t she c-could..."

"What? Eat me?" Kenny laughed. "I don't think she would want to do that considering how long I've known her and considering how I saved her life."

"C-ca-care-ful she's str-strong." Blue cautioned.

"Don't you worry about that." Kenny said. "I've known her for as long as Jurassic World has been open, she's not going to eat me."

Yumi looked at Kenny with a tilted head as she noticed something in his tone.

"It's alright you two. If you need me I'm going to go fill up the oxygen tanks in Aqua's lagoon over there, or there." Kenny said, taking the opportunity to take his left hand off of Blue's back. "I'm also going to be talking to Rexy about some things that she's missed, get some advice on hunting, and also to check up on her wounds."

Yumi noticed that Kenny pointed to Blue when he said, "Things that she's missed," and "Advice." Kenny just winked his eye and Yumi nodded her head in understanding. Blue then felt Kenny stand up and silently whimpered at the lack of his comforting touch.

"I'm going to head out now. Yumi, you shouldn't be contagious in a few hours so if I'm out for longer than that could you please look after Blue?" Kenny asked. Yumi nodded her head. Kenny then headed towards the door before being tugged back softly. Blue took her teeth off of Kenny's shirt and looked up at him.

"Ken-ny, when y-ou wri-ite in your jour-urnal, write wha-at's be-en happen-ning to me." Blue requested, still whimpering.

"Are you sure?" Kenny asked. "If people do come back to this island they may see what I wrote and I also didn't want to invade your privacy as, well, this is really personal for you."

"Pl-please Ken-kenny, I want-t to knnnnow what's wraw-wrong with me-e." Blue pleaded. Kenny knelt down to where Blue's head currently was and looked her in the eyes.

"Blue, nothing is wrong with you. Sure, you may be going through a tough time right now; but that doesn't mean that something is wrong with you." Kenny said. "I promise, we _will_ find a way to make you feel better."

After that Kenny wrapped his arms around Blue and she returned his hug.

"I'll be back before you know it girl." Kenny said before putting on his leather jacket and leaving.

Kenny walked back to his room and grabbed the tranq-rifle and M16A4 before heading to the exam room Yumi was in and took the solar generator out. He then went to the garage and opened the door. He put the generator on charge mode after taking it outside. As he was driving out Kenny's eyes began to leak tears.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep- The Silent Forest]**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

" _ **I oversaw the park as a whole, not the individual parts. Just like in a movie everyone has their parts. I was the director, while Dr. Henry Wu was the producer.**_

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **[10:45 am]**

Kenny decided to take a loop around so that way he would be able to hit several things on his "to-do" list without having to waste gas going out of the way. Kenny had programmed the drones to return to main street once they went into reserve power. Kenny made sure to hook those up to the solar power generators that were already fully charged. He had 8 total in the street and made sure that half of them were always fully charged. After launching 4 new drones he drove off to the garage for Aqua's lagoon.

It didn't take Kenny long to replace the oxygen in Aqua's tank, and fortunately that was the last time he would have to do so as he was essentially "jump-starting" the oxygen levels earlier. Kenny had tested the water earlier and discovered that the reason the oxygen was so low was because of Algae that was growing in the lagoon. This was due to the nitrogen levels in the water rising and causing algae to bloom, thus sucking up all the oxygen. Fortunately, the filters were removing the nitrogen and Aqua was now able to safely live underwater.

Kenny then hopped back into his jeep and drove over to T-Rex Kingdom, and he got the feeling that something was terribly wrong when he got there.

 **[Play Corner Stone Cues- Ghost in the Trees]**

In front of the door to paddock 9, was a crushed Steyr-Daimler-Puch Pinzgauer 712 M that was used in the Gallimimus Valley tours along with a Mercedes-Benz sprinter that was also crushed. The top of the Pinzgauer was torn, as if something had grabbed it and moved it. The vehicles were completely demolished as if they were in the way, only, _Rexy_ was the only one who could move them. On top of that Kenny also noticed deep tracks in the pavement, as if Rexy was moving _really_ fast as force = mass x acceleration.

Kenny was tempted to go in but realized that would probably be a bad idea as if Rexy was somehow in there then she probably wouldn't be happy at being woken up. Kenny decided to head inside of the visitor's portion of the attraction. Not noticing the claw and teeth marks on the door handle.

Several years ago, Kenny attended a T-Rex feeding where he saw Rexy eating a goat. While that may sound like any other feeding, what was _really_ special was what Kenny saw a few hours after that. Thanks to a few Jacksons Kenny was able to get into the viewing log while maintenance was cleaning up some kid's vomit. When he got to the window he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. Rexy was sleeping soundly about 100 feet away from the viewing log. The sight mystified him, after all it's not every day you get to see a huge and powerful titan taking a rest.

That is not what he saw now.

The glass to the viewing log was completely shattered, _from the inside_. Kenny looked on the ground and saw numerous unknown animal tracks that headed into the rest of Rexy's attraction.

"What on earth happened here?" Kenny muttered to himself as he looked over the forest while clicking his tongue. "Rexy is definitely not here."

Kenny figured that Rexy may come here again but seeing as how something broke into a _T-Rex's_ home he realized that probably wouldn't happen. Unfortunately, Kenny had no idea where else to look for Rexy so he decided to head back out to his jeep and hope for the best.

 **[End Corner Stone Cues- Ghost in the Trees]**

Upon reaching his ride he opened his backpack and took out his journal before writing in it.

 **[Play Epic Music Vn- Lament Of Valkyrie]**

 _[February 2nd, 2016- 10:53 am] I'm afraid that Blue's emotional state is getting horribly worse. Earlier this morning she had a panic attack shortly after we woke up. It was immensely terrifying for her and I'm worried about how it will affect her. Before I left to see Rexy, she asked me to write what's been happening to her. I'm taking this as both good and bad. Good because as with most troubling mental disturbances, asking for help is the first and hardest step. Bad because this was disturbingly quick, it's only been about three days (since I'm writing this on the morning of the 2nd). Usually people (a raptor in this case) hold onto these thoughts and worries for a long time before finally asking for help (if they decide to); for Blue to ask for help so early is_ very _troubling._

 _While Blue's ability to speak English is increasing exponentially, so is her mental and emotional stress. On the 30_ _th_ _, Blue had a nightmare, at the time I thought it was normal considering what she had gone through the night before. For someone to be broken after the amount of resistance that I heard Blue was putting up, is very disturbing. On the night of the 31_ _st_ _, she had a horrifying nightmare that kept her up for the rest of the night. On the 1st of February, she had a hallucination that she saw her deceased sister Charlie and chased the hallucination into a place that now appears to cause troubling memories to resurface; this place was the paddock in which she and her sisters once lived._

 _As I mentioned earlier she had a panic attack this morning and she has also been having very troubling memories appear in her mind as well as terrifying nightmares almost every night since I rescued her. I'm deathly afraid of the effects that this kind of trauma will have on her mind._

 _If I don't act soon enough then Blue's depression will most likely worsen to the point where she will become suicidal._

 _I have to find a way to solve this problem and fast. I cannot stand seeing her in this state as it breaks my heart to hear her cry. If I have to die in order for her to be able to overcome this, then I would be more than happy to, that's how far I am willing to go to save her. I have to do this for her, I can't let her go through this, not alone._

 _I'm going to talk to Rexy about this. Even though I can't understand her hopefully she can give me some encouragement._

 _Be back later, Kenny Serno._

 _P.S. I'm worried that all of these troubling memories are due to the psychological trauma that she underwent during the I. Rex incident. During this incident, she lost all of her family. Echo was tossed aside after being snatched in that bitch's jaws, Delta was roasted alive, and Charlie, she was Blue's youngest sister. From what I remember hearing she was only 16 when she was blown up by an RPG thanks to friendly fire (you can thank the white bitch for turning the velociraptors on the people). What's worse than that? Blue saw her own sister be blown up_ right in front of her eyes _._

 **[End Epic Music Vn- Lament Of Valkyrie]**

Kenny closed the journal and returned it to its case which he then put in the passenger seat of the jeep. Kenny then grabbed his guitar out of the back seat and sat next to the giant door for paddock 9. He started to play it while he waited for Rexy to show up.

 **ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC**

" _ **True as that may be, you still had some degree of responsibility for everything at Jurassic World, including the dinosaurs."**_

 **ATGC ATCG ATCG ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC ATGC**

 **[Hilton hotel- Room 634- San Francisco, CA / 11:00 am]**

Claire Dearing held the door to her room open with her foot while she picked up her breakfast that she had gotten in the lobby.

Although it has been over a month since the Jurassic World incident, known as a Christmas catastrophe in the eyes of the press; Claire still felt as though people were staring daggers at her all the time, and she didn't feel comfortable in public so she tried to make herself as invisible as possible whenever she was around people. Claire sat down at the table that was next to the balcony door and placed her breakfast on the table. She then turned on the TV and switched to something that was anything but a news channel. No doubt Fox News edited Lowery's voice when he said only a few words while trying to get her away from some news reporters who were trying to provoke her into saying more things so that they could produce the entertainment that the people wanted.

She was about halfway through eating her pancakes when she heard a voice on the balcony of the adjacent room, which just so happened to be Owen Grady's along with his friend Barry Savan.

"Are you sure that she's not in her room?" Owen asked.

"I told you man, I saw her leave her room with us, get her breakfast and leave. I know she wouldn't go into the hallways at this time; not with all those people walking through." Barry answered before laughing. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was eating in the stairwell!"

"Well those reporters have all been giving us more trouble lately." Owen replied. "Getting to why I brought you out here, we _really_ need to talk."

 **[Play Audiomachine- When The Time Comes]**

"Yeah I figured it was about something important based on your tone when we were eating breakfast." Barry said. "Let me guess... it's about Blue."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Owen wondered.

"She's all you've been talking about since last month; 'Hey Barry, do you think that there is enough prey left on that island?', 'Hey Barry, how is she going to survive now?', 'Hey Barry, is she going to be all right?'."

"I guess you're right." Owen said as he stared out at the beach front.

"Of course I'm right." Barry noted. "Honestly, you're treating her like a fragile child."

"Firstly, she is not a child, she is almost 22 years old in raptor years, her birthday is coming up soon; I keep track of these things." Owen replied. "And secondly can you blame me?! She is the last raptor alive on that island, she won't be able to hunt much game on her own, and I doubt that Rexy is willing to stay friends with her given her history with raptors."

"So what are you saying?" Barry asked.

"I have to make sure that she is all right. I have to go to Isla Nublar." Owen said.

"And you think Claire is just going to let you go?" Barry asked with surprise in his voice. "She'd kill you before the coast guard and the dinosaurs would."

"That's just it. She can't know." Owen revealed. "I need you to do me a huge favor and not tell her about this."

"Normally I would say that you are certainly insane." Barry sighed. "But given how long you and that dinosaur have known each other, I am with you 100%."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Owen thanked.

"It's my pleasure." Barry said. "But how are you going to get there?"

"Isn't your brother a helicopter pilot?" Owen wondered.

"I'll see what I can do." Barry agreed.

"You're the best man." Owen replied. "I really need this. I need to see my daughter."

"I know man. I know." Barry supported as he put his arm around Owen's neck.

"I just hope that it's not too late." Owen said somberly.

Meanwhile Claire, who had her ear pressed to the opening in the sliding glass door, had her eyes tearing up. She unplugged her cell phone from her charger before heading out into the hallway.

"Lowery? Yes, it's me, Claire." Claire said once the call connected. "Listen, I need to ask you for a favor."

 **[End Audiomachine- When The Time Comes]**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

" _ **So, does that mean I am going to go to prison now?"**_

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

" _Where are you?"_

" _Help me!"_

" _Luz, I'm here! Where are you?!"_

" _Please help me! I'm stuck under these rocks! Please!"_

" _Don't worry, I see you! I'm going to get you out!"_

" _Please… help get me out of here! I'm so scared!"_

" _Luz, you're… you're bleeding and… oh my god…"_

" _I-I can't, I can't move my legs…"_

" _You're going to be fine Luz, everything's going to be all right, okay?"_

" _I- oh no. Watch out for those rocks!"_

" _Don't you worry about them sweetie, they're not going to hurt you."_

" _But-"_

" _But nothing. I am going to get you out of here, then we're going to catch some nice gallimimus meat, and we're going to see daddy okay?"_

" _Mommy."_

" _I know that he's gone but-"_

" _Mommy!"_

" _We're going to-"_

" _MOMMY!"_

The sounds of tons of rocks crashing is heard, as cries of agony are mixed in. However, the cries were oddly repeated before they suddenly became sustained.

 **[12:45 pm]**

Rexy's eyes shot open as she winced at the sunlight shining through the cirrus clouds in the sky in addition to Kenny's sustained honking on the horn.

"Finally." Kenny said after he stopped honking the horn and got out of the jeep. "I was just about to fire off a shot hoping that would wake you up."

Kenny walked over to Rexy who he saw was openly crying as she tried to get up off the ground but was unable to due to how small the garage was.

"That was some nightmare that you were having." Kenny noted as he walked over to her, that was when he noticed the same kinds of tracks that he saw back at Rexy's paddock. "Rexy, what happened here?"

Rexy only gave a quiet murmur as an answer as she looked away from Kenny.

"Rexy, please. Tell me what is happening here." Kenny worriedly pleaded. "First I find that you tried to close up your paddock with vehicles, then I discover that something broke into your- a **T-Rex's** \- paddock, and now I see a dinosaur who is starting to develop bags under her eyes."

Rexy just had a sad look on her face and looked away.

"Rexy, I care about you too." Kenny reminded. "If something's bothering you then I want to help you."

Since Rexy didn't have dinner last night her stomach growled very loudly. It sounded like a loud car engine.

"I can see that you're obviously hungry." Kenny said. "Come on, let's go get some food at gallimimus valley and then we can talk about what is going on."

Rexy simply nodded her head once and tried to push the door open but was unable to do so. She pushed harder against it as she tried pushing against the wall, knocking over shelves of ceramic mixtures and stacks of plastic crates but was still unable to push it open. Kenny knew that he wouldn't be able to pull a door that big open since it was too heavy.

"You must have accidentally caused the door to lock itself when you shut it." Kenny said after Rexy gave up. "I'll go see if I can unlock it."

Kenny then walked over to the maintenance shed for the garage that Rexy was in and saw that there were the same kinds of tracks that he saw back at her paddock and in front of the garage. He noticed that no power was being distributed to the building and therefore he wouldn't need an access code to get in. He also saw claw marks on the doors and readied his tranquilizer rifle, just in case there was a dinosaur still inside.

"Rexy, who's hunting you." Kenny muttered as he put his body to the door so that if there was a dinosaur inside, it would leap past him since his body would be out of the way.

Kenny turned the handle and quickly swung the door open before jumping out in front of it and aimed his tranquilizer rifle inside. While not seeing a dinosaur inside, he decided to play it safe and slowly moved the rifle past the door frame. After not feeling it move he quickly swung around and aimed it at the corner of the room that he couldn't see. He sighed in relief at not seeing a dinosaur inside and so he walked over to the switch on the right wall and pulled it. Kenny then walked out and looked at the locks on the door. He made a sort of hissing noise as he was disappointed to see that they hadn't moved at all.

"Either the hydraulic fluid leaked out over the years or you broke the system when you slammed the door shut." Kenny noted. "Regardless, I'm going to have to look at the wires and see if I can break them so that you can slip out."

"[Kenny, please get me out of here.]" Rexy pleaded as a sad droning sound. "[I don't want to be stuck in here.]"

"Don't worry, Rexy. I promise you that I am going to get you out of there." Kenny said as he gave her a reassuring smile before he started to climb the wires.

As Kenny climbed the wires he took notice of their bolted connections to the frame of the door. He was relieved to see that they were somewhat rusted on the bolts and even the wires themselves were slightly rusted. He shimmied over to the left side and he was even more relieved to see that they were in the same condition as those on the right.

"I got great news for you, Rexy!" Kenny called down to her as he climbed down. "The metal wires and their bonds are pretty rusted. That means that they're brittle and should be easy to break."

Rexy smiled at that and was happy that she would be able to get out of her very cramped shelter soon. She watched as Kenny went back to his jeep and pulled a toolbox out of the jeep and took a hacksaw out of it. Kenny came back over to her and started to climb the wires before he stopped and looked at Rexy.

"Hey, Rexy? I need to let you know that even though these wires are kind of rusted, that there may still be some tension in them. So they may snap when I cut them. I'll do my best to watch out when I get up there okay?" Kenny warned. "I'll start at the top because if I don't make a big enough opening, then I won't be able to get back up there."

With that, Kenny started climbing the wires on the right side of the gate and climbed all the way up to the 4th wire from the top and locked his legs by lifting his right leg over the 3rd wire. Once he had done that he anchored his right foot by moving his right leg back over the 4th wire and hooking the top of his foot under it. Once he leaned back to make sure that he was stable he saw Rexy looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Rexy. I'm just making sure that I'm locked into the railing so that I can start cutting." Kenny said before he did just that.

" _Please, please don't scare me like that, Kenny."_ Rexy thought as Kenny sawed away at the metal wires. " _I really care about your safety and I don't want to see you get hurt."_

Luckily, Kenny didn't get hurt as he was sawing away at the wires. As he finished sawing away at the top wire he ducked as it flew inward and slammed into a broken light but was relieved when it didn't fall on Rexy. Noticing how it flew inward, Kenny decided to try something and climbed down a few wires before shifting his position so that he was on the inside of the garage. He moved so that he was locked in and started to saw at the wires again. Kenny proved his theory on how to make sure that he and Rexy didn't get hit with the wires. By sawing at them from the inside that caused the tension in the rope to be focused on the tiny bit of string that was sticking towards the outside. So, when it was finally cut through completely, it swung outward instead of inwards.

Kenny remembered that this is like what his father taught him when he was cutting down trees. Instead of chopping only on one side of a tree with an axe, he cut a small notch in the side of the tree that he wanted it to fall, and then he started chopping on the other side of the tree. That way when the tree fell, it's weight would already be focused on the small notch. Kenny repeated this process for the rest of the ropes and in as little as an hour and a half, he had cut through the wires completely. The only thing that he couldn't cut through was the one foot thick horizontal bar of steel in the middle.

"Okay, Rexy, let's get you out of there." Kenny said as he motioned for Rexy to come on out.

Rexy tried to crawl through on her stomach but was unable to due to the bar of steel above her, which she couldn't crouch under. Rexy decided to try sticking out her legs through the gap and shimmying out on her side. While it took her a few minutes, she was able to slide out and when she did she nuzzled Kenny affectionately while purring in gratitude. Kenny laughed and started cracking up when she decided to lick him. Kenny tried to ask her to stop but was unable to and was forced to wait a minute until her stomach started rumbling even louder than it did before.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Kenny laughed as he got up and walked over to his jeep.

Rexy pushed herself up with her arms, stretching until she heard several audible cracks as she arched her back. She stood up fully and leaned forward on each of her legs before moving her head and upper body from side to side. After she loosened up her muscles so that she was comfortable she looked towards Kenny and saw him admiring her. As the sunlight shone down on them, Kenny couldn't help but look at how it reflected off her beautiful brown scales. He was so fascinated that a T-Rex so old could still be so strong and magnificent. He knew that while she still had the power to completely crush him, he also knew that she wouldn't. She was his friend and they cared for each other.

"[Ready?]" Rexy chuckled as Kenny shook his head and laughed as he turned on the jeep before the two of them headed off to Gallimimus Valley.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

" _ **That is up for the jury to decide. We know that you had good intentions for Jurassic World as well as the creation of the Indominous Rex."**_

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **[Play Undertale- Memory extended]**

 **[Gallimimus Valley- 1:48 pm]**

Since Rexy was a little bit more awake now she was able to catch a gallimimus with some effort, and by some she needed Kenny to shoot it when she stumbled over a small hill. She really wished that she had been able to catch it yet was thankful that Kenny was there to help her. Last night Rexy had tried to chase a gallimimus but had decided to call it quits after stumbling on a log and then a boulder later. She was thankful that she had a balance between near and farsightedness, but really, she leaned towards farsightedness. It was bad enough that she had 20/50 vision making things in the distance a little blurry; while in the mid-range she was ok. There was a reason the staff of Jurassic World used flares whenever it was Rexy's feeding time, it was because of her poor vision that she was stuck with ever since she was born.

Every human that she came across said that she couldn't see them if they didn't move. That was complete and total bullshit according to her. She could see them if they were standing still, it was just hard for her to tell whether prey was a blur that was moving or a blur that wasn't. She particularly wanted to chase moving blurs since if those blurs were in fact prey, not doing so could mean a meal escaping. Since she was so popular and the only T-Rex on a regularly visited island, everyone assumed that anything they heard about her was true.

" _I_ really _hate that I created a stereotype about my species."_ Rexy thought to herself as she chewed on a gallimimus leg while lying down.

Kenny was sitting on a log about seven feet away from her so that he wouldn't get any blood splattered on him. He was busy applying spray paint to the motorcycle that he had found the day before, thankfully the wind was blowing away from Rexy and her food.

"You know," Kenny said, drawing Rexy's attention. "I'm glad that you were here to take out that giant white bitch that was terrorizing us."

"[Please, I mostly got my ass kicked.]" Rexy laughed as she remembered _barely_ saving Jurassic World.

"So, I can see that you got a lot of scars from your fight with her, are you doing okay now? No dislocated limbs, lost teeth, broken bones?" Kenny asked with Rexy shaking her head at everything, except for when he asked about teeth. Rexy opened up her mouth and showed that she lost a couple of teeth. One on the right side of her upper jaw, and another on her right lower jaw.

"How about everything else?" Kenny said as Rexy made a "so-so" motion with her claws before gesturing to the rest of the island. "Considering? Yeah, I hear ya girl."

Kenny finished painting Blue's eye onto the sides of the fuel tank of the motorcycle.

"I'm glad that I was able to feed you every single time that I came here, it pays to have friends in high places." Kenny continued as he finished painting the motorcycle. "Still I doubt that they would've gone easy on me if I got caught giving you that goat! Remember that?"

Rexy nodded her head, remembering the experience from several years ago...

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **[March 18th, 2012 - 1:00 am]**

"Psst, Rexy!" A 17-year-old Kenny whispered. "Wake up!"

Rexy grumbled at being woken up at such an early hour. She looked around until she found the source of the noise. She walked over to the maintenance duct that Kenny had crawled through and lowered her head to the opening. She cheerfully smiled and deeply chirped upon seeing who it was.

"Look Rexy, I don't have much time until my mom finds out that I'm not in our room, I barely got here without getting caught. I just wanted to say thanks for spending so much time with me whenever I fed you, even more so on my birthday yesterday." Kenny whispered. "I wanted to thank you for that and I got you a present too!"

Kenny then set down his backpack and took out several vacuum sealed packets with goat parts in them.

"I bribed a guy on the mainland to deliver these to me while my mom was on a business call earlier." Kenny said. "And these vacuum sealed packets work really well!"

Rexy looked and sniffed at them before looking up at Kenny with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry that I couldn't get you a cake or anything like that." Kenny told the dinosaur.

Rexy nuzzled her thanks, causing Kenny to fall onto his butt and laugh as she licked him in gratitude.

"You're welcome!" Kenny replied through laughs as Rexy was now laughing too.

Kenny then looked at his watch and sighed.

"Gotta go Rexy." Kenny said as he put on his backpack and climbed back into the vent. "Happy birthday!"

 **[End Undertale- Memory extended]**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" _ **Well I think what happened there is an obvious example of how good intentions don't always make good results. I never meant for that to happen, but it did."**_

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I still can't believe that our birthdays are on the same day!" Kenny noted. "Talk about the luck of the Irish huh?"

Rexy huffed her agreement. She then pointed at Kenny and moved her arm up in large increments.

"Now what are you saying? That I grow up so quickly?" Kenny asked.

Rexy nodded her head and acted like she was using a walker. This made Kenny fall off the log while laughing at Rexy's charade. She always did know how to make him laugh ever since he was a small child.

 _"You? Old?"_ Kenny laughed as he crawled back onto the log. "Don't make me laugh, oh wait, you just did. Please you must be like early mid- 50s or something in human years, and from what I heard you kicked the I. Rex's ass."

"[I'm totally older than that, and whoever told you that was exaggerating.]" Rexy cracked up until Kenny's tone changed.

 **[Play Undertale- Gaster's theme]**

"Still, Rexy. I really hate the fact that you keep lying to me." Kenny said, causing Rexy to look at him with a shocked expression. "You keep saying and acting like you're fine, you say that everything is okay, and that nothing bad is going to happen to you. But that is one huge pile of shit. So, are you going to tell me what the fuck just happened last night?"

"[Kenny, I don't want to talk about it.]" Rexy sternly said as she glared at him.

"Rexy!" Kenny shouted/growled, startling her a little. "A pack of dinosaurs broke into **your own home and chased you out of it**! They cornered you in that garage back there and tried to **kill** you! Don't lie to me, Rexy; I see those bags under your eyes. This wasn't just a one night event, this has been going on for weeks, even before Ingen showed up, hasn't it?!"

Rexy looked away in sadness, unable to look Kenny in the eyes.

"You got almost no sleep last night, and you haven't been for as long as you've been hunted. Your life is constantly being threatened by whatever wants to kill you, so we are going to keep you safe. And in order to do that…" Kenny said seriously as he walked over to her and looked her directly in the eyes. "You **WILL** tell me what is going on."

Rexy nervously looked Kenny in the eyes as he sat down in front of her. She was worried that she wasn't going to be of much help considering that he couldn't understand a word she said unlike he could for Blue. Yet she knew that he wasn't going to let her leave until she told him why she was being hunted. Sighing in submission, she decided to tell him.

"[I'm being hunted by a pack called _Toxic Moon_. I don't know much about them other than what Yumi told me and my sheer amount of first-hand experience. They're a pack of at least 30 individuals. And they're an amalgamation of various species such as velociraptors, dilophosaurai, pteranodons, and Herrasaurai.]" Rexy explained in varying huffs and quiet bellows. "[They're not all bad, it's just a specific group in the pack led by the beta sister of the alpha male that wants to kill and eat me. The alpha male never participated in any of the hunts that have been led against me and he hasn't to this day. The beta's name is Ciera and I don't know the alpha's.]"

"[They're omnivores so they can survive without eating me but the beta and her friends want to kill me because of how close I am with you humans, not just for food.]" Rexy continued as Kenny slowly pet her head. "[That's why I've been so sleep deprived lately. Ever since all of the humans left Jurassic World I haven't had any protection from them. I was attacked a few times before Ingen captured me, and ever since you freed me I've been attacked every single night by them. I just don't want you, Blue, or anyone else to get killed by them.]"

 **[End Undertale- Gaster's Theme]**

"Rexy, you don't have to worry about us getting killed because of you; if it's any consolation, we could be killed regardless of whether you are with us or not." Kenny gently said as he hugged her muzzle. "So, you might as well just stay with us. You have friends, family, and people here to help you. Don't you worry about Ciera and this _Toxic Moon_ pack, we'll keep you safe from them."

"[Thank you, thank you so much, Kenny.]" Rexy barked as she started to cry tears of relief before a single thought erased everything from her mind. " _Wait a minute… how does he know what I said?"_

Rexy gently nudged Kenny off of her muzzle and looked at him curiously.

"What is it, Rexy?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"[Did you understand what I just told you?]" Rexy asked him. "[Every word of it?]"

"If you're asking me if I understood what you were telling me, then yeah, I did." Kenny replied. "Why?"

" _How did he understand me? I can't speak English like Blue can."_ Rexy wondered to herself. " _Hold on, he said 'if'; that means that he isn't sure whether or not that's what I was asking. How could he completely understand what I say one moment and then be unsure the next?"_

"Hey, Rexy." Kenny spoke up, bringing her back to reality. "If you're done zoning out there was something else that I was wanting to talk to you about."

Rexy noticed that he was heading over to the side of her body and leaned over onto her left side, letting him lean against her body after she adjusted herself so that she could be comfortable as she looked at him while he talked.

"Rexy. I haven't exactly been _completely_ honest with you either. I didn't just bring you out here so that we could hunt some chickens. While I do intend on doing that, it was really just an excuse to come and see you." Kenny said. "We seriously need to talk about Blue."

 **[Play No More- LL Cool J ft. Ne-Yo]**

"I'm not sure if you noticed earlier but Blue's mental and emotional state is getting much, _much_ worse. _Far_ beyond what she was going through when those Ingen bastards tried to rape her." Kenny explained. "She's been having horrific nightmares, hallucinations, and even this morning she had a terrifying panic attack."

Rexy was shocked to hear this, this was _nothing_ like what Blue was like the night of the hybrid's death. Kenny continued as his voice was starting to crack.

"I'm not sure why but I know that all of this isn't just because of Ingen, whatever happened that night; it seemed to serve as some kind of trigger for her, I just wish that I could find out what she has." Kenny went on. "I've seen this before but I just can't remember what it's called. What's worse is how quickly it's developing."

Rexy cocked her head in curiosity at what Kenny meant. He noticed this and looked right at her, he had tears in his eyes.

"They say the first step: asking for help, is always the hardest. Well to have her ask for it after only about a few days is what frightens me the most." Kenny said as he scooted closer to Rexy. "What's worse is how familiar this is for me."

Kenny then got up and sat against Rexy's side.

"When my father died, my family was devastated." Kenny continued. "We weren't just mourning him, it was... so much worse than that."

Rexy's eyes widened as she knew where this was going. She decided to toss the corpse of the gallimimus away so that way Kenny didn't have to sit next to a dead body.

"As it turned out my Mom had been cutting herself, and as for me, I had found my Father's gun hidden in his bedroom." Kenny said. "I was only seven when I had found it the first time and I put it back before anyone found out. But, I never forgot where it was."

Rexy shifted herself so that she could hold Kenny in a hug as best as she could.

"Eight years later while she was 'going to the bathroom' I hit a point where I was thinking about ending the grief again and so I snuck into her room and took the gun out of my dad's dresser, but I forgot to close the drawer all of the way." Kenny kept going as he unknowingly held Rexy's arm against his chest. "I had sat in my room for about an hour just holding the gun in my hands. I fiddled with it, pointed it at myself a few times, but I never pulled the trigger. Strangely, even though I felt horrible, I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

A few moments of silence passed before Kenny started speaking again.

"My Mom came out of the bathroom and saw that the drawer was partially open. If she wasn't going through the same depression that I was she probably would've thought that I just forgot to do some wash and decided to get some underwear out of his drawer- she would still do his laundry- but that wasn't the case." Kenny said. "Great minds think alike I guess. She ran into my room and she forgot that she still had the knife in her hand. At that moment, we both decided that we would get help."

Rexy was silently hoping that the sad part was over.

"We started getting therapy from a psychologist, taking anti-depressants, eventually we had gotten enough control over ourselves that we could stop taking them." Kenny continued. "And now here I see Blue going through the same thing I was... only worse."

Then Kenny's tone got a bit more cheerful.

 **[End No More- LL Cool J ft. Ne-Yo]**

"You see, that's why I am fighting to lift her spirits." Kenny said as he looked up at the skies, which were full of cirrus clouds. "The night that I rescued her, I knew that she was scared of something. In that hotel, I saw the same kind of fear and grief that I went through so many years ago. I can't let her experience that. I won't let her do what me and my Mom almost did."

Rexy huffed in understanding.

"Earlier I had talked to Yumi, this Dilophosaurus that we rescued yesterday, and Blue about creating some kind of language that we could all use to communicate with each other. From what Blue told me, only she can talk as Yumi tried it before but she can't even say a single letter." Kenny suggested. "I figured that we could try sign language. I realized that since you three aren't as dexterous and don't have as many fingers as humans do then it will take some work to modify the signs but I know that we can do it. Do you like the sound of that?"

Rexy nodded her head in agreement.

"Glad to hear it. You know, what's been happening to Blue is the whole reason why I was wanting to start this language project." Kenny replied. "That way I can communicate with you and Yumi when Blue isn't around to translate. I know that while you can understand me and that I can pretty much guess what you're saying; it would still be nice if I knew exactly what you two were saying. You know what I'm saying?"

Kenny laughed when Rexy groaned at his bad joke.

"I heard that you, Blue, and Yumi treat each other like family. Has it always been like that? I mean since you all met each other after the incident with the I. Rex?" Kenny asked.

Rexy tapped her free arm on the ground once.

"1 week or 1 month?" Kenny wondered, with Rexy shaking her head at both of his guesses. "Well it obviously hasn't been a year, and Ingen was already here a month after; you mean she came to you that night?"

Rexy nodded her head, knowing that she will never forget how Blue was barely holding on that night. It was such a frightening time, to see and hear Blue wailing and shaking as Yumi walked in with her.

"Wow, you three must really know each other well then." Kenny said. "What I don't get is why you let Blue live after the I. Rex incident. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not saying that you shouldn't have but from what I heard you haven't had a pleasant history with velociraptors. How did you go from grateful for her saving your life to a comforting mother?"

" _I'd rather not talk about it."_ Rexy thought to herself as she just stared into the distance.

"Too sensitive of a topic?" Kenny figured when Rexy stayed silent. To which Rexy nodded her head at.

"That's okay, I won't pressure you like earlier if you don't want to talk about it." Kenny relented. "I know that we still have to go hunting for some chickens later but is it okay if I nap here with you? We both could use some sleep."

Kenny took Rexy's holding him closer as a yes. When she did that he tapped her arm, and motioned for her to let him get up. Kenny then took off his backpack and put them next to the guns that he had already taken off (he wouldn't dare lay against Rexy with armed guns). When suddenly he got an idea.

"Hey Rexy, can I please take a picture with you?" Kenny asked. Rexy smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Having her permission, Kenny took out his disposable camera and walked over to her head.

"Smile." Kenny said as he clicked the shutter.

After that he laid against Rexy's chest and she wrapped her arm around him. At that he shifted himself into a more comfortable position and laid his head against the soft hide of Rexy's chest. He couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next as he took comfort in sleeping with such a caring creature.

"Thanks for comforting and encouraging me... Mom." Kenny mumbled before falling asleep, making a purring sound as he did so.

" _ **MOMMY!"**_

Rexy's heart skipped a beat as she felt a huge smile form on her face while she laid her head on the ground and looked at Kenny with teary eyes.

" _Mom huh?"_ Rexy thought as she started to silently cry. _"I like the sound of that."_

After that Rexy fell asleep too.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

" _ **Well regardless it happened. While you may not be held accountable for the lives of those who were lost, we still need to give the people some form of justice so that they may leave you alone."**_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **[6:10 pm- Dinosaur medical center]**

"[Do you know what's taking them so long?]" Blue wondered, finally calmed down after her panic attack long ago. "[They've been gone all day; then again so were we yesterday.]"

"[Maybe they're just chilling in the sunlight.]" Yumi suggested. "[Sure is a great day out. Too bad we can't be out there.]"

"[I know right.]" Blue agreed. "[And thanks for staying near me after Kenny left.]"

"[No problem.]" Yumi replied before coughing.

"[How do you know how to use a tablet?]" Blue wondered.

"[Uhh, luck?]" Yumi nervously replied, which Blue noticed. "[By the way Blue, can I ask you something?]"

"[Sure, what is it?]" Blue replied.

"[This sign language thing, what is it exactly?]" Yumi asked. "[Is it what I think it is? You seemed to know about it.]"

"[Oh that? It's just another form of language that the humans use.]" Blue answered. "[It's mainly used by people who can't hear. It involves gestures with the arms and hands. So yeah, you were right if that's what you were thinking.]"

"[Oh, cool.]" Yumi said. "[How do you know that?]"

"[Owen tried to teach it to me but I never really picked up on it.]" Blue told her.

"[Why not?]" Yumi asked. "[It sounds like it would be really helpful for you.]"

"[Eh. I'm sure it would have been.]" Blue replied. "[I thought it was too complicated though. And I especially didn't like the homework that came with it.]"

"[Homework?]" Yumi laughed, accidentally doing it too hard and starting to cough again before clearing her throat and talking again. "[So, what you're saying is that you were too lazy to do it.]"

"[Heh, kind of.]" Blue giggled while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "[But this was like four, four-and-a-half years ago, a few months after I became beta. Despite me being beta I was _really_ immature back then.]"

"[Like tomboyish?]" Yumi guessed. "[Still weren't you getting food rewards back then? Wasn't that enough incentive?]"

"[ _Really_ tomboyish]" Blue laughed. "[And yeah I was. But back then when I was looking at it like risk/reward I thought that a bit of deer meat wasn't worth all that work. Eventually Owen and Claire decided that I 'couldn't learn sign language'.]"

Both sisters heard the sound of a motor approaching.

"[Speaking of food.]" Yumi noted. "[Kenny's back with the chickens, assuming he found some.]"

Then they felt several large bumps.

"[And Rexy's here too.]" Blue said. "[I'll go help Kenny make that soup.]"

Blue then headed out of the room before hearing Yumi call her.

"[Remember what we practiced.]" Yumi reminded before breaking into a fit of coughing again.

"[But I only got the syllables down, I still need to work on the word flow!]" Blue replied.

"[We'll get that tomorrow.]" Yumi said after clearing her throat.

"[Alright I'll do my best.]" Blue agreed.

"[That's my girl!]" Yumi cheered.

Blue then went into the kitchen to help with the cooking.

 **QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

" _ **I doubt that people will leave me alone anytime soon but I am interested in what you are saying. What do you propose?"**_

 **QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQO**

 **(AN: Lowery is on the phone in this scene).**

"So, is Barry's brother no longer interested?" Claire asked Lowery as she stood on her balcony while Owen and Barry were eating dinner.

"Yeah I talked him out of it. Also, it took some money but I got him to stay here." Lowery answered. "I explained to him what was going on and he understood. The money was just for gas since he was already on his way here."

"Have you found an aircraft yet?" Claire wondered.

"Yeah I have. It's an AW609 osprey that I own." Lowery answered.

" _You_ own an osprey?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Of course, I do! Don't act so surprised." Lowery replied. "Remember? I used to make deliveries for a fishing company in San Francisco before I worked for you."

"Yes, I know, you used to work for Kenny." Claire said. "Alright, but it had better not smell like fish."

"It doesn't... I think." Lowery answered. "Besides you're not planning to go there, are you? You know what you'll have to do if you do go there right?"

"Yes, I do." Claire sighed. "Besides it's probably the only way I'll get some peace."

"On an island, full of wild dinosaurs?" Lowery replied. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Claire said before hearing a noise next door. "They're back, I need to go."

"Alright, talk to you later." Lowery said. "Bye."

"Bye." Claire said and put her phone in her left pants pocket just before Owen came out onto the balcony next door.

"Hey there." Owen greeted. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just myself." Claire lied.

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

" _ **I propose that you pay a $1000.00 fine every week until the debt to the businesses that were established on Isla Nublar are paid back in full; only the ones that sustained damage. In addition to this, any visits to Isla Nublar or the Five Deaths in the future must be no shorter than 1 month with no arms. In the words of the press 'If she loves dinosaurs so much why doesn't she play with them… in heels?' Does that sound doable?"**_

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[6:30 pm- Isla Nublar]**

"That's it Blue!" Kenny cheered as Blue stirred the soup with her claws, which she was surprisingly able to do. "I think if we do a great job gardening here then you can be a great cook in no time!"

"You... r-really... think, s-so?" Blue asked.

"I know it!" Kenny said. "If you can progress this quickly with speaking then I'm sure cooking will be snap for you!"

Blue lightly blushed at that, thankful that her scales covered it up.

"Alright now it's time to put it in the bowls." Kenny said as he turned off the fan and the solar generator that he used to power it.

Kenny and Blue then grabbed a ladle from the silverware drawer and began spooning the soup into a couple of bowls. After they were done Kenny grabbed the two bowls and brought them into a large office next to the one that he used to examine Yumi. He then came back into the kitchen and brought the large bowl that the soup was in for Rexy.

"Here's dinner, Bon appetite." Kenny said as he put the large bowl on the windowsill. "Here's your chicken soup, Mom."

Both Yumi and Blue spit out their chicken soup (which was still a bit hot) and ended up simultaneously burning each other as it sprayed in the other's face. Rexy and Kenny snickered at this.

"MOM?!" Blue shouted in shock.

"Yeah, she's cool with it." Kenny said as he leaned against a counter. "She's always been like a motherly figure to me, a second mom if you will. It wasn't until earlier today that I ended up calling her that subconsciously."

"R-really?" Blue asked. "That's so n-nice o-of you."

They then decided to eat their dinner and had the soup finished in a few minutes. Kenny took the bowls into the kitchen and set them in the sink where he got some dish soap out as well as some water from his backpack and began to wash the bowls so that way they wouldn't get food stuck to the inside of them. About ten minutes later he had them drying on a rack and was updating his journal.

 **][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

" _ **Yes, your honor. I will honor these terms and conditions in their truth and entirety until they are removed by your power."**_

 **][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

 **[Play Taylor Swift- Safe and Sound ft. The Civil Wars]**

 _[February 2nd, 2016- 7:00 pm] Well I think it's safe to say that we're all here for each other, Yumi, Rexy, and I are all going to do our best to help Blue get through whatever she's experiencing. I know exactly the kind of grief that she's going through because I once went through the same kind. I'm just glad that it hasn't gotten to the point where she has tried to kill herself yet._

 _I really have to thank Rexy for encouraging me and giving me the support that I needed to tell my tale. The memories of those dark times still disturb me. But she was there for me the entire time, holding me close to her, like a loving parent. About that, it turns out that I called her "Mom" just before I fell asleep with her in the fields. When I woke up she wrote in the dirt with an arm telling me what I called her, after that she gestured to me and I realized that she was wanting to know if it was okay for her to treat me like a son. We both happily agreed on this and I'm glad that she could be a part of our pack (well, it's more like a family). It really means a lot to me that Rexy is more than willing to look out and care for us. Sarah Harding was right, T-Rexes_ are _loving and protective parents. In fact, Yumi also seems to be great at caring for us; she acts more like an aunt though. I wonder if she ever had any children?_

 _Speaking of children, I sure would have loved to see the juvenile T-Rex that was supposed to be at the original Jurassic Park, I wonder whatever happened to it. If there are any baby or dinosaur kids on this island then it's our job to care for them as well; even if they are herbivores. It's just not right to eat kids before they have a chance to grow up (I know that Apatosauruses are hunted while they are still kids due to them not having any natural predators when they are fully grown). In all honesty, I'm not sure if I would be a great parent. I know that I can be pretty caring but I don't think that I would be ready for the responsibilities that come with being a dad. I'm sure that if I ask Rexy then she would be able to give me some advice on caring for kids (even if she never had any). I know that she would be more than happy to help._

 _Remember when I talked about a pack? The morning after I rescued Blue I decided that since her alpha left her all alone on this island, and that velociraptors can't survive very well on their own, that she needed a pack. That's where I came in. I decided that we would form a new pack, together. We work together, Rexy and Yumi agreed that they could be the betas (Rexy doesn't know that I still think of her as having more authority than me). There's only five of us in this "pack" so far (I'm including Aqua). What's it called? It's..._

 _Honestly, we haven't come up with a name yet. We should get on that..._

 _Well since we don't have anything else to do I think we're going to head to sleep now._

 _Goodnight, Kenny Serno._

 _P.S. Rexy's hide is so soft! Honestly when I was napping in the fields with her I had trouble waking up. I love its soft, leathery texture! Also, we both agreed that while Rexy may be a motherly figure to me, that she isn't a replacement for my real mom._

 **[End Taylor Swift- Safe and Sound ft. The Civil Wars]**

 **)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

" _ **Good. Now are there any objections to this?"**_

 _ **The court was silent**_

" _ **Very well. Now Claire Dearing, I am not saying that you will do this, but I must say it for legal reasons: 'If you are found to have removed any dinosaur from Isla Nublar or any dinosaur on any of the islands in the Five Deaths, then these terms and conditions will be revoked immediately and you shall be immediately arrested and held accountable for the lives of those who were lost during the Indominous Rex incident."**_

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

"Ken-ny are y-you comi-ng?" Blue asked. "We're a-all sleep-ping outside."

"Awesome." Kenny said as he closed his journal. On the way out Kenny stopped to get several blankets from their rooms.

 **[Play Electus- Oliver's Lullaby]**

Kenny and Blue then went out the side exit and found Rexy and Yumi already laying down in the soft grass. Kenny laid a couple of blankets over Yumi (who was already sound asleep). Rexy smiled and pat the ground that was right next to where her arms were. Kenny and Blue smiled and walked over to her and laid against her soft hide. Kenny laid his head upon Rexy's arm while Blue laid in front of him and rested her head on his shoulder. Kenny grabbed the last couple of blankets and, after some adjustments, finally got them over him and Blue

The last thing that Kenny thought before he fell asleep was: _"I love my family."_

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 _ **"Very well. This meeting is adjourned."**_

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

Well this chapter sure was something.

I honestly never thought about putting the part with Kenny's history with depression, Lowery working at Kenny's fishing company in San Francisco, or Kenny calling Rexy "Mom." I just kind of ignored my notes and put them on the back burner and just kept on typing; everything after Kenny waiting for Rexy was just free typing. I love how this chapter has so many family vibes to it.

I hope that you noticed the little hints that I put throughout this chapter as well as Claire in a court case.

Also, I'm going to be trying these previews for future chapters.

Next time on Jurassic Lands: It's a school day. Rexy and Yumi are curious as to how they can learn sign language and Blue, is just bored out of her mind. But it's not all pretty, as we see just how far Ingen is willing to go to take back Isla Nublar, and what abominations they are willing to create to do so.

Join us next time on chapter 8: Code-name: The Chimera and The Banshee.

P.S. After talking with Mozart about how I can't decide on what story to do next, I'll leave it up to you. I will give hints and notes to these two stories that you can choose from every chapter. These will be in a poll on my profile page.

Option A: Torrential Gusts (A prequel to Shun and Skyress: True Love that provides vital info about my OC in it).

 _Twist Procella was_ so overjoyed when he met a Bakugan that he named Nova. This

brother and sister duo would go through many challenges together: traveling through the doom dimension, brawling Mira to enter the resistance, & rescuing a Bakugan trap named Zyga from Lync. Join us as we recall these exploits. M for violence, injuries, and language.

Option B: Undertale: Mirror Mirror (I don't have a summary for this yet). Will be a lemon. Asriel and Frisk are now one loving couple. However, their love and world could be destroyed in an instant by a person and monster that they never wished to see again or meet. One from another timeline, and another from Asriel's past.

 **Poll is closed.**

Have fun! Twixst out!

P.S.S speaking of school, I won't be able to update this for a little while as I really have to work on my senior project. Also, I made quite a few edits to the other chapters, nothing too big.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

 **Next time on Jurassic Lands:**

 **"Watch, it's trying it again." Dr. Wu pointed out as a large creature flew towards the window. The Pteranodon like creature latched onto the window with the claws on its wings and knocked its beak against the glass several times. The creature then let out a very loud shriek that caused Brian and Dr. Wu as well as the scientist at the computer nearby to stumble and cover their ears.**

 **Updated and uploaded 5/16/17**


	9. Lemon Chp 8: The Chimera & The Banshee

Glad to see you all again! I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting. Thank you all so much for supporting this story! Over 12,000 views, over 70 follows, and 56 favorites?! I never knew that you all would find this story so interesting. I promise you that you will fall even more in love with what I have in store for this story! This chapter will be really interesting.

During the last chapter, we saw Blue suffer a terrifying panic attack, Owen and Barry plotting to go to Isla Nublar behind Claire's back, Claire and Lowery know something, and we saw some family bonding between Kenny and Rexy.

This chapter will focus a bit less on Kenny, Blue, and their families and more on the loose cannons that Ingen has created to wage war on Isla Nublar and The Five Deaths. Little do they know, there is a turncoat among them...

Just so you know Nepi is the Shawnee word for water and Apoyo is Spanish for support.

Also, I have some news for you all. I have been going back and making some edits and revisions to the previous chapters. While some are minor edits, there are other major changes.

The reasons why I did this are to provide support for hidden enemies on Isla Nublar along with future events, improve word flow and descriptions, and fix canonical inconsistencies (for example: in the flashback with a 17-year-old Kenny, he says: "Look Rexy, I don't have much time until my dad finds out that I'm not in our room, I barely got here without getting caught." This is wrong as Kenny's father was already dead at this point so I had to change it to his mother.

P.S. I've been putting quotes relating to the chapters at the start of everyone; I think that you will like them.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World, Jurassic Park, any of the tracks in this story. I only own the plot, the story, and any Ocs. You know the deal by now.**

 **NOTICE: This chapter does have a lemon near the end of it. You have been warned.**

For those of you who only came to this story for the sex and not the story, here you go (I know you're out there).

 **^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

" _ **Monster is a relative term." Dr. Henry Wu.**_

 **^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

 **[Play Soren Sabet Sarvestany- Because You Were There]**

 **[Isla Nublar- Dinosaur Medical Center-**

 **February 3rd, 2016- 10:00 am]**

Kenny woke up against the soft hide of his new motherly figure, Rexy. He still found the hide so soft and smooth that he had considered going back to sleep. That was until he felt Blue's head on his shoulder.

" _She looks so cute and beautiful when she's sleeping."_ Kenny thought to himself. _"I usually never see her like this because she would be having nightmares in the past and she always wakes up before me... oh I am so not missing this chance."_

With that Kenny decided to exact his "revenge" for Blue never letting him sleep in. Kenny licked the tip of Blue's mouth and her nose. Blue's eyes shot open and she tried to jump away but due to her having just woke up, her legs were still asleep and she got a bit dizzy. And then she fell face first into the dirt.

"Ble-ech!" Blue shouted out as she ran her arms over her face before starting to lick around her mouth and nose. Blue just realized the mistake that she made.

"Gah!" Blue complained as she ran her arms over her tongue and spitting. "It-t's in my m-mouth!"

With that Yumi started howling with laughter, which sounded like a deep chirping sound.

"Stop-p that! T-this is n-not funny." Blue demanded, experiencing a relapse in her speech impediment. "Th-that w-was disgus-gusting! Why t-the fu-fuck would you do that?"

"Well that's what you get for not letting me sleep in." Kenny said as he got up.

Blue then looked up to see her mom's shoulders shaking in laughter, she was trying to pretend to be asleep. Blue groaned while Kenny walked over to her. "I think that you should start letting me sleep in more." Kenny said as he leaned close to Blue.

Kenny noticed something out of the corner of his eye and ducked as Blue swung her tail at him.

"HA!" Kenny laughed as he jumped back up. Blue smirked at this, she knew that she was still a bit drowsy and clumsy but she decided to try something else.

"Whoa!" Kenny called out as he fell onto his back due to Blue sweeping her leg into the back of Kenny's legs.

"Don't l-lick me ag-gain." Blue said as she got close to his face.

Kenny did just that and ran off as Blue was wiping her face again.

"I'm going to get a snack and then do some laps." Kenny shouted as he ran off into the distance.

"You're g-going to b-b-be my sn-snack whe-when I catch-ch up to y-you!" Blue shouted as she chased after him. "D-damn it! Wh-why can't I t-talk today?!"

"[They do make a perfect match huh?]" Yumi asked though giggles as she looked at Rexy.

"[Yeah they do. Funny, loving, and _really_ wild.]" Rexy agreed. "[Kenny reminds me of him you know?]"

"[I know sis. I miss him too.]" Yumi said. "[But you two really had something special.]"

"[You would have been a great mother.]" Rexy noted. ["Did you and Apoyo ever have any kids?]"

"[No, we never did. We did enjoy mating though. Still, I don't think I would be a great mother.]" Yumi replied, sounding slightly solemn in her voice. "[I can sometimes be a bit headstrong and maybe _too_ wild.]"

"[Heh, you would be surprised.]" Rexy chuckled. "[I used to be just as headstrong and wild as you when I was younger.]"

"[I know, back then I was even worse!]" Yumi responded. "[I can't believe that man thought that I would play fetch with him. What an idiot! But he fucked up when he called us idiots.]"

"[Still though Yumi, I was serious about you being a great mother.]" Rexy said. "[You would have loved having kids, I mean just look at Nepi and Yuki.]"

"[Yeah...]" Yumi muttered under her breath as she looked at the ground sadly. "[I would know...]"

 **[End Soren Sabet Sarvestany- Because You Were There]**

》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《

"Y-you're gonna p-pay for th-that!" Blue shouted as she gained on Kenny.

"No, I'm not." Kenny responded as Blue was gaining on him.

"G-gotcha!" Blue called out as she was about to tackle Kenny. That was until he turned around.

"AH!" They both cried out as Blue crashed into Kenny.

They then fell onto the dirt path and tumbled over each other about three times. When they finally stopped rolling Blue had landed on top of Kenny and when Blue opened her eyes she saw that her mouth was right on top of his. Blue tried to get off Kenny but due to her being so dizzy from all of the rolling her mouth landed right on his again. Blue rolled herself off Kenny and began wiping her mouth and nose off.

"Gah!" Blue said as she finished wiping her mouth off and saw Kenny cracking up on the ground. "W-what's s-so f-f-funny?"

"You! You're blushing so much!" Kenny laughed.

Blue realized that she was indeed blushing and when she felt that her cheeks were getting even warmer she quickly backed away.

"I-I'm g-g-going to b-be al-lone for a litt-little w-while." Blue quickly said before she ran off.

Kenny just laughed at how much she was stuttering. Yumi then came over and looked in the direction that Blue ran before tilting her head and chirping.

"Blue? She ran off because she accidentally crashed into me and we ended up kissing." Kenny chuckled as he put his arms behind his head. "Anyways I was thinking about doing some exercises since it turns out that I'm not having to run from as many dinosaurs as I thought."

Yumi looked even more confused now.

"You may not need it as much since you have a different metabolism then me." Kenny explained. "Metabolism is how fast your body uses the energy you get from digesting food. Creatures with a high metabolism need to eat more often to prevent their weight from dropping to dangerous levels and to make sure that they have enough energy to perform all the body's functions when they are at rest. Other creatures with a low metabolism need to be careful how much food that they eat so that way they don't become overweight and still make sure that their bodies have enough energy to do what I just said."

Yumi nodded, now understanding.

"If me and Blue keep taking the jeep everywhere then we won't be losing much weight." Kenny continued. "Walking everywhere would solve this but it takes a few hours to get from one end of the island to the other and I don't want to take the chance of something happening where we can't get to someplace quickly. You almost dying is a prime example of that."

Yumi let out a bark/chirp-like sound to let Kenny know that she understood why he always took the jeep everywhere.

"That's why me and Blue need to exercise. We need to keep our metabolism in the middle seeing as how there isn't infinite prey on this island, we need to be mindful of how often we hunt." Kenny explained. "I have no idea how many animals that hybrid bitch slaughtered but I'm guessing that it was a lot. Since me, Blue, and Rexy took out all of the compys that eliminates one major drain on our resources."

Yumi gestured towards Rexy and Kenny got what she wanted to ask.

"I'm guessing that she has a lower metabolism than what she had about two decades ago. The reason that I think why is because she is older than she used to be and her body has adapted to that." Kenny replied. "However, we still need to help her hunt considering how she has somewhat bad eyesight. Sure wish that I had glasses for her or some contacts. Wait, maybe I can make some for her!"

Yumi looked in the direction that Blue ran off and Kenny clicked his tongue, catching Yumi's interest again.

"I'm sure Blue will come back when she is a bit less embarrassed and flustered." Kenny chuckled. "Anyways why don't we do some stretches while we wait for her. Here I'll show them to you."

Yumi made a series of chirps as she agreed.

"This is a lunge." Kenny explained after he got up.

 **)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **[Play Danny Rayel- Travel With Me]**

 **[Meanwhile with Blue]**

"[Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.]" Blue said as she held her head in her claws, her blush having come back a few minutes ago. "[I kissed him. I kissed him. I kissed him.]"

Blue had run all the way back to Brookstone. When she got there, she climbed onto the couch and laid down on it for about 20 minutes, trying to escape reality. She even went as far as to pull a blanket completely over herself.

"[I keep telling myself that it was an accident but why do I keep on thinking about it?]" Blue asked herself. "[I mean I am grateful and all for him saving me from those Ingen bastards, helping with my depression, and taking care of me but I don't love him in _that_ way, right?]"

Blue thought for a few moments before groaning and throwing her head into the pillow at the end of the couch.

"[But if that's true then why did I kind of enjoy kissing him?]" Blue wondered. "[I know I wiped my mouth off but that was just to hide my blush. I was hoping that he wouldn't notice but I didn't know that I was blushing _that_ badly!]"

Blue got up and nervously paced around the store.

"[I do love his cute, caring, and brave nature, but I never thought about us being romantically together? Sure, he is really cute but I don't believe that he thinks of me in _that_ way!]" Blue continued her emotional rant as she paced before putting her head in her claws. "[Oh my god, I just called him cute _twice_.]"

Blue laid her head on a shelf and put a claw on the tip of her muzzle, feeling where she and Kenny accidentally kissed before sighing in exasperation.

"[Why does this have to be so complicated?]" Blue shouted. "[Why do I feel like I am in love with him?]"

"[Because you _are_ in love with him.]" A voice said.

Blue screamed and jumped in a random direction when she heard the unexpected voice. Unfortunately for her she jumped straight into some shelves which held pots and pans. All of these pots and pans fell onto her and she was practically buried in them.

"[Mom?]" Blue asked as she poked her head up, with a pot on her head. More clanging was heard as she crawled out of the pile of kitchen utensils.

When Blue climbed out of window Rexy snickered as she looked at her appearance.

"[What now?]" Blue asked while rolling her eyes.

Rexy continued snickering as she nudged the pot off of Blue's head.

"[Oh.]" Blue said as she remembered the pot that was on her head.

"[Let's head to my place.]" Rexy suggested. I want to talk to you about something.]"

 **[End Danny Rayel- Travel With Me]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **[Ingen HQ- San Diego/ Level B2- 10:45 am]**

Brian stepped out of the elevator and promptly headed over to the observation window that looked down into an enormous room.

"How goes the development on The Chimera?" Brian asked to an Ingen scientist who was sitting at a computer.

"The Chimera is performing very admirably." The scientist answered. "The dilophosaurus venom is in perfect sync with the velociraptor's eyesight."

"And as for the armor?" Brian questioned, looking down at the creature.

"The ankylosaurus' armor plating is also performing very well." The scientist responded. "See for yourself."

"There is no ne-" Brian tried to say but the gunshot cut him off.

The Chimera let out a loud cry of pain and then a roar of anger. This roar sounded like a fusion of a T-Rex, velociraptor, and spinosaurus; which is exactly what it was. The Chimera turned its head (which was as long as a spinosaurus and wide as a T-Rex) to the window with a look of raw rage and saw Brian angrily looking at the scientist.

"The next time I give you a direct order you had better follow it or else you are going to be that thing's next meal." Brian threatened. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The scientist answered, looking away.

"Good." Brian said and walked over to the opposite side of the hallway as he saw Dr. Wu signaling him while leaning on a crutch.

Brian was the head of the genetics research and development at the Ingen headquarters and as such he had to make sure that everything was running smoothly. He also oversaw everyone else in the sector. He wasn't in charge of the division at the time of the creations of The Chimera and The Banshee but Dr. Wu was so pleased with his creation of multiple hybrid plants and the recreation of multiple prehistoric plants from amber alone. No one else at Ingen had been able to recreate plants by isolating the DNA of plants from the herbivores that ate the plants, the carnivores that ate them, the omnivores, and lastly the mosquitoes that sucked on their blood... all from a single mosquito.

Sure, Ingen had already recreated those plants and dinosaurs, but Dr. Wu was so impressed by Brian's ability to isolate and recreate the food chain in that single piece of amber that he was immediately made head of the genetics research and development of Ingen.

 **[Play Alex Moukala- Reborn]**

"Watch, it's trying it again." Dr. Wu pointed out as a large creature flew towards the window.

The Pteranodon like creature latched onto the window with the claws on its wings and knocked its beak against the glass several times. The creature then let out a very loud shriek that caused Brian and Dr. Wu as well as the scientist at the computer nearby to stumble and cover their ears. They then saw the glass start to develop cracks at the corners. Dr. Wu looked at the scientist and nodded his head. The next thing they heard was not the glass cracking but rather the pained screech of The Banshee as it plummeted 50 feet to the ground. Brian looked down at The Banshee's unconscious form and saw smoke coming off of it. Apparently, some of the green, violet, and blue feathers around where her claws were had caught on fire due to the voltage. They were not on fire anymore but Brian knew that electrifying the window had caused it to happen.

Brian looked at the computer that the scientist was sitting at. It read 10,000 volts.

"Was that really necessary?" Brian asked. "She was on fire right there."

"Do not worry Brian." Dr. Wu answered. "It's all part of the training."

"Still I think that 10,000 volts was _a bit_ excessive." Brian replied. "5,000 volts would have sufficient for her to get off the window."

" _It-_ " Dr. Wu said while rolling his eyes. "Was cracking the window. Remember, The Chimera and The Banshee cannot be tamed, that is why we are training and conditioning them to hate and despise humans as much as possible."

"Remember what I told you before Dr. Wu, the more severely we injure these creatures, the more time they will have to spend recovering." Brian reminded. "And the more time they spend receiving necessary medical care the more they will experience positive interactions with humans; which will in turn decrease their desired performance."

"You know, I just think that you're being overly sympathetic." Dr. Wu flatly said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah right, remember three months ago when I shocked The Chimera just because I felt like it?" Brian replied. "I used 6,500 volts and I even knocked him out. If that's sympathetic then I can't wait to see love."

"Well Dr. Wu, what Brian is saying is actually right." Nick Alon agreed. "These are the results for the Chimera's performance last week. As you can see the creature did not immediately attack the feeders on sight for 3 days when it was time to be fed and it took twice as long to destroy a jeep."

Nick Alon was a dinosaur medic. He originally worked at Jurassic World and after the incident with the Indominous Rex he was moved to Ingen's facility in San Diego. Whenever it came to the health and well-being of dinosaurs, he was the one people answered to.

"This is after its front left leg was broken when the humvee accidentally exploded, correct?" Dr. Wu asked as he took the clipboard that was handed to him.

"Yes sir. It had spent about a month in its paddock while recovering and receiving care." Nick confirmed.

"It seems you were right." Dr. Wu agreed as he handed Nick the clipboard. "Very well; drop the voltage on this window to 5,000 volts."

"Speaking of sympathy, how's your leg?" Brian asked, changing the subject.

"Just a deep graze on the inside of the thigh." Dr. Wu flatly answered as he leaned on his crutch.

Dr. Wu then turned to Brian.

"Even still, you of course know why we are doing these experiments." Dr. Wu noted.

"For psychological research and biogenetic development. Yes, I know." Brian answered as they began to walk away from the window and towards the elevator. "Thanks to the research done by paleontologist Alan Grant and the velociraptor trainer Owen Grady we have determined that velociraptors can indeed feel emotions."

The two walked by the room that The Chimera was currently in and briefly observed it destroying a military MRAP with little effort. This was due to The Chimera having a tail that was a fusion of an ankylosaurus and stegosaurus. The Chimera's tail strength was increased by strengthening the genes used for the development of the bones in its tail.

"Yes, we do owe them credit for discovering that valuable knowledge." Dr. Wu admitted. "You remember The Big One, right?"

"The alpha velociraptor during the original Jurassic Park?" Brian clarified. "Yes, I have heard of her. That's a really shitty name that they gave her. At least make it meaningful like Elizabeth."

"Nickname. During the incident that happened there caused by Nedry, she and another of her pack mates that she didn't murder was killed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. She then proceeded to viciously attack her." Dr. Wu explained.

"That does confirm what was in Alan Grant's report." Brian supported.

"In addition to this, Alan Grant also mentioned in a report that Gerry Harding told him, that the new raptor alpha backed off when a mercenary hired by us named Oscar Morales scarred her and told her that he had killed a member of her pack." Dr. Wu continued. "They were then viciously hunted down by the pack in retaliation."

"You mean that they all had personalities? Thought processes like us?" Brian wondered. "Emotional sentience at least?"

"We do believe so. There have been several theories made that many animals, and possibly dinosaurs, are in fact as intelligent as us. They may have different natures, and brain sizes, but we do believe that they had similar thought processes like us." Dr. Wu explained. **"We would of course be able to check the minds of them if Kenny hadn't kicked us off the island."**

What Dr. Wu said next disturbed Brian.

"No matter." Dr. Wu said with a slightly sinister chuckle. "He, or any other dinosaur on that island, won't stand a chance against The Chimera and The Banshee."

"You plan to release them on Isla Nublar?" Brian questioned.

"That is the plan yes." Dr. Wu replied. "As fruitful research on them has been, their original purpose has always been to be unleashed in a recently-turned uncontrolled area if the situation there has ever called for it. Well the situation there definitely calls for it now."

Dr. Wu then went towards the elevator.

"It's way past time for Kenny to become extinct." Dr. Wu said as the elevator doors closed.

Brian felt a chill go down his spine before he noticed that everyone else had left the room/hallway. Brian walked over to the observation window overlooking The Banshee's field room and looked down at the bird's still unconscious, smoking form.

"I am so sorry." Brian softly spoke as he started to cry. "I am so, so sorry, Syl."

 **[End Alex Moukala- Reborn]**

 **|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?**

 **[Rexy's Paddock- 11:05 am]**

"[So, Mom uh, what were you wanting to talk to me about?]" Blue asked as she and Rexy laid down in Rexy's giant nest.

"[Actually, what I wanted to talk to you about is well... you.]" Rexy answered.

"[Me?]" Blue wondered. "[What about me?]"

"[Well actually it's about you and Kenny.]" Rexy added. "[I've noticed that you have been becoming kind of close lately.]"

"[What?!]" Blue shouted. "[No, we-]"

"[I know what you're going to say.]" Rexy said as she held up an arm. "[You're going to say: 'We're not close like that!' Isn't that right?]"

"[Yeah, that's exactly right.]" Blue answered. "[How did you know that?]"

Rexy chuckled.

"[Because I told myself the exact same thing to Yumi when I met my future mate.]" Rexy said.

"[You had a mate? But I thought all of the dinosaurs here were girls?]" Blue asked.

"[I'll save that story for another time.]" Rexy replied. "[And you were also right when you said that you two weren't close like that. And to that I say: 'not yet'.]"

"[What do you mean 'not yet'?]" Blue asked.

"[Do you know what heat is?]" Rexy asked.

"[Yeah and I **hate** it.]" Blue answered, emphasizing hate. "[Me and my sisters went through it every single year ever since we were like 16 in raptor years. Charlie was just going into hers when she was-]"

"[Don't you say it.]" Rexy warned.

"[Right, well the real reason that I hate going through heats is- believe it or not- not because of the lack of males on the island, but rather because of how many I've gone through.]" Blue said.

"[And how many heats have you gone through?]" Rexy asked.

"[Eighteen.]" Blue answered while looking up at her.

"[Damn.]" Rexy said in genuine shock. "[Anyways what have you noticed now about the island?]"

"[It's starting to look like a warzone.]" Blue replied.

"[Good one.]" Rexy laughed. "[But in all seriousness what else is new to the island.]"

"[Some of the dinosaurs are just _changing_ into males.]" Blue answered while shuddering. "[Ugh, that's just freaky.]"

"[Blue, a male has arrived on the island.]" Rexy sighed, wishing that she could face palm. "[I'm talking about Kenny.]"

"[I know... I just was trying to avoid the subject.]" Blue admitted as she looked at the ground.

"[Well unfortunately we have to talk about this.]" Rexy said.

"[Okay, I'll listen.]" Blue agreed.

"[Glad to hear it.]" Rexy said. "[Let's talk about what you did in the past; what did you do when you went into your heats?]"

"[Well I really did different things each time.]" Blue answered. "[The first time that I went into heat I didn't know what was happening to me, I stayed in my pen for several weeks and Owen was trying to figure out why I wouldn't come out of there.]"

"[Yeah, that sounds like what I did when I first went into heat.]" Rexy said.

"[Well the second time is when I started to 'explore'.]" Blue confessed. "[Me and my sisters were running through the woods trying to find Echo after she hid during an earlier hunt. Owen decided to turn this into training and sent us to sniff her out. That's when I found her masturbating.]"

"[That was when she first went into heat?]" Rexy asked.

"[Yeah, I wanted to protect her privacy so I had Charlie and Delta head off in another direction while I went to talk to her.]" Blue continued. "[She got scared when she saw me and acted like nothing was wrong. I knew that she was lying, but since I too was scared when I first went into heat I just decided to tell her that if she was ever upset about anything she could talk to me about it.]"

"[So, what happened after you got back?]" Rexy wondered.

"[After I led Echo back it was time for us to go to sleep.]" Blue answered. "[But I just couldn't sleep that night. Echo had looked like she was so pleasured and at peace when she was masturbating.]"

"[And so, you tried it yourself.]" Rexy concluded.

"[Yeah, and it felt _so_ good.]" Blue remembered.

"[You said that you went through heat four times, and now we've covered two.]" Rexy noted. "[What happened during the other 16?]"

"[Well the other 16 were basically the same as the first.]" Blue said. "[The only differences are the eighth-time Owen caught me pawing and licking at myself, as well as the tenth and 14th times.]"

"[Ugh... that must have been rough.]" Rexy sympathized. "[My dad caught me doing it the second time that I went into heat, and that was the last time that I could actually reach my cloaca with my arms.]"

"[Well I was embarrassed at first, but he told me that it was okay and later I heard him arguing with Claire over the phone about getting me a mate.]" Blue chuckled. "[He was saying: 'Listen to me Claire, I'm not going to let my girls go through this every single year!' Then he responded to her by saying: 'I don't give a fuck about 'unregulated breeding'! If my girls are going through heats then they shouldn't have to suffer through them, they should be able to enjoy them with those that they love. Oh wait, I forgot, there are no male raptors here. Well here's what I'm going to say about that: if you don't get some male raptors in here I will personally go to one of the other islands and get some myself!' After that he hung up on her.]"

"[He really hung up on her?]" Rexy laughed. "[I can't imagine that went over well with her.]"

"[It didn't!]" Blue started laughing. "[She called him back by saying: 'Did you just hang up on me?' He told her: 'I don't know, did it sound something like this?' and hung up on her again!]"

"[That sounds hilarious! I know I was like that when I was younger."] Rexy remembered.

"[Well when I went into heat last year -this was the 14th time- I played with myself again.]" Blue asked. "[Only this time instead of Owen catching me it was Echo. Now I was the one embarrassed and scared. I ran into the corner and started crying because I had just climaxed in front of my younger sister and I was supposed to be a role model for her. She came over to me and told me that everything was okay. She also told me that I didn't have to worry about having to go through any more heats alone as we were finally going to get it into Claire's thick head that we needed mates.]"

"[What did you do?]" Rexy asked curiously.

"[The four of us threw bones at the wall to get Owen's attention and wrote out 'mates?']" Blue responded. "[He called Claire and told us that she had some people checking out an island called Isla Muerta, wherever that is.]"

"[Well I'm glad to hear that she finally decided to take some initiative.]" Rexy stated before asking Blue a question. "[Blue, you said that you have gone into heat 18 times, is that correct?]"

"[Yeah, why?]" Blue confirmed.

"[Mind telling me how many times that Kenny has seen you?]" Rexy prodded. "[Ever since you were at least 16 in raptor years?]"

"[He visited me at least 14 times.]" Blue answered.

"[What happened during the tenth time?]" Rexy wondered. "[It seems like that time was one of the more noteworthy ones.]"

"[Nothing really BIG happened then.]" Blue answered. "[It was just weird.]"

"[Weird how?]" Rexy asked.

"[Weird in the sense that when we were staying at my Dad's bungalow near a lake, that Echo ran out of the house while the rest of us were asleep.]" Blue explained. "[When we found her she was masturbating again, only this time, there was another scent there. It smelled weird, as if another dinosaur had been there recently. Only, it was a scent that I didn't recognize.]"

"[Huh. That's weird.]" Rexy said, before taking on a serious tone. "[But Blue, I want you to know that while you love Kenny, he may not feel the same way about you.]"

"[What? What do you mean that he may not love me?!]" Blue asked.

"[Now, now. Hold on Blue.]" Rexy requested. "[I never said that he doesn't love you. Do you know why I brought up the heat subject?]"

"[It's about Kenny, right?]" Blue figured.

"[Exactly.]" Rexy confirmed. "[He feels as though you are great company for him and you feel the same about him. You two are always having fun together. But what do you think is going to happen when you go into 'heat'?]"

"[What are you saying? Why are you saying heat like that?]" Blue wondered.

"[Blue, reptiles like us don't have "heats" or "breeding times". That's something that only mammals have. You were just horny whenever Kenny was around.]" Rexy explained. "[You see, we have advantages over most mammals. We can fuck each other wild whenever we want.]"

"[Really?]" Blue asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"[Yes. You see, only a limited number of mammal species have sex just for pleasure: humans, varying ape and monkey species, and dolphins; most other mammal species only screw when they want to have offspring, and even then, it's only at certain times of the year.]" Rexy told her. "[Velociraptors and Utahraptors on the other claw, were a couple of the most sexually active animals on the planet. They could screw at least ten times a day with each other, all without fear of getting pregnant.]"

"[So, they would just have sex with anyone for pleasure?]" Blue asked.

"[No, not just anyone.]" Rexy answered. "[Nearly all raptors are mates for life with those they choose. Although there have been cases of cheating on their partners. Almost all raptors evaluate potential mates on a series of criteria.]"

"[What exactly are those criteria?]" Blue wondered, curious to see if she thought of Kenny in the ways that her mother was about to tell her.

"[When a velociraptor wants to mate, they will reflect on everything that their romantic interest has done. They will also evaluate themselves as well.]" Rexy explained. "[If they truly feel at peace with their potential mate and their potential mate feels the same towards them, and if they truly feel as though they consider themselves to be more than friends; and lastly, if their potential mate has declared their undying loyalty towards them and they have done the same by performing the Chéng dance to each other.]"

Blue gasped as she realized that was exactly how she felt towards Kenny, only even more. She felt that she honestly trusted him _completely_ with her life, she honestly felt at peace around him, and she remembered that felt a (truly) slight affection for him in the back of her mind ever since he started seeing her. What's more, when she performed the Chéng dance for him yesterday, it felt completely natural for her, she didn't even know the steps or the moves to the dance; yet she did them without a single misstep.

"[Oh my god, I really _am_ in love with him.]" Blue realized. "[So, what's going to happen now?]"

"[Well now that you understand your and my species screws whoever we truly love, what do you think that you're going to want to do with the man of your dreams?]" Rexy asked, smiling as she looked at Blue.

"[I'll want to mate with him?]" Blue answered.

"[Obviously yes, but there's more.]" Rexy replied. "[You could end up scaring him.]"

"[You mean I would terrify him?]" Blue worried.

"[Well maybe, but that's not what I meant.]" Rexy said. "[Trust me, when you're in "heat" or horny- especially when you're around a dude- you cannot control yourself _at all_.]"

"[No control at all?]" Blue asked.

"[Well okay you might have _some_ control over yourself; but there's no telling how long that will last.]" Rexy answered. "[Basically, all it boils down to is that no matter what you do, you will almost always be focused on mating with him and getting him to have sex with you.]"

"[So, what's the problem?]" Blue wondered. "[It sounds like it would be great for the both of us.]"

"[The problem is that imagine how he would feel if you just tore off his clothes and started fondling him.]" Rexy told her. "[All of a sudden he would be confronted with a _very_ horny raptor for whom he may not have feelings for.]"

"[Oh yeah, that would be bad.]" Blue realized. "[Remember when you almost did that Delta? You nuzzled that feeder right in his-]"

Blue was snapped back to reality when a huge thud shook the ground and watched the hallucination crumble.

"[Not again...]" Blue whined as she held her head in her claws.

"[Don't worry about that.]" Rexy said as she laid down after using her foot to slam the ground. "[Let's just keep going with this chat.]"

"[Thanks, what were you saying?]" Blue thanked.

"[If you started licking and rubbing yourself all over him what do you think he would say?]" Rexy asked. "[He would most likely ask you to stop, that he thinks you're a great friend but that he doesn't love you in _that_ way. While right now you would normally accept that and wait until he was ready, when you're horny it's a different story.]"

"[What do you mean?]" Blue wondered.

"[While you may be in heat at the time, and as I mentioned earlier will ignore this and try to mate with him; since you're still in a depression this would make a dangerous combination.]" Rexy warned. "[Your emotions right now are pretty unstable and if you heard this while you were in heat you would most likely overreact and either decide to end it by killing yourself or lash out at him.]"

"[You mean I could hurt him?]" Blue asked, sounding scared.

"[Not intentionally no; but you could do it by accident.]" Rexy said.

 **[Play Gym Class Heroes- Stereo Hearts ft Adam Levine]**

Rexy then scooted closer to Blue and nuzzled her head with her arm.

"[I just want you to wait and see if he starts developing feelings for you. If he does _then_ pounce on him.]" Rexy said while snickering. "[I'm sure that he will develop feelings for you, he seems like the kind of guy that would fall for someone like you. Also, I could give you some 'advice on making him feel good.']"

"[I think I'll wait until I'm super horny and am trying to rip his clothes off.]" Blue said.

"[Fair enough.]" Rexy laughed.

"[So, what are you going to do now?]" Blue replied.

"[Head back with you.]" Rexy replied. "[I want to see you two race like earlier.]"

"[I was trying to make him pay for licking me, but okay.]" Blue agreed while they got up.

"[One more thing Blue.]" Rexy said.

Blue stopped and listened to her.

"[If by any chance, and don't pretend that it won't, you two should end up falling for each other...]" Rexy spoke. "[And you end up losing Kenny, don't dwell on it. Trust me, you want to remember the times that you had together, and not worry about the ones that you never had.]"

 _"Wait, is she saying what I think she's saying?"_ Blue thought before speaking to Rexy. "[Hey Mom?]"

"[Yeah?]" Rexy said.

"[If I really will have little control over myself during my heat- whenever it comes- then why did you tell me this?]" Blue asked.

Rexy gave Blue a caring look.

"[Because I wanted you to know so that you would understand what was happening when you do go into heat. I know how you feel.]" Rexy answered. "[Remember Blue, I'm your mother, and it's my job to look out and care for you.]"

Blue nuzzled Rexy's leg.

"[I love you so much Mom.]" Blue said, starting to cry tears of joy.

"[I love you too Blue.]" Rexy nuzzled back, shedding a few tears herself.

"[I'm so glad that I have you, Yumi, even Aqua here to help take care of me.]" Blue cried. "[It really means so much that you would be willing to put your history with velociraptors behind and help care for me when I was nothing but a shattered, sobbing mess when I first came to you.]"

Rexy knelt down and held Blue close to her using her arms.

"[Oh Blue]" Rexy said in a comforting voice. "[Before I met you, I had a terrible negative experience with velociraptors. A psychotic alpha and her friend tried to kill me because I was planning to eat a group of humans during the time of the original park 22 years ago that she wanted to kill. She gave me a number of terrible cuts and scars that nearly got infected. I thought that I would never be able to trust velociraptors again.]"

Rexy then nuzzled Blue on the head with her chin as they laid together.

"[But then, I met you.]" Rexy said as Blue looked up at her. "[You saw me about to be killed by that hybrid bitch and you immediately leapt into action, distracting her and keeping her from killing me. Sure, fighting you would more than likely had meant my death; but the real reason that I spared you was because you saved me. You showed me that velociraptors could be nice and compassionate, saving a predator thousands of pounds heavier and having way more teeth than them.]"

"[Thank you, thank you so much for taking me in.]" Blue said through tears as she looked up at her mother.

"[You don't have to thank me, Blue. But if you truly want to then I won't stop you.]" Rexy told her before she smiled back.

"[Come on, let's not keep Kenny, and Yumi waiting.]" Blue laughed as she and Rexy got up to head back to the medical center.

 **[End Gym Class Heroes- Stereo Hearts ft Adam Levine].**

 **}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[Meanwhile at Ingen]**

"So how did I do? Was my acting great?"

"You did **amazing** Atlas!" Brian complimented. "That idiot fell for it again!"

Brian was talking with someone who he considered to be a brother and a close friend. This was none other than what Dr. Wu codenamed: The Chimera; Brian decided to simply name him Atlas because he was a collection of amazing dinosaur parts. He considered it to be a nice alternative to something that sounded like a monster and besides, Atlas thought it sounded really cool.

"I am so glad to hear that." Atlas sighed as he relaxed against the wall.

Brian had secretly hacked the electric lock on the cage that Dr. Wu had imprisoned Atlas in. It was designed so that the walls were always electrified and on top of that the cage was designed so that it barely fit Atlas's large frame. Dr. Wu had created this cage as an "inside out operation game" and it was intended to cause Atlas to undergo a massive amount of frustration and psychological torture.

This cruel method of imprisonment was inspired by the research that Brian did on the Indominous Rex's mind over the course of her growth. It was discovered that most of the reason why the Indominous Rex acted in the way that she did was an act of revenge against the scientists at Ingen and the staff of Jurassic World due to the psychological torture that she underwent by not experiencing any positive social interaction with other dinosaurs. It addition to this, it was discovered that her paddock had been too small for her to explore and grow; thus, preventing her from developing a positive relationship with her home. He also knew that she was emotionally lashing out at the world as an outlet for her sorrow and despair. He had to keep that last part secret as if Dr. Wu discovered that he had deep bonds with dinosaurs then he would be not only fired from Ingen, but killed.

You see Atlas and Sylvia were secretly military projects. The Indominous Rex was only the first _advertised_ hybrid. Sylvia and Atlas were twins. While both had drastically different appearances and genetic make-ups, Brian secretly had them raised together as a brother and sister ever since they were born 13 years ago. He was so grateful that Ingen had no security cameras below the first basement level. Dr. Wu was not willing to take any chances on security footage being leaked to Biosyn or other dealers; Dennis Nedry was a prime example of that.

Secretly, Brian _hated_ Dr. Wu, not because of what he was doing to Atlas and Sylvia, but because of what Dr. Wu did to his daughter.

 **[Play Green Day- Wake Me Up When September Ends audio]**

Brian started to cry as he pulled out a picture of him taking a selfie with his daughter: Gwen; also known as... The Indominous Rex.

Unbeknownst to Dr. Wu, Brian had secretly talked with Simon Masrani and had him arrange for Dr. Wu to be out of the room when the I. Rex hatched so that he could imprint on her as well as her sister. He named her Gwen not because it meant white but actually because it also meant blessed. He was really surprised when she ate her sister and found out that the reason for this was because of the _Majungasaurus_ DNA used in her creation.

Brian knew that his daughter wasn't a monster. While she may have been upset at and showed a lack of empathy for many of the workers at Jurassic World; when he and/or Lowery were around, she was the sweetest girl in the world. Through some bribing he was able to get into her paddock whenever Claire, Dr. Wu, or Hoskins weren't around. He was never able to take her out of her paddock but he was able to visit her every couple of weeks or whenever Dr. Wu specifically wasn't around (which wasn't very often). However he always made sure to visit her on her birthdays. They would always play games, he would always give her presents (which she always hid so that no one else would find them), even eat a cake while watching a movie. He would even do that stuff when it wasn't her birthday and Lowery would make sure that she was always entertained and well fed: by giving her food that wasn't on a crane.

However, when he did visit her he could always tell that something was wrong. Whenever he would walk into her paddock she would always be standing next to the wall with her paw on it and looking up at the sky. He asked her what was wrong and she would say that she hates being raised all alone, that she wishes she never ate her sister. He promised her that he would talk to Claire about getting her some friends in her paddock or letting her go outside even for a little while.

Talks didn't go as planned. Brian had a **REALLY** huge argument with Claire after she said that she didn't want to lose any more assets to her after she ate her sister. Brian tried to promise her that she wouldn't eat any other dinosaurs but Claire wouldn't buy it. This was mostly due to Gwen almost causing a worker to lose his arm and trying to break the glass of the observation window; both of which had happened fairly recently at the time. She had him removed from the room as she was apparently busy with some research. When he got out he threw a lamp against a window in anger and ended up breaking both of the lamp and the window; it was thanks to Simon that he was able to keep his job as chief geneticist and animal psychologist. He was sad when he re-entered his daughter's paddock because now he had to tell his daughter that she wouldn't be getting any friends in her paddock. He told her that he did the best that he could without giving out their secret and she said that she was glad that he tried. When she started crying he suggested an alternate solution. When she asked what it was he pulled up Skype on his tablet and introduced her to Atlas and Sylvia. He had secretly installed cameras in there and he rigged the connection so that if he wasn't in the room then the call would cut off whenever the doors to their paddocks started to be unlocked.

She loved meeting the two. Although they couldn't be with each other in person, they instantly bonded with each other, she finally had more friends. They would have talks with each other, talk about the movies that they watched, and celebrate birthdays and holidays together. The four of them would always have such fun together.

But everything changed after Christmas of last year. Even after he had given her all of her Christmas gifts she still seemed to be _very_ sad. After a long talk with her Lowery called him and told him that Dr. Wu was on his way to the paddock and that he should get out of there. He promised her that they would talk again after the new year. However he was called back to San Diego the next day. He later found out from Lowery why Gwen was so depressed after the incident that happened there. While the press called it: A Christmas Disaster; he called it a great tragedy. The reason why? Gwen had taken her suicide to the **EXTREME**.

 **[End Green Day- Wake Me Up When September Ends audio]**

 **AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC AGTC**

 **[January 12th, 2015- Lowery's house- 7:00 pm]**

"Lowery, why did you call us here?" Claire asked as she stepped into his office.

Owen, Barry, and Brian followed her in.

"It's good that you're here, Brian." Lowery said. "You all need to see something."

Lowery pulled up a live satellite feed of Isla Nublar and zoomed in on Gallimimus Valley.

"What is that?" Owen asked.

"Hold on, let me zoom in some more." Lowery requested as he continued zooming in before stopping. "You remember the Indominous Rex right?"

"How could we forget?" Barry noted.

"Well, a friend of mine in the United Nations saw this and gave me these coordinates." Lowery continued. "Brian... you need to see this."

The screen showed large words dug into the ground. They read as follows:

 **[Play Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian- Battle Scars]**

 _"Hey dad. If you're reading this then could you please thank Lowery for showing you this as he's the only one who knew about us?_

 _I am_ so _grateful for you two caring for me and I just wanted you two to know that you don't have to worry about me anymore. I know that I was sad and depressed all the time, and I'm glad that you noticed that. It means a lot to me that you two were actually concerned about me; unlike Wu, Hoskins, and those other assholes._

 _I know what you're thinking: 'Is this a suicide note?' and yes, it is. As much as I hate to say it, those movies, parties, and cakes... they weren't enough. Don't get me wrong I loved the gifts that you gave me, and I also loved meeting Atlas and Sylvia, it was so nice to make other dinosaur friends; unfortunately... I couldn't stop thinking about how I didn't have any other friends (dinosaurs and humans) to play with. On top of that, I never saw the outside world. From what you told and showed me... it's so beautiful. The ocean, the everglades, the grand canyon... I wanted to go to them so much; or at least have visited the beach on this island. Unfortunately I could never leave my paddock. It meant so much to me that you tried to talk to Claire about it._

 _Living alone gives you a lot of time to think and in that time, I've given this a lot of thought. I just can't handle being alone and imprisoned anymore. I can't take Wu, Hoskins, and everyone else not caring about me and those two specifically being so cruel to me; I want to get away from it all. By the time you see this I'll have already done what many people and dinosaurs will find horrendous. I have to make my suicide look as fake as possible, that way people and dinosaurs will think that I was just attacking everything for no reason._

 _I know this will sound super cliché but it's true: "I will never forget about you, and I will always love you."_

 _My deepest regret is eating my sister right after we hatched. Oh well, at least I'll be able to see her again; I hope that she will forgive me. Love, Gwen._

As Lowery finished reading Brian was on the floor sobbing loudly. Everyone else was also crying as they had no idea that the Indominous Rex had gone through that much psychological trauma.

"If I had known that she was that lonely I would have been more than happy to give her some friends." Claire spoke, her voice cracking. "Brian, Lowery, I am so, so sorry. I-I should have known."

"It's okay Claire, you didn't know." Lowery said. "If anything, it's our fault for not telling you how close we were with Gwen. If we did, she might still be alive."

"It's not your fault, and it's not Claire's either. This is Wu's and Hoskins's fault." Owen sternly told them. "They did this to her, not us. You did all that you could to cheer her up."

"That's why she didn't kill the Apatosauruses, she wanted to make us think that she was cruel." Barry replied.

"I know. I saw what she felt when I briefly made eye contact with her during our fight." Owen remembered. "In her eyes I saw all of the pain, despair, and loneliness that she felt. I just wish that we could have saved her."

"Nothing..." Brian quietly spoke. "I have nothing..."

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"She's gone and I have nothing to remember her by!" Brian shouted.

"Well, you still have-" Claire started to say before Owen cut her off.

"I do." Owen said. "Be right back."

Owen left the room and came back in shortly after.

"Here." Owen said as he gave Brian a tooth. "I found one of her teeth in a gyrosphere during that day."

"Thank you." Brian said as he held the tooth to his chest. "Thank you so much."

"Do everything that you can to get this Atlas and Sylvia out of wherever they are." Claire said as she knelt down to look at Brian in the eyes. "Once you think that you have found a safe place for them, I'll help and make sure that they are safe there. You'll have to get them out however."

"Thank you, thank you all." Brian sobbed as he hugged Claire. "I'll do this for all of them, every dinosaur that Ingen is experimenting on. It will take a while. But I'll do it."

 **[End Lupe Fiasco & Guy Sebastian- Battle Scars]**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **[Play Gym Class Heroes- The Fighter ft. Ryan Tedder]**

Ever since that day, Brian always wore Gwen's tooth on a silver necklace that was around his neck. Dr. Wu questioned him as to why he wore it and Brian said that it calmed him, which wasn't exactly a lie.

Brian smiled when he felt Atlas's spinosaurus paw barely touching his shoulder (he didn't want to crush him).

"Don't worry. She would be proud of what you're doing now." Atlas spoke. "I'm sure of it."

Brian knew that his brother was right. Ever since he received an email from his friend he agreed to become a corporate spy at Ingen and he started leaking documents to him by hand copying them.

"Thanks bro." Brian said as he hugged his head.

"Why don't you go check up on your girlfriend." Atlas suggested.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Brian countered.

"Bullshit." Atlas dismissed. "I know what you two think of each other. Don't forget that _you_ kissed _her_ first."

Brian blushed heavily at that.

As much as he would love to keep his man points, Brian was more than willing to sacrifice them if it meant that he could enjoy his love for Sylvia. They had first admitted their love for each other when Brian had carried her to her paddock after she was dazed from getting shocked from an earlier test. She was so grateful for him caring for her that she had enveloped him in a huge hug. In the heat of the moment he had kissed the top of her beak since she didn't have any lips and when he realized what he did he blushed madly. Before he knew it she had pushed him onto the ground and started nuzzling him while saying that she loved him too.

"I guess you're right. I mean she is really lovely." Brian relented. "Her colorful feathers, her midnight blue eyes, and that voice is so beautiful."

"Yeah, that voice will sound _really_ beautiful when she's screaming in pleasure when you're pounding her as she's holding you tightly with her wings and screaming," Atlas said before he mocked Sylvia's voice. "'Oh Brian! Yes, keep going, faste-'"

"STOP THAT!" Brian said, gently, yet forcefully punching Atlas's arm.

Atlas laughed deeply as he noogied Brian's head as the latter blushed furiously.

Still, Brian had a good reason to be worried. Sylvia's trademark ability is her being able to scream/shriek at very high decibels. Her shrieks can reach over 190 decibels. This is due to the Blue Whale DNA used in her creation. One thing that _absolutely no one_ in Ingen expected was Sylvia hatching with the absolute/perfect pitch ability in her. It was shocking that an animal made up of several organisms could learn such a trait. She was able to use that trait when she tapped anything with her beak. She could test the frequency of whatever material she was tapping and alter her pitch to break it. Rarely in Ingen her cries would produce a shock wave and shatter all of the glass in the basements. She would be tranquilized immediately after and the basements were fitted to absorb sound. Normally Sylvia could control how loud she got at will, but if she couldn't control herself, say during sex, then she could end up making Brian go deaf.

"Hey." Atlas said bringing Brian back to attention. "Sometimes I think that _she_ cares for _you_.

"It sure seems like that now, huh?" Brian agreed.

After Atlas and Sylvia found out about Gwen's suicide, she was the first one to comfort him. She held him in her feathered wings and he cried his heart out onto her for over an hour while she just held him close to her and didn't let him go. She whispered soft, soothing words to him until he unbelievably fell asleep in her loving embrace. It was thanks to the programs on his tablet that he woke up and Sylvia was able to fly him out of sight before someone spotted him when they entered the room looking for him. After they left Sylvia flew back up and got him from the light that he was hanging from.

He's done his best to care for her and Atlas, and they've done their best to care for him in a way. They always did what they could to fool Dr. Wu and the others into believing that they were just mindless monsters. This included masking parrot DNA in them, which enabled them to memorize speech.

You see, Brian considered himself to be a genetic hacker. While he was not in charge of the genetics sector at the time of Sylvia and Atlas's creation; he did play a part in it. Dr. Wu instructed him to put some animal's DNA into the DNA of Atlas and Sylvia, while he did do that, he also added some parrot DNA along with parts from several other organisms because he thought they were strictly for research. After he did that he covered up the DNA by using "placebo DNA": DNA that he created that appears the same as that of other organisms.

Ever since his daughter was murdered (he considered Dr. Wu to be the reason behind Gwen's suicide) he has been searching for ways to get Atlas and Sylvia away from Ingen but that was a bit trickier with Atlas due to him being almost the size of a spinosaurus.

"From what you told me, it sounds like she got hurt pretty badly." Atlas said. "How are you going to get her away from this?"

"I was going to take you both to my house down south. Thanks to my friend in the United Nations and Claire Dearing, I've been given permission to have you both live with me" Brian revealed. "Since the Tijuana Slough National Wildlife Refuge is so far away from people we won't have to worry about people freaking out about you and Syl. Plus my house has easy access to the beach so we can visit it anytime and have fun there. How does that sound?"

"Great, only I can't accept that offer." Atlas thanked.

"Why not?" Brian wondered. "I already have both of your nests set up."

"Because you can't save us both." Atlas explained. "Sylvia can fly, I can't. Plus I'm more noticeable so I won't be able to get there safely. The big reason is because it's easier to save Sylvia then me. You will be able to get her out through the main transport corridor."

"Are you sure? I can't just leave you here." Brian pleaded.

"Believe me, I would much rather you two live in peace than all of us get caught and killed." Atlas said.

"I'll still have to come back here so that way I don't look suspicious but... okay." Brian relented.

"How bad were her burns." Atlas asked. "I could hear her shriek in pain from here. Was it that bad?"

"Yeah, that electricity really hurt her and it even set some of her feathers on fire." Brian replied. "I was going to go to the pharmacy and get some medicine and wraps for her."

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Atlas told his brother. "Make sure to kiss it to make it better."

"Shut up." Brian smiled as walked out of the room.

The last thing he heard before leaving the room was Atlas laughing.

 **[End Gym Class Heroes- The Fighter ft. Ryan Tedder]**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[Play Mark Ronson- Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars]**

"On your left." Blue said as she ran past Kenny.

Blue and Kenny were running around the medical center while they were racing.

While Kenny was quite fast compared to the average human, Blue was still at least twice as fast as him and ran at around 60 mph.

Kenny and Blue weren't doing a normal race, they had decided that after Blue wrecked him for five laps. Rather, Kenny was trying to complete half of the laps that Blue ran in a shorter amount of time. 10 minutes ago Blue had finished running 30 laps in about 15 minutes. The only reason she was running now was because she was just showing off.

"On your left." Blue repeated as she ran past him again.

"Yeah, I know Blue!" Kenny shouted as he tried to keep up.

Kenny ran past Rexy and Yumi, the latter pushing a button on Kenny's laptop as she kept track of them running. Where they were sitting was the "finish line". However they weren't just keeping score as Rexy was also using a claw to draw tallies in the ground. Apparently Rexy and Yumi were placing bets on who was winning. Rexy was favoring Blue while Yumi was sticking with Kenny.

They were betting for food at the moment. Kenny suggested triceratops but for some strange reason Rexy seemed _really_ against that. After some more consideration, Kenny and the others settled on ankylosaurus. Now that Kenny thought about it Rexy had seemed to be pursuing prey that _weren't_ triceratops. It was strange because triceratops were such common prey for tyrannosaurus rexes and here Rexy was not eating them; she was also not even hunting them. Based on the look that was in Rexy's eyes when she rejected the idea of hunting or eating triceratops it was almost as if she had some form of attachment to them. He figured this because yesterday when he and Rexy were walking back they had encountered a triceratops and Rexy actually _talked_ with him for a moment.

Kenny asked Yumi and Rexy if they wanted to run too. Yumi decided not to as she didn't want to upset her stomach and because she also wanted to check on something, although Kenny had no idea what it was. Rexy agreed to run some laps but after just one she decided to sit out on the race as she was shaking the ground up too much.

Kenny had just passed the main entrance to the medical center when he saw Blue coming out of the corner of his eye.

"Blue I swear if you say it!" Kenny warned. "Don't do it!"

"On your left." Blue taunted.

"REALLY?!" Kenny shouted.

As Blue ran past Rexy and Yumi she heard something and stopped, taking the opportunity to catch her breath. Kenny noticed this and stopped next to her.

"[Well my mate's courtship was really epic! He put a lot of thought and creativity into everything.]" Rexy told Yumi.

"[Well Apoyo and I had 5 orgasms total.]" Yumi countered.

"[I had _four_ Yumi, you only had 3.]" Rexy said.

"[Oh come on that first one wasn't even when you two were mating.]" Yumi dismissed. "[It doesn't count.]"

"[He caused it so yes it does.]" Rexy replied.

"[No it doesn't.]" Yumi repeated. ["Only orgasms during sex count."]

Rexy and Yumi were so caught up in their squabbling that they didn't notice Kenny and Blue listening to them. The two decided to resume their racing before they were noticed. Once they were out of earshot the two started cracking up.

"Of all the t-things that... that they c-could argue ab-ab-about t-they had to pick-k _that_?!" Blue laughed.

"What were they arguing about?" Kenny asked as he clicked his tongue.

"They w-were argu-arguing about how m-many orgas-gasms that they had w-with their... m-m-mates." Blue answered.

"Seriously?" Kenny replied.

"Y-yeah." Blue said.

 **[End Mark Ronson- Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars]**

All of a sudden Blue started to feel as though she was moving backwards as everything in front of her looked like it was getting really far away. Due to her feeling dizzy she fell onto the ground and landed flat on her stomach. Despite the fact that she was stumbling she was still moving at around 40 mph and when she hit the dirt it left her with a large amount of pain in her chest.

Even though she felt like her mouth was drying up, she barely managed to croak out: "Ken-ny!"

 **)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

 **[Meanwhile at Ingen]**

 **[Play B.o.B- Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore]**

"Brian!" Syl happily called out once Brian unlocked her paddock.

Sylvia threw herself at her boyfriend and enveloped him in a tight hug before releasing him and crying in pain.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked worriedly.

"Look at them." Sylvia whimpered as she held up her feathered wings. "They hurt so much."

Brian saw that there were burn marks on her wings where her claws were and that there were also burn marks on her talons as well.

"It hurts so much to walk." Sylvia said as Brian helped her lean back against the wall and began checking the ends of her wings. "Every single time that I touch the walls of my prison I get shocked. I hate how Wu made my cage even smaller. Ever since he did I make contact with the walls so much."

Brian knew what she was talking about. A few days ago she had entered her first heat cycle. Dr. Wu had never intended for Sylvia or Atlas to breed since they were created for warfare. However upon discovering that Sylvia was in heat he jumped on the chance to cause immense psychological trauma on her. The sad part: it was working.

He had her cage drastically reduced in size so that she could not masturbate with herself. He even put dispensers in the room that put masculine pheromones in the air to taunt her about not having a mate.

Brian felt relief when he determined that Sylvia did not receive any nerve damage from her electrical burns. However he did notice that she did get some bad burns on her claws and talons that were somewhere between 1st and 2nd degree burns. They didn't have blisters on them, but they were much more red and painful than 1st degree burns.

"Don't worry Syl, this medicine will make you feel better soon." Brian told her as he started to put Aloe Vera on her claws.

"It hurts so much." Sylvia cried.

"I know girl, but I need to put this on so that way your burns will heal faster. If I don't then you'll be in pain for a lot longer." Brian softly spoke.

"Thank you so much Brian." Sylvia said through tears.

"I can't believe that he burned some of your feathers off." Brian told her as he started to wrap her right wing (not her entire wing, just straight down from her claws). "They are so beautiful, I can't believe that he would mess with them."

Sylvia was Ingen's first fully feathered creature that was created. The reason why she had such vibrant feathers was because of the bird-of-paradise, blue jay, and great green macaw DNA infused with her own.

"Why is he doing all of this?" Sylvia asked while wincing in pain. "What's the point?"

"Well, you know how you and your brother are intended to be used as weapons?" Brian asked.

Sylvia nodded as he started wrapping her left wing.

Well Wu isn't happy about losing Isla Nublar to Kenny, who took it all by himself." Brian explained. "He also lost a female raptor named Blue there. Apparently she's 'very special' and 'unique' as he intended on doing some research on her here."

"Wait you were there, weren't you trying to kill him too?" Sylvia wondered.

"Nah... I wasn't even aiming at the guy." Brian said. "He's really set on going to war there as he's having people gather military grade weapons. Personally, I think he's lost it."

"What about us?" Sylvia asked in fear. "I don't want to be used as a weapon."

"You won't." Brian vowed as he started putting Aloe Vera on her talons. "I can't bear to see you in this much fear and pain. I'm getting you out of here **tonight**."

"But what about Atlas?" Sylvia asked.

"I talked with him before I came to you." Brian answered. "He would much rather have both of us escape than himself. He also understands that I will have to come back here so that way I don't look suspicious."

"Will he be alright?" Sylvia worried.

"Don't you worry, sweetie." Brian promised. "I'll do my best to keep him safe."

"Thank you, Brian." Sylvia thanked as she nuzzled his head. "That's why you're such a sweet guy."

Brian kissed the top of her beak, causing her to chirp in joy.

"I need to go do some work but I promise that I will be back for you later tonight." Brian said.

"Ok but what about these wraps or the electricity?" Sylvia wondered. "What if someone sees them?"

"Don't you worry about that, no one's going to be checking on you for the rest of the day." Brian reassured. "Nick outranks Wu when it comes to the health of the dinosaurs. Even though the board doesn't know much about you and your brother Wu still has to listen to them when it comes to your health. He's also authorized for the electricity to be shut off in your cage."

"That's a relief. I'm so glad that he cares about us too." Sylvia said as Brian helped her back into her cage.

"I'll see you later Syl." Brian replied as he locked Sylvia's cage before leaving.

 **[End B.o.B Airplanes ft. Hayley Williams of Paramore]**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[Meanwhile on Isla Nublar]**

 **[Play Arn Andersson-Reflections]**

"Owwwwww." Blue groaned.

Currently Blue was laying on her back in Kenny's lap with his right arm around her neck, making it appear as though he was cradling her. When Blue had experienced another panic attack Kenny quickly ran over to her. After she recovered he tried to help her up but she groaned loudly when his hand touched her stomach. That was when he discovered that she had badly bruised her stomach when she fell; fortunately, she didn't break any bones or get any severe injuries. However, she did reopen some of her wounds from getting cut by glass and bit by compys. Now Kenny was pouring some bottled water onto her wounds in an attempt to clean them while having bandages ready.

When Rexy and Yumi heard Kenny yell Blue's name they rushed over and forgot about their bets. Yumi was even quick in bringing out a blanket and ice pack for Blue.

"It's alright girl." Kenny softly spoke as he started to pet Blue's head.

Kenny chuckled when Blue started to purr at his soft touch. When she realized that she was purring she put on a goofy smile and started to blush.

"Hey Mom." Kenny said.

Rexy perked up at Kenny talking to her.

"Since you've known Blue for quite some time; are you telling me that this fierce predator with beautiful eyes and amazing scale color has a soft side?" Kenny jokingly asked.

 _"He thinks I have beautiful eyes and he loves the color of my scales?"_ Blue thought as she felt her cheeks getting even warmer. _"He thinks I'm beautiful!"_

Everyone laughed when they saw Blue's blushing get even worse.

"C-can I have t-the ice pack bak... n-n-now?" Blue stuttered, trying to change the subject.

"Sorry Blue, but I have to keep it off until 20 minutes have passed." Kenny said.

"B-but my sto-stomach still h-hurts." Blue whined.

"Sorry, doctor's orders." Kenny teased.

"Wel-well I'm your co-alpha so you c-can't o-order m-me around." Blue replied.

"Look Blue, your safety means a lot to me." Kenny said. "I don't want to risk you getting nerve damage from keeping the ice pack on for too long."

"Okay." Blue smiled before nuzzling Kenny.

Kenny hugged Blue tightly in response and caused her to unconsciously let out a few chirps of happiness.

"You know Blue, every sound that you make sounds so beautiful." Kenny complimented while purring. "You really do have a beautiful voice."

Blue's purring increased immensely as she hugged him harder.

"Blue? Blue!" Kenny said. "I need to breathe!"

"So-r-ry." Blue chuckled as she released him.

"Why don't we head home and get some rest?" Kenny suggested, clicking his tongue before speaking again. "I can play my guitar for you."

"Y-you w-would d-do that?" Blue asked.

"Of course I would, Blue!" Kenny answered. "I'd do anything for a sweet girl like you."

"Thank y-you." Blue said while blushing. "L-l-let's go."

Blue got up off of Kenny and winced when she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Kenny worried.

"M-my sto-sto-mach still hurts a b-bit." Blue said.

"Well let me help you over to our jeep." Kenny offered.

Blue gladly leaned on his shoulder as he led her over to the garage. Once they were there Blue leaned on a crate while Kenny went inside and disconnected the trailer before opening the garage door. After driving the jeep outside Kenny hopped out and helped Blue climb into the 2nd row of seats.

"N-no sud-den stops ok-kay?" Blue told Kenny.

"Sudden stops? Got it." Kenny replied as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"I so w-wish I could-d slap you w-with my... tail right... n-now." Blue said.

Rexy and Yumi were looking at Kenny curiously.

"Well? Come on, it's your home too." Kenny told them.

The two smiled as they followed Kenny back to the visitor's center.

 **[End Arn Andersson-Reflections]**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **[Play Sub Pub Music- Bleak]**

 **[Ingen HQ- 10:30 pm]**

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Sylvia cried as she hugged Atlas's head.

"I'll miss you too sis." Atlas cried as he carefully nuzzled his little sister.

"What am I going to do without you?" Sylvia whimpered as her tears fell onto Atlas's snout.

"It's okay Syl, Brian will take care of you." Atlas softly spoke. "I want you to stay strong sis, promise me okay?"

"Okay, I promise that I'll stay strong for you." Sylvia promised as she hugged him tighter. "I will always keep you in my thoughts."

"Look I hate to be the bearer of bad news and ruin this moment; but _I_ promise you that no one will be able to get out of here if we don't hurry up." Nick warned. "I just got off the phone with the power company and they said that they just got the water main fixed. Power will be back on in about an hour."

Nick was one of the few people that Brian trusted. He knew that he wasn't one of Dr. Wu's moles because he had helped hide animal DNA in Atlas and Sylvia. He was also a friend of Lowery so he helped keep an eye out for Claire, Dr. Wu, or Hoskins when Brian was visiting his daughter.

"He's right, Syl." Brian agreed. "We're so lucky that the water main break was right in front of this building, otherwise the backup generators wouldn't have gone offline. It took us at least an hour to fake you breaking out in pitch black darkness and we don't have much time left."

"Go, and stay safe." Atlas said as he pulled away from Sylvia.

"I love you, bro." Sylvia said as she slowly moved through the door due to her size.

"I love you too sis." Atlas said as Brian came up to him.

"In order for me to not look suspicious I'm going to have to 'teach you a lesson'." Brian noted. "Wu knows that you can understand us. Tomorrow I'm going to suggest an idea that we show you what will happen if you try to break out. It involves giving you a long, painful shock."

"If it makes life easier for you and Sylvia then I'd be more than happy to be subjected to that." Atlas agreed.

"I don't want to do it but I have to." Brian said. "I'll see you later bro."

"Make sure that you pleasure her first." Atlas laughed.

"Shut up!" Brian shouted as he felt his face get warm.

 **[End Sub Pub Music- Bleak]**

Brian soon caught up with Nick, who was standing in front of an elevator.

"The elevator?" Brian asked. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was." Nick admitted. "It's the only way to get her out of here. It's either this or the 10 ft. thick steel doors in the main entrance and good luck with that."

"How are we going to fit her in there?" Brian wondered.

"I lowered the freight elevator so that when I open these doors you two can just step right onto the roof of the car." Nick answered. "I rigged it so that I can raise it with a motor, once you're on the top floor you need to open the doors and head to the roof. I left a tarp there and some ties for you so that you can cover her up when you get to your truck."

"Thanks dude." Brian said as he hugged Nick. "This means so much to us."

"Yeah, now we can finally love each other without having to worry about Wu." Sylvia said as she hugged Nick, while having some trouble due to the height of the ceiling. "Thank you so much."

"Glad that I could help." Nick replied as he hugged her back. "Now you'll finally be able to fly in the sky again."

"Yeah about that... I've never flown in the sky before." Sylvia admitted.

"You've never been outside?" Nick asked.

"I've never even seen the outside world." Sylvia revealed. "With my own eyes at least."

"That's so sad." Nick sympathized. "Well now's your opportunity."

Nick then turned to Brian.

"I'm lifting you up 7 stories." Nick said. "You owe me 10 beers."

"Sure thing." Brian laughed.

"Oh Sylvia." Nick said before whispering in her ear.

"Oh, I have a plan for that." Sylvia said.

"What is it?" Brian wondered.

"Nothing." Both Nick and Sylvia answered at the same time.

"Oh, what time is it?" Brian asked.

"Oh shit. 45 minutes till the power's back on." Nick answered while looking at his watch.

"See you later." Both Brian and Sylvia said before hopping on the elevator.

"Remember once you're past the roof I can't help you." Nick warned. "Good luck."

"Don't need luck." Brian said. "I got Syl here."

"Aww." Sylvia cooed as she affectionately nuzzled Brian.

"Alright lovebirds, next stop: Menswear and Sporting Goods." Nick smiled as he went to the service room next door.

Brian and Sylvia felt the elevator begin to move slowly and it took about half an hour to reach the top floor. Once there Brian pulled open the doors and helped Sylvia climb out. Brian and Sylvia were so lucky that there was no one on the top floor, there were still about 65 people inside the building. They then headed towards the stairs that led to the roof.

"Hey, Syl?" Brian spoke up.

"Yeah?" Sylvia asked.

"Since the power is out that means that we can see the stars here." Brian said. "You normally never see the stars here due to the light pollution from the city."

"What's light pollution?" Sylvia wondered as she almost hit her head on an exit sign.

"It's an overabundance of light. Here we suffer from sky glow; which is when light from artificial sources blocks the stars in the night sky." Brian explained. "When we get outside, could you please not look up? I want to save this special moment until we get to my house."

"Okay, I'll try." Sylvia promised.

Brian then opened the door that led to the roof and helped Sylvia through the double doors.

"How are we going to get down there with this?" Brian asked as he picked up the tarp and ties that were on the roof.

"Maybe I can fly you down?" Sylvia suggested. "Where's your truck?"

"Over there." Brian answered while pointing to the far side of the parking lot, about 100 feet away.

"It doesn't look that far." Sylvia said.

"Do you think that you can make it?" Brian worried. "You're still hurt."

"You insult me." Sylvia smirked.

"Alright, I trust you." Brian replied.

"How am I going to fit in the bed of your pickup though?" Sylvia wondered. "I'm like 25 feet long and your bed is only about eight feet long. I know that my tail is at least 5 feet long but that's still not enough room.

"Well I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that it's going to be really uncomfortable for you." Brian admitted. "If you simply crouched down then the tarp would fly off of you, so you'll have to curl yourself up and make yourself as small as possible. The good news is that you'll only have to stay that way for about 20 minutes as that's when we'll be on the road to my house."

"Alright, climb on." Sylvia said as she leaned down on her claws.

"Be careful." Brian requested as he leaned down on her back.

Brian then wrapped his arms around her soft feathered body and she vaulted herself into the air and started to glide towards Brian's truck. Unfortunately Sylvia pulled in her wings too soon and started to fall to the ground.

Luckily, they were only 30 feet in the air so when Sylvia made contact with the ground she took the impact with no problem as she landed on her talons. Well, the ground isn't exactly the right term; more like Dr. Wu's car.

Due to the force that Sylvia's landing made she totaled Dr. Wu's car. The roof was now completely crushed and all of the windows were shattered. The roof also had very large scratch marks in it. As if that wasn't bad enough now the horn in Dr. Wu's car was blaring.

"Shit." Brian cursed as he jumped off of Sylvia.

"What now?!" Sylvia frantically asked as she looked back at the building.

"There's a ditch 50 ft. in that direction." Brian quickly said as he unlocked his truck. "Fly there and stay down."

Sylvia opened her beak to ask what he was doing but stopped herself and did what was asked of her. Brian meanwhile opened the passenger door and took hamburger that was in a box out of a cooler. He quickly shut and locked the door before running to the building. Once Brian saw Dr. Wu coming out of a side exit he instantly turned around and headed back to the truck.

"Is that my truck?" Brian asked once Dr. Wu came over.

"No, my car is making that noise!" Dr. Wu answered. "What happened to it?!"

"I have no idea. I was getting something to eat since the power was out and I came running when I heard an alarm." Brian lied. "I want to know whatever did this because it got _really_ close to my truck."

Dr. Wu knew how passionate Brian was about his truck. One day when a bird crapped on his truck he spent his entire lunch break cleaning _the whole thing_. Brian was secretly super relieved about this fact at the moment.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Brian asked as he took a bite out of his hamburger.

Dr. Wu looked at the roof of his car and examined the large scratches on the roof of his car.

"I'll have to look into this." Dr. Wu said. "In the meantime why don't you go home?"

"Now?" Brian asked.

"Yes, now." Dr. Wu answered. "It's getting late, you don't work the night shift, and I just got off the phone with Nick. He said that the water damaged the wires in the ground and we won't be able to do anything for a couple of days."

"Alrighty then." Brian said as he hopped into his truck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dr. Wu said as he headed back to the building.

Brian waited until Dr. Wu went back inside to get out of the car. He then headed over to the ditch and found Sylvia lying face down in the ditch. He noticed that when she got up she was panting heavily and that the grass underneath of her was glistening in the moonlight. He was also able to smell her fluids in the air due to how much was on the ground

"Sorry I... wasn't able to... touch myself before and... now that I had the... chance to I..." Sylvia panted.

"Don't worry it's okay." Brian comforted as he hugged Sylvia. "We'll take care of it when we get home."

"Did you just say... _we_?" Sylvia asked in disbelief.

"Of course Syl." Brian replied. "I love you."

"Thank you Brian!" Sylvia cried as she hugged him back. "You're the best!"

"We'd better get going before Wu realizes that I'm still here." Brian noted.

"Oh yeah." Sylvia realized.

Brian then led her over to his truck and helped her climb in once he lowered the gate.

"Okay get comfortable." Brian said.

"Oh you're so hilarious." Sylvia flatly said as she curled herself up as small as possible.

Once Sylvia got as small as she could Brian pulled the tarp over her and tied it to the hooks that were inside of the bed.

"Don't worry Syl, as soon as we get on the backroads I'll take this off." Brian informed. "It will only be about 20 minutes. After that you can crouch down and hold onto my truck."

"Okay." Sylvia agreed. "I can't wait till we get home."

"Me neither." Brian smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

 **[Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix- Strange Whispers]**

 **[Meanwhile on Isla Nublar]**

Kenny and Blue had just gotten back to the old visitors center from eating the birds that they had caught a couple of days ago. Kenny, Blue, and Yumi had gone inside while Rexy ran off in a hurry to an unknown location once the sun started to set. Yumi was the only one who knew why but didn't want to invade Rexy's privacy. The reason why was lurking in the bushes.

A creature watched as Kenny and Blue walked into the old visitors center with venom dripping off of her teeth

"[You think that just because you kicked Ingen off the island that we will leave you alone? You are dead wrong if you think that.]" The creature hissed. "[Your kind caused us so much pain. What your kind did to Spark; my sweet, loving, funny little brother...]"

The creature's eyes teared up before she looked at the visitor's center in anger.

"[We will show you the true meaning of pain, suffering, and loss.]" The creature quietly hissed. "[We will make your short, miserable life **hell**.]"

With that, the creature's eyes vanished as she slithered off into the distance.

 **[End Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix- Strange Whispers]**

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **[Tijuana Slough National Wildlife Refuge- 11:05 pm]**

"Here we are." Brian spoke as he and Sylvia arrived at his house.

Brian's house was a ranch-style house that sat on the grass and was surrounded by an oak fence. It overlooked an expansive field in one direction while the other side faced a beautiful beach with a small hill leading to it. There were quite a few trees surrounding the property as well.

"This place is beautiful." Sylvia said in awe.

"Remember how I asked you not to look up?" Brian reminded.

"Yeah?" Sylvia replied as she jumped out of the truck.

"Well... look up." Brian told her.

 **[Play Gothic Storm- Follow Your Heart]**

Sylvia turned her head up and her beak fell open at what she saw.

The night sky was lit up with countless stars under the moon. Sylvia turned her head towards the beach and saw that the calm ocean was also reflecting the vibrant stars as well.

"What are those?" Sylvia asked.

"Those are called stars Syl." Brian answered. "Here you can actually see part of the milky way, that's the galaxy that we're in right now."

"They're so beautiful." Sylvia said as she started to tear up. "The ocean, the moon, the grass; everything."

"From now on, you will _never_ have to worry about living in a prison, underground, suffering from sadistic scientists." Brian said as he put his hands on Sylvia's shoulders. "I promise you Sylvia: I will _always_ keep you safe."

Sylvia tackled Brian in an enormous hug.

"This is the best night of my life!" Sylvia laughed as she cried with joy. "You said that you made us a nest? Where is it?"

"It's over there under the trees, near where the grass starts to turn to- WOAH!" Brian tried to say before his jacket was grabbed by Sylvia's talons. "What are you doing?"

Sylvia didn't answer as she flew over to their nest. When she neared the nest she gently set Brian down on it before landing behind him. Brian then felt her pulling at his jacket with her beak, trying to get it off.

"Okay, okay." Brian said as he took off his jacket and tossed it aside.

He then moved to take off his shirt and pants but before he could even reach for them Sylvia was already ripping them off. Once she was done she gently pushed him into the soft nest and pulled off his shoes and socks. She then laid herself on his naked body and looked him in the eyes.

"I know that I don't owe you anything but, I wanted to thank you... for everything." Sylvia softly spoke as Brian stroked the pink feathers on her neck. "Throughout my entire life, you, Nick, Atlas, Gwen, and him; you all were the only ones that cared for me and protected me. But you, Brian, I owe it to you that I am free now. It is thanks to you that we can finally love each other in peace, it is thanks to you that me and my brother are still alive to this day, and it is thanks to you that I have come to love you too. Without you, I would be a monster that mindlessly destroyed whatever it saw without mercy. I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for us. I want to make this the best night of our lives."

"It already is." Brian said as he pulled Sylvia closer and kissed the top of her beak, causing her to coo in joy.

 **[End Gothic Storm- Follow Your Heart]**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **NOTICE: THE LEMON STARTS HERE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT OR ARE UNDER 16 YEARS OF AGE THEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Can I start?" Sylvia asked as she shuffled herself down his body.

"Wait you know how to give a blowjob?" Brian asked in curiosity.

"Yeah... you left your tablet in my paddock one day." Sylvia answered as she got above his rod. "I got... curious."

"Then by all means go ahead." Brian agreed. "Just watch that beak of yours."

"You really think that I would hurt the thing that I want to stick in me?" Sylvia giggled before turning her head to the side.

Brian was wondering how she would be able to suck him off with her having no lips, but all coherent thoughts ran out of his head when she opened her beak and took his cock into her beak.

It wasn't easy for her to lick his shaft from her position, but wanting to help get him off, she did the best she could. With that she began to frantically flick her tongue around in her beak as much as she was able, considering how her tongue wasn't as dexterous as a human's or another animal's. She also began moving her head in little adjustments to simulate her bobbing her head.

Brian simply watched as his girlfriend-turned-mate sucked him off. While he did want to thrust into her beak to help her he didn't want to accidentally make her close her beak and cut his meat, besides he was too numb with pleasure and could only pant as she flicked his manhood at a faster pace.

Seeing as how Brian was enjoying himself, Sylvia gently closed her beak around his member, making sure not to press too tightly and cause him any unnecessary pain. The pressure that she was putting on him was more than enough though as he felt his balls tightening up.

Wanting to warn Sylvia he opened his mouth but Sylvia held up her wing, cutting him off. Brian moaned as his seed shot into Sylvia's beak and onto her tongue. Despite her best efforts to get all of it in her mouth, some shot out and landed on the top of her beak. When she got off of his body she audibly swallowed all of his seed and was panting when she looked him in the eyes.

"You were amazing!" Brian complimented.

"Really?" Sylvia cheerily asked, with spots of cum on her beak and feathered face. "It was a lot harder than I thought."

"But you did it sweetie." Brian said as he hugged her. "You really were amazing."

Sylvia then suddenly pulled him down on top of her.

"Well then let's finish this night together." Sylvia said. "I want you inside of me."

"I'd be more than happy to." Brian replied as he climbed off and went to the area between her legs.

He laid down between her legs and saw that the feathers around her cloaca were wet and matted. He giggled at how silly she looked, especially with his seed running down her beak. He set himself to work and blew softly on her swollen cloaca before licking it.

"Ahhh!" Sylvia moaned. "What... ahh... what are you... doing?"

"I can't stick my penis in you just yet." Brian answered. "You thanked me, now it's my turn to return the favor. Besides I need to get some of my energy back from your amazing work."

Sylvia panted heavily as Brian licked all over her soaked mound.

"Don't you worry. This is just the appetizer." Brian said after he gave her cloaca a long lick. "We'll get to the main course after this."

Sylvia was about to say something but was cut off by an enormous moan as Brian stuck his tongue into her warm depths.

"Yes...hah... oh yes." Sylvia panted in pleasure. "Keep going."

Brian did as was asked of him and flicked his tongue around fast inside of her wet tunnel.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop!" Sylvia yelled as Brian used his fingers to spread open her cloaca. "YES! OH YES!"

Brian soon felt a small nub on the top of her passage and when he focused his licking on it, Sylvia went WILD.

Sylvia lost complete control of herself as her hips started jerking about. Her tunnel was no different. It started producing juices at an alarming rate. Brian meanwhile started swallowing her juices as he shot his tongue into her depths over and over again. When he did that he felt his head caught between Sylvia's legs.

"BRIAN!" Sylvia screamed as she dug the claws in her wings into the nest and arched her back.

Immediately after that Sylvia's floodgates opened and her juices came shooting out. Despite Sylvia's avian body she had an immense amount of juices in her, as in A LOT. There was so much of it that Brian had to close his eyes to keep it from getting in. He even almost choked on the sheer amount that came out but he managed to swallow as much as he could.

"So, how did I do?" Brian asked.

"Wonderful. How do... I taste?" Sylvia panted heavily.

"I love how sweet you taste, Syl." Brian answered. "You taste like oranges."

"I'm glad that you loved it." Sylvia replied.

Brian then crawled up her body and lined his 8" member up with her quivering opening.

"Oh Sylvia?" Brian said.

"Yeah?" Sylvia asked impatiently, wondering why Brian didn't pierce her right then and there.

"When I start to thrust into you you're going to start moaning and screaming in pleasure." Brian explained. "I need you to control how loudly you scream. You know why."

"Right." Sylvia agreed. "I don't know how well I'll do but I'll try."

"Okay." Brian said. "Are you ready?"

"Totally." Sylvia answered as she nodded her head.

With that Brian pushed his member into her warm cavern. Both of them moaning loudly when they finally hilted inside of each other. Sylvia wrapped her feathered wings around her lover as he slowly pulled out of her before slamming back into her silky depths.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Sylvia moaned out as she pulled Brian closer to her. "Keep going."

Brian did just that and started to thrust with slowly increasing speed as he started to get warm from Sylvia's wings acting like blankets. However this wasn't enough for Sylvia as she wanted him to do more."

"Brian! Please go faster... and... deeper!" Sylvia panted.

Brian started to thrust into her with much more speed and force, causing Sylvia's tunnel to get even tighter as it milked his manhood.

"Sylvia you're... getting tighter." Brian said between moans. "You feel so wonderful!"

"Faster! Harder... ahh, harder!" Sylvia cried out as her voice got louder.

Brian put all his strength together and applied it to his hips as he started plowing into her with a wet slapping sound being made every time that he hilted himself inside of her. However on one of his thrusts his member jabbed at her clit. This made Sylvia go into overdrive as she started frantically humping him as she slammed her hips up against his.

"Brian! Brian!" Sylvia screamed as her tunnel started causing her fluids to gush out of her as she approached her second orgasm of the night.

The extra lubrication helped Brian to slam into her with even more speed as her cloaca made a wet squishing sound as it clenched around his cock.

"Sylvia... I'm almost there!" Brian warned as he felt pressure in his loins.

"I want you to cum inside me! I want you to mark me as your mate!" Sylvia cried out as she thrust against him with more force.

When Brian slammed into her clit again both of them hit their climax.

"BRIAN!" Sylvia shrieked as all of her juices burst out of her in tiny bursts before one big glob coated his hips & her feathers in a cloudy white substance.

Brian hilted himself in her womb as he couldn't hold back his release any longer.

"Sylvia!" Brian moaned as he shot his seed into her womb.

Brian came so hard that his juices started to leak out of her now white looking Cloaca.

"I... love... you." Both of them panted at the same time before weakly laughing.

Sylvia released Brian from her wings and lifted them up so that both of them could see. They had both cum so much that Sylvia's wings were literally soaked and dripping with their combined fluids.

"We really made a mess of ourselves, didn't we?" Brian chuckled.

"Yeah." Sylvia panted, now exhausted. "Can we do this again?"

"Well we have the next two days to ourselves." Brian agreed. "We can 'clean ourselves up' first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'd love that." Sylvia said as she wrapped Brian in her wings. "Goodnight, love."

"Sweet dreams, Syl." Brian said as he fell asleep in her warm embrace.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Well this chapter sure was something. The Chimera and The Banshee aren't monsters and Brian is a spy. Also I never intended for there to be a lemon in this chapter (really).

Originally Brian and Sylvia were going to be brother and sister but I saw that overall it would be better for the plot to make them mates. Bet you were expecting it to be Blue and Kenny based on that earlier scene huh?

The reason I gave the Indominous Rex the personality and end I did was because when I learned about how she was raised and what she was intended for, I wanted to give her a much bigger connection to the story.

This chapter was the longest that I have EVER written. Over 16,000 words **(before I edited this)**! That's most of the reason why this chapter took so long. With that, I'm exhausted so I'll make this short. I'm cancelling the poll. Almost no one is voting on it. Here's what's going to happen after this. I will post a oneshot lemon about the jungle book. It will be between an OC of mine and Kaa. Scarlett Johansson made her sound so sexy that I couldn't resist.

Here is the title and summary: Kaa, Will You Trust In Me?: Kaa isn't a normal python. She grew up w/her parents until Shere Khan brutally killed them & left Kaa a scared & broken orphan. Several years later Kaa was attacked by the tiger who severely injured the weakened snake after Baloo ended his fight w/her. After being saved by a young man who sought her out for suicide the two bonded & ended up saving each other. M for lemons & more.

Hope you like it.

See ya next chapter! To senior prom I go (on friday). #Foreveralone.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **Next time on Jurassic Lands:**

" **I can't believe it! I can't believe I did that! How could I, how could I hurt him? How could I possibly hurt the love of my life?!" Blue wailed as she leaned against a tree. "I love him. I love him so much and I hurt him so badly!"**

 **Updated and uploaded 5/17/17**


	10. Chp 9: Revelations (Part 1)

**Hello everybody! What a wonderful year it has been!**

 **[Tens of thousands of guns cock and point at me]**

 **Oh yeah… I forgot that you all more than likely hate me. Please allow me to explain?**

 **[Guns lower slightly]**

 **The past year has not been wonderful. It has been one big pile of shit. Family troubles, college, traveling, it has been so busy and so full of shit. But let me tell you all something.**

 **I'm the shitty one.**

 **You want to know the real reason why I haven't actually uploaded a chapter in a fucking year? Well here's a hint: it's none of the above.**

 **The real reason is because I procrastinate… a lot. I had PLENTY of time to write between when I ended my senior year of high school and started college, as well as the weeks between the end of my freshman year of college and the start of my summer statistics class, but I procrastinated in writing this.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I fucking LOVE writing for all of you. The problem is that it takes so long for me to get in the zone and to make significant progress in writing. I get distracted easily because my focus is very fragile. I need to have the perfect environmental surroundings in order to write and if there's an argument happening around me, if the area where I am is too hot, or if I think that I'll have to stop writing within half an hour, then I won't be able to write anything.**

 **This is by no means an excuse, nor a request for your forgiveness. Besides I don't think you'll forgive me for making you wait this long. I just wanted to let you know why I have taken so long to write this and edit the past six chapters. You don't have to forgive me, I just hope that you can understand me.**

 **I wanted to let you know that I have edited the previous chapters for THE LAST TIME. Chapter 3 hasn't seen much improvement, so you don't have to go back and look at it. The thing is that, I don't have a solid plan for writing. I write by the seat of my pants. I have several pages of notes, a pretty solid idea of how I want the story to go, and I look at my notes to make sure that I'm not forgetting anything. Apparently, I forgot to do that. Chapters 4-5 have pretty much been rewritten so I strongly suggest that you look back at them and reread them (since the end of this chapter will be confusing to those who don't. I also recommend that you reread 6-8, as they've also seen some changes. I have started informing you on when I edit and upload chapters, that way you don't have to read through them to see if they've changed. Again, this is the LAST time that I go back and rewrite them. You gotta dance with the one that brung ya...**

 **I know that what happens in this first scene isn't exactly what I said in the preview for this chapter, but screw it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over the Jurassic Park/World films or their stories. All credit goes to the staff and creators of the movies and inspirations that I drew from. This includes but is not limited to: Universal Studios, Legendary Entertainment, and Industrial Light and Magic. I also do not claim ownership over any musical themes or songs that I use in my story. I strongly recommend that the original source of the music that I use are checked out so that they get the due credit they deserve. If any conflict arises because of these musical tracks then I will be more than happy to remove them. Please don't sue me, I am just a humble writer trying to entertain fans of dinosaurs.**

 **Remember: {Braced** **text is dino speech that Kenny can understand.}**

 **[Bracketed text is dino speech that Kenny CAN'T understand.]**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][**

" **Keep your dreams alive. Understand to achieve anything requires faith and belief in yourself, vision, hard work, determination, and dedication. Remember all things are possible for those who believe."**

 **Gail Devers**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **[February 4th, 2016- 1:26 am**

 **Old Visitors Center]**

 **[Blue's POV]**

"BLUE! BLUE! WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GO NOW"

I was forcibly shaken awake as I saw Kenny with a frantic look in his eyes shaking me.

"What's-what's going on Kenny?" I asked, somewhat groggily, yet alert at the same time.

"It's InGen, Blue!" Kenny franticly said as he pushed me up onto my legs. "They came back and somehow managed to find us. We have to leave now!"

"But we don't have a way to get off of the island now." I said after I shook my head to get rid of my drowsiness.

Kenny led me out of our nest and quickly grabbed his backpack before putting it on and grabbing his guns. He frantically ushered me down the steps and out the front doors.

"Don't you worry about that Blue! We just have to hide." Kenny said as we ran through the woods next to our home. "Once I get you somewhere safe we can figure out a way to take them out."

I was about to ask him where we were going and why we weren't taking our jeep, but I was cut off by the sound of a helicopter approaching us.

"Shit! They found us!" Kenny shouted as a spotlight shone down on us. "Run, Blue! RUN!"

I tried to move faster but I couldn't as I fell onto the ground. My legs has gotten tangled up in some vines. Kenny started to run back to me but cried out in pain when he was gunned down by the people in the chopper that were chasing us.

"Kenny! KENNY! PLEASE NO!" I cried as tears started flowing down my face while Ingen soldiers ran towards me. "PLEASE GOD NO!"

I felt myself being grabbed as I struggled to get myself free.

"Hold the bitch down!" I heard someone say as I felt a needle poking at my neck. "I said hold her down! I need her to be held still so that I can get a clean injection!"

I kicked at the guy holding my legs and was able to knock him back. Immediately after I gained a bit of movement I was able to reach up and lash out at the man trying to hold onto my arms. I got a clean cut on his arm, only… the scream sounded weird.

 **[9:41 am]**

My eyes snapped open and I jumped up onto my legs as I saw that I was still in our nest. I was breathing frantically and sitting down as my heart was beating extremely quickly. I felt that my scales were slick with sweat. My head was pounding and I raised a claw to my muzzle as I tried to steady my vision. The first sounds that I clearly heard was the loud booming clap of thunder and the heavy rain pounding against the tarps that Kenny had tied up over the gaps in the ceiling.

"What-what h-happened to m-me?" I asked as I finally steadied myself and felt my head clear.

"It's okay Blue, you just had a really terrifying nightmare." I heard a strained voice say. "I'm just glad that you're awake and okay, girl."

I looked up and in an instant, I felt my blood turn ice cold. Kenny was leaning against the dresser that he had in the balcony while sitting down. He was holding onto his right arm and I saw that it was bleeding as his hand only covered about half of the cut that I gave him. I whimpered in shock and sadness as I stepped back and tripped over our nest as Kenny reached out with his injured arm.

"Blue, please. It was an accident." Kenny tried to tell me as I scooted away from him. "You didn't mean it. It's not that bad."

" _That's bullshit."_ I thought to myself as I got up and backed away from him. I looked at the stairs and Kenny caught my gaze.

"Blue, please don't go…" Kenny pleaded.

"I'm so sorry…" I sobbed as I bolted towards the stairs, nearly losing my footing as I ran towards the front doors and bolted out of the building.

No matter what I thought, I never looked back at the old park center. I couldn't. I would never be able to go back there after what I've done. I felt my heart continuing to beat much faster than normal and my head was pounding. I felt the tears from my eyes streak down the scales on the sides of my muzzle. The only sounds I heard were my whimpering and quiet, broken sobs as I ran through the forest and sheets of rain.

I didn't know how far I ran, or how long I did. Despite not having skin or any form of clothing on, I felt soaked as the pouring rain fell in sheets and ran off of my scales. When I slipped and fell face-first into the wet mud, I crawled over to a tree. I stopped where I was and I didn't even look at my surroundings as I just fell onto my back against a tree as I started full-on sobbing.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe I fucking did that! How could I, how could I hurt him? How could I possibly hurt the love of my life?!" I wailed as I leaned against the tree. "I love him. I love him so much and I hurt him so badly!"

I continued sobbing and wailing as my cries echoed off the trees. I didn't care if anyone heard me…

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

 **[Kenny's POV]**

"I know why she did it, she was just really scared." I said as I leaned against the dresser while Yumi held a large medical bandage against my upper right arm. "I think that she had another panic attack, only this one was in her sleep."

Yumi reached her head under my arm and grabbed the bandage with her teeth while making some kind of sound.

"What was that?" I asked to which Yumi held up a claw and finished tying my bandage. Then she reached down to her ankle and started to unfasten something that was wrapped around it. "I'm just saying, you shouldn't talk when you have something in your mouth."

Yumi sat down and unhooked the small belt strap that was keeping it on her ankles before standing up and picking it up with her mouth. She then walked over to me and put it in my lap and motioned to it. I opened the small leather package and inside was what looked like an earpiece that had MASRANI global written on it with an r in a circle next to it. I looked at it and then back at Yumi.

"Do you want me to wear this?" I asked, to which Yumi looked at me with half-lidded eyes and a flat face. "Okay, okay."

I put the earpiece on my right ear and immediately got an earful from Yumi.

"{Are you fucking serious? I give you an earpiece and you have to ask me to put it on?}" Yumi ranted "{What? Did you think that I just wanted you to _look_ at it, like I was fucking advertising it? The newest invention created by a collaboration between MASRANI global and Yumi Nteel of the Arms Nteel pack. A wonderful bridge in the communication between humans and dinosaurs alike, guaranteed to-}"

"Okay, okay, Yumi. I get it." I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, okay. I honestly didn't know what you wanted me to do with it."

"{No, no Ken. I should be the one apologizing to you.}" Yumi said, lowering her head and tail to the ground in submission. "{It's just, what happened with Blue made me upset. I wanted to show that to both of you this morning. I wanted this to be a happy morning but instead _those_ words are the first ones that you heard me say. I'm really, _really_ sorry, Ken.}"

"Yumi, it's okay. I forgive you." I told her, ruffling her head. "It's like you said, you didn't mean to act like that. I understand why you're on edge. Your niece just ran out sobbing after having a panic attack in her sleep. What were you wanting to tell me?"

"{That you shouldn't have tried to wake up Blue while she was in the middle of a nightmare.}" Yumi said. "{Isn't that what you wrote in your journal?}"

"Yeah, you're right." I answered before the shock of what she said took me. "Wait a minute, you read my journal?"

"{Of course I did.}" Yumi said. "{I needed to know what has been happening to Blue, and you seem to know her better than I do, despite how much time I've been spending with her.}"

"{Is everything okay in there?}" I heard my mom say. "{Where is Blue?}"

"{You should probably get dressed.}" Yumi told me. "{I'll go and give her the bad news.}"

"Okay, thanks." I told her.

I started to reach into my dresser and get some clothes that I had retrieved from the gift shops and stores a couple of days ago. As I was pulling on my Rexy t-shirt and vest, I noticed that my laptop was sitting on top of some sort of open book and that it had a sticky note attached to it. After I got my cargo shorts, belt, as well as my socks and hiking boots on, I read the note. It said: " _Make sure that your raptor girlfriend reads this too. We want BOTH of you to see it. By the way, charge this first. Whoops."_ Just like before, this one didn't have an actual signature on it.

After I had finished gathering up the usual stuff that I kept in my pockets, picked up the laptop and made sure that I didn't lose the page that the book was on, whatever it was, I headed outside to where I heard my mom crying as Yumi comforted her. I was glad that I had attached a tarp to act as a small shelter for the front doors of our home. When they noticed me walking towards them Mom looked at me and saw my injury.

"{Oh my god! Are you alright, Kenny?!}" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said as I waved my right arm in the air, forgetting that was the injured one. "It's not deep."

"{Why did you bring your laptop out here?}" Yumi asked me.

"I think someone here wants to leave us, specifically me and Blue, a message." I told them as I sat down between and in front of them before I opened the laptop and powered it up. "I thought that it would be best if I showed it to you first. Why don't you two meet me over at the garage around the corner, that way less of us will get soaked. You don't mind, do you mom?"

"{No, of course not, I don't want your cut to get infected and/or take longer to heal.}" Mom told me.

"I just remembered that I gotta charge this up anyways, so we can talk about something else while we wait." I said as I headed back inside.

I knew that there was a solar-powered generator inside of the garage and that it, at the very least, had most of it's power so I headed straight there with my laptop, as well as a few towels in my backpack. When I got there, the first thing that I did, was set the laptop on a counter and lifted up the garage door. As soon as I did that, I saw a soaked Yumi and mom standing outside. I knew that mom couldn't get in here without crushing and damaging things, so I motioned for Yumi to come in and started to dry her off. Yumi smiled and nuzzled her thanks while chirping once I had finished drying her off.

"Let me get you something soft to sit on." I started to say before Yumi put a claw on my shoulder and stopped me.

"{Don't, we have business to do.}" Yumi said as she looked me stern in the eyes. "{You called us over here for a reason, let's get to it. I'll lay down on the concrete.}"

I was surprised by her stern, yet fair nature. I knew that she was right though, so I walked around the trailer and got the solar-powered generator before plugging it in and walking back over to the front of my jeep. I sat down in front of it and motioned for Yumi to sit down next to me. As if knowing that I wasn't going to let her win without giving her at least some form of comfort, she sighed in resignation while sitting down next to me and laid her head in my lap.

"I never knew that something like this would happen the last time I was here. If that hybrid hadn't broken out, I would have been able to spend so much time with Blue, and all of you as well." I said as I noticed them staring at me in curiosity. "Well, I guess now I have to tell you all, don't I?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **[December 27th, 2015- 8:00 am]**

 **[Isla Nublar- Hilton Resort and Spa, room 1501]**

"GAHHHH!" I screamed as a the sound of a loud T-Rex roar woke me up instantly and made me kick off the sheets in fear. In a hurry I reached for the phone on the night stand, almost knocking it off, and picked it up.

"Good morning, Mr. Serno." The receptionist, Vivi Anrens answered. "This is the wake up call for 8:00 am that you requested."

"Ugh… thanks for that Vivi." I groggily thanked. "I forgot that I asked for a T-rex sound to be played. It worked by the way."

"Well I am glad to hear that Mr. Serno." Vivi cheerfully asked. "By the way, you know what today is right?"

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed screaming in joy while still holding the phone to ear.

"Oh shit, I almost forgot!" I shouted into the phone. "Today I finish my training! I can't wait!"

"Owwww…" I heard a mocking groan of pain. "I think I've gone deaf in my left ear."

"Oh sorry about that, Vivi." I apologized. "Well I should get going, thanks for waking me up."

"It is no problem, Mr. Serno." Vivi happily replied. "I hope that you have a great day at work!"

"Thank you, Vivi!" I told her. "Bye!"

"Bye." Vivi said as she hung up.

I put down the phone and it took a few minutes for me to get over the excitement of what was going to happen today. When I did, I flipped out.

'YES! I AM GOING TO BE A PALEO-VETERINARIAN!" I shouted in joy.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I heard a male voice shout from the next room.

Remembering my manners, and the time, I hurried up and got dressed. No sooner than I had ran out of my room did I remember that I forgot to get a shower. I quickly ran back into my room and got my shower, as well as changing into some _clean_ clothes, I headed down to the lounge for breakfast. I ate what I usually did at hotels, two waffles, some eggs, sausage, muffins, pastries, orange and apple juice, fruit pieces, and toast.

I looked around and saw that some people were giving me odd looks when I accidentally choked on some of my food due to how fast I was eating it. I also looked kind of sloppy, but I didn't care what they thought of me, not at all. All that mattered to me was getting done so that I could hurry and get to her. As soon as I had finished eating my meal and set the plates and silverware on a rotating rack to clean them, I was already rushing out the door and heading to work.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey, Lowery!" I called on the phone as I headed to work.

"Oh hey, cous!" Lowery asked. "What's up?"

"I was just on my way to work and I wanted to know if I needed to stop by there for anything." I asked as I drove onto a service road. "Oh and to also say hi."

"Well gee, thanks for saying hi to your cousin." Lowery mockingly laughed. "Anyways yes, since today is the last day of your training you need to meet with Claire Dearing and Simon Masrani today to sign a form."

"Oh, alright then." I said and prepared to turn around before Lowery stopped me.

"Don't turn around! If that's what you were thinking of." Lowery quickly warned. "You don't have to come here right now, just make sure that you get it done before 2:30."

"Well thanks, dude! I have a time reserved soon for a meeting with them." I said as I had my finger over the "end call" button on the steering wheel of the Mercedes-Benz that was provided to me. "I'll see you later!"

"Okay, dude! Have fun with your friends. I know that they have been waiting ages for this." Lowery said. "Bye, man!"

"Bye." I happily said before pushing the end call button.

I continued driving forward, my excitement growing as I saw the raptor research arena and quickly pulled into an available space on the dirt road for me to park in and quickly got out once I had parked and promptly locked my jeep. As soon as I did, Owen came over to the area of the walkway that overlooked the parking lot. I saw that he had a dismal expression on his face, I guess because he was expecting Hoskins. However his expression softened when he saw that it was me. I smiled and waved at him before I ran up to the walkway with extreme speed and saw Blue and her sisters sleeping in the middle of their paddock under the shade of a tree.

"HI, BLUE!" I shouted. "It's me Kenny!"

I was given some looks from some of the men on the walkway and I instantly became sheepish and started to kneel down in shame. I looked down at Blue and she was giving me a groggy-pissed off look. I dropped my sheepish look and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, Blue." I apologized as her sisters started to get up. "I was just so happy to see you because I have a great surprise that I wanted to tell you. Still though, it… it was really wrong of me to just barge in here and rudely wake you up from your beauty sleep. I'm… I'm really sorry, Blue."

Blue's eyes were still narrowed in my direction but they soon slowly softened. She lowered her head and looked at the door where she was held before a hunt and then at the ground, seemingly in thought. After at least a minute she looked back up at me, at first having a neutral look on her face but then she flashed me a small grin, as well as raising her right arm before lowering it. I then heard her speak a bunch of barks and chirps as she looked down at the ground next to her.

"Really? You really mean that Blue?" I asked and saw her nod her head twice.

"You understood what she said? Completely?" I heard a man with a thick accent say.

I turned and saw that Barry was the one talking to me. Owen was right behind him, he motioned for Delta, Echo, and Charlie to get up.

"Not completely. I couldn't understand a word she was saying." I answered as I stared into Blue's beautiful and deep, amber eyes. "But I understood the words behind them. You get that?"

"No." Barry simply said after a short pause.

"Come on you three! I let you sleep in for longer than usual today." Owen called to Delta, Echo, and Charlie. "It's not my fault that you have been staying up at night, especially you, Blue!"

"Anyways, I understand the intent, the messages, the meanings behind their speech, their sounds. It's something that I've always been able to do. I don't know why or how, but in a way, I can understand their emotions. It's not just by looking into their beautiful eyes, I can tell you that." I simply told him and Owen. "Did you get that?"

"I got that you think Blue's eyes are beautiful." Owen wittily said. "Hey, Blue! Ken here thinks your eyes are beautiful!"

"STOP THAT!" I said as I tried to cover Owen's mouth as Barry held me back while laughing. "I don't care if Blue hears that but what about the others? What about Hoskins?"

"Eh, you got a point the- Do you think Kenny's eyes are beautiful?" Owen quickly said. Blue glanced at me and nodded her head just once while giving a small, happy smile.

"What did I just say?" I quietly (actually) hissed through my teeth.

"Oh don't worry about it, Hoskins isn't even here." Owen casually said as he motioned for Barry to let me go. "By the way, Blue thinks your eyes are beautiful too."

"Yeah, I got that." I said as I crossed my arms before lightening up and looking at Blue. "Thanks so much, Blue!"

Blue smiled at that and I just lovingly stared back at her eyes for several moments until our attention was broken by her sisters nudging her and a bucket being subtly pushed into my hands. I looked over to see Owen and Barry giving me sincere smiles. I realized what they were wanting me to do and I couldn't help but breathe faster in excitement and grin very widely.

"Do you really mean it?" I quietly whispered. "Can I? Please?"

"Of course." Owen whispered back. "You have definitely earned it."

I grinned happily as I turned to face Blue and her sisters and saw them squawking and chirping at Blue who appeared to be covering the sides of her muzzle with her claws. Charlie was nudging Blue in her side while her tail accidentally swatted into Echo's neck, who snapped at her in response. I whistled to get their attention and they all looked up at me, dropping their jaws in excitement.

"Okay, you four! Before you begin your training, we have decided to give you some food! This is a courtesy treat to help get you ready." I announced. I smiled back when they smiled at me. "Perhaps I can give you some coffee too-"

"NO! NO! No coffee!" Owen quickly and frantically told us. I saw that Echo was cringing when Owen said that.

"Okay…" I muttered before asking Owen a question. "Uhh, who do I feed first?"

"Charlie. Remember, I'm in charge, not Blue." He answered before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Make sure to save the biggest piece of meat for her, to reward her for being patient."

"Okay." I replied before turning to the raptors. "Eyes up, you four!"

All of them raised their heads up as requested. I grabbed a piece of raw venison and raised it up.

"Alright, Charlie! Here ya go!" I praised as I tossed the venison towards Charlie.

" _She must not have eaten much last night."_ I thought when I saw Blue tense up, as if she was about to catch Charlie's food but stopped.

I reached into the bucket to grab another piece of venison to feed Echo but when I looked up, I saw Charlie with her food partially in her mouth and trying to give it to Blue, who was shyly stepping back.

"What's Charlie doing?" I asked Owen.

"She's offering her food to Blue." Owen said as Blue shook her head while softly barking. "Charlie has so much respect and admiration for her big sister that she often tries to give Blue her food, entire meals even. Blue has been trying to gently decline lately because she's noticed that Charlie is getting quite thin."

"That's so sweet." I gently told him as I picked up Echo's food.

"Hey, Echo!" I shouted, getting her attention and tossing the meat. "You've been doing really great!"

Echo chirped at me as she leapt for her food and caught it. She happily chewed on her meat and gulped it down as I got Delta's breakfast out of the food bucket.

"Okay, Delta, here's your food!" I said as I tossed it down to her.

She jumped up to catch it in her mouth and almost landed on Blue when she hit the ground. Blue nipped in her direction and quietly barked at her. Delta quickly finished her meat and sadly chirped back. Blue nuzzled her and I reached for her food.

"Alright, Blue! Here's yours." I announced as I reared my arm back and tossed it to her. "You earned it."

Blue eagerly jumped up and caught the meat in her jaws and chewed on it before gulping it down. When she was finished she looked up at me as she licked her lips and happily chirped in thanks at me.

"You're welcome, darlin'." I replied as we got lost in each other's eyes. Our stare was broken when Owen gave Blue and her sisters their orders.

"All right, you four!" Owen shouted, causing Blue and me to shake our heads as we were brought back to reality. "Your training exercise for this morning will test your kill zone hunting strategies."

Blue and her sisters, as well as everyone present at their paddock were paying very close attention as the training exercise was about to start.

"Half an hour ago a pig was released onto your game trail. Your mission is to chase down the pig and to lead it back here." Owen instructed. "Extra side paths have been opened up that lead to doors too small for you to fit through. You must prevent the pig from going into those side paths and guide it back towards this location."

I saw that Blue and her sisters were distracted by something on the other side of the main entrance to their paddock for handlers. When I saw them growl I looked over my shoulder and saw a Mercedes-Benz G-Klasse with the number 06 on the back.

"Oh fuck me." I quietly hissed as Owen whistled to get Blue's and her sisters' attention.

"Hey! I wasn't finished talking to you four!" Owen sternly said as I walked over to Barry. "You cannot, I repeat **CANNOT** kill the pig or deliberately injure it while on the trail. If you do, then you will fail and you will receive no rewards. Are we clear?"

Blue barked deeply in understanding and her sisters did the same.

I nudged Barry in his shoulder and nodded towards the parking area. He turned his head and saw Hoskins getting out of his car.

"Merde." Barry sighed and walked over to Owen and whispered in his ear. "No honor."

"Got it." Owen whispered back before raising his arm up. "Ready… Go!"

Owen shoved his arm forwards Blue and her sisters ran off in the direction of their game trail. I smiled as I already heard them making calls to each other, becoming amazed by their coordination with each other.

"Good luck, girls!" I called as they passed through the exit. I heard Blue chirp back as she and her sisters left. I laughed before whispering to myself. "I love you."

"You better leave." Owen said as Hoskins approached the steps. "Hurry back though, they shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Alright, I got a meeting with Simon and Ms. Dearing anyways." I said as I turned to leave. "See ya."

I growled as I walked down the steps and saw Hoskins coming up. I knew why he was coming. He wanted to personally oversee the training exercise that had just been launched. On previous exercises Blue and her sisters had been allowed to kill their prey; however, on this hunt they weren't allowed to do that. Hoskins believed that it would be very tempting for Blue as well as her sisters to refrain from killing their prey on sight; so if they did not, then they were "tame". We passed each other on the first landing of the stairs and we both purposely shoulder-checked each other as we passed, giving insults as well.

"Bleeding heart." He muttered.

"Kiss-ass." I hissed back.

I walked over to my Mercedes and buckled up while the car was starting. I looked back and saw that Owen and Hoskins were arguing. I knew that Owen would be able to get Hoskins to shut up, he has always been able to do so before and I knew that he would now. I smiled at myself and drove off to the Innovation center to complete my final paperwork.

 **MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

I quickly pulled into the employee parking lot and didn't even bother to back in like I normally did. I probably forgot to lock my Mercedes too. It was already 9:55 am and I needed to be at Ms. Dearing's office by 10:00 am sharp. Apparently she was booked all day and had no time to waste since it took time to travel everywhere. I knew that I could relate to that. It had taken me about twenty minutes to get here and it would take me about the same to get back to Blue's paddock. I almost didn't make it here in time because I almost crashed into a tree when I started to daydream about Blue.

I was running almost as fast as I could without running into anybody (which I almost did to at least five people, all of whom told me to slow down) or sliding past the hallways that I was supposed to go through. I saw her door open about twenty feet in front of me and was about to stop to enter it when it swung shut and hit me in the face, knocking me to the floor. It opened up and I saw Ms. Dearing and Simon Masrani in front of me.

"Oh my god, Kenneth! Are you okay?!" Ms. Dearing asked me.

"Can I please get worker's comp for that?" I half-groaned, half-laughed, causing Ms. Dearing to groan in exasperation. "Owww…"

"At least your sense of humor wasn't hurt." Simon chuckled. "As for worker's comp, no; since you're not a worker here yet. The good news is, however, that you are about to become an official Jurassic World Veterinarian right now."

"Darn. Oh well, let's get started then." I eagerly said getting up. "By the way Ms. Dearing, I prefer to be called Kenny, you know?"

"Okay, Kenny. Let's get this paperwork finished. I have places to be, things to do, and no time to waste." Ms. Dearing clarified as we walked over to her desk.

"Woah, woah, Claire. Slow down, we don't want to miss anything." Simon told her as he sat down next to me. "This is very important."

"We should be telling him to slow down." Claire dryly half-laughed as she sat down. "I can assure you that I have other things that are important to do as well."

"Actually Ms. Dearing is kind of right. I really need to get back to the raptor research arena soon." I said.

"Very well then." Simon replied. "Claire, do you have the paperwork?"

"Of course I do." Ms. Dearing answered certainly. "That's the whole reason we're here. I wouldn't lose it."

"Just making sure." Simon replied

I started reading the application but Ms. Dearing stopped me by putting her hand on the paper.

"That's all the same; the only thing that is new is the last sheet which clarifies the risks that you are taking and asks for your signature which signifies your understanding of them and your inability to contest them." Ms. Dearing said as she handed me a pen.

"Heh, CLAIREifies." I chuckled as I turned to the last page.

"Just read and sign it." Ms. Dearing flatly requested while pointing to different blank lines. "Print here and here, sign and date here."

" _I_ _Kenneth Serno,"_ I began to read in my head, printing my full name for legal purposes. " _Do hereby understand that I am applying for a job that holds a_ _**very real and great danger to my personal safety and mentality AT ALL TIMES. RISKS INCLUDE BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO: SEVERE PHYSICAL INJURY, HIGH LEVELS OF PHYSICAL AND MENTAL STRESS, DISMEMBERMENT OF LIMBS, RISK OF PHYSICAL AND MENTAL HANDICAP, AND DEATH. By signing this legal contract, I hereby waive all rights, liabilities, and risks to my personal well-being, and agree to not hold Jurassic World, MASRANI GLOBAL, InGen, nor any of their affiliated or associated companies, nor sub-companies responsible for any work or non-work related injuries, financial difficulties, or inconveniences to myself nor others.**_

 _I have read, understand, and accept all of the terms and conditions stated in this application and acknowledge that they shall be held effective and binding for the entirety of my career here at Jurassic World, and may be amended, removed, or altered at any time, for any reason with or without notice to myself. It is my duty to keep myself up to date on any changes to these terms and conditions. By continuing my employment here at Jurassic World, I hereby acknowledge that I am agreeing to these terms and conditions and are unable to contest them in a court of law."_

As soon as I had finished reading the rest of the paper I signed and dated it before handing it back to Ms. Dearing. She took it in her hands and smiled at me before sticking her hand out.

"Welcome, to Jurassic World." She told me. "You are now officially a Jurassic World veterinarian."

Simon held his hand out to me as well and I shook his as well.

"Congratulations, Kenny." He happily told me. "We are very, very glad to have you."

"Thank you, sir. You too as well Ms. Dearing." I gratefully thanked. "I assure you that this time will be well spent."

At the mention of "time", both me and Ms. Dearing looked at our watches and saw that they read 10:06.

"Crap." We both said at the exact same time.

Ms. Dearing started to quickly gather up her things while I almost fell backwards in my chair while trying to get up. We both ran towards the door and fortunately I managed to get there first. I was already out of the hallway by the time that she got into it.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I kicked up an enormous dust cloud as I skidded to a stop at Blue's paddock. I didn't know if Blue and her sister's were back here yet and so I made sure to get back here really quickly. Luckily there was no one else on the roads between the Innovation Center and here, so that really shortened the time that it took. I jumped out of my car and locked it before running towards the stairs.

"Hold." I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Owen facing the inside of the arena.

"Shit, I'm late!" I growled to myself and bolted for the paddock, accidentally knocking my sunglasses off of my head. I prepared to turn around but just gave up on the idea and kept running for the paddock.

"Hey!" Owen shouted to Blue and her sisters as I saw them looking around. "Okay, eyes on me."

I saw Blue's eyes lock onto mine and slightly smiled, however that drew Owen's attention onto her and he sternly called her name a couple of times.

"Watch it!" He ordered, inadvertently setting off a chain reaction of protests from her sisters. "Charlie, hey! Don't give me that shit! Delta, lock it up!"

I figured that they were listening when I heard Owen say "good" before telling them that they were moving. I got to the top of the steps and saw Barry motioning me over to him. I quietly walked over so as to not draw the attention of Blue or her sisters again. As I was watching Blue and her sisters move into a new position, I saw Charlie whack Echo in the neck forcefully with her tail again and had to stifle a laugh when Echo snapped at her again.

"Fourth time today she's done that to her." He quietly chuckled. "Look at all of them."

"I know." I dreamily whispered back as Owen held up his hand again.

"Hold!" Owen commanded before praising them. "Hey that's good. That is damn good."

I saw Owen reach into a bucket hooked onto the railing and smiled when he pulled out more food for them. I was happy that they were getting food again. I knew that velociraptors were opportunistic feeders and that they ate food whenever possible. In the wild, meat can't really be stored in cool, cold places like a refrigerator for humans and so raptors had to make the most of their catches. I knew that raptors often hunted and killed more than they ate, but that is true for most modern-day predators as well. It is better to kill and eat more than you need, thus ensuring that you eat your fill and so do your packmates, than to kill too little and not have enough to go around. Since Owen and the other handlers (including me) were in control of when they eat, we have to keep a strong balance between mealtimes, and giving out food as rewards. We don't want to spoil them, but we want to make damn sure that we don't starve them. Rats and small chunks of venison for example hardly chalk up to a Parasaurolophus.

"Very good! See, Charlie, that's what you get!" Owen praised as he tossed her food to her, which she happily caught in her mouth.

" _I guess Charlie and Blue are getting to understand each other better."_ I thought when I noticed that Blue didn't try to catch the food and that Charlie didn't offer her food to Blue this time.

"Echo, there you go! Delta!" Owen said as he tossed Echo and Delta their respective food.

I noticed that Blue was happily staring at me again and I figured that it was because I was spending so much time around her paddock lately.

"Blue?" Blue's attention was taken off of me as she looked towards Owen, eagerly, yet very patiently awaiting her food. "This one's for you."

Blue waited until Owen tossed her food and didn't jump this time, instead simply standing where she was and elegantly caught it in her mouth before chewing and swallowing it.

"Hold. Eyes up." Owen ordered, raising his hand again before swinging it down. "Go!"

Once Blue and her sisters moved to another part of their paddock me and Barry headed over to Owen. We all laughed in happiness and celebration of their completely accomplished mission.

"You finally did it, man!" Barry congratulated as I fist-bumped another trainer.

"That was fucking amazing, Owen!" I continued as I came over to him. "They did exactly what you ordered them to and were mostly patient for being pretty hungry."

"Sure wish that Blue would stop getting distracted by you though, Kenny." Owen replied. "I wish I knew why it's just you and no one else. Except for Leon everyone else has been around them way longer than you have."

"I sure wish I knew. You're right about everyone being here longer than I have. Other than the last two months, the only other times that I've been here are when my parents took me." I answered, honestly wondering why Blue was paying so much attention to just me. "I can't even count how many times I've visited her and the others."

"I'm worried that she's starting to see you as an alpha." Owen said.

"What?" I asked in shock and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She's paying more attention to you whenever you're here than me. You saw how many times she got distracted by you today. So… wait. Did you get all the paperwork that Claire and Simon needed you to?" Owen asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then you're fired. I can't have her and her sisters becoming distracted and following anyone who is exceptionally kind to them." Owen said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Dude, I'm just kidding with you. Oww..." Owen said as he held his right ear. "I wouldn't dream of firing you even if I could. Besides, if I did, then there is absolutely _no_ way in hell that my girls would listen to me anymore."

"He's right you know." Barry told me. "They adore you."

"Owen!" We heard an all-too-familiar voice shout. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm."

"This fucking guy…" I hissed between my teeth.

"You came on a good day." Owen replied. "It's not usually a happy ending."

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?" Hoskins asked.

"Yeah. We'd hate to have an ' **accident'**." I lowly said to him.

"You know what would happen if they hurt me." He replied.

"I wasn't talking about them." I said in an even darker tone.

"We've been busy." Barry interjected, bringing us back on subject.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks." Hoskins replied, doing a fake-out lunge to which none of us flinched at; Barry actually moved towards him.

"Uh, what do you need, buddy?" Owen asked.

"Buddy." I sarcastically chuckled.

"A field test." Hoskins answered.

"Oh fuck me…" Me and Barry said in unison.

"Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands." Hoskins said. "We need to take the research and get it on its feet."

"These are wild animals, Hoskins." Owen warned. "Trust me, you **don't** want them in the field."

"I just saw a bond. A real bond." Hoskins continued. "Between man and beast."

"What you just saw was respect, trust, and love." I sternly told him. "All of which you _clearly_ lack."

"Now you listen here you little-" Hoskins started to say to me.

"You're in our way." Owen interrupted.

"Come on. We're the same." Hoskins sighed, directing his attention back to Owen. "Were dogs of war."

"You were." I fake-coughed.

"We know that the military needs to reduce casualties." Hoskins unconvincingly tried to say sweetly. "Some people think that robots are the future."

Me and Owen weren't convinced, again, and started to walk away. Hoskins however, refused to give up on his annoying infomercial.

"Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago." Hoskins continued. "And now we know that they can take orders."

"We finally make significant progress and that bullshit is the first thing he says?" Barry asked. "Make a weapon?"

"Doesn't surprise me." I said, knowing that what I was about to say would tick him off. "Isn't the first time he tried to steal a weapon."

"Shit. Come on, gents." Hoskins sighed, clearly getting aggravated. "It's grown-up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark."

"Yeah, but that tech's not gonna eat them if they forget to feed it." Owen said as I looked down and saw that our raptor friends were listening intently to us, except for Charlie, who ran off quickly down a path when Echo snapped at her.

"Or if their tech actually _likes_ them." I added. "I know these girls ain't dogs, but the reason why dogs in war do so well with their units is because they bonded with them, not just because they ordered them to do something and promised a treat."

"Look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program." Hoskins said. "Their loyalty cannot be bought."

"Hypocrite." I fake-coughed again.

"These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all." Hoskins went on.

"What if they decide they wanna be in control?" Barry asked.

"Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues." Hoskins replied. "Promote only loyal bloodlines."

Barry scoffed at this and walked away, laughing at Hoskins's ignorance.

"What? What's so funny?" Hoskins wondered as Owen whistled.

Meanwhile I was audibly growling at Hoskins's suggestion and decided to let him have it.

"I **cannot** believe that you would honestly suggest that we send these dinosaurs into armed conflicts; all under the guise that it would 'save lives'. When in reality _their_ lives would be ended very painfully." I growled in his face, noticing a brief instance of fear flash over his eyes. "Loyalty, trust, and love are **NOT** genetic! You think that you can just destroy all that; murder the ones who stand up for their packs and their families, and still expect them to follow the huge piece of shit that you are?! You are so fucking stupid if you honestly believe that! Even moreso if you think we'll let you do that!"

"Is he growling?" Hoskins asked after a long pause.

"I don't know, and I don't care what he's doing." Owen answered. "You come here and you don't learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, and now you think you own them."

"We do own them." Hoskins simply replied. "Extinct animals have no rights."

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins." Owen told him.

"Exactly. We're sitting on a goldmine." Hoskins said. "And Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo."

"Petting zoo?!" I said. "He's creating a nature reserve to educate people on them."

"He just wants to teach people some humility." Owen countered to Hoskins. "He doesn't make weapons. Unlike InGen he's being honest about what he puts on the list."

"You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks?" Hoskins chuckled. "He's so diversified he doesn't even know what he owns."

"How long has Ingen been practicing this pitch?" Owen asked rhetorically.

"Since the day we hired you out of the Navy. You knew the end game." Hoskins answered. "These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save?"

"How many lives would it end?" Owen asked as he stepped into the waiting area of the paddock and shut the door. "Of who's?"

"War is part of nature." Hoskins told us both. "Look around, you two. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other."

"I'm looking at a real animal right now." I flatly said to Hoskins as Owen tried to get Blue and her sisters to come over to the staging area.

"War is Mother Nature's way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness." Hoskins said as Owen came over. "And without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks a soda."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" Owen asked.

"I wish I didn't hear him." I said.

"This is gonna happen. With or without you boys." Hoskins said to us both. "So if you want to have a chance to do 'what's best' for your boys-"

"Girls." Me and Owen corrected at the same time.

"Whatever, if you want to make sure that you're able to do 'what's best' for them when this takes off, I'd sign up right now." Hoskins warned. "Progress always wins, dudes."

"Maybe progress should lose for once." Owen suggested. "Kenny is right. My girls- not just them- but all of these creatures have rights, extinct or not. What's more, they have feelings, personalities, and free will to make their own choices. You are in for a world of shit if you think that you can just take all of these things away and expect it to work. Also, you **do not** blackmail me with the lives of _our_ girls!"

"Pig loose!" We heard a man shout while also hearing pig squeals. "Pig loose!"

I ran up the stairs to get a better view of the situation and got to the top just in time to see Leon get pulled over the edge of the railing by Echo.

"LEON!" I shouted as I looked down and saw him land flat on his back on the ground.

Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of Blue and her packmates.

"Oh no…" I hissed as Leon slowly started to crawl away from the raptors.

I saw ACU gunmen coming up the stairs and onto the pathways as Owen opened the inner door to the paddock.

"OWEN, NO!" Barry shouted.

Owen crawled under the bottom of the door as soon as the gap was large enough for him to fit through and saw the ACU gunmen taking aim at Blue and her sisters.

"No, no hold your fire!" He shouted while running between Leon and the raptors, the latter turning to face him and hiss. "Hold your fire. Do not fire."

I lifted the barrels of the taser rifles away from Blue and her sisters while Barry stopped the inner door to the paddock from moving up any further. Owen stuck his hand and palm straight out in front of him in an attempt to calm his girls down.

"Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never gonna trust me again." Owen stated as Barry pulled Leon through the opening.

"Stand down." I quietly ordered. "Let him do this."

The ACU soldiers in front of me paused for a moment before giving a hand signal to stand down and to lower their weapons.

"Blue, stand down. Stand down." Owen gently ordered, to which Blue snapped her jaws at him. "Hey, hey! What the fuck did I just say?!"

Delta started moving forwards and fortunately Owen noticed this.

"Delta, I see you." Owen commanded as she growled in defiance. "Back up!"

I silently watched as Owen appeared to be successful in calming down his girls, making sure to watch Charlie and Echo too.

"Okay. Good, good. Charlie?" Owen said before turning to face Charlie. "Charlie! Stay right there. Good."

Blue, Delta, and Charlie were all acting less agitated now. I was surprised that Echo hadn't tried anything yet. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the next words that came out of Owen's mouth.

"Close the gate." Owen requested.

"What?!" I shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Barry asked.

"Hey. Just trust me." Owen calmly said.

"Close the gate!" Leon pleaded.

Barry hesitated for a moment before giving in to Owen's request and hit the button to close the gate. As it started to do so, Owen waited for a couple of seconds before turning and rolling into the waiting area. Blue and her sisters ran towards him and slammed their faces into the metal bars. I flinched in response when they yelped in pain at the impact.

"Good thing I'm employed here now." I muttered to myself as I watched Blue and her sisters bicker and argue at the situation. "I hope they're okay."

I honestly wanted to ask them but I knew that Owen would get upset if I did, right now at least. I got frustrated at being unable to help them so I decided to head to the front of the paddock to talk to Owen.

Unfortunately Hoskins was still there when I reached the front, and he did not hesitate to irritate us.

"Well, it sure looks like they're not fully trained." Hoskins said. "Maybe our field test should wait."

"Yeah, _your_ field test should be suspended... indefinitely." Owen replied. "I told you that they're still wild animals."

"I guess you're right about them being wild animals. This field test is going to happen though, you can be damn sure of that." Hoskins told us.

"Look, Hoskins. I know that this is really hard of me to ask of you." I spoke with a hand on my forehead. "Hard because of our not-so-friendly relationship; but I really need to ask a favor of you."

"What? What do you want from me?" Hoskins sighed after a pause.

"Fuck off." I simply stated, causing Owen to laugh audibly.

"Fuck this, I'm done with you two." Hoskins huffed before walking away.

As soon as Hoskins was out of earshot Owen came out of the waiting area and started talking to me about a personal thing.

"Look, Ken. I wanted to thank you for what you said to Hoskins earlier. I know that Blue, Delta, and Echo were all listening to you when you gave Hoskins hell, and let me tell you, what you said, it really meant the world to them." Owen said, really warming my heart.

"You don't have to thank me, Owen." I said sincerely. "I'm just so glad that I could finally be a part of this and that I could be of some real help to you and them."

"No, I really do have to thank you." Owen insisted. "I can't imagine my girls being sent into a live-fire zone. It really scares me and honestly, it breaks my heart to imagine that it will happen if Hoskins gets his way. I know that they are highly skilled, but they're just not ready to go to war and I don't think they ever will be. I just don't want their lives to be taken away. I-"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I give you my word that I **will not** let anything happen to them. They mean as much to me as they do to you. Hoskins may think that that he has his plan figured out and that he can do anything that he wants to Blue and her sisters, but he's wrong. He doesn't know you, he doesn't know me, and he sure as hell does not know them. He won't hurt them. I promise you that."

"We're heading to my bungalow tonight." Owen said after a pause. "Every so often I take my girls out there to sleep under the stars. The last time we went was five months ago. I want you to join us. I really mean it."

"Wait, do you mean stay out at your bungalow, with Blue and her sisters?" I asked in disbelief. "Sleeping together in one area?"

"Yes." Owen answered. "They trust you. They really do. It would mean so much to them if you would join us. You can reveal your surprise employment to them there. They'll really love to hear it."

"Owen," I said, tearing up. "I would be honored to join you and them out there. I really am. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Ken." Owen replied. "It's the best I can offer to a member of the pack."

"Now I'm a member of your pack?" I asked. "This-this means so much to me. Thank you."

"It's no problem." Owen said. "I must ask you not to tell Blue and her sisters though, or else it will ruin the surprise and I won't be able to get them to focus for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry, I won't." I said before looking at my watch. "Well I have to go, I need to finish my training. I got a gallimimus with a broken ankle to help."

"I'll make sure to tell Charlie exactly what you said to Hoskins. I want to make sure that she knows." Owen replied. "Don't you worry about having to go now, it's alright. I have to go see Claire for something later on anyways."

"Ugh, that can't be easy." I sympathized, to which he laughed at. "Well, I gotta go. Once things calm down here will you please check up on Blue and the others, make sure they didn't lose any teeth when they slammed into the fence? Also I'm worried about Charlie, she ran off earlier when Echo snapped at her. I don't know what happened this time to make Charlie actually run off crying."

"Will do." Owen agreed. "As for Charlie, I'm pretty sure why."

"Well, I'm off. Wish me luck!" I bid farewell. "Bye!"

"See ya, Ken!" Owen told me. "And don't worry about luck, you don't need it."

"Thanks!" I said before heading off.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **[11:40 am]**

I pulled into the parking lot of the Dinosaur Medical Center and backed into the parking space that was reserved for me. I locked the doors to my car and made my way into the building. I was thankful that Simon had reserved a spot close to the building for me a couple of days ago even though I wasn't an official employee here. I was glad that I was finally able to be of great aid to the dinosaurs here. Today was the final day of my training. Speaking of which…

"Oh, Mr. Serno, how pleasant it is to see you. You're quite early today, you know?" The receptionist, Lucy greeted me. "The surgery isn't scheduled until noon."

"It's no problem for me, I just really wanted to make sure that I was here early and completely prepared. I still need to get a shower here to make sure that I am completely cleaned and sterilized." I told her. "It would be a very bad idea to do a surgery on a conscious gallimimus while rushed and covered in contaminants."

"Oh yes, I understand that." Lucy told me. "Just so you know, your uniform has been disinfected, sanitized, and sterilized and is ready in the closet next to the fitting rooms. I trust you know where it is… right?"

"Yes, Lucy, I snuck in here unauthorized to see Echo." I sheepishly replied while rubbing the back of my head. "You remind me every time I come here. Besides, that's the whole reason I got this job. Anyways, I'll go get my hazmat suit."

We both laughed at that with how much Lucy described the cleansing of my uniform.

"Yes, I know. I just love to mess with you." Lucy said, calming down. "Anyways, I wish you much good luck in your training appointment."

"Ain't nothin' to do with luck." I simply said. "Thanks, and please, call me Kenny."

"Sure thing, Kenny!" Lucy said as I walked down the hall.

I was almost skipping/running in glee as I was about to help another dinosaur in need. Throughout the past four weeks, I have been reading textbooks, taking tests, and watching other veterinarians do operations on dinosaurs. I have even practiced on fake parts from various dinosaurs (like cpr dummies). However, today was the first day that I would be working hands-on with a live and fully-conscious dinosaur, instead of just watching from behind a window or standing in the back of the room.

As soon as I had gotten a shower and dressed, I made my way to the operating room where the rest of the staff that would be part of this training operation were waiting for me. They were my instructors and training assistants that I had been working with for the past four weeks. Mr. Yares, a bald, middle-aged man with brown skin and Mr. Gopul, a slightly younger man who had bright amber skin and wispy brown hair.

"Ah, there you are Kenny." Mr. Gopul told me. "You're late."

"Late? Please." I scoffed. "I'm ten minutes early."

"Considering how you normally show up an hour early before you actually need to, that's late for you." Mr. Yares replied.

"Anyways, while I would love to talk pleasantries more, we have a gallimimus to care for." I said while putting my hands together. "Where is she?"

"Gallimimus number 48 is in the resting area just outside of this room." Mr. Yares told me. "Your training assistants, Nancy Tabis and Wyoming King are in the vestibule between here and there."

"Number 48… that's Sally isn't it?" I asked.

"Correct." Mr. Gopul answered. "Your task is to bring her quietly into this room through the vestibule and get her to lay down on this mat."

"Then you will demonstrate the cast removal saw and show that it will not hurt her. Furthermore, you must keep her calm and distracted as Wyoming draws blood for analysis and will inject anesthetics while Nancy removes the screws for the external fixator." Mr. Yares told me. "During this procedure she will more than likely experience some pain and may jerk, kick, and scream. Again, you must calm her or we will be forced to completely sedate her and you will fail the test. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely." I agreed while nodding my head and holding my hands at my side.

"Then you may begin." Mr. Yares said.

I walked into the vestibule to see Wyoming King and Nancy Tabis, the two assistants who had been training with me since I started two months ago. Wyoming had short orange hair and brown eyes with a peach skin tone, while Nancy also had peach colored skin and red hair with the exception that her hair was slightly darker and fashioned into a ponytail. Both of them were wearing the same sterilized uniforms as me.

"Hi, Wyoming." I greeted. "You ready, Nancy?"

"Are _you_ ready, Kenny?" Nancy asked with concern in her voice. "This isn't exactly going to be easy."

"What she said, everything before this was all dummies and tests; but you're dealing with a live animal, not just live, but completely awake." Wyoming calmly told me. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course I'm ready, I have to be. This isn't just about the test for me, it's about helping a living creature here." I replied. "I'm going to do this."

"I guess we'll have to see." Wyoming said.

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm just doing what I can for them." I said. "I need you two to stay here. When I lead Sally in here, you two are going to be the next new faces that she sees. I don't want her to get freaked out by seeing four new faces all at once."

"You got it." They both answered in unison.

"Alright… here I go." I said to myself before walking forward and opening the door.

As soon as I walked into the room where Sally was resting, she turned her head to face me and quickly got onto her feet.

"Hello, Sally." I said as I held my hands up in innocence, unfortunately this startled her and caused her screech in shock as she backed away. "Hey hey hey, you're okay. I am a friendly person who is going to help you. Okay?"

I saw that she was still looking around and was very nervous so I spoke quietly to calm her down.

"It's okay to be scared here. I understand why you might be." I softly spoke. "White rooms, random strangers sticking you with needles, holding you in one spot, it's okay to be scared of that. I would too, but I'm not; because I know that this is a safe place, and I want you to know that too."

Sally backed away from me and unfortunately tripped over the bulky cast on her ankle, causing her to fall onto her back.

"Whoa whoa, careful there. That is why I am here." I gently said as I walked over to her very slowly. "I am going to help get that off of your ankle, so that you may return to your flock. I know that it may hurt a little now, and it may hurt more when taking it off, but I promise you that I am going to make the whole experience as painless as possible okay?"

Sally rolled onto her side and looked up at me, still scared but no longer shaking and screeching.

"Will you please trust me?" I asked after I stopped moving.

Sally slowly got to her feet and turned her head towards me. After a few seconds of hesitation Sally lowered her head and tail to that they were close to the ground. I recognized this as a sign of submission and I now knew that I could take her into the exam room.

"There you go." I praised, holding out my hand. "Now, if you would like, you can take my hand and walk with me into the room. That way you can feel safer."

Sally looked into my eyes with a clearly nervous expression on her face and whined quietly. Although she put her left arm in my right hand, I felt that it was tense. To help calm her down, I put my other hand overtop of hers and felt her muscles relax.

"Thank you, Sally." I said, looking her in the eyes. I noticed a calm look in them now. "Now let's move forward, okay?"

I led Sally forward, making sure to go slow so that I didn't frighten her and also so that she didn't trip again. I knocked on the door to the vestibule four times and when it opened up Sally jumped slightly at the noise, and outright screeched in shock and fear when Wyoming and Nancy's faces were the first things that she saw. She broke contact with my hand and quickly stepped back from the two new creatures in front of her, almost stumbling over her cast again.

"Sally, Sally, it's okay. This is Wyoming and Nancy. They are who I am training with. They are not going to hurt you either. I promise." I quickly stated. "All they are going to do is draw some of your blood in a nearly painless manner and inject some medicine into your body that will make this procedure more painless. They will also be taking the screws out of your ankle so that you can join your friends and family. Nancy, Wyoming, why don't you come on over and say hello to her?"

"Umm, should we?" Nancy quietly asked Wyoming.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Come on, don't be rude." I told them. "You three should get to know each other before we move on."

"He's right." Wyoming told Nancy before coming over to Sally with her.

I put a reassuring hand on Sally's shoulder as Nancy and Wyoming came in front of Sally.

"Sorry about that, Sally. I'm Nancy." Nancy apologized as she slowly raised a hand up. "I just saw that you were obviously scared and I didn't want to frighten you anymore before we began treatment on you."

"What she said. There are two more new faces beyond that other door and if we had introduced them to you at the same time as ourselves, then you would have _really_ freaked out." Wyoming agreed. "It's so nice to meet you, my name is Wyoming."

"Your hide is so smooth." Nancy noted as she rubbed Sally's neck. "It feels so nice."

"Your scale color is very beautiful. I love the sunflower yellow colors on your neck and tail." Wyoming said. "They really blend well into your tiger orange sides and straw yellow underbelly."

Now that Sally had gotten used to Nancy and Wyoming's kind nature, she was loving the attention that she was getting and rubbing back against their petting and rubbing of her scales affectionately while chirping in happiness. Nancy and Wyoming were laughing whenever Sally nudged their heads with her own.

"Are you two ready to get her cast off and take her screws out?" I asked. "I'm sure that Mr. Yares and Mr. Gopul are wondering what's taking us so long."

"Yeah, let's go." Wyoming agreed.

"We have been in here for a while." Nancy said. "Not sure how long."

"Well then let's go. Sally," I said. "Shall we?"

Sally smiled in agreement and placed her two-clawed hand in my own.

"We'll get the doors." Nancy told us.

"Thanks." I replied. Sally also chirped in appreciation.

We led Sally out of the room and through the vestibule into the exam room. As soon as Sally saw Mr. Gopul and Mr. Yares looking at her she tilted her head in confusion before looking at me and making a deep chirping sound.

"These are my instructors: Mr. Gopul, and Mr. Yares; they taught me everything that I know so that I will do a great job in treating you." I told her as I looked up at her head.

"Hi." Mr. Yares simply said

"How are you doing?" Mr. Gopul asked.

"Okay Sally. I'm going to need you to lie down on your right side here okay?" I requested, to which she did immediately. I then turned to Wyoming. "Hand me the cast removal saw please."

As soon as Wyoming did that I knelt down next to her and started rubbing the scales behind her ear holes, making her purr affectionately.

"This is the saw that I'm going to use to remove the cast around your ankle. It cuts only through oscillation. That means that it will only cut through very hard surfaces." I showed Sally after the saw was handed to me. "See? Won't cut me."

I kneeled down on one knee over Sally's left leg and readied the cast removal saw. I then looked towards Nancy and Wyoming.

"Okay Nancy, I need you to get ready to remove the screws for the external fixator. Wyoming, I need you to draw blood while I remove the cast. As soon as that is done, Nancy, you will remove the screws while I keep Sally calm and distracted." I instructed. "Wyoming, as soon as I have removed the cast, I will need you to inject the anesthetics; so it's important that you have drawn the blood and have the anesthetics ready by the time that I have removed the cast. Okay?"

"Got it." Wyoming replied as he was coming over with a syringe. "Ready when you are, Kenny."

"I'm ready." I said as I started up the saw while Wyoming kneeled next to me. "Sally, remember that this won't hurt. Just let me know if the saw gets hot."

I started cutting the cast while Wyoming started to draw blood from Sally's upper left thigh. I noticed Sally cringe when Wyoming stuck a needle into her scales and she reflexively tensed up. I smiled reassuringly at her as I continued cutting the cast. When her eyes made contact with mine, she visibly calmed down and relaxed her leg. Wyoming withdrew the syringe and injected another one, causing Sally to tense up again although she slowly relaxed this time and did not tense up the third and final time that Wyoming injected another syringe into her. I looked down and saw that the cast had been almost completely cut through and after another few seconds, I was done on the side that I was currently on.

"We're halfway done Sally. For the next half I am going to need you to lift your left leg slightly." I happily said as I removed the saw. Sally complied and lifted up her left leg, granting me access to the other half of her cast. I then looked over at Wyoming. "Okay, Wyoming, I am going to need you to inject the anesthetics now so that when Nancy goes to remove the screws they should be taking effect."

"On it." Wyoming said as I started cutting the cast.

"Nancy, are you ready to remove the screws?" I asked as I continued.

Wyoming knelt next to me and started injecting the anaesthetics.

"Yes I am." Nancy answered as she stood behind us, holding a special screwdriver in her hand.

"Okay and… there we go! The cast is completely cut now!" I cheerfully said as I removed the two halves of the cast from around Sally's ankle, revealing the metal plating that was around the upper portion of her foot and ankle. "Have all of the anaesthetics been injected, Wyoming?"

"Yes they have." Wyoming replied.

"Okay Nancy, you're up." I said as Wyoming stepped away. "We got six malleolar screws to remove. Are you ready to take them all out?"

"Yes I am." Nancy firmly answered. "Remember, you have to keep her calm so that I can remove the screws without causing accidental harm to her."

"Got it." I replied before kneeling down and looking at Sally.

"Remember, Sally. This may hurt some so we want you to be ready. We are going to do our best to make this treatment as quick and painless as possible." I stated. "Are you ready?"

Sally looked hesitant to answer but she soon stuck her head out and put it in my lap and looked up at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Is that a yes?" I asked.

Sally answered by nuzzling her head into my lap further and slightly nodded.

"Alright. Since you're ready, we can start." I said with a smile. "Nancy, you may begin."

Nancy started by going for the top Malleolar screw on the left side of Sally's ankle. As soon as she started Sally's leg tensed up and jerked slightly, not enough to really impede Nancy's work, but enough to let me know that Sally was in pain. I picked her head up out of my lap and directed it towards me.

"Sally, Sally! It's okay. We're going to help you but we need you to stay still and to stay calm." I sternly told her. "We are going to get these screws out of you and we're going to get you to your flock."

"Okay, that's the first screw." Nancy notified. "Five more to go."

"See that Sally?" I said. "That's one screw down."

Sally just looked up at me with nervous eyes and I noticed that she was breathing heavily as Nancy removed the other screw on the side that she was currently on. Sally was clearly getting scared and was hyperventilating slightly.

"Don't worry, Sally." I cheerfully said. "We're making much more progress and you are doing very well."

I seemed to have calmed her down slightly. She was still hyperventilating slightly but it was less than she was doing before. She also still had a very nervous look in her eyes but was no longer shaking. I turned my head and noticed that Nancy was just finishing removing another screw on the back of Sally's ankle. I was curious as to why Nancy went to remove a screw on the back of Sally's ankle when she answered me.

"Hey, Kenny?" Nancy spoke up.

"Yeah?" I asked and saw that she was motioning for me to come over to her.

"Just so you know, we're moving onto the side where the bone fracture first occurred." Nancy warned while whispering. She's probably going to be in a lot of pain during this part so you need to keep her under control."

"Got it." I whispered back before kneeling down next to Sally. "Don't worry Sally, that was the third screw. We're halfway done now. It's all downhill from here

As soon as I kneeled down next to Sally's head I put my hand on the back of it and started rubbing reassuringly to calm her down. Nancy started removing the top screw on the right side of Sally's ankle and a few seconds in, Sally started freaking out. She jerked her leg back and screeched loudly. This made Nancy lose her grip on the screw and her screwdriver. As soon as she picked it up she glared at me.

"Kenny!" Nancy shouted.

"On it!" I said. "Sally!"

When Sally didn't listen to me and tried to move her leg into a position to stand up I jumped into action. I knew that I had to keep her calm otherwise this would only get worse. Regretfully, I pinned her down by putting my knee on the side of her chest while leaning my weight onto her and holding her neck

"SALLY!" I shouted with a growl lacing its way into my voice. "Listen to me! You need to stop moving or else this will only become even more painful for you!"

I seemed to have shocked Sally with my sudden shout and although she was still shaking and whimpering, she was no longer trying to get up. Not wasting any time, Nancy got back to work on removing the third screw in Sally's ankle. When Sally started tensing up again I continued talking to her.

"Look, I know that I promised you that I would make sure that you experienced no pain at all, or at least that we would make sure that this operation is as painless as possible; I had, and still do, have every intention of keeping that promise." I sternly told her. "Hey! Don't look at Nancy! Just keep your eyes on me, okay? The anesthetics are just one thing, but you staying calm is another. This is very painful right now, yes?"

Sally loudly chirped in agreement while moaning and groaning in pain as Nancy got closer to removing the third screw.

"Well it could be worse." I told her, earning a crazed look from her. "Look, if you keep jerking around and try to run away right now then that could make a fracture appear again. Then you would have to come in here AGAIN to undergo another treatment that may involve MORE shots, MORE screws, and MORE pain. If you do not stay calm and stay still then this will only result in more pain for you and I promise you that none of us, especially you, want that!"

"Okay that's the fifth screw removed." Nancy told us as she set it on a surgical tray that was next to her, along with the previous four. "One more to go."

"You see that, Sally?" I said with a slight smile on my face, taking my weight and body off of her. "Because you were staying calm while I was talking to you, Nancy was able to remove the fourth and fifth screws and it made the whole experience quicker and less painful. We have one more screw to remove. Can you please stay calm and stay still so that we can get this over with soon?"

Sally was hyperventilating again and had a very stressed look in her eyes but she laid her head in my lap again and nuzzled her head into my stomach, signifying her agreement. It's like whenever she laid her lead in my lap and nuzzled me, she was curling herself up for safety.

"Go ahead, Nancy." I told her.

She nodded her head and started to remove the last screw. As I expected, Sally moaned and tensed up as she started to experience pain again. She started breathing heavier and pushing her head into my stomach more, looking for safety. I rubbed her head reassuringly with my right hand while I rubbed her neck with the other. I started to shed tears at seeing her in such pain like this. I truly wished that we could just give her more anaesthetics so that she wouldn't be feeling such pain. I knew that wasn't possible though as Wyoming already gave her the maximum dose that was allowed, anymore and it would pose a very high risk of harming her health. It was then that I got an idea.

"Hey, Sally." I asked in a gentle voice, causing her to look up at me with eyes filled with tears. "I have an idea on how to distract you from this pain. Why don't you talk to me about your flock? I love going on the Gallimimus rides and seeing other members of your species run around the fields. It's so beautiful to see them run, sleep, and just enjoy life in nature. Could you please tell me what that's like for you?"

"You'll have to save that for another time, you two." Nancy said, I looked over and saw that she was holding up the last screw.

"Well would you look at that Sally?" I said as I rubbed her head. "We're all done!"

"Yes we are." Nancy said as she removed the plates from around Sally's ankle and upper paw.

"Kenny, Nancy, Wyoming." Mr. Gopul spoke, getting our attention. "You all did very well."

"Agreed." Mr. Yares continued. "Your performance and cooperation during the entire operation was marvelous and well executed."

"Thank you, teachers." We all thanked at once.

"Again, well done, all of you." Mr. Gopul said. "Nicholas, you may call the MVU and arrange for ACU to tranquilize… uhh… OH Sally here for transport to Gallimimus Valley."

"Alright." Mr. Yares agreed.

"Hold on!" I called out, drawing their attention. "Oh uh… sorry. Excuse me, but… I was thinking that… maaaaybe we don't need to tranquilize her."

…

…

…

"What?" Mr. Yares asked, taking his hand off of the phone.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Gopul asked.

"They're right, Kenny." Wyoming said. "There is no need for her to remain awake while she is transported to Gallimimus Valley."

"We're done here, why do you want her to remain awake any longer?" Nancy followed.

"We don't need to sedate her." I simply said.

"And why is that?" Mr. Yares asked.

"It would be better for her health. Not just her physical health but for her mental health as well." I told them.

"You are still failing to explain to us why that is." Mr. Yares said.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that I understand these dinosaurs not just biologically but psychologically as well." I explained. "I've gotten through to them, bonded with them, hell… I've even had actual _conversations_ with them. I know them. Allow me to explain why walking Sally out of here, to the MVU, and ride in the back with her to Gallimimus Valley would be more healthy than simply sedating her and doing that."

"Go ahead." Mr. Gopul replied, I noticed that he sounded unconvinced.

"Sally here has clearly gone through a traumatic experience, while it may not have been as particularly traumatizing as say being _mauled_ , it was still painful and frightening nonetheless. Sally is just 15 in the age of a gallimimus right?" I spoke, earning a nod from everyone in the room. "That means that she is still pretty young. Still young enough to develop phobias. What's more is, from what I learned when looking over the records of this facility as part of my training, the last time Sally was in this facility was four years ago. That experience was just a simple vaccination so it was relatively pleasant for her. As I said earlier, this experience was not like that, so it means that she had a negative experience."

When I got no response, I kept going.

"When children and young adults undergo an operation that involves opening their skin, they are sedated so that they do not experience pain, or at least do not remember it. That way, when they wake up the treatment is over and they get to go home. Sally here, clearly did not have that happen to her. She has undergone a _very_ painful and frightening experience; and now you want to sedate her and send her home? That's just not right." I said.

"Actually that is right. Standard procedure is to sedate the asset, transport to the DMC, perform whatever treatments are necessary-if that requires sedation then that is done-, sedate again, and then transport the asset back to the appropriate area." Wyoming told me.

"But we _didn't_ sedate her during the treatment. If we end up doing that now, then the last thing that she will remember is experiencing such frightening pain here. What's more is that she will be swarmed by the other members of her flock, all asking her what happened to her and where she went." I explained. "She will be forced to recall these traumatic memories and will become even more upset. Because of this, further treatments, not just for her but for other members of her flock as well, will become much more complicated and will have a much higher chance of resulting in injury for both humans and dinosaurs."

"And how can you be sure that she will not injure humans and/or other dinosaurs if we just allow her to walk out of here?" Mr. Gopul asked.

"I can be, and _am_ sure that Sally will not injure other humans and/or other dinosaurs because allowing her to walk out of here to the MVU will be relaxing to her. Not just relaxing, but it will also be seen as a symbol of triumph for her." I said. "If she walks out of here, then she will realize that she just underwent a traumatic and painful experience, and _survived_. What's more, she will know that she had support from the people here. It will be very invigorating for her and it will be very psychologically healthy for her. That will turn this negative experience into a positive one. She will also tell other members of her flock about this, and that will in turn make future visits for them more pleasant and peaceful for them as well as us."

"Do you have any data to support these claims?" Mr. Yares asked me.

"No I do not." I answered. "I don't need data. I have first-hand experience, which is knowledge from a primary source. I know these creatures, and I promise you that Sally will not hurt anyone or anything on the way out of this building and on the way back to Gallimimus Valley."

Mr. Yares and Mr. Gopul turned to face each other and started to whisper into each other's ears. I really wished that I could tell what they were saying. I just hoped that I was able to convince them to keep Sally awake. I looked down at her and saw that she was looking up at me with a large smile on her face. I couldn't help but return the smile and I knelt down next to her.

"Don't worry, Sally." I said while rubbing her head. "I am going to make sure that you get the most humane treatment as possible."

"Kenny." I heard a voice call and saw that it was Mr. Gopul. "We have talked it over and we have reached a decision. We are going to allow you to perform this request of yours on one condition."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"If Sally here hurts one person or asset, or causes trouble for anyone else by scaring them for example, then you will fail all of your training and your employment here will be terminated effective immediately." Mr. Gopul told me. "What's more is, any future employment applications that you send to this park will be voided as soon as they arrive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do." I agreed.

"Really?" Mr. Yares asked in surprise. "That was a quick answer."

"Simple question." I replied. "I am completely sure that Sally will not do any of the things that you have described."

"Very well then." Mr. Gopul spoke. "Nicholas, you may call the MVU now. I'll call ACU and tell them to have only their taser prods drawn."

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Kenny, they're allowing you to go through with this crazy idea of yours." Nancy said.

"Yeah, don't push your luck." Wyoming continued.

"Alright." I said. "Well Sally, looks like we will get to walk out of here."

In a few minutes we heard the outer doors to the room where Sally was originally being held open. I looked down at Sally and held out my hand for her to take, to which she happily did with her left arm. After she stood up, I put my other hand overtop of hers to reassure her and led her out of the exam room, through the vestibule, and through the room where she was sleeping earlier. Once we entered the hallway where small rail cars transported dinosaurs and various equipment throughout the facility, we were greeted by four ACU members, each of whom was wielding an active taser prod that was sparking with blue electricity at the tip. I noticed that Sally was looking at me with a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"Don't worry about them, Sally." I said in a calm voice. "I'm here for you."

"C'mon, let's move." One of the ACU soldiers spoke.

"Let's go, Sally." I said as I led her onto the rail car that was waiting for us.

Sally and I stepped onto the rail car and the ACU soldiers took position around us. Two of them were in front of us, while the other two were behind us. I noticed that Mr. Yares and Mr. Gopul were coming with us, while Nancy and Wyoming were heading off in the other direction. I was snapped from my thoughts when the rail car started moving, which almost made me and Sally lose our footing, although we managed to avoid falling.

"You'll be back home before you know it, girl." I told Sally, still watching over her.

Sally chirped happily in response

It wasn't long before we had arrived at the gate for medium sized dinosaurs. When we got there, the doors were already opening. I saw that once they had completely opened there was an MVU with a large trailer waiting for us. Unfortunately there were also four more ACU soldiers waiting for us with active taser prods. I had considered asking them to at least turn them off, but I remembered Wyoming and Nancy say that I was lucky enough to convince my instructors to let me walk Sally out of here.

"Alright, Sally. We're going to need you to step into the opening you see in front of you okay?" I requested, causing Sally to give me an unsure look. "It's alright Sally, I'm going to be getting in the back with you."

Sally seemed reassured now, so I had no problem leading her into the back of the MVU once the lift folded out. As promised, I went into the back with her and sat down next to her on the floor of the vehicle. However, the ACU wasn't having that.

"Excuse me, Mr. Serno. You're going to have to sit down in one of these seats and buckle up." An ACU soldier told me.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Uhh, because we're going to be in a moving vehicle." He said.

"So? Sally here doesn't have to buckle up." I countered before pointing to the bottom of their seats. "Neither do you."

"Oh. Well you're also forgetting that it's 340 lbs heavier than you." The man next to him said as the other guy felt for a seatbelt. "Now sit down and hold on so we can get moving. Lunch is in an hour."

"Ugh… fiiiiiiiiiine." I groaned as I sat down in the seat closest to Sally. "And Sally is a _she_. Remember that."

"Everyone's settled in. Over." One of the ACU soldiers spoke into a radio.

"Roger. Over." A voice spoke through the radio.

"What? Over." Another ACU soldier spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Nothing, Roger. Over." The soldier on the other end of walkie-talkie replied.

"Just so you know, we need bucks back here." Roger notified.

"What did you say?" The person next to him spoke.

"Nothing, Buck." Roger replied.

"Bucks needed in rear of MVU." A voice said over the radio. "Roger, Roger."

"Hey, Sally?" I asked, getting her attention. "Since we've got about half an hour before we get to your home, how about you tell me about it and what your life is like there? You know, since we never got to talk about it while we were treating you. I'm very interested in hearing about it, especially from you."

Sally looked happy to tell me about it, so she started talking in her own language while Roger, Buck and the other ACU soldiers kept talking and getting their names confused.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

It wasn't long before we had arrived at Gallimimus Valley. Me and Sally were kind of sad that we had gotten here so quickly. Sure we had finished talking about what life was like here for her and what experiences she had, and so moved on to other subjects; but we were really enjoying getting to know each other. I knew that I pretty much couldn't understand what Sally was saying, and she seemed to understand that; but still, we were really enjoying talking with each other. That's why as the lift was lowering us to the ground, I was starting to tear up.

"Well Sally… here we are." I said, still somewhat upset at having to see her go. "Welcome home."

"Don't worry, Kenny." Mr. Gopul said. "This isn't the last time you'll see her."

"Rick is right." Mr. Yares continued. "You live here now so you may see her in the DMC again or in this valley."

" _Woah, I forgot they were still here."_ I thought as I didn't notice that they were in the back of the MVU with us.

"They're both right." I agreed as I turned to face Sally. "I know that we'll see each other again soon. We can count on that."

I wrapped my arms around the base of Sally's neck and she lowered her head while making a purring sound and I found that I was making a similar sound as well. Reluctantly we broke apart and Sally turned to head back to her flock.

"Goodbye, Sally!" I shouted.

Sally chirped her farewells in return before slowly running away from us and further into the valley.

Something then clicked in my mind.

"Wait a minute." I muttered before speaking up. "Mr. Yares, you said that I live here now. That privilege is only granted to employees of Jurassic World. Does that mean that I passed the exam?"

"You most certainly did." Mr. Yares told me.

"And you definitely earned some extra credit with your performance in leading Sally back here without incident." Mr. Gopul agreed.

"See? I told you that I would get her back here safely while she was awake." I said.

"I guess you did." Mr. Gopul replied. "Still, you do know that there is a reason why we sedate assets when we transport them back to their homes, right?"

"Yes I do." I answered. "It is so that they do not escape containment during transport and cause panic as well as possible damage and/or injuries amongst the park or visitors."

"Very well, as long as you understand." Mr. Yares said. "Just please, don't expect this to happen _all_ the time, alright?"

"Agreed." I replied. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes we do." Mr. Gopul said. "Now, let's head back. I'm starving."

"Me too." I laughed as we got into the MVU.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **[1:50 pm]**

I returned to my room at the Hilton Resort and Spa to clean myself after I got back from the DMC. I decided to skip lunch with the other employees because I really wanted to get back here and write in my journal. After I had taken a shower to clean myself off of any dirty contaminants that I had acquired from the surgery with Sally. As soon as I had changed back into a forest-green t-shirt with a picture of Rexy on it and some blue cargo shorts, I was sitting at the desk in my room and writing away.

" _[12/27/15 1:53 pm] Boy has today been a really great day so far! Early this morning I went to see Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie at their paddock and I was a bit_ too _excited to see them. I woke Blue up from her sleep._

 _I don't think she liked that. At all._

 _Still, Owen came over and woke the rest of them up pretty much immediately after that so it wouldn't have made much difference had I done it or not. Even still, it was very rude of me to wake Blue up from her pleasant rest and I hope that Blue doesn't hold it against me._

 _In other news… I FINISHED MY TRAINING TODAY! I am now officially an employee of Jurassic World! I helped a gallimimus named Sally with finishing the treatment on her formerly broken ankle. I was able to calm her down and talk to her while my assistants took out the screws in her metatarsal bones. It was a very painful experience for her and I am so very glad that I was there by her side for the entire operation. I am also very happy that I was able to convince my instructors to allow Sally to remain awake while we transported her back to her home._

 _Sadly, this day hasn't been all fun and joy as I described earlier. That's not to say that it's been horrible, no. The thing that's upsetting me is that Vic Hoskins is desperately trying to turn Blue and her sisters into living weapons. What's more is that he wants to send them into an open warzone. Throughout their entire lives, he's been trying to get data on them, run computer simulations on their abilities, get Owen and Barry's reports on them, he wants everything, through whatever means necessary. I gave him some real hell earlier but there's still a part of me that believes he won't stop. Well no matter what he or anyone else that he's working with tries, I_ _ **WILL NOT**_ _let them be hurt or killed by anyone or anything. I will do all that I can do to protect them. They mean the world- no more than that- to me. I care about them so much. I will keep them safe. I know that I am a veterinarian here, but I am also a caretaker for them. Not just that, but I am also a member of their pack (as stated by their alpha, Owen). Packmates give their lives for each other._

 _I'm going to see them again later today, but for now I'm going to get some lunch._

 _See ya, Kenny Serno._

With that, I closed my book and gathered my stuff before heading out of the room. Once I had gotten into an elevator to take it to the ground floor, I pulled out my cell phone and unlocked it to look at some pictures. While I had a lot of varying pictures, I knew which ones I was looking for in particular. Christmas was just a couple of days ago and there had been a lot of fun during that day as well as the night before. The innovation center had played Christmas movies, there had been fossil digging events to find presents, and lots of other fun games and events. While I had participated in a lot of them, most of my day was filled up with me going around the island attending the various attractions here.

Anyways, I found the picture that I was looking for. It was when I paid a special visit to the raptor paddock during Christmas Day. During that day, I was allowed to take the entire day off from training. Christmas was very special to me here, mostly because I got to spend a lot of time with Blue and her sisters. The previous days before that, I was pretty busy so I wasn't able to spend much time with them. That had upset me and I could clearly tell that they missed me very much. I could tell by them getting very affectionate and joyful whenever I arrived there. I understood now what Owen meant when he said that they were paying more attention to me than to him whenever I was around. The picture that I had Barry take was of me and the raptors, surrounded by Christmas gifts. I had been planning for weeks on what to get them, and I made sure to make each one very special.

For Charlie, I had gotten her a create-your-own dino plush. It was mostly based on a Baryonyx and was blue with specks of yellow and brown. I decided that since Charlie was still pretty young (about 16), and was always playing with any toys/rewards that Owen had gotten her whenever I saw them; that getting a plush for Charlie to play with would be very sweet. Owen wasn't too thrilled about Charlie getting something filled with stuffing, so I told her to be very gentle while playing with it, making sure that she understood that her teeth and claws were very sharp and that if she wasn't careful with it, that she would tear it apart before she was able to enjoy it.

As for Echo, I knew that she loved art, specifically paintings and drawings. So I decided to make her a drawing to commemorate the conclusion of my training here. It was of when I had comforted her in her exam room at the DMC while playing my guitar for her. I drew several musical notes and special symbols around us. I even hid a very special one overtop of her. When I pointed out to her what it meant while whispering in her ear, she started crying and chirping gratefully to me.

I got Delta something special that she could relate to. This one I wasn't able to get/make on the island and had to ask a friend of mine to make and ship to me. It was a collection of rawhide bones that I had vaguely designed to resemble the shape of a fat man. Delta found the coloration odd and when I noticed her squinting at it and tilting her head in thought I quietly whispered to her what the coloration was supposed to resemble: Hoskins in his standard uniform. Owen had to take a phone call when I was telling her this so I took full advantage of it. I told her that it was a gift that she could take her frustrations with Hoskins out on so that she could vent. I revealed to her that I would've made it resemble him more but I was worried that Owen would figure it out and think that I was taking things too far, so I did the best I could. When I told her this, she looked at me and gave me a sincere smile while softly barking her appreciation.

Blue _really_ loved the gift that I had gotten for her. I was well aware of the fact that Blue had been under a lot of stress lately with Hoskins's presence becoming more frequent lately, the same for his moles and allies. This was causing her to become more and more concerned for the safety her alpha and her sisters, as well as myself. Throughout the past three weeks, I noticed Blue pacing around her paddock a lot, scratching herself, and I often caught her chewing on something like a bone or a branch. I knew that velociraptors were known to chew on the bones of their kills as a way to clean their teeth to prevent their dental health from declining, but Blue was doing it _waaaay_ more than normal. Owen was even having a hard time getting her to stop this habit of hers. He told me that she has been much more nervous and anxious lately and that she only did these things when she was very anxious or nervous about something. I told him that I had already figured that out.

That's where my gift comes in. I decided to buy her a shiatsu neck and shoulder massager from Brookstone as a Christmas gift, making sure to get measurements of her neck and shoulder width beforehand. After a little bit of persuasion, I was able to convince Owen to let me put it on her and when I did, she _loved_ it. The second I turned it on, Blue visibly relaxed her muscles and calmed down. She hissed softly while breathing out and closed her eyes in pleasure as the massager started heating and kneading her shoulders and lower neck. She was in such tranquility that she started making a deep rumbling/purring sound that sounded like "MmMmMMMMmmmMMmmMMMMmmMmmmm". I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw that she had her eyes half-closed when Barry took the picture while Owen held up Charlie's plush and the drawing that I made for Echo.

Smiling warmly at the precious memory, I put away my phone when the elevator doors opened and I went out of the hotel and went to get some food. I knew that there were so many places here to eat and it was pretty hard to decide. I decided that since it was hot, that I would get something from Dairy Queen. Since the Monorail is attached to the hotel, I decided to take that to Main Street. This wouldn't be very different for me today, I practically took the monorail every day to work. What was special about this trip was what Aqua was doing. Whenever I had to go to training, I would usually need to leave early in the morning, before the park opened, so I would scan my ID card and a monorail would come to pick me up. During these trips not much happens, I'm usually alone on the monorail, and it usually takes me over Aqua's lagoon. Most of the time I can see her sleeping on the surface of the water, occasionally she'll be swimming around and splashing water as a way to play with herself.

Not this time. I was alerted to something happening by a lot of people shouting and I turned to see that Aqua was being fed. As soon as I had turned to face the window, we were right over her lagoon and she was leaping up to snag a great-white shark that was hung on a zip-line. I was amazed at being able to see such a marvelous sight for free. Normally, I had to reserve a ticket in order to see her get fed, and even then I wasn't able to do that too often, with training and all. Still, I was happy to see such a marvelous creature enjoying her fans. I could tell because she was clearly smiling.

Once the monorail had stopped at main street, I went straight to Dairy Queen while admiring the happy and excited moods of thousands of families. I had gotten a chicken strip meal and an oreo blizzard. However it took no more than three bites into a chicken strip for me to abandon my meal to to the seagulls.

"The next T. Rex feeding will begin in ten minutes." A woman on the PA stated.

"T. Rex! Come on, man!" A kid shouted, keeping me from hearing the rest of the message, although I didn't need to in order to know where to go.

"It's happening! It's happening!" I shouted with glee as I bolted towards the T. Rex Kingdom.

"Let's go!" The kid behind me shouted over the exhausted remarks of another with him, his older brother I assumed.

I knew that I could run faster than the average person but I wasn't able to run as fast in this crowded hallway so I had to exercise great care to not give anyone a sprain by running into them. Still, I had to hurry because only about 40 people could be allowed into the viewing log at a time, and the further back you were in the line, the less likely you were to be at the front… if you wanted to be.

Luckily while other people were swarming the regular line on the right, I was able to run to the VIP line and enter it before anyone else did. As I skid to a stop I saw that a guy named Travis was staffing the VIP line again.

"You're becoming a real regular around here." Travis said as I flashed my wristband that I put on earlier.

"Yup! Never get tired of seeing them." I happily said while hopping with excitement.

"Sure wish that was true for everyone here." Travis replied while signaling to move on. "Next!"

I started running down the hall again before getting stopped by another staff member after about ten feet, who promptly asked me to slow down. Reluctantly, I did. However, I made sure to move as fast as possible without having him tell me to stop again. I didn't have much farther to go and soon I was at the viewing glass, having secured one of the last few spots in the front row. I saw a flare fly down in front of us and started shuffling my feet with excitement while making very happy and high-pitched "eee eee" like-chirping noises. A few seconds later Rexy came out of the forest and the noises that I was making got louder. I didn't care if anyone thought I was weird, besides, some 10-year-old was chanting "Eat it! Eat it!"

Rexy approached the goat that was acting oddly calm until she got about 10 feet away from it. It was at that moment that the goat tried to start running away but got stopped by the loose rope that was keeping it tied to a metal pole. Rexy walked up to it, very professionally I noted, and started to tear into it. Normally, an average person would be pretty much grossed out by seeing a T. Rex rip a goat apart and eat it, which most of the crowd was. But I wasn't normal. I excitedly watched Rexy eat her meal like I hadn't before. I was so happy that wasn't true for me though, and even more happy that each visit was like I was reliving my very first experience with Rexy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by getting bumped in the side and I looked down to see that it was the same kid who was nagging his older brother to get here.

"Sorry." He apologized as he looked up at me before returning his gaze to the forest in front of us.

I returned mine as well and saw that Rexy was continuing to chew on the goat, apparently savoring the taste of each bite. However what happened next had me screaming like a… actually I couldn't describe how silly I was acting. While Rexy was swinging the goat meat around in order to get it into her mouth easier, her gaze fell on the viewing glass, specifically the part where I was. She looked straight at me and I saw that a gentle smile came onto her face, before she returned to her meal. In reality it was only for a couple of seconds, but it felt like _so_ much longer for me. Anyways, I flipped out.

"OH MY GOD! SHE SAW ME! SHE SAW ME!" I shouted.

"NO!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. "Sorry but some… _adult_ is fangirling over a dinosaur seeing him or whatever."

I laughed sheepishly at that and saw that Rexy was finishing up her meal. Once she had finished she glanced back at us. I put my hand on the glass and Rexy started to walk towards it but a quick and loud air horn sound made her wince before glaring up at the attendant who triggered it. Rexy slowly shook her head and smiled at me before walking away.

"Goodbye… Rexy." I slowly whispered.

"That was so cool right?! Wasn't it?" The younger, blonde-haired kid asked his brother as the crowd started to clear out.

"Huh?" He asked, taking out his earbuds. "What did you say, Gray?"

"Come on, Zach. Were you even watching?" Gray asked again.

"No, man." He replied. "Besides I was in a call with mom and someone was flipping out over the… dinosaur seeing him."

"T. Rex." Gray clarified.

"Whatever." Zach dismissed. "Did you see who that was?"

"Uhhh…" Gray started, barely looking in my direction. "No not really, I was too busy watching Rexy."

"Yeah… okay. " Zach said before turning away. "I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me at the exit to this place."

"Okay!" Gray agreed before turning to face me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey, excuse me, but you two need to leave here so that we can get this place ready for the next feeding." An employee asked. "Could you please do that?"

"Alright." We both complied at the same time.

As soon as we got outside we started talking while sitting on a bench.

"Thanks for not telling him that I was acting like a little girl in there." I said.

"You're welcome, sir." Gray told me. "I'm the same way."

"Ah, you don't have to call me sir. I'm only twenty." I said. "My name is Kenneth, but that just sounds weird so I go by Kenny."

"I'm Gray." Gray introduced as I shook his hand. "With all due respect Kenny, you sure don't act like a twenty-year-old.

"No offense taken. I get this way every time I come here." I said. "How come you weren't recording in there? Everyone else was."

"I couldn't get a good shot." Gray said. "That… and I don't have a cell phone."

"You poor thing." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm going to be getting one on my next birthday." Gray told me. "What about you?"

"I don't need to." I answered. "I've seen her so many times I don't need to take anymore videos."

"How many times have you seen Rexy?" Gray wondered.

"I don't know, I stopped counting after 124." I enthusiastically answered.

"You've been here more than 124 times?" Gray asked after his jaw dropped for thirty seconds.

"Oh no… _way_ more than that!" I said. "Rexy is very beautiful, and the way that she walks up to the log, so professionally and full of swag."

"That's so awesome. You're right about Rexy by the way. This is the first time that I saw her." Gray stated before noticing my wristband. "So you're a VIP too?"

"Yeah, my Dad was in the Navy so he was able to get me this." I said. "What about you? Are your parents waiting for your brother?"

"No, they're back in the US." Gray answered sadly. "My aunt is here though, but sadly she's in a bunch of meetings now and couldn't be with us."

"Where does your aunt work?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Actually she works here." He said. "She's in charge of this place."

"Wait a minute… is your aunt Ms. … I mean Claire Dearing?" I wondered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Gray asked in confusion.

"She's my boss." I answered. "One of them at least."

"You work here?!" Gray exclaimed in amazement.

"Yup." I said. "I'm a paleo-veterinarian. I treat dinosaurs for varying diseases, calm them down, even treat their broken bones. I get along really well with them."

"Wow… that's so cool!" Gray shouted in excitement. "I wonder what I'm going to be when I get a job."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said with a pat on the shoulder. "I'm also sure that it will be something you'll like."

"Hey, Gray." Zach said as he came up to us. "Let's go."

"That's my brother, Zach." Gray said as he got up. "See ya later."

"You too." I replied as I gave him a fist bump and then went to give his brother one. "Bye, Zach."

"Yeah… no." He said. "I don't know you."

"Hey, Gray!" I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "Pass this on."

I then fist-bumped Zach and motioned towards his brother. Gray grinned and went over to his brother and gave him my fist bump.

"It's from him." Gray said. "Since it came through me it's not from a stranger."

I laughed when I saw Zach's head go back in exasperation. It was then that I heard my cell phone ringing with the sound of Rexy's roar. I looked at it and got excited when I saw that it was Simon Masrani.

"Hello, Simon!" I happily answered. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing great right now, Kenny!" Simon greeted.

"Relatively speaking." I heard another voice say.

"Who's that?" I asked, holding the phone slightly away from my ear. "And why are you yelling?"

"That's Oliver Saros, he's my flight instructor. We're on speaker right now." Simon told me. "I'm flying towards the Innovation Center. In fact, that's why I am calling you. Are you free right now?"

"Yes. I'm free for the rest of the day." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a surprise." Simon simply said. "Could you please meet me at the Innovation Center helipad in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure!" I agreed. "I'm just outside the T. Rex kingdom now. I'll be there really soon."

"Glad to hear it, Kenny!" Simon replied before the call ended.

Not wanting to be late, I quickly made my way to where Simon would meet me.

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I was looking at my watch and saw that it read 3:00. I was beginning to wonder where Simon was when I heard helicopter blades approaching. I didn't have to wait much longer as JW001 approached the landing pad and I noticed that it was shaking slightly as it landed, however there weren't any problems as the skids touched the ground.

"Hello, Simon!" I greeted.

"Greetings, Kenny!" Simon returned. "C'mon, climb aboard."

"Wait, we're not staying here?" I asked.

"No, I never said we were. I'm taking you to a special place." Simon replied. "Now Simon says 'come on in!'."

"Well since Simon says…" I laughed as I did what he requested and buckled in, taking off and setting down my backpack to do so.

"So how was-" Simon started to say.

"Wait till we're in the air." Oliver told him.

"Bahhhh, okay…" Simon agreed.

We waited a few minutes until we were flying northwest before we resumed our conversation.

"So, Kenny, how was your training?" Simon asked.

"It was great!" I answered. "I really helped out a Gallimimus named Sally get her cast off and took out the screws in her ankle."

"Screws?" Simon wondered. "What happened to her?"

"She got her ankle broken while flocking a couple of months ago." I said. "It was really painful and frightening for her as they were taken out since she was awake. Luckily I was able to calm her down and I talked with her as we transported her back to Gallimimus Valley."

"You talked with her?" Simon asked. "How did you understand what she was saying?"

"I couldn't really." I answered. "While I felt like I understood, I couldn't tell what the words she actually said were. Anyways, I passed my training."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Simon said cheerfully. "So how has the rest of your day been?"

"Mostly good, but there were some things that I wouldn't regard as happy." I revealed.

"Dear child, confess to me your strife!" Simon humorously requested.

"One thing is about Hoskins." I said.

"Oh boy…" He replied. "What does he want now?"

"A field test, but I don't know what that means." I answered. "He saw that Blue and her sisters didn't kill or injure the pig in their hunt so he thinks that they can be controlled."

"Ah they can't be controlled. I told Claire this morning 'The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control'." Simon told me.

"He should really learn to just leave them and us alone." I said. "He's wanting to send them into actual war zones. You know what that means: gunfire and artillery bombardment."

"Great…" Simon sighed. "Well we can't fire him without raising a fuss, but don't worry, I'll see what I can do for them."

"Thank you so much, Simon." I said. "This really means alot to us."

"It will be alright." Simon replied. "So, what was the other thing that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about something that I heard from my friend Travis while I was in line to see Rexy." I told him. "I said that I never got tired of seeing these dinosaurs and he said that he wished everyone felt how I did. Are people really getting tired of seeing these amazing dinosaurs?"

"Sadly, it seems so." Simon answered. "I wish it wasn't true."

"But why?" I responded in what sounded like a plea.

"Because people are fickle." Simon said. "'They aren't cool anymore.', 'They look boring.', 'Can I go back to our room now?' Those seem to be the responses that we're getting."

"I wish people would just accept dinosaurs being alive again as cool enough." I grumbled.

"I do as well, Kenny." Simon admitted. "Unfortunately most people- adults and kids alike- are seeing dinosaurs as animals at a zoo, or a movie, or video games for example. One can only play a video game for so long before they get tired of it."

"Well, I always love seeing them." I said.

"Again, you are not like most people, Kenny." Simon told me. "However with the profits for Jurassic World dwindling, we've had to find other ways to raise the funds for this place."

"I thought you didn't care about profits and costs?" I asked.

"Just because I don't particularly like thinking about expenses and profits doesn't mean that I can just ignore them." Simon said. "If we cannot raise money then we won't be able to maintain and care for these animals. Then where will they be?"

"So how are you planning on appeasing the people and corporations that sponsor Jurassic World?" I wondered.

"Sorry but I can't exactly say right now." Simon answered. "All I can say is that we made a new dinosaur."

" _Made_?" I asked.

"Yes, made." Simon said. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about her later; as for now, we have arrived at our destination."

I saw that we had passed over the Triceratops Territory and were approaching a clearing of grass that was in front of a forest. As we came in for the landing the helicopter started to shake and Oliver grabbed his seat. Simon made a quiet squeal-like sound and pushed a couple of buttons on the dash.

"Got it… got it." Simon repeated in confidence as he leveled the helicopter and landed it on the ground. "Here we are."

We noticed that Oliver was looking at Simon and not saying a word.

"What?" Simon said. "I landed us safely."

"Sure…" Oliver simply stated before we got out of the helicopter.

"Kenny, welcome to-" Simon started to say before we heard a whistle behind us. We turned around to see that the helicopter blades were still spinning and that the engine was still running. "Oops."

After Simon had turned off the helicopter Oliver put a hand on his forehead in exasperation as Simon came over to me.

"Kenny, welcome to our newest attraction at Jurassic World." Simon introduced as he gestured to a covered sign that was on a path into the forest. "This is our new two-hour hiking trail that is completely free of charge. It winds and travels through the forest in front of us and hosts a wide and diverse arrangement of prehistoric flora to see. Along this trail there are benches to rest at and take in the quiet and tranquil scenery."

"Wow." I gasped in amazement. "It looks amazing!"

"You haven't seen anything yet. I gave it a special name." Simon said. "Would you like to see what it is?"

"Yes please." I replied.

"I give you…" Simon announced as he pulled the cover on the arched entrance down.

What it read had me crying tears of joy into Simon's shoulder as I noticed who it was named after. Around a 2d figure of a green pteranodon, it read:

Zon Memorial Trail

"I had contruction on it begin the week after you were hired." Simon softly spoke as he returned my hug. "Your younger brother was very special to you and inspired you to pursue a career path that you truly cared for. In doing that, he made it so that you could extend your love and care to others and so that you could keep them safe. That is truly worth recognition and honor."

"Thank you so much." I said as I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. "This really means so much to me."

"I am happy that I could make you feel this way." Simon replied. "It officially opens next week, but I wanted you to be the very first to walk on it."

"Thank you, sir." I said. "May I please walk on it now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Simon joked. "Do you really think that I would say all that and deny you access to it?"

"Sorry, I just still can't believe that you did this all for me and Zon." I admitted. "Thank you. I'll head right in."

"Hold on, Kenny. There's still something that I need to tell you." Simon said, so I turned around. "Like I said, this trail should take about two hours to complete. I won't be here when you finish but when you do, you should give me a call and I'll come to pick you up."

"Alright, I will." I agreed.

"Be sure to let me know what you think of the trail." He added. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye!" I waved before heading off into the trail.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

I had been walking for about half an hour before I decided to sit down at a bench and pull out my phone. I had been thinking back on my visit to the T. Rex Kingdom and pulled out my phone once I had sat down. Rexy noticing me had brought up a really sweet memory from a decade ago. It was when I was with my dad and it took place during my very first visit to the T. Rex Kingdom on Jurassic World's opening day.

After a few seconds I had unlocked my phone and was watching the video that my father had recorded.

 **[Video Time Stamp- 05/29/2005 8:20 pm]**

"Here you go." Dad said.

"What?" An employee asked in confusion.

"I want this moment to be remembered. I need somebody to record it." Dad requested. "Please, Jeff?"

"Alright." Jeff reluctantly agreed.

"It's already recording." Dad notified. "Just point it towards us and Rexy when she comes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Jeff said before handing him a flare. "I take it you want to throw this?"

"Can I do it, please? Pretty please?" The younger me innocently asked.

"I'm sorry, Ken." Dad told me. "This flare is really dangerous and it could hurt you."

"Aww… but I wanna!" I whined.

"Don't worry, Ken." Dad said. "I'm going to let you feed Rexy."

"Okie!" I said.

My dad stepped further into the alcove where the employees here normally threw the flare. He lit the flare and threw it into the forest. Meanwhile, I was covering my eyes and wincing at the bright light.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" My dad asked when he saw me whimpering.

"The light, it hurt." I whimpered, starting to cry. "It big."

"Well you will be alright Kenny, it's okay. I promise." Dad told me. "The bright light _shouldn't_ have bothered you, but it's supposed to be that way for safety."

We then felt several large thuds, as evidenced by me grabbing onto my dad's leg and the camera shaking.

"Look Kenny! There she is!" Dad announced as the camera focused on me grabbing the rail next to my dad in excitement.

"Is that Rexy?" I asked, saying Rexy like 'Wexi.'

"Yes she is." Dad said.

"HI REXY!" I yelled.

Rexy looked at us in confusion and then directed her gaze towards the metal pad where her food usually was, apparently expecting a meal.

"Rexy, do you remember me?" Dad asked, to which Rexy just continued looking at us. "Would you like some tasty meaties?"

Rexy looked at my dad and tilted her head in confusion. She did this for a few minutes before we saw her eyes widen and she stepped closer to us while wearing a huge grin on her face, she was also making a bunch of various calls and deep barking sounds. I looked down and saw that Rexy was looking up at us with beady eyes.

"Daddy, why is she smiling at us like that?" I wondered, slightly concerned. "Is she going to eat us?"

"No no no, no Kenny. She's not going to eat us." Dad said quickly to reassure me. "She is just very happy to remember me."

"Yay!" I cheered before my dad picked me up.

"Rexy, this is my son, Kenny." Dad introduced, and Rexy made a hooting sound in response. "Kenny, could you please say hi to Rexy?"

"Hi, Miss Rexy!" I greeted.

"Why are you calling her Miss Rexy?" Dad wondered.

"Because she is big, older, and her name is Rexy." I answered. "And I always call big, older girls Miss."

"Well that is very nice and considerate of you, Kenny." Dad told me. "Would you like to feed Miss Rexy some tasty meaties?"

"Yes, pretty please." I requested. "May I?"

"Of course you may." Dad allowed. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said before trying to throw the meat. "Here you go Miss Rexy!"

I threw the meat down to Rexy but I accidentally aimed too far to the right and missed Rexy entirely. Rexy lowered her head to the ground to eat the meat while my dad handed me another piece of meat.

"Here you go, Kenny!" Dad said.

"Here some more tasty meaties!" I announced, getting ready to throw another piece of meat.

"Kenny wait!" Dad tried to stop me as Rexy was looking up at us again. "Not yet!"

However, I had already thrown the meat and while Rexy did see it coming, it was still a bit too high for her. She tried to catch it in her mouth and she did. The thing was though, while she was able to swallow it without choking, she stepped on a rock and lost her footing, causing her to fall right onto her back and side.

"Sorry Miss Rexy!" I apologized as Rexy moved her feet in the air for a couple of seconds before rolling onto her side.

My dad set me down on the metal flooring as Rexy got to her feet. Once she had, she looked up at us with a frustrated expression before her face lightened up and she made several deep chuffing sounds.

"Is she... laughing?" Jeff asked.

"Yes she is." Dad answered. "Kenny, why don't I throw the rest of the tasty meaties?"

"Aww, okay." I said.

Dad threw the rest of the meat and Rexy caught each in her mouth perfectly. Once he was finished he hooked the bucket onto the railing and lifted me up again.

"Well Kenny? Did you have fun meeting Rexy?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah!" I cheerfully said.

"Rexy? What about you?" Dad asked her. "Did you enjoy meeting my son?"

Rexy made a very deep barking sound while lowering her head and nodding slightly.

"Well, why don't you two say goodbye?" Dad suggested. "We have to go now."

Rexy made a short barking call as she looked up at me.

"Kenny?" Dad said while looking over at me.

"Do I have to leave?" I whined. "I want to stay. Can I, please?"

"Kenny, we have to go. It's 8:30." Dad told me. "You have to be in bed in half an hour. We were lucky Rexy was still awake when we got here. She has to sleep too, you know?"

"Aww… okay." I admitted. "Goodbye, Miss Rexy!"

Rexy tilted her head and smiled at me before turning around and walking away.

"Okay, Jeff." Dad said as he put me down. "You can turn the camera off now."

 **[End Video]**

With that, the video stopped. I meanwhile was shedding tears at the happy memory. I chuckled at the fact that I was so formal in calling Rexy "Miss." even back then. I set my phone down on the wooden bench while I wiped away my tears and walked over to the small creek next to me to read a name card for a plant. I had just knelt down to read it when the ground shook and knocked me onto my butt. I looked forward to see that there were several large, three-toed footprints in front of me.

"What the hell…?" I muttered. "Paw prints…?"

I looked up to see... something moving and within a few seconds, an enormous off-white colored dinosaur with dark orange eyes and black-slit pupils appeared right in front of me. She looked like she had well-developed muscles and that she had depressions in her muzzle, as if her scales were wrapped tightly around her muscles. Her eye sockets were between two of these depressions, with sharp horns overtop of her eye sockets. I saw that she also had what looked like protofeathers on her elbows as well as all the way down her neck and back. I also saw that she had pretty long arms and claws with three digits and what looked like an opposable thumb.

"Camouflage?" I muttered to myself, noting that none of her physical attributes would reflect an ability to camouflage.

I noticed that the dinosaur in front of me was growling audibly and that her eyelids were narrowed. I quickly got to my feet and realized that I had just made a stupid mistake. The dinosaur quickly stepped into the water towards me growling and I stuck my arms out in front of me, palms open.

"WOAH WOAH!" I shouted, seemingly stopping the dinosaur. "I am not a threat, I promise. I do not want to hurt you. I can be a friend. You are very beautiful, you know that?"

I noticed that she was still glaring at me and that her gaze had tightened when I said that she was beautiful and that I could be a friend, as if she didn't believe me. I slowly stepped backwards before kneeling down and slowly grabbing my phone. As soon as I grabbed it she growled and I kneeled down further. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was still on. Moving slowly so as not to aggravate the dinosaur in front of me any further, I accessed the camera app and angled my phone towards her before taking a picture. That was when I noticed something strange…

"Oh my god… you're bleeding." I spoke after seeing a chunk of her flesh missing around the base of her neck, specifically near her left shoulder. "Are you okay? Can I please treat it?"

I heard a chuffing sound that sounded like a scoff. I thought that I could help her so I lifted up my arms after putting my phone in my pocket.

"Look see? I'm unarmed." I revealed while lifting up my shirt as well. "No weapons at all."

When I looked back at the dinosaur's head I saw that her upper lip on the right side of her muzzle was lifted up.

" _Is that… a smirk?"_ I wondered before realizing. "Oh shit…"

Instinctively I dropped to the ground on all fours, almost as if I was about to do a push up, and I felt the rush of air as the dinosaur's jaws snapped shut just where I had been. Immediately I broke into a run underneath her and tried to get as far away as possible. Unfortunately I didn't get very far as I saw the dinosaur's head look underneath her chest, and no sooner had I gotten past her hind legs did she swing her tail at me and sent me flying at least 20 feet.

This knocked the wind out of me and as I tried to get to my feet I was sent sprawling back onto the ground. I looked back and saw the dinosaur walking towards me and I tried to get to my feet again, this time managing to do so. I moved as quickly as I could while wheezing to get away from the creature that was trying to kill me. I pulled out my cell phone and started to move away while trying to access my contacts. My hand was shaking but I managed to tap Lowery's number. Although I was still wheezing, I was starting to get my breath back.

"Lowery…" I wheezed once the call had connected, oddly he picked up on the first ring.

"Ken wh- r a- aa- ou?" I heard his voice speak. I could barely understand him.

"Lowery… ACU… Zon Memorial Trail!" I said.

"I ca- un-and." I heard the call warp and glitch before a dial tone sounded.

I didn't have much time to interpret the situation as I felt a large object slap at my right side that sent me crashing into the ground. I got my face out of the dirt and turned over to see the dinosaur stomping her right hind paw onto the ground where my phone was, she even ground her paw into the dirt while staring at me. I noticed that the spine quills on her neck and back had a pale blue glow at the tip. I was snapped out of my observations when I saw that she was starting to run towards me again while snarling.

I was crawling backwards when she dived at me with her head, jaws wide open when I swung my legs over my chest causing her to make her head hit the ground with a massive amount of force. Not wasting any time, I immediately got to my feet while grabbing dirt with my hands. As soon as I had gotten to my feet I threw my fistfulls of dirt into her eyes before she had gotten her head out of the ground. While I succeeded in temporarily blinding her, I just pissed her off and she swiped at me with her claws and swept my legs out from under me, slashing my right one in the process.

Despite my injuries, I got back to my feet and broke for the trail entrance. I saw the bench that I had sat at and ran in that direction. As soon as I got to the trailhead I kicked off my shoes before kneeling down and taking off my socks. I was able to cover most of the torn skin by tying them around the torn skin. I was just finishing tightening them and making sure that I had adequate pressure on them when I realized that I had some cuts and bruising on my torso under my torn shirt.

I noticed that the bruising wasn't particularly widespread but I was still worried about the possibility of internal bleeding. I was also worried that my adrenaline rush would wear off before I got back to the center of the park. Luckily for me, I didn't have to worry about losing my adrenaline rush anymore because I heard the pained and angry roar of the dinosaur behind me and the next thing I knew, I was bolting towards my destination at a very high speed. Although I didn't know it at the time, I was mistaking the aching in my thighs for the huge thuds of the dinosaur.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I need to see your badge." Was the first thing I heard as I stumbled out of the elevator while wheezing. "Sir?! Your badge!"

"Here's... my... fucking... badge!" I shouted between wheezes with a growl lacing it's way into my voice. I showed him my bloody shirt and leg and he immediately backed off.

"Call it off right now!" I heard a voice order and saw that it was Owen.

"You are not in control here!" Ms. Dearing countered.

"What … what the fuck... was…. that thing…. out there?!" I demanded, drawing everyone's attention onto me. "That dinosaur…. nearly killed me!"

"Dear god, Kenny!" Lowery exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"A whiteish-grey... dinosaur nearly killed... me on the Zon... Memorial Trail, that's what!" I answered before grabbing my side and leaning on his desk.

"Here." I heard a guy next to me say and saw that he was offering me his chair, which I gladly sat in while groaning.

"That dinosaur that nearly killed you was the Indominus Rex." Owen answered as I started to get my breath back. "A genetically-engineered dinosaur that this place made, and they're going after her with non-lethal weapons."

"What?" I half-yelled/half-groaned as the man who offered me his seat wrapped his outer-shirt around my leg. "You need to get those men out of there! They don't know what they're dealing with."

"You should listen to him, Claire." Owen said.

"ACU can handle this!" Ms. Dearing yelled.

"100 meters to the beacon." Vivian announced.

"Kenny, you were out there, what can this thing do?" Owen asked.

"She cut off my call here when the spines on her back glew." I answered as ACU approached something in the water. "Not only that, but she identified that I was communicating through my phone and deliberately destroyed it before coming for me."

Ms. Dearing turned her head to me and was about to say something but was cut off.

"Blood's not clotted yet." Katashi Hamada reported as he held up a chunk of flesh. "It's close."

"What is that?" Simon asked in confusion.

"That's her tracking implant." Owen answered. "She clawed it out."

"How would it know to do that?" Ms. Dearing asked.

"She remembered where they put it in." Owen said.

"Ms. Dearing you need to get those men out of there." I warned. "She left that there as bait, it's a trap!"

"What? No!" Ms. Dearing retorted. "You're being ridiculous!"

"You don't understand! She can-" I started to say.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" Katashi finished.

We were all left in silence as the Indominus grabbed Katashi and started to crush him in her claws. The other ACU members started to shoot liquid tranquilizer darts at the Indominus, however this had very little effect and didn't slow her down at all. Suddenly she threw Katashi to the ground who landed in a puddle. He had just gotten his head out of the water and was sucking in a huge breath when the Indominus crushed him under her foot. His heart rate monitor redlined. While the ACU members were shouting his name, we were all left horrified as we saw her foot grind him into the ground just like she did to my phone. No one made a sound as the water turned red with blood.

"Get back!" We heard Lee shout as they started jabbing at her with taser-prods.

We noticed that this only pissed her off even more as she moved away from those who were stabbing at her. Then she turned the tables on everyone. She roared in fury and knocked one member away with her tail and sent him flying into a tree. She then grabbed Craig with one of her hands and threw him behind her over her back. We winced at hearing his spine audibly snap and his lifebar redlined.

"The liquid tranquilizers aren't piercing the hide!" Another soldier shouted into his radio. "It's too thick!"

Cooper shot a net onto the Indominus's mouth and she immediately started clawing at it with her hands. I was constantly looking between each of the soldiers screens and my vision focused on Lee's. He was approaching the Indominus from behind her and to the right while firing his tranquilizer gun. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that she was being flanked. Without even turning to face him she shoulder-checked a tree and sent it crashing onto him, killing him instantly with a ringing tone to match. While doing this she grabbed and clawed at another soldier with her right hand before throwing him to the ground while her left claws impaled him as she held him down. Another flatline. We heard someone desperately plead to get them out of there. We realized that she was managing to tear off the net on her face and as soon as she had done so, she roared in fury at Cooper while swinging fiercely at another two soldiers with her tail.

"Run! Run!" We heard another soldier shout as the Indominus snatched Cooper in her jaws and tore him apart, flinging his insides everywhere.

We saw Meyers and another soldier dragging a third with a wounded knee as Miller walked towards the Indominus while firing live-ammo from a shotgun. She approached him while _smiling_ , barely phasing from the onslaught before crushing him in her jaws. Each flatline was more piercing than the last.

"Evacuate the island." Owen ordered as the remaining soldiers ran to their cars as the Indominus followed.

"We'd never reopen." Ms. Dearing flatly replied as the ACU soldiers got in their vehicles. "Ever…"

"You made a genetic hybrid, raised it _alone_ in captivity." Owen said as the soldiers started to drive away. "She is seeing allllll of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

"Do you think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Simon questioned as the ACU soldiers slowly gained distance from the Indominus.

"She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." Owen said.

"Not just that, but she's lashing out at us." I spoke up. "When I made eye contact with her on the new trail, I saw hate, anger, and sadness. I used to see that every time I looked in the mirror. She suffered, now she's going to make damn sure we do as well."

"Exactly. She wants revenge and she will take it from everyone and everything here, whether they are responsible or not." Owen agreed. "Immediately after she busted open the door to her paddock, she went straight for Nick. She knew he was hiding in front of the truck but she didn't go around it, oh noooo… she deliberately knocked the truck out of the way, and waited until Nick realized he was fucked. That's not even the bad part… she was _grinning_ right before she killed him. Grinning."

"She scoffed when I offered to help her and I even genuinely complimented her beauty." I noted before groaning as a wrap was tightened on my torso. "I was lucky to notice that she was _smirking_ when I revealed that I was completely unarmed."

"Did you hear that? She is having fun terrifying us. She _wants_ us to be afraid, and that is more dangerous than you can imagine." Owen continued. "Now, Asset Containment can use live-ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have families here!" Ms. Dearing countered. "I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of a warzone."

"You already have." Owen told her. "Because of your isolation and terrible mistreatment of her, now _no one_ can become friends with her! Kenny showed genuine concern and friendliness to her and even offered to help heal her wounds, and look what happened to him!"

"Mr. Grady, if you're not going to help, there's no reason for you to be here." Ms. Dearing said, I noticed that she avoided calling him by his first name.

Owen groaned in exasperation while knocking over all of Lowery's dinosaur figures. I saw that he went over to Simon to talk to him although I couldn't understand what he was saying. I decided to get out of my chair and helped Lowery pick up his dinosaur figures, groaning audibly in the process.

"You don't have to help me." He told me. "You need help. You're _bleeding_."

"I need to be here. Besides, I'm going to be getting some soon." I groaned.

"Hey Claire!" We heard Owen shout after he entered the elevator. We turned and saw him flipping her off with both hands, which obviously irritated her.

"Ms. Dearing," Vivian spoke. "Please remember that just because we have families here doesn't mean that we can simply ignore this situation. You saw what the Indominus did to Kenny and to the ACU."

"Yeah, they went out there with 12 members and only four made it out alive." Lowery pointed out.

"Claire, you saw that her hide was too thick for the liquid tranquilizers to penetrate them. You know how I feel about tranquilizing animals and how it borders on animal cruelty." Simon spoke up. Lowery nodded his head and gave a thumbs up in solid agreement. "We can't use liquid tranquilizers, she's not stupid enough eat drugged prey and have that knock her out, we don't have any options left. Putting her down is the only humane treatment left for her."

"Okay. I'm going to close everything north of the resort." Ms. Dearing said after a pause and looking at the camera feeds on the screen in front of her. "This is a Phase One, real world. Bring everyone in."

"This is a Phase One, real world. I repeat this is a Phase One." Vivian spoke into her headset. "Bring everyone back in."

"Real world." I chuckled. "Got a real great idea on why it's called that."

"Yup. It's been fantasy for the past nine years." Lowery said. "Time to face reality."

"God creates dinosaurs." I said.

"God destroys dinosaurs." Lowery replied.

"God creates man." I said.

"Man destroys god." Lowery spoke.

"Man creates dinosaurs." I replied.

"Dinosaurs eat man." Lowery continued.

"Woman inherits the earth." I said.

"Woman genetically modifies dinosaurs." Lowery said.

"Dinosaurs eat everyone." I finished.

"Chaos…" We both chuckled.

"I can hear you two." Ms. Dearing told us.

"We know." We both replied in unison.

"Mr. Serno-" Ms. Dearing started to address me.

"Kenny." I corrected.

" **Kenny** , what I told Mr. Grady applies to you as well." Ms. Dearing spoke. "If you are not going to be of any useful help to us, leave. Now."

"Kenny could you please come over here?" Vivian asked. "We want you to look at something."

I gave Ms. Dearing a cocky expression to which she rolled her eyes at before I walked over to Vivian.

"You said that you saw this thing first hand, yes?" She asked me.

"Yes, I did. I was about a half-hour into the Zon Memorial Trail when I came across her." I answered.

"Wait, you were all the way over here?" Lowery asked as he pointed to where the Zon Memorial Trail was. "That is at least two miles from here. That should have taken you at the very least three hours to get back here, even longer with how badly you're injured."

"I couldn't tell if she was following me, I thought that she was always right behind me. I think it was because of an adrenaline rush that I made it back here." I answered.

"Even still, uninjured you couldn't have been able to run back here in as little as 35 minutes." Vivian said.

"I can run even faster than that." I told them. "In my hotel room I have the plaque from Guinness World Records for the World's Fastest Man.

"No way." Vivian gasped.

"Look, while I would love to talk about this more, we have more important things to discuss." I said sternly. "We were talking about where I encountered the Indominus, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Back on topic." Lowery admitted before pointing back to the map. "You said you were a half-hour into the Zon Memorial Trail right?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "I was looking at a plant label when she found me. I was trying to read it and suddenly the ground shook. I looked up and saw several large footprints in front of me, and that's when she dropped her camouflage."

"See that? That's what I was saying. She can camo." Lowery told Vivian. I saw that he was looking at a video feed of paddock 11. "But that paddock is mostly infrared cameras. So, the only way she can hide from thermal, was if she could change her heat signature."

"No animal can do that." Vivian said. "Let alone dinosaur."

"I know, that's what I've been saying this whole-" Lowery started to say before getting cut off.

"Show it again." Simon requested.

Lowery turned back to his screen and rewound the footage before playing it. The footage showed the Indominus walking through her home when she stopped between some trees. She looked up at the camera as she started to disappear.

"This is the infrared camera right?" I asked.

"Yes it is." Lowery told me.

"How does she know where the camera is?" Simon asked.

"Not only that, how does she know _what_ it is?" Vivian asked.

"Wait a minute…" Lowery muttered before switching to another camera. "We never thought to look at this before because we couldn't see her, but watch this, watch the wall."

We saw that pawprints were going towards the wall, when all of a sudden scratches started appearing on the walls. A dust cloud appeared on the ground before more claw marks showed up on the wall, this time even higher up.

"She didn't want us to see what she was doing so that when we noticed she couldn't be seen, we'd send people in there to investigate." Lowery said. "She knew how the cameras and their infrared functions worked _exactly_. Bonus points for doing it next to the only door that she can fit through."

"Why the fuck would you send people in there?" I asked in a stern voice. "Why not just call here from the paddock observation room?"

"We were experiencing communication issues with the paddock for the past couple of days." Vivian answered. "If what you said about your phone not working when the Indominus was around is true…"

"No it's true, couldn't understand a word he was saying when he called me." Lowery replied. "Then we got cut off."

"Then the Indominus was testing her abilities before she staged her escape." Vivian finished.

"Show the footage of the Indominus attacking the ACU." I requested suddenly.

"What?" Lowery and Vivian exclaimed in shock.

"I thought of something." I stated. "I won't have you play much. Please do it."

Lowery hesitated for a moment before sighing and doing as I requested.

"Go back to the beginning." I asked.

Lowery did that and as the footage played, I pointed towards the chunk of flesh that is in the river.

"Pause it." I requested. "Look at that. She ripped out the chunk of her flesh that contained her tracking and shock implant. That means that she knew what it was, where they put it in, and how it worked."

"That was years ago." Simon said.

"Doesn't matter, the fact that she knew all of that means that she was fully awake when it was implanted in her and that she remembered what it did. She understood what the people around her were saying and how she could manipulate it." I told them. "Other than Velociraptors, I've never seen a dinosaur use deductive reasoning in the field before."

"What are you talking about, Kenny?" Simon asked.

"Although the people who put the implant in her may not have said that it was a tracking implant or what it did exactly- they may have, we don't know- but she knew that a: something was put inside of her body, b: we knew where she was even when we couldn't see her, and c: that what was put inside of her body must tell us where she is." I answered. "That's why when she changed her scale-color and heat-signature in the past, she learned that we never thought she escaped; we knew that she was still in the paddock and that everything was okay. There was no evidence to suggest that she had escaped. Using that knowledge, she made herself invisible to all the forms of tech that we used, created those scratch marks on the walls, and waited."

"She was watching me, Claire, and Nick, when we came to her paddock for a progress report." Simon deduced. "We couldn't see her very well because she was behind some trees. Claire, didn't you say that she could sense our heat signatures."

"Yes." Ms. Dearing answered before turning back to talk with another worker. "Like some snakes."

"I don't know of any dinosaurs that can do that." Simon muttered before talking to us. "So she could definitely see us; perhaps she saw and/or heard my helicopter coming in. You're saying that she waited until we left and no one was watching her? That's when she tricked us?"

"Exactly, and there should have been more people watching her." I replied.

"That doesn't make any sense." Vivian said. "We can detect her gps signal from within the observation room for her paddock as well as here. When Ms. Dearing and Owen went to the paddock they should have been able to tell where she was. Her scale-color and heat signature we know can change, but her gps signal should be just fine."

"Gps signals have a low-incident yield right? Or a low-fail rate?" I asked. "What I'm trying to say is, while she can change when and how we see her, gps signals show up all the time right?"

"You're asking if they have no technical malfunctions or software glitches correct?" Lowery wondered.

"Yes." I clarified.

"Yeah. For the Indominus they have been relatively stable, most of the time." He answered.

"Most of the time?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well there have been a few blips with her implant in the past." Lowery told me. "Whenever the cameras were down for maintenance or experiencing errors, we weren't able to tell where she was. We had ACU head to the observation room and they saw that she was walking around right in front of the window, even laying down sleepng sometimes."

"Wait a minute, that means that when she saw that people came to her paddock and visually confirm that she was there, she learned that she could hide her gps signal as well." I realized. "This wasn't just an overnight thing that she cooked up, she's been planning this for years!"

"Oh my god." Simon spoke. "She knew our every move before we even thought of them."

"It gets worse." I said. "Look at this footage. She ripped her tracking implant out of her body after she escaped, left it there in the river as bait, and waited for the ACU to come for her. Play it some more; on Craig's camera."

We heard Katashi shout that the Indominus could camouflage before she grabbed him while he was trying to run away.

"Pause it." I told them. "Look at her, see how she's not trying to kill him now, just keeping pressure on him?"

"I'd rather not, but what about it?" Vivian wondered.

"She's taking him as a hostage." I revealed. "She believed that if she held him out in front of her, that the rest of the ACU wouldn't attack their own ally. When they did, she realized that there was no point in keeping him alive anymore."

"Why can we see this footage?" Vivian asked. "If the Indominus can really disrupt electronic communications, why didn't she mess up the visual and audio communications between the ACU team and here? She clearly knows what cameras and radios are and how they work."

"She wanted us to see and hear them die." I realized, causing Vivian gasp and cover her mouth in shock. "She's smiling and grinning when she kills people."

"How can she be so sadistic?" Lowery wondered.

"What's more, how would she understand what her implant was for, how to lure us out there, and taking hostages?" Simon wondered. "I get what you said, Kenny, but what I don't understand is _how_ she was able to plan all of this."

"Because she is not just extremely intelligent, she's completely sapient as well." I answered.

"Sapient?" Lowery wondered. "Really?"

"It's just as you said, Simon." I said. "She knew and understood how to do all of those things. Those are clearly examples of logical and rational thinking."

"So she's as smart as us." Simon figured.

"Or even smarter." I replied before turning to Ms. Dearing. "Ms. Dearing, what is the Indominus Rex made of?"

"The base genome used in it's creation is a T. Rex." Ms. Dearing answered. "As for anything else in its DNA, it's classified."

"Classified my ass!" I said loudly as I stood up fully. "T. Rexes can't disrupt phone lines, they can't camouflage, they can't change their heat signatures, and they can't tank through GUNFIRE! So tell us what she's made of!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted back, turning to face me. "I had virtually NOTHING to do with its creation. NOTHING!"

"Then who did?" I demanded.

"Henry." Simon answered. "Dr. Henry Wu. He's the one who oversaw her creation, all of the dinosaurs here for that matter."

"So he's the one who made her life shit?" I asked. "He's the one who prevented her from having a companion while she was growing up?"

"No." Simon told me. "Claire? Would you care to explain?"

"Three days after the Indominus Rex hatched from its egg… it attacked and ate its sibling." Claire answered after a sigh. "It took $26 million dollars to create the Indominus rex _alone_ , the same for its sibling. I decided against the creation of another one in order to avoid wasting more money."

"Do you know how much money you could have saved by raising her with a friend or a sibling?" I asked before turning to Simon. "And you allowed this?"

"Of course not, a friend of mine by the name of Brian Avoy motioned for another one to be created so that the Indominus would not be raised alone." Simon clarified. " _That_ one was her sibling, the one she ate."

"Did this Brian guy request for another one so that she wouldn't be alone?" I wondered.

"Yes, he did; a year-and-a-half ago. I told him exactly what I told you. I also told him that the Indominus tried to eat a worker's arm and break the glass, both in the week before." Ms. Dearing replied. "He made some really _convincing_ points when he threw a lamp at a window and broke both."

"Sounds like he knew what he was talking about." I remarked.

"Just **what** exactly is your problem?" Ms. Dearing asked me. "So far the entire time you've been here all you've done is be snarky and protest every decision I've made. So tell me _**Kenny**_ , just what exactly is your problem with me?"

"My problem is that you don't understand these creatures like _I_ do." I told her.

"Of course I understand them." Ms. Dearing scoffed.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm assuming that after the Indominus tried to break the glass to the observation room in her paddock, she looked into your eyes and you looked into hers. So tell me _Claire_ , when you looked into her eyes… what did you see?"

I was done being formal with her. Claire's mouth opened a few times but nothing came out. That was all I needed to know.

"You would be able to answer my question if you understood these dinosaurs psychologically like I do. You would be able to tell me the emotions that you saw in her eyes." I said as I started pacing. "I was hired here when I made a special- and unauthorized, I'll admit that- trip to see Echo in the DMC. She had been crying all day, _all day_ , and no one understood why. I went back there, talked to her, reassured her, and bonded with her."

"I am aware of that." Claire simply stated. "How is this relevant?"

"Because I understood what she was feeling. She was feeling deep sorrow over missing her family, and I knew how she felt." I answered. "How this relates to the Indominus, oh you have _no_ idea how bad it is."

"Try me." Claire dared.

"Tell me, how big is the Indominus's paddock?" I asked.

"1000 square feet." She answered.

"And how big is she?" I questioned. "Length, height, and width?"

"Currently 40 feet and four inches long, 18 feet and seven inches tall, and six feet and ten inches wide." Claire replied.

"Those measurements mean that her paddock, the place she has grown up her entire life, is too small for her. Don't forget that you said _currently_. That means that she is going to _continue_ growing." I continued. "What you have done is essentially stick her inside of a solitary cell, never let her see the outside world, and never let her have any positive experiences or interactions aside from the food and water that you give her; and I'm assuming you don't hand feed her anymore."

"You have one minute to get to the fucking point before security escorts you out." Claire warned.

"You tortured her, by sticking her in a paddock that is too small for her, and never let her have any friends or family." I said. "It's no wonder she's so psychologically traumatized, **you did this to her!** Look at how happy Owen's girls are with each other and him. I understand why the Indominus is doing this to us."

"I can't believe it!" Claire exclaimed. "You're agreeing with her!"

"I never said that! All I said is that I _understand_ why she's doing this!" I shouted at her. "She lost her only sibling at an age where she probably doesn't even remember. I know what it's like to lose a sibling. **HE DIED IN MY ARMS!** Do you have any idea what that's like?!"

"DO NOT BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS! I have heard this from Brian, Owen, and I am not going to go through this a **third** time!" She shouted back. "Your minute's up."

"Sir, you need to come with me." The security guard requested.

"I know where the fucking door is." I grumbled as I shook off his arm and quickly walked towards the elevator to keep out of his reach. When I pushed the button, I heard something that made me growl.

"One more outburst like that and I will have no choice but to terminate your employment." Claire notified. "Do you understand?"

"I'm willing to give my life for these wonderful creatures." I simply stated as the elevator doors opened. After I pushed the button to take me to the entrance I looked her in the eyes. "Do you really think firing me will stop me from caring for them?"

The elevator doors closed before I heard her reply, if she even gave me one.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

I tried to make my visit to the first aid station as quick as possible but the nurse there wouldn't let me take and apply my own bandages. It took me a while to convince her to let me leave, but I eventually managed to on the promise that I would not reopen my injuries and that I would have the helicopter airlift me off of the island no later than 6:00 pm.

Having finished my "treatment" or lack-thereof, I made my way towards the Hammond Creation Lab. On the way, I noticed that everyone was leaving and that the staff were wrapping up their activities.

"Due to technical difficulties, all our exhibits are now closed." I heard a woman on the PA state before the message began to repeat in Portuguese.

I sighed in relief at this while leaning against the wall for support. While I was still very upset with Claire for her involvement in ruining the Indominus's childhood, secretly I was very relieved that she was taking action and closing off the rest of the park as well. I was worried not just about the rest of the families here, but for the rest of the dinosaurs as well. The Indominus wouldn't kill just people and staff, she'd kill anything that is a part of this park as well. My heart skipped a beat and I found myself breathing heavily at the thought of Rexy as well as Blue and her sisters being slaughtered by this creature.

" _No… no. I-I can't think like that! I have to trust in them!_ " I thought to myself. However, even with how much I believed in those words, that still didn't take away my feelings of fear. Luckily I was distracted by shouting.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR A MONSTER!" I heard a voice with a thick accent shout and instantly recognized it as Simon's

"'Monster' is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster." Dr. Wu said. "We're just used to being the cat."

"Then the time has come for this cat to be put to sleep." Simon suggested before turning to Dr. Wu and pointing at him. "For good."

I moved to a corner of the wall that met the glass one so that Simon or Dr. Wu wouldn't see me. I wondered what Simon and Dr. Wu were arguing about. Perhaps the genetics of the Indominus. Regardless, Dr. Wu wasn't taking it well.

"How **dare** you!" Dr. Wu said back. "You act as though I _need_ Hammond to protect me but I don't! It wasn't just because of him that I got to where I am today, the whole board appointed me to this position!"

"I am aware of that." Simon replied. "It was because of your work in genetics that you were made chief geneticist of InGen."

"Oh it's more than that. There was another before me: Dr. Laura Sorkin." Dr. Wu revealed. "She wanted to cross-reference the DNA strands and fragments with the others found and recreate the dinosaurs using pure DNA. I showed the board that by using frog, bird, and lizard DNA, we could save time, money, and the migraines that Laura gave all of us."

"I am aware of your 'improvements' to the genetic codes of the dinosaurs." Simon said, adding quotation marks. "But none of that will be relevant effective at 11:59:59 pm this evening."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Wu asked.

"I told you that I would have the board shut down everything you've built and all of your work." Simon clarified. "I also said that this park will be shut down. For good. This Park and Isla Sorna are to be declared as nature reserves by the United Nations effective 11:59:59 pm."

"Oh not you too." Dr. Wu protested. "It was bad enough having to hear that from Laura."

"Oh yes me too." Simon replied. "John Hammond originally built Jurassic Park as a theme park, and while we were discussing the possibility of Jurassic World, he told me about Laura. You weren't the first. Sure she was a little extreme- taking Gerry Harding and his friends as hostages and all -but her heart was in the right place, she legitimately cared for the dinosaurs and wished for this land to be declared as a nature reserve. After the San Diego incident in 1997 he was able to persuade the board as well as the US and Costa Rican government to leave the islands alone and to let the dinosaurs on these two islands live their own lives; to help them, by avoiding them. However that wasn't enough, do you know what changed?"

"Do tell…" Dr. Wu asked in a strained voice.

"On October 28th, 2000, a gang of 20 poachers decided to land on Isla Sorna and hunt down a Spinosaurus to take its hide and bones as trophies. They were successful. They attacked and killed a resting adult female Spinosaurus." Simon discussed. "What they hadn't expected was the close proximity of her mate and their daughter. The mother was killed right in front of her daughter. This is known because the responding agency was approaching the site via helicopter at the time. The adult male attacked the poachers and reduced their numbers to 14. On the chase back to their boats, three more members were killed. The agency decided to leave them on the island as justice by destroying their boats. I think you can understand what happened to the remaining men."

"How does this affect me?" Dr. Wu asked.

 **[Play Audiomachine- Age of Dragons]**

"Because InGen has gone unregulated for far too long. The corporate shareholders and attendants have become unsatisfied with the simplicity of dinosaurs and have demanded that we overstep our moral and ethical bounds if we want to keep our ties with them. Jurassic World's purpose is and always has been, to be a bridge between John Hammond's dream of a theme park, and Dr. Laura Sorkin's dream of a nature preserve for the dinosaurs." Simon told him. "The people who came here would learn all about the dinosaurs and how important they were to people, all in a safe and entertaining manner. Excitement, and knowledge, all in one. But because of the necessity of the creation of a creature as dangerous, and unsafe as the Indominus Rex, _especially_ with how she was raised; the time has come for InGen to be shut down. Permanently."

"What?" Dr. Wu flatly asked in disbelief.

"You are to turn over all embryos, all of your equipment, and all of your research to Masrani Global, and we shall take proper care of them while transporting them to the proper division of the United Nations that John Hammond has arranged, and that I am now directing." Simon concluded. "Come midnight this evening, you're fired."

"Do you honestly think that this will change anything?" Dr. Wu hysterically asked. "We're not always going to be the only ones who can make a dinosaur. Are you honestly so naïve as to believe that others aren't out there, doing what we are?!"

"I don't care about what they're doing right now, if we need to deal with them, then we will do so when the time comes and only if necessary." Simon said. "However, as for you Henry, you've got my undivided attention."

"You can't do this to us. You can't do this to **me**!" Dr. Wu retorted. "We have come so far, we have done so much! To take all of this away, it's insanity!"

" _He's starting to sound crazy."_ I thought. " _Why is he acting like this? What is he so desperate about?"_

"Of course I can. I own and direct MASRANI GLOBAL, which owns InGen. Do not forget that I am your boss!" Simon countered beginning to raise his voice. "This is not insanity, let me make this clear to you! Insanity is ignoring this situation, and you have gone so far beyond what I am willing to overlook."

" _This is what Simon is_ not _willing to overlook?"_ I wondered. " _What else has InGen done?"_

"InGen has gone unsupervised for a very long time, far too long. The filling-in of the gaps in the genome of the plants and animals that InGen has created is a far cry in-and-of itself to the ethics of nature, but I learned that what this company has done from its inception is _far_ worse." Simon said. "The spinosaurus that I mentioned earlier- the male one- he wasn't put on InGen's list of cloned dinosaurs. Not just him, but many, many more creatures were not revealed to have been created. The fact that InGen was not honest about what they have been creating reveals that they did not want others to know about it. Why that is, is unknown, but that brings up the possibility that this company is using dinosaurs for things other than entertainment and knowledge. No one would question a spinosaurus on a river adventure, but hiding its creation, and then having Alan Grant personally tell me that no one knew about it; that's when I got suspicious."

I noticed that Dr. Wu wasn't able to come up with a reply, and that he was beginning to avoid making eye contact with Simon.

"The spinosaurus, the IBRIS project, the Indominus; tell me Henry, are they _really_ for entertaining and informing the public, or did you have more ulterior motives in mind?" Simon inquired, stepping closer to him. "You look tense."

 **[End Audiomachine- Age of Dragons]**

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step back." I heard a voice request, distracting me from Simon and Dr. Wu.

"Hey you need to let me in there!" Owen requested. "I need to know what that thing is made of. It is very important."

"I'm sorry, but I have been given explicit instructions to keep you specifically from entering." The security guard informed.

"I don't have time for this." Owen said before trying to walk past the security guard.

"Sir!" The security guard shouted as he put an arm on Owen.

"Hey! Do you think I'm the one you need to be worried about right now?!" Owen shouted while his arms were held up in an innocent gesture, drawing everyone's attention. "Back off!"

I decided that I would give Owen some help. Doing my best to avoid detection, I acted like I was on my phone and started to walk forwards into the lab. Unfortunately I didn't get very far.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted when I had gotten no more than half of my right foot into the lab. "That means you Mr. Serno. You're not going in there either."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in an irritated voice to which he shook his head at.

"We are not finished, we'll talk more about this later." Simon told Dr. Wu before walking towards us. "What are you two doing here?"

"We want to find out what the Indominus is made of." Owen answered.

"Yeah, we're worried about the dinosaurs and everyone here." I continued.

"Well don't." Simon told us. "I'm handling this. As for you two… you've caused enough trouble for yourselves."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on…" Owen said.

"Look. I know that you have the best interests in mind, but you've already done enough." Simon said while putting his arms around us. "You did what you could, now it's time for us to do our job. You two need to rest. That goes double for you Kenny."

"Alright." I agreed. "I'll rest up, I promise."

"I'm glad to hear that Kenny." Owen said.

"As for you, Owen." Simon spoke. "You should go and visit your girls. From what I've learned, you've been away from them for a while now. I'm sure that they miss you."

"Alright, you're right." Owen agreed. "I'll go and do that."

"Thank you, both of you." Simon thanked while patting us both on the back. "I'll see you two later. Oh Kenny, your backpack is in the lost and found, you left it on my helicopter."

"Bye." We both replied at the same time.

As soon as Simon had left us, Owen turned to face me.

"What was he talking about, when he said that you had caused enough trouble?" He asked me.

"Can we please talk about it somewhere else?" I asked after looking around. "Somewhere where there aren't as many people?"

"Sure." Owen said. "Let's go upstairs to the balcony room. There shouldn't be as many people up there now."

With that, me and Owen left the Hammond Creation Lab to find an elevator to take us upstairs since it was still kind of painful for me to walk on my injured leg. Fortunately there was one close by to the lobby of the Innovation Center so we didn't have to walk far. Once inside we started our conversation about what I did.

"So… tell me what happened after I left the control room." Owen requested. "I'm assuming that's what Simon was talking about."

"Well to put it nicely… I really chewed out Claire about how she was involved in raising the Indominus." I answered. "I… did _not_ like what she said."

"Did you give her hell like you did to Hoskins earlier today?" Owen asked as we stepped out of the elevator. "Come on, let's sit down."

"Pretty much." I replied as I sat down. "She threatened to fire me."

"Oh great…" Owen sighed. "What did you say to her to make her threaten to do that."

"I basically yelled at her for making the decisions that helped ruin the Indominus's life. I asked her what the dimensions of the paddock 11 were and the dimensions of the Indominus." I answered. "I learned that the paddock was too small for her to have a positive experience with it. I related that to being raised in a solitary cell for your entire life."

"So how did that result in the threat?" Owen wondered.

"That wasn't just it." I told him. "I also learned that Claire was the one who prevented the Indominus from having a friend or a sibling while growing up, even after she had matured more. I knew of the psychological benefits of growing up with a sibling, and when Claire told me that she didn't bring another dinosaur into the Indominus's life because of money… I just snapped."

"Oh… so that's why." Owen realized.

"It's just… I know full well what that's like. I know what it's like to lose a sibling and to miss them dearly." I told him, starting to cry. "I understand her, I understand why she's doing this. I want to save her, so that she can live. I just want her to know that."

"Kenny, you can't." Owen told me. "You can't save her."

"What?" I asked in disbelief while wiping my tears away. "But… I know why she's doing this, and now you do as well! We can do this!"

"Kenny. We can't." Owen flatly said while looking me in the eyes. "She has done too much damage. There's no way that everyone will be able to get off of the island safely if the Indominus comes any closer to here. She will kill everyone for making her suffer. She has to die. I'm sorry."

"But…" I whined before groaning and putting my head in my hands. "Why is this so hard for me to accept?"

"Look… let me tell you a story from my days in the Navy." Owen said. "It's not long, but that's not the point."

"Hmm?" I asked as I pulled my head out of my hands.

"Back when I was still training dolphins in the Navy for hunting and detecting enemy mines, I wasn't allowed to get too attached to them." Owen explained. "There was no telling when they would be called out for a mission, and which missions they would return from. This was decided so that our attachments wouldn't prevent necessary service from being provided to those who really needed it."

I sat up straight to make sure that I heard everything that Owen was telling me.

"Early in my service, I was taking care of a lot of sick dolphins. This was over the course of a long period of time. Now, despite the fact that we weren't supposed to get too attached to the dolphins in our care, I did. I really loved animals, and I was very persuasive back then." Owen continued. "Whenever a dolphin in my care got very sick, and the possibility of euthanization came up or was discussed, I would always protest that decision. I brought up the possibility of continuing treatment and medication on them."

"Doesn't all that cost money?" I wondered.

"Yup, and lots of it." Owen answered. "Eventually, your father- my commanding officer- saw that I was depleting a large amount of money. He knew that I had to stop drawing so much money to my division."

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He talked to me. He talked to me about what I was doing; how it was affecting myself, how it was affecting other people, and most importantly, how it was affecting my dolphins." Owen said. "The thing that he really wanted me to remember- and what I want you to remember as well- was 'Try to save a life when possible, but always know when a life _can_ and _can't_ be saved.' Do you understand that?"

"I-I think so." I told him. "I think I always knew that the Indominus couldn't be saved, but now that I've talked to you about it, it's easier for me to accept. Thank you."

I then decided to hug him, to which he happily returned… and I immediately regreted it.

"Owowowowowowowow!" I uttered.

"Sorry." Owen apologized.

"No, I asked for that." I chuckled.

"Wait, did you go to a first aid station?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, I did." I told him while lifting up my leg and my new shirt. "See, fresh bandages!"

"I think that what you went through would require more than just replacement bandages." Owen said. "Did they really let you go with just that?"

"Yeah. Kind of…" I answered

"Kenny..." Owen inquired.

"Okay, okay so I was able to convince them to let me go on the promise that I wouldn't reopen my injuries and that I would leave via helicopter no later than 6:00 pm." I revealed.

"Go back there and finish your treatment until they say you're done." Owen ordered. "Please don't make me pull rank on this."

"Okay, I promise that I'll do that right now." I promised and went to the First Aid Center.

"Thank you." Owen said as he put a hand on my shoulder before we separated.

An hour had passed and after getting some proper treatment in the First Aid Center, I made my way to an employee's only parking lot to get my car. I made sure to uphold my promise to Owen and Simon to get some rest and proper treatment. Having done that, I decided to go and pay Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie another visit. I was really missing them and wanted to spend some more time with them. I was going to ask them about any possible injuries they got from slamming into the cage after trying to attack Leon. I had just gotten in my car and was starting to drive towards the exit that would lead to their paddock. However, all it took was one sentence to have me driving in the opposite direction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly, all guests must take shelter immediately." A woman on the PA announced before the message began to repeat.

"Shit! A containment anomaly?!" I yelled in disbelief. "What's going on now?!"

"Attention Aviary employees, there has been a containment breach." A man on the PA alerted.

I heard screeching above me and looked up to see an enormous swarm of Dimorphodons and Pteranodons heading towards main street as an air raid siren sounded.

"Oh fuck…" I gasped before flooring it and driving towards the ACU armory.

I had only driven for a couple of minutes before I saw several armored cars coming from the opposite side of the road. The lead car pulled in front of me and stopped me from moving while the rest of the cars pulled around them.

"Turn around!" The man in the passenger seat shouted at me. "We need all employees to respond to the containment breach! Aviary or not!"

"I need to get a tranquilizer rifle!" I shouted back.

"We have plenty of them!" He told me. "Come on!"

After saying that, the ACU soldier pulled out around me and drove off. As soon as I had a clear opening in the stream of cars, I turned around floored it towards main street with the others. Since I hadn't traveled far from the parking lot that I had came from, it wasn't long before we passed it. I looked in the driver side mirror and saw that some of the birds were flying towards us. I pushed down on the gas pedal and started to accelerate with the rest of the ACU. I heard a honk come from behind me and when I looked in my side mirror I saw that a pteranodon had latched on to the driver's side of the car. When I saw that the guy driving was having trouble keeping his hand on the wheel, and that the other people inside weren't able to get a clear shot at the giant bird, I decided to do something risky.

I turned the steering wheel to the left and once I was sure that I was completely out of the path of the car behind me, I slammed on the brakes and knocked the pteranodon off of the car. She screeched at the impact and fell onto the ground where she rolled off to the side of the road. The driver signaled his thanks and we pulled off to the side of the road, having arrived at main street.

I quickly jumped out of my car and caught a taser rifle and prod that another soldier tossed to me.

"All units, take position on boardwalk." A man on the PA ordered. "Use liquid tranquilizers. Do not fire live ammunition. I repeat do not fire live ammunition."

"Check your fire and pick a target!" A man ordered.

"Here!" Another soldier said to me while handing me a few ammo clips.

"Thanks!" I replied before running out to take back control of the situation.

When I ran out onto main street, there was total chaos. Thousands of people were running over each other, trying to get away from the birds that came from the aviary. Countless Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, and various other species were tackling people to the ground and pecking/tearing at their skin, a lot of pteranodons were even impaling people with their beaks. At first the situation appeared hopeless but I snapped myself out of my thoughts when a man had his left eye stabbed by a beak. I started taking aim at the prehistoric birds and shooting them down with tranquilizers. I had taken down at least 12 of them when screaming caught my attention. I turned and saw that several Pteranodons and Dimorphodons were picking up kids and baby dinosaurs at the Gentle Giants attraction and instantly ran over there.

Making sure to check my fire before I shot, I took aim at a Pteranodon that was trying to fly away with a young girl in a red jacket. Once I was sure that I had a clear shot, I fired at the Pteranodon and hit her square in the upper chest. She fell asleep instantly and in doing so, released her grip on the girl. I quickly dropped my tranquilizer rifle and caught the girl, almost losing my grip on her due to how high she was dropped from.

"Get inside! Go!" I shouted and led her inside to a nearby building.

I turned around and took hold of the situation. I saw a dimorphodon and another Pteranodon, each trying to fly away with a baby dinosaur. The Pteranodon was trying to grab a baby triceratops by the hind legs and the Dimorphodon was trying to take a Brachio-Apato-Bronto… a sauropod. Since they were moving around a lot I couldn't get an easy shot, so I slung my tranq-rifle over my shoulder and grabbed the taser-prod that I had on my back. As soon as I had activated it I went for the Dimorphodon first and jabbed her with the live electricity, then did the same with the Pteranodon. However, when I jabbed at the Pteranodon, the electricity reflexively made her tense up and this caused her talons to dig into the triceratops's scales. As soon as the baby triceratops hit the ground, she started to panic even more and knocked a handler off her feet.

A couple of Dimorphodons took this as an opening and landed on her while trying to tear at her skin. Not wasting any time, I jabbed each of them with the active taser prod and sent them sprawling onto the ground. I helped her up to her feet and she signaled her thanks before wrestling the panicking triceratops to the ground. I heard a couple of screeches behind me and turned to see the two Dimorphodons starting to fly towards me before falling to the ground. I looked up to see that a couple of staff members had shot the two birds. I ran towards them and used the taser-prod to pole-vault over the fence.

"Help get these children and people inside now!" I ordered taking a moment to tranquilize a pteranodon attacking a juvenile stegosaurus. "Make sure to help the handlers with maneuvering the baby dinosaurs inside as well."

I heard a high-pitched screaming coming from above me and saw that a black-haired woman had been picked up and was being tossed around between Pteranodons as if they were playing with her. I took aim at the Pteranodon that was currently holding her but instantly shifted away. I knew that even if I did have a clear shot, making the Pteranodon that was holding the woman fall asleep would instantly kill both when they hit the ground. So I decided to do the next best thing, taking away their options. I did this by taking aim at the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons that were over the water, since that's where the Pteranodon that was holding the woman was flying. Unfortunately this had little effect as the Pteranodon dropped her into the water.

I immediately started running towards the water when I realized that she had been dropped into the Mosasaurus's lagoon. I regretfully pushed several people out of the way while shouting at them to get inside and to find shelter. Almost instantly though, I was grabbed by my right arm and looked up to see that a pteranodon had grabbed me and was digging into my skin. Being grabbed caused me to drop my tranq-rifle and as a response I started punching at the pteranodon's stomach with my free arm. When this didn't work I realized that I still had my taser-prod on me and tried to move my left arm to grab it. This however almost made me drop it and I was just barely able to save it by catching it on my shoes. I moved my leg around and swung the taser prod so that I caught it in my arm. Activating it with my hand I moved it so that I was able to plunge it into the pteranodons chest. This caused me to fall onto my side on top of Nobu, making me groan at the impact. I got to my feet while holding my side and realized that I hadn't been lifted as high as I thought. I grabbed my taser-prod and was about to jump down to the ground when I saw that a Dimorphodon was flying straight towards me.

"Even here, the girls just won't stop throwing themselves at me." I muttered before moving the taser-prod around so that the prod-end was at my feet.

Looking straight at the Dimorphodon, I swung the taser-prod like it was a baseball bat and connected with the Dimorphodon at the base of her neck. She screeched at the hit and fell straight to the ground. Looking down, and after making sure that I wouldn't jump on anyone, I jumped down to the ground. As soon as I had done so, I picked up the dimorphodon and moved her out of the way so that no one would run over her and crush her.

After I was done this, I felt pain in my right leg and looked down to see that it was bleeding again. I silently cursed and I looked up to see that Owen was looking straight ahead and had a panicked look on his face. I turned around to see that two kids were running towards us with a groggy pteranodon following them, crashing into boardwalk furniture on the way. I saw that even with a tranquilizer dart stuck in her chest, she was still flying somewhat. Taking action, I grabbed a metal chair and, after waiting a second, threw it straight up where it connected with an audible clang and knocked the Pteranodon out instantly. She fell to the ground with a thud and slid for several feet before stopping within three inches of the younger kid's neck.

"Are you two okay?" I asked as I ran over to them. "Wait a minute… Gray?"

"Kenny?" Gray asked in realization as I helped them up.

"We should get inside." I stated as I began to lead them towards the closest building, however Zach pulled away.

"Aunt Claire's over there!" He said.

"Look it's not… wait. Claire?" I realized and turned around to see a dimorphodon on top of Owen and said Dimorphodon promptly being knocked off by Claire with the butt of a rifle and shot four times in the chest. Owen pushed the dimorphodon off of him and stood up.

"Is that Aunt Claire?" Zach asked.

All of our jaws dropped when we saw Owen kiss Claire on the lips.

"I don't know…" I answered after a long pause.

"Zach! Get down!" I heard Gray shout and turned around to see a Pteranodon coming over the roof of the arcade building and barely had enough time to raise my taser-prod up. I caught the Pteranodon's open beak around it. I was pushed back several feet while I did my best to keep my face out of the way of her beak. I was trying to avoid getting pinned to the ground and it got even harder when the Pteranodon put her wing claws on the prod in an attempt to push me to the ground. It was at that moment that I got a dirty idea.

I kicked the Pteranodon in her cloaca.

With a very high pitched shriek, her eyelids tightened and she fell backwards onto the ground while tensing up and groaning. A staff member with a taser rifle came over and aimed at her but I stopped him.

"She's not getting up." I simply said before kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry."

"Zach! Gray!" Claire shouted as she ran over to her nephews. Smiling at that, I picked up my taser-prod and used it as a crutch while I walked over to Owen.

"Did you just kiss Claire?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, did you just kick a pteranodon in the groin?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, feel sorry for her." I replied as I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"I felt that." Owen said.

"So did I." I softly answered after looking back at the still-groaning Pteranodon and shuddered.

"Who's that?" Zach asked, loudly enough for me and Owen to hear.

"We work together." Claire simply answered.

"What smells like shit?" I asked, causing Owen to chuckle.

"I don't want to talk about it." Claire told me.

"Hey." Owen spoke up. "We gotta go."

"Okay." Claire agreed before grabbing Zach and Gray. "Come on. Come on."

"Make sure that she doesn't have an overdose!" I warned to a soldier and pointed to the dimorphodon that Claire shot _four_ tranquilizer darts into.

"Kenny, let's go." Owen spoke up and I turned to catch up to them.

"Where are we going?" I asked, doing my best to hobble along.

"To the Control Room." Owen said. "We gotta find out what we're going to do now that Simon is dead."

"Kenny!" Claire shouted as I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"What?" I asked while breathing heavily.

"The ACU mounted an M134 to JW001 and used it to pursue and take down the Indominus." Owen told me as he helped me to my feet. I was barely able to understand him, since I was still in shock. "She saw them coming and ran towards the aviary, barely getting hit by the gunfire. She broke a hole in the aviary wall and scared the birds into attacking the helicopter. He crashed into the top of the aviary and the rest of the birds came here."

"He survived, right?" I asked in disbelief as we walked through a corridor. "Same for the ACU. Right?"

"I'm sorry." Owen answered. "An ACU soldier was dragged out of the helicopter and another flew into the front. When they crashed it was a fireball."

"I can't believe this…" I mumbled before hearing a phone ring.

"Lowery, I'm on my way back to you." Claire answered after picking up. "What do you mean 'use the raptors'?"

"Son of a bitch!" Owen grumbled.

We heard a helicopter flying overhead and looked up to see that it strongly appeared to be military-like.

"You shouldn't say 'bitch'." Gray said as we heard banging on the door behind us.

"InGen." I audibly growled, seeing the logo emblazoned on the side. "That motherfucker."

"Or that." Gray added.

"Take the kids. Get them someplace safe." Owen told Claire.

The door busted open and revealed a swarm of people with a pteranodon perched on the spinosaurus skeleton while screeching at them.

"SHIT!" Me, Owen, and Zach shouted at the same time.

"Get in! Get in!" Owen ordered.

Owen climbed into the driver's seat while Claire got in the passenger's. When Zach and Gray got in the middle that left me without a seat. I immediately ran around to the trunk and opened the door to throw in my taser-prod. Immediately after I climbed in and tried to shut the trunk door, almost falling out when Owen started driving in reverse.

"You got this! You got this!" Zach said while Gray shouted for Owen to go faster. "Hurry! Damn, it! Drive!"

"Buckle in!" I shouted after managing to shut the trunk door, not noticing the irony of my position.

Owen quickly turned the vehicle and pulled into an alcove to avoid running over anyone. Me and Gray were thrown back when the car suddenly stopped and we both cried out at the impact.

"You two okay?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." Gray asked. "I'm fine."

"Ken?" Zack asked me.

"Owwwwwwww…" I groaned while holding my side.

"Well you're alive, there's that." Zach said before looking at the swarm of people running by in front of us. "This does not feel safe."

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

"I am never leaving you as long as you live." Claire answered but was quickly cut off.

"Nono, no him." Zach and Gray quickly clarified.

"Yeah definitely him." Gray added before turning and pointing at me. "Oh and you too."

"Thanks…" I wheezed while holding my side. "God, I hope a rib's not broken…"

"How long are we going to stay here?" Claire asked.

"Till the screaming and running stops." Owen said. "As soon as that happens, get on an ATV and follow us Kenny, I want you to be with us when I deal with Hoskins."

" _WE_." I added. "And you got it."

"I can't believe that this is happening." Owen said. "It's bad enough that this creature is killing for sport, but now that bastard Hoskins is wanting to sick my girls on her. He knows how dangerous she is!"

"Please watch the language, Owen." Claire requested.

"Aunt Claire, we just saw Zara get eaten by the Mosasaurus right in front of us." Zach said. "I think we can handle some bad words."

"Zara- Zara's dead?!" Claire asked in shock before she started to cry. "Oh my god… she was supposed to be getting married next week."

"I'm sorry." I said in sympathy.

"I never should have put her off on you, I should have just spent time with you two myself." Claire told them. "Then she may have still been alive."

"You were just doing your job." Zach replied. "It's my fault that she's dead."

"I've seen you two three times since you were born and two of those were funerals." Claire sobbed. "Now, I'm going to see you at another."

"Aunt Claire, I'm the one who wanted me and Gray to run off; I'm the one who wanted us to stay out and ignore the recall message." Zach said. "It's my fault."

"Okay both of you shut up!" Owen spoke loudly. "It's no one's fault. Claire, you should have spent time with your nephews and learned how old they are. Zach, you shouldn't have abandoned Zara or ignored the recall message, and the employee at the Gyrosphere line should have activated the automatic recall function on them. You all made mistakes, but guess what? So does everybody else. Like I made with letting Hoskins get near my girls. It's normal to make mistakes, so that you learn from them."

"He's right." Gray agreed.

"Oh, Owen, what did you mean when you said that the Indominus is killing for sport." I asked. "What's going on?"

"She killed at least six apatasauri in a field, and left them there to slowly bleed out. I was able to give the last one alive peace as she died in my arms." Owen told me. "We also came across several other deceased dinosaurs on the way to the gyrosphere valley: Baryonyx, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, we don't know how many. We didn't want to count."

"Why is she doing this? I understand to us, but why the other dinosaurs?" I wondered. "Shouldn't she be able to sympathize with them?"

"Don't forget that she scoffed at your genuine offer of help to her, she didn't trust you, and thought that you were crazy in asking her if _she_ was okay, considering her hatred towards us, and how she was raised." Owen said. "As for the other dinosaurs, remember when I said that she's learning where she fits in the food chain? Well there's more to it than that. She will kill everything that does and doesn't move, because she doesn't know who or what to trust anymore."

"It's so sad." I said. "Even for the Pteranodons, Dimorphodons, and the other birds in the aviary. They were just hungry and terrified. You know how territorial they are in protecting their young and their flock right? To have them abandon everything and attack the park in a panic, it's just scary."

"Well then when we get to Hoskins, we'll make things right." Owen said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

An hour later, night had already fallen. Me, Owen, and the others pulled up to the raptor paddock and saw dozens upon dozens of para-military soldiers and equipment. We saw crates, armed soldiers, and heavy ordinance. I was audibly growling at the scene and the fact that Hoskins had come so far in his plans to use Blue and her siblings to hunt and kill the Indominus. I learned from Owen that the only reason why the board of MASRANI GLOBAL assigned emergency ops to Hoskins and his mercenary group was that they were the only people present equipped and prepared to deal with the situation. Barry radioed us on the way here and informed us that 2 ½ hours ago these mercenaries had arrived on the midwestern shore of Isla Nublar with amphibious landing craft. They set up camp there despite being unauthorized at the time and had set up radio jammers so that no one would be able to tell them to leave. That's why Barry wasn't able to contact us when he found them. By the time anyone had found out, the board had ran out of options. Simon was dead, the ACU had lost a sizable portion of their staff, and the Indominus was getting closer to the park; Hoskins and his group were the only ones equipped to deal with the situation. Me, Owen, and Claire all got out of/off our vehicles and quickly walked over to where we saw Hoskins walking towards us. I heard Blue chirp happily when she saw Owen coming into the area.

"The mother hen has finally arrived." Hoskins greeted before immediately being slugged in the face by Owen.

I heard Delta screech loudly in glee when Hoskins was hit by Owen's fist.

"Get the hell out of here, and stay the fuck away from my animals." Owen ordered.

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch!" Claire said to his face.

"You bastard! As soon as Simon died you saw your chance to use Blue and her sisters as weapons of war!" I continued while leaning on my pseudo-crutch. "That's the whole reason you started this project, isn't it?!"

"Oh Jesus!" Hoskins shouted back at us. "How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you?"

"It's not a mission." Barry clarified. "It's a field test."

"This is an InGen situation now. Okay, there are going to be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives." Hoskins said. "No, no, better yet, how your animals saved lives!"

"They've never been out of containment." Barry told us. "It's crazy."

"Let's move it out!" Hoskins ordered to his men, I heard Echo shrill loudly when he did this. Hoskins then turned to face us. "This is happening! With or without you!"

"This isn't just about the Indominus, I can clearly tell that." I said to Hoskins. "So cut the bullshit, cut the lies, and tell us what all of this is really about!"

"You're right. I'm done with beating around the bush with you two. If they kill that monster, _we're_ taking those raptors and sending them into priority combat zones." Hoskins agreed, making me growl when he said 'if'. "They will be the new rapid-response unit of the United States Marines. The triple R: Rapid Raptor Response."

" **THAT DOES IT!** " I yelled out and with as much force as I could muster, swung my right foot between Hoskins's legs. Blue and her sisters hooted very loudly when I did this.

Hoskins fell to the ground with a satisfying cry of pain and I immediately stood over him while giving him a death glare.

" **I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOUR ABUSE OF** **THESE LOVING CREATURES!** " I shouted in his face before jabbing him with the active taser-prod each time I listed what I was about to say. "Gunning down a family of pteranodons in Canada and their children in cold blood! Deliberately breaking Delta's foot by dropping a car battery on her and then _laughing_ about it! Psychologically torturing the Indominus and treating her like a slave!"

I reluctantly turned off the taser prod and leaned on it before continuing my rant.

"I am fucking done with your obsession on taking Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie, and sending them into open warfare! I am done being _nice_ with you! They will _never_ listen to you or anyone like you!" I shouted in his face. "Owen, Barry, and me understand them, and they understand us! We love each other! We are a pack! If anyone tries to take us apart then we will end them! Packmates stick together no matter what! Do I make myself clear?"

"Get off me!" Hoskins yelled at me in anger.

"Answer me!" I demanded.

"GOD! YES!" Hoskins answered.

I took my foot off of his chest and turned to see that the men who came over when Owen punched Hoskins had drawn their guns on me. I took one look at them and started to walk past them.

"Get those fucking pea-shooters out of my face." I ordered, pushing a gun away. "Oh, and your safety's on."

" _You_ intentionally broke Delta's foot?!" I heard Owen angrily interrogate Hoskins as I walked towards the staging area where the planning was going to occur. "You did that to her?!"

"I'll keep you safe, all of you." I whispered as I leaned on the desk and held my sapphire raptor necklace. "Now and forever."

"Damn, I've never seen you like that." I heard a voice say and saw that it was Barry.

"What I said, I meant every word of it." I replied.

"I'm sure you did." Barry agreed. "I feel the same way about Delta, except that I'm more subtle in my insults to Hoskins."

"I'm done being subtle with that bastard." I muttered. "How come you're so close with Delta?"

"A friend of mine named Rebecca died during a flash flood in France and I'm fostering her daughter, Emily." Barry answered. "Delta really reminds me of Rebecca. She is creative, organized, and inspirational."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I admitted.

"It's alright, you didn't know. I never told you about that before anyways." Barry said. "What about you? How come Blue is so special to you and dear to your heart?"

"It wasn't anything special at first. Sure I thought she was pretty when I first met her, but we really connected over the last five years. I found out that she was a girl who was passionate about her desires, a bit stubborn and impulsive," I answered, and Barry laughed when I said 'a bit'. I chuckled as well before continuing. "Okay, _really_ stubborn and impulsive, and always pursued her own freedom and desires. I love that. So we became really great friends."

"I can't believe that Hoskins broke Delta's foot." Barry said. "I thought someone tripped and the car battery just happened to fall on her."

"That's not how it went down." I replied. "I saw him do it. We were the only ones up there. I saw him pick up the car battery, hold it over her sleeping body, and drop it on her. He laughed for a couple of seconds and then acted like he didn't do it, yelling for Owen to get up there and that it was an emergency."

"I won't let him get away with doing that to her, or this." Barry swore.

"Neither will I." I agreed.

"Okay, hate to break up your conversation; but we have to get to work." Owen said as he walked over with the paramilitary group.

"Got it." I agreed as me and Barry stepped to the side.

"We know that she is in sector five." Owen started by pointing to a spot on the map. "This is a game we call hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. In fact we did it this morning."

"That creature has been running around all day, how are they supposed to track it down?" A soldier asked.

"We've already got that covered." Barry answered.

"When they get on target, and they _will_ get on target," Owen continued, looking directly at the soldier who asked the question. "wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when we take our shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and give her everything you got."

Owen lifted up an arm and pointed at everyone in the room, making sure that they were all listening.

"We got one good target, gentlemen." Owen concluded. "Do _not_ , I repeat _do not_ shoot my Raptors. Please."

"Got it?" Barry asked.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers acknowledged.

"Dismissed." Owen said before turning and walking towards the ready cages for Blue and her sisters. "Ken, come on."

"Okay." I agreed and hobbled over to him. "Let's get them ready."

Owen opened up the door to the waiting area and allowed me to enter first. I looked in to see that a few soldiers were tending to Delta, Echo, and Charlie. Seeing that no one was with Blue, I decided to head over to her, while Owen went over to the soldier helping Charlie get ready. As soon as I got in front of her I noticed that her eyes were already locked onto me. However when I got closer she started sniffing deeply and starting glancing between my eyes and my bandaged chest, arm, and leg. I noticed that she saw my blood soaked through a new wrap on my leg and her eyes widened in concern. I chuckled in understanding.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be fine. I'll heal from this." I softly said while rubbing her chin. When she didn't stop whining I kneeled down on my uninjured leg and looked her in the eyes. "Blue, please, look at me. I promise you that I'll be okay. Don't you trust me?"

When I asked her that, her expression softened and I saw a small smile come on to her face, which I more than happily returned. I started to softly scratch and rub at the left side of her muzzle. When I did this she started purring and closed her eyes while trying to press herself into my hand. I felt my heart warm at this and I started to rub the right side of her muzzle as well.

"Hey, Kenny." I heard Owen say. "Please let me over there, I need to get her ready."

"Okay…" I sighed after a short pause. "Sorry, Blue."

I reluctantly pulled away from Blue and heard her whine when I did so. I decided to stay close to her so that while Owen talked to her, I would still be near her. She growled softly as Owen approached and crouched down in front of her, probably complaining about how I had to move away from her.

"Easy, Blue." Owen requested. "Easy. Attagirl."

This seemed to calm down Blue somewhat. It also may have been because of how close I was to her, as I saw her looking at me. As a matter of fact, her sisters were staring intently at me too and looking at my blood-soaked wrap.

"What I told her goes for you three as well." I told them. "I'll be fine."

"You don't scare me." Owen softly taunted, which I laughed quietly at. Blue quietly chirped at Owen and made a chuffing sound, which I took as chuckling.

"Owen." We heard a voice speak and turned around to see that it was Gray, and Zach was next to him. "Are they safe?"

"No, they're not." Owen simply answered, and I nodded in agreement.

"What are their names?" Zach wondered.

"Well to start off, here's Kenny." Owen started. "I just let him in today. Very loyal, dedicated, and caring."

"You're part of their pack?" Zach asked in confusion.

"Yup." I agreed. "I'm an omega."

"Hey, I treat you all equally, no one here is worth anymore than someone else." Owen told me while pointing.

"That's so cool." Gray said. "What about the raptors?

"Well, you got Charlie." Owen continued while pointing at her. "She has the olive-green coat with the black stripes on top. She's the youngest and is very childish. Since she's so unpredictable and immature, I have to keep my eyes on her all the time."

Charlie barked in protest at that and I laughed at her reaction.

"You know I'm right!" Owen countered with a smirk on his face. "I counted that you hit your sisters with your tail six times this morning!"

"She's like you, Gray." Zach teased.

"Hey!" Gray laughed, lightly pushing his brother. "What about the others?"

"There's Echo." Owen said, continuing his introduction. "She has sandy-brown scales with blue stripes scattered across her body and a long scar on the right side of her muzzle."

"How'd she get it?" Zach asked. "And what's up with her jaw? It looks… off."

"She and Blue battled for dominance four-and-a-half years ago. She lost and got that scar while her jaw was permanently offset, we couldn't fix it without risk of greater injury." Owen explained.

"Too bad they can't get braces." Zach sympathized. "Although they suck."

"They do?" Gray wondered.

"Yeah." Zach agreed. "You'll find out when you get them."

"Here is Delta." Owen continued once Zach finished talking. "She's the one with the teal scale color, blue markings, and she is usually Blue's second in command."

"What?" Gray wondered.

"I'll get to that in a moment." Owen replied. "This one's called Blue. She has a silver and jade-green scale color with a tan underbelly and a metallic-blue coating over her scales, her most prominent feature is a blue stripe with a white outline that runs from her eyes, all the way to the tip of her tail. Delta answers to her. She's the beta."

"Who's the alpha?" Gray asked.

"You're looking at him, kid." Owen answered.

"You are such a badass." Zach replied while Gray looked on in awe.

"Hey, Owen, look who's coming." I said while motioning towards the open space in front of us. Claire came over to the metal fence and leaned onto it next to Zach and Gray.

"So… this is who you've been spending all your time with." Claire implied.

"What can I say?" Owen asked. "She gets me."

"What's the holdup? Let's roll!" A man shouted on the PA.

"This ain't a good idea." Owen stated. "Especially if it works."

"And why might that be?" Claire inquired.

"There's no plan in place to get them back here." Owen replied. "I'm taking advantage of that. As soon as this is over, they're going free."

"Are you kidding?" Claire asked in shock.

"No, I'm not." Owen said. "Once we kill the Indominus, I'm letting them go. I'm letting them live their lives free now. They deserve it, and I'll stay with them."

"You're… staying here?" Claire repeated in disbelief.

"Well I never said that." Owen said. "But I am their dad."

Claire was at a loss for words when Owen said this, so were me and the girls.

"Look, if I do stay, I'll keep in touch." Owen told her. "If not, then we'll figure something out on how to deal with Hoskins. He's not taking them when they win. I'll tell you what I mean by that later."

Owen then looked around at the surrounding area and I wondered what he was looking at.

"Zach, Gray. Here's a radio." Owen addressed as he handed them a spare portable radio. "When I call you I want you to run towards the planning room that you saw me and Barry in earlier. I want you to shout my name and make it seem like I'm over there. I need you to distract the soldiers around here. Can you please do that?"

"Wait, what do you mean when you call them?" Claire asked.

"Kenny, it's time for you to say goodbye to my girls." Owen said. "I want to show you something, Claire."

" _What?"_ I wondered in my mind.

"You need us to distract the people around here?" Zach said. "We can do that. Right, Gray?"

"Yeah." Gray replied.

"Thanks, you two." Owen said. "This really means alot to us."

"No problem." Zach said.

"Claire, Kenny, come on. We don't have much time." Owen told us before reaching for his radio. "Barry, we're ready."

"Got it." We heard Barry say from the other side of the radio, and promptly heard the people on the catwalks above us moving away from where we currently were.

"Let's go, we don't have much time." Owen noted before leading us out of the waiting area and around the paddock. He looked around before swiping a card through a slot. "Hurry! Hurry!"

After we had gone in through the door Owen quickly shut it behind us, making sure to do it softly so that way we wouldn't draw any attention to ourselves with loud noises. Owen gently put a hand on my shoulder, nudging me along since I was clearly zoned out.

" _Goodbye?..._ " I thought, still in shock as he led me through another door and used his clicker.

This immediately caught Blue's attention as well as that of her sisters. They pulled their heads out of their ready cages and turned to face us with a series of chirps. Claire jumped at this and immediately grabbed Owen's shoulders and he motioned for her to stay silent.

"Alright, you should say your goodbyes." Owen told us before looking at his watch. "I'd say that we only have a few minutes at most."

"Please Owen, I don't want to… please don't make us do this." I requested, starting to tear up.

Blue and her sisters all agreed with me, looking between me and Owen while making various chirps and whines.

"Look, I hate to do this. I _really_ do." Owen said while leaning down and putting his hands on my shoulders as well as Blue's. "But no one's going to be coming back to this island, if I could have it any other way, I would choose that option in an instant. Sadly, that's not a luxury we have. So I made sure to take this time to allow you all to say goodbye. I know that this is hard now, but trust me when I say that it would be even worse if you never got to say your goodbyes to each other."

I heard sorrowful whining behind me and saw that it was Charlie who was doing it. She approached me and I saw that there were tears streaming down her face. It truly broke my heart to see her crying and pleading with me. I patiently waited until she finished before saying my farewells to her.

"Oh, Charlie. I guess I really do have to leave the four of you. I am so sorry that I have to leave all of you. You all are so special to me. Do you remember that drawing I made of you, Charlie?" I spoke to Charlie. "That drawing was my very first drawing of you. I am so happy that I was able to show it to you and give you it. When this is all over, will you please keep it with you to remember me by?"

Charlie shook her head up and down in agreement and stepped closer to me to nuzzle the side of my head in sadness. Starting to cry, I returned her nuzzling and hugged her close to me. Echo nudged the right side of my head and chirped sadly. Deciding to let her older sister say her goodbyes as well, Charlie stepped to the side and allowed Echo to put her claws on my shoulders.

"Echo, I can't tell you how many times I have thanked you for helping me to get this job." I told her to which she softly chirped and barked at. I then softly ran my hand over the scar on her muzzle. "I wish that I was trained and able to treat this and your jaw when they got hurt. But I am so grateful that we were able to bond during that vet visit in September. Sure it got me in trouble but it was so worth it. I'm so happy that I was able to play my guitar for you. Please, keep the card and the drawing that I gave you. Are they still at Owen's bungalow?"

Echo nodded in agreement and I leaned in closer to her head for what I was about to say.

"You should take your sisters to meet your family after this is all over." I whispered. "You should also reveal your surprise to them. They won't freak out, I promise. They trust you."

Echo whispered back in my ear. I knew that she was telling me okay. I nuzzled her and rubbed the sides of her neck before I turned to face Delta, who I noticed was audibly sniffling. I was crying even more when I said my farewells to her.

"Delta, I am so sorry that I didn't get you much over the years other than my time and a get well sculpture. I will have you know that when Hoskins broke your foot, I stole his keys and threw them into the ocean and I also filled his gas tank up with water. Anything more extreme and he would have suspected something. But I am so happy that today, I was able to make you feel much better by putting that sadistic bastard in his place." I said before hugging her. "I'll miss you."

Delta softly trilled and rubbed my shoulders while nuzzling me and making sad chirping noises. She tightened her grip on me for a short second before pulling away and stepping back for Blue. I turned to her and immediately noticed that she was visibly shaking and trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh my dear Blue. I am going to miss you so much." I said as I put a hand under her chin and started rubbing it tenderly. I was really crying now. "All these years that I have been with you and your sisters, they are the most precious thing that I have ever received. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ means more to me than the treasured memories that we have made. I still have the matching necklace of the one that I gave to you. I have worn it every single day since I first got it, I'm wearing it right now and I will make sure to wear it every single day from now on. I promise you that."

'Owen! Where are you?" A man outside asked loudly. "It's time to go!"

"Zach, Gray, do it now." Owen spoke into his radio, and we heard shouting coming from outside. "Kenny, it's time to go."

"I'm so sorry, Blue. I have to go now." I cried while hugging Blue tightly. "Your eyes are so wonderful, and you are so very beautiful, Blue. I love you."

I reluctantly pulled away and started to walk away from them while immensely crying. I was almost at the door when I heard a shrill behind me. I spun around and was promptly knocked onto my ass by Blue, who stood over me and held me close to her while wailing and making low-pitched sounds. When I felt her pressing her neck tightly against me, I started crying even more and moaning in sorrow myself.

"I'm so scared, Blue. I don't want to let go. I'm so scared that I'll never see you again." I cried into her chest while pulling her closer to me. "You mean so much to me and I'm so scared that I'll never be able to see you again, that I'll never be able to play with you anymore, and that I'll never be able to hold you like this. I don't know how, I don't even know if it's possible, but I'll find a way to see you again. It may not be here, but I promise I will."

"I'm sorry, all of you." Owen told us, I noticed that his voice sounded strained. "We have to go… now."

"Let's pull away on three okay, Blue? When we do, we say goodbye, we turn away, and we don't look back." I suggested, and felt Blue nod her head in agreement after hesitating. "1… 2….. 3. Goodbye, Blue."

With that, I pulled away from her as she said goodbye, turned away, and started walking towards Owen and Claire. I felt them grab my hands and helped me walk towards the door. With each and every step I felt the amount of tears streaming down my face, as well as the temptation to turn my head around sharply increase. I kept forcing myself to walk forwards and to keep my head straight. When we reached the door, Owen and Claire gently nudged me through the door before coming through themselves. Owen shut the door before whispering something in Claire's ears. He then turned and reached into a cooler and grabbed something wrapped in a towel.

"Goodbye, Ken." Owen said while looking at me.

"Goodbye." I quietly spoke.

"Come on, Kenny." Claire told me.

Claire led me through another hallway that branched off from the one we came in. Meanwhile I was hearing Owen ask where everyone was and why they were just standing around. As soon as Claire and I went through the door at the end of the hallway, we were on the inside of the paddock. All of a sudden, Claire turned around and wrapped me in a tight hug. This surprised me, but nowhere near as much as what she said next.

"I understand… I understand." She softly said. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

"That's all I wanted to know." I replied, returning the hug. "I just wanted to know that."

"I truly do." Claire said as she pulled away. "Come on, there's a special boat waiting for the employees at the east dock."

"How am I supposed to get down there?" I wondered.

"Here comes Barry with your ride down there." Claire answered, pointing towards the sound of a motor approaching. Barry pulled in front of us and got off of the ATV that he was riding.

"Here you go Ken. The tank is full and the GPS is programmed to take you on the alternate service road, straight to the East Dock." Barry informed. "Please get there as soon as you can, and please, stay safe."

"I-I I'll-l try." I stuttered in grief before putting my voice back together. "Please, promise me you'll keep them safe. Also, when you kill the Indominus, please, try to make it quick and painless."

"We will." Barry promised before leaning in to give me a hug. "Goodbye my man. Dieu vous bénisse."

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you so much."

Deciding not to stay any longer than I needed to, and so as to not cause any trouble. I shifted the atv into drive and left the closest place I considered to be a home. I had spent so many years here throughout my life, half of it in fact. Sure, I had visited the various attractions and exhibits, but ever since I had first met Blue and her sisters, seeing them every time that I came here was the light of my life.

"Dear Heavenly Father, please watch over my dearest friends as they prepare for battle. Grant them your strength and your protection." I prayed as tears streamed down my face. "Protect them, and watch after them. Please keep them safe so that I may be reunited with them in the coming future. Amen."

I didn't bother to wipe away the tears on my face, I wanted to remember them. I felt each and every one of them run down my face on the ride back. I had no idea how long it took me to get to the boat that was waiting for us, but it felt like it was hours. When I got to the boat, the ramp was still down and so I drove onto it and turned it off after parking it. Once that was done, I walked to the back of the ferry. I was acting like everything was okay, just being so systematic.

"Hello, Kenny." I heard a voice speak to me and saw that it was Vivian. "Are you okay?"

When she asked me that innocent question I just broke apart.

"How can I be okay when the most important ones in my life are going into a warzone?! I sobbed while leaning over the railing before shouting at Isla Nublar. "Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie! Please don't die on me! I want you to live! I want you to stay alive! Please…"

I fell to the floor of the deck in a fetal position while continuing to sob and mumble "Please" over and over again.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**

 **[Present day and time]**

"I didn't sleep at all that night, or the night after that. The next night, I had to take sleeping pills in order to get to sleep." I sobbed as I had my arms wrapped around Mom's. "Every night since then, I had nightmares about losing Blue and her sisters. I saw them being torn apart, crushed, drowned, suffocated. **Every. Single. Fucking. Night.** "

"{Kenny, my dear.}" Mom spoke, holding me tightly. "{Please know that I understand how you feel. I am so sorry that you had to experience that all by yourself for a whole month.}"

"{She's right, and I understand as well.}" Yumi continued. "{I wish that you never had to go through that. It is so depressing to think that you had to experience all of these severe negative emotions for all this time. I'll have you know that Blue wished for you to be here every single day and night for the entire time between the time Jurassic World fell, and the day that you rescued us from InGen.}"

"{Yumi is right.}" Mom agreed. "{The night Jurassic World fell, Yumi came to me with Blue practically dragging herself along the ground. That night, she was completely shattered. She stayed awake all night, wailing and crying out for you and Owen.}"

"That's just it! It's my fault that Blue is going through this!" I sobbed. "She wanted me to stay and I should have! When Barry gave me that ATV I didn't have to go to the boat, I could have driven to somewhere else on the island and waited until everybody had left. I could have helped her after everything was over."

"{It's not your fault, Kenny.}" Yumi said. "{You had absolutely no way of knowing what would happen.}"

"Yes it is. I-" I started to say before being roughly pushed into the muddy ground.

"{SHUT UP! Listen to what I am about to tell you!}" Mom shouted, surprising me. "{You had literally _no way_ of knowing what was going to happen that night! You did what your alpha ordered you to do and you left. You did good in doing that. Now, did you have any way of knowing that psychotic and sadistic hybrid was going to kill Echo, Delta, and in a way, Charlie?}"

"In a way? What-?" I started to ask while getting up before Mom leaned over me and held me to the ground.

"{Your mother is talking to you! Now shut up and answer my fucking question!}" Mom roared in my face while glaring at me, somewhat scaring me. "{Did you have any way of knowing and foretelling that the Indominus was going to turn Blue and her sisters against the humans sent to kill her, that she was going to kick my ass at first, and did you know that Echo, Delta, and Charlie were going to die that night while you were riding back to the boat or when you were leaving this island? _**YES OR NO?!**_ }"

"No." I sobbed as I looked into her demanding eyes. "I didn't."

Mom took her foreclaws off of me.

"{That is because you _trusted_ Blue and her sisters as they trusted in you.}" Mom soothingly spoke as she offered me her right forearm to help pick me up while using her left for support. "{You had faith in them and their abilities. You honestly believed in them and that they would kill that creature. While it was at such a grave cost, Blue needed your support and trust.}"

"{That kind of moral strength is not easy to use. It takes immense amounts of courage and integrity to make such a hard choice as the one you made that night.}" Yumi said. "{I know that it may not seem like it, but you made the right choice that night. A lot of people died that day and the following night; you staying may have only added to that number.}"

"You're right. If I had stayed, InGen probably would have shot me on the spot just like they did to the pteranodons." I admitted. "I guess it's a good thing they didn't see me right away when I came back here."

"{What did you just say?}" Mom asked, and I realized what I had just said.

"What?" I asked in innocence. " _Fuck…"_

"{You said 'when I came _back_ '." Mom inquired as she stepped towards me.

"Okay I admit it." I said in resignation. "It wasn't a _total_ accident that I landed here."

"{You _deliberately_ came back here?}" Yumi asked in shock.

"Welllllllll… yes and no." I said. "I came to the area on _purpose_ , but I rigged the rest so that it was an accident."

"{What are you talking about?}" Mom asked in confusion.

"Okay so you see, ever since the incident here at Jurassic World, the waters and airspace surrounding Isla Nublar have become restricted." I answered. "The way international waters work is any water within twelve miles of any nation's shores belongs to that nation and they are free to exercise authority in that water. Anything beyond that is international, and open waters."

"{So what does that have to do with you coming here?}" Yumi asked.

"I was just about to get to that." I answered. "The United States now owns Isla Nublar but they still have agreements and treaties with Costa Rica. Both countries have now expressed that it is explicitly prohibited to travel to Isla Nublar and/or Isla Sorna through air and/or water. However, since I wanted to come back here so badly, I made sure to check out each and every law and their terms and conditions to make sure that I wasn't doing anything illegal in case I got caught. I didn't just mope around for a month, I found my chance to come back here."

"{And how was that?}" Yumi replied. "{It seems like these laws were very specific.}"

"Oh they are, but the great thing about specifics is that there is no room for interpretation, allowing loopholes." I said. "There is this joint law issued by the United Nations Security Council and the International Maritime Organization that allows any ship, private or commercial, to travel through restricted waters with immediate notification, or docking at the closest ports- even if they're restricted- if the inhabitants of the craft are in immediate life-threatening danger. When I saw that there was a tropical depression developing in the Muertes Archipelago and there was a strong chance that it would develop into a storm, I seized my chance. I got to Tamarindo, Costa Rica as quickly as I could and waited to see if Tropical Storm Destiny would turn into a hurricane. When I learned that it would, I headed here. I made sure to stay just outside of the restricted waters."

"{Oh, Kenny. You fucking idiot!}" Mom groaned. "{Do you know how STUPID that was of you to do? To gamble with your life like that?!}"

"Mom, I didn't plan to go through with it!" I told her.

"{You just told us you did!}" Mom yelled at me.

"Mom, wait!" I said as I walked back into the garage and grabbed my journal before opening it and showing it to Yumi. "Look, right here in my journal, January 27th, I wrote down that I was going to head back to Tamarindo."

"{He's right.}" Yumi said, looking up towards Mom.

"I wasn't writing that down to be fake, I was genuinely planning on going back to see if I could come up with a better, less-dangerous plan." I answered. "Like having my boat's solar panels start failing for example. I wasn't going to wait until I was on the eye-wall to go here; danger is subjective after all, so I was going to wait until the rain started getting heavy and head here before the wind kicked up. It's not a lie if you believe it."

"{You are still a fucking idiot.}" Mom sighed. "{Is your laptop charged yet? I want to go find Blue.}"

"Then go and find her." I said as I went over to my charger and checked it. "Yeah I got enough charge to play it now."

"{I'm still going to watch this with you two.}" Mom declined. "{I want to know what we're dealing with before I go out there.}"

I sat down next to Yumi with my back to the garage door opening so Mom could see and then opened my laptop and showed it to them as a video file popped up and took up the whole screen. What we saw, scared us to the point where we were all shaking.

 **[Time stamp- 2/4/2016 / 1:46 am]**

"{Hello assholes!}" The young dino brother in the cloak that me and Blue met in the innovation center a while ago greeted while waving his right three fingered claw. "{We're in your home!}"

"{Quiet!}" The sister scolded, hitting her brother in the head, not too hard, just enough to get the point across. "{Anyways, yes, we're in your home. We're coming for you two.}"

"{Oww. Yup, you're not even safe in the night! Because we can see you in it.}" The brother cheerfully said. "{We're lucky because we can see in the daylight and at nighttime, so no matter where you go, where you hide, or where you fight; we **will** rip you to shreds, and feed you both to our packmates.}"

"{You took our mother away from us, our father, our aunt, and our uncle away from us. What's more, you took our previous pack away from us and **killed all of them.** }" The sister said as she focused on her scarred eye. "{See this? You took away my favorite eye.}"

"{If you assholes take away anything from this message other than the fact that we hacked into your laptop and your drones,}" The brother warned quietly. "{Remember what my sister is about to tell you two.}"

The sister then turned the camera that she was holding away from her and turned it forwards as it shifted into the brother's claws. I saw that the sister's strange five-fingered claws were more than what I thought they were. At first, I thought they were just a strange weapon that she had somehow acquired, but I noticed that they were in fact: prosthetics. They didn't just include her claws, from the looks of it, they replaced most of her arms. This was strange to me because of the fact that there was no way that dinosaurs could get this kind of technology by themselves, someone had helped her with this, and helped her survive whatever severe injury caused her to need these prothstetics.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yumi tapping me on my left shoulder and pointing at the camera. The camera then focused on two forms in front of them, a velociraptor and a human: Blue, and me. We saw her lean over us as she pulled a knife out of a strap tied around her left ankle and held it up to Blue's neck. I literally could not describe the rage that I was feeling right now. Not only did these strange dinosaurs chose to threaten the life of the one person who meant everything to me, they taunted us about it. Then the knife was held up to my neck as well before it was pulled away and the camera turned away from us. A little while later the camera was shifted back into the sisters hands.

"{Do us a favor and stay alive.}" The sister said. "{We want to be the ones to kill you, and we will. We know EXACTLY where you live.}"

"{Yes, so no matter where you run and hide, we will find you, and we will kill you.}" The brother said, complete with a thick accent.

"{Is the accent really necessary, Liam Neeson?}" The sister asked.

"{Can't you let me have fun?}" The brother whined.

"{Look, not now. When we get back okay?}" The sister sighed. "{Anyways, we're gonna leave now. Remember what we told you, okay?}"

"{Bye-bye!}" The brother waved before he was hit in the head again.

"{Shut up!}" Was the last thing we heard before the video cut off.

"Mom…" I growled. "Go find Blue. Sniff her out."

"{Got it.}" She agreed before running off.

"Whoever they are, I am going to kill them." I swore. "I will not let them hurt Blue."

"{Here.}" I heard Yumi say, although her voice sounded muffled. "{They left this.}"

I turned and saw that she had a book in her mouth. I looked at the cover and saw that it was the Holy Bible. I opened to the page where the sticky note was and saw that a passage was highlighted (Psalms 72:4) that read " _May he vindicate the afflicted of the people, save the children of the needy, and crush the oppressor."_ The sticky note that was on the page read " _Make sure that you keep this. You're gonna need it."_

"I'm definitely going to kill them." I said, before noticing that Yumi was staring at the laptop. "What's wrong, Yumi."

"{It's those two dinosaurs. They just seem so familiar.}" Yumi answered. "{I feel like I've heard their voices before.}"

"Look, I'd love to learn more, but we have to find Blue." I told her. "She's out there, alone, injured, and those two are also out there."

"{You're right.}" Yumi agreed. "{What will you have me do?}"

"Go with mom, see if you can think of any places that Blue may go to when she's feeling depressed or moping." I ordered. "I'll gather up my things and see if I can track down where she is. Maybe I'll be able to sniff out where she is."

"{ _You_? Smell her out? How?}" Yumi wondered.

"Look we don't have time to worry about that. Go!" I replied.

"{Okay.}" Yumi told me before running out the garage door.

I quickly set my laptop and the bible down on the workbench in the back of the garage before running back to the lobby. I had gathered up my backpack as well as my guns and was just running back into the garage when I heard a loud clicking noise. I had just clipped the hook of the winch to a pipe on the side of the garage to make sure that it was working and was trying to figure out where the clicking noise was coming from when I saw something run into the garage and get clotheslined by the wire from the winch of my jeep that was running really fast. Whatever ran in was choked and instantly flipped onto its back while knocking several things onto the ground, having hit the workbench in the back of the garage.

"Oww, that was _not_ a doorway." I heard a masculine voice groan in fluent English.

I immediately scrambled to my feet and aimed my M16A4 at what ran into the garage. I saw that what ran in here was a dinosaur that resembled a theropod and had forest-green scales on his upper neck and back that faded to an ultramarine blue on his tail and underbelly. He also had light electric-blue swirls across his sides and tail. I noticed that he had vibrant Blue feathers that trailed down his spine and the whole length of his tail, along with a few patches around his elbows.

"Hey get up! No, wait, stay down!" I demanded, realizing that having this dinosaur get up would probably be a bad idea.

"Ugh, okay. I'm already down on the ground." He groaned as he looked around. "Why are you being so demanding?"

"Don't you know that I'm pointing my gun at you?" I asked in confusion.

"Your gun?" He asked before quickly scrambling to his feet and sticking his arms out. "Woah woah, don't shoot me! Don't shoot me! I didn't come here to kill or hurt you. My name is Cobalt."

It was at that moment that I saw both of his cloudy blue eyes and put two and two together.

"Oh my god… you're blind." I realized.

"Gee thanks captain obvious." He said before getting serious. "Look I hate to rush introductions but some raptor friend of yours named Blue is hanging off of a cliff right now."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Damn, dude! I'm blind, don't make me deaf too!" Cobalt called out while wincing.

"Where is she?!" I demanded.

"Follow me!" Cobalt shouted before running forward and getting his neck caught on the wire to the winch again. I immediately ran over and caught him by his back so that he could get some stable footing again. "Thanks."

I quickly took the winch off of the pipe and started to retract it before Cobalt started shouting at me.

"Come on! She's barely hanging on as it is!" He shouted.

I frantically looked around for a way to drive with the winch out and got an idea. I turned off the winch and clipped the hook to the front of my jeep before jumping in and turning it on.

"Show me the way." I requested.

"This way." Cobalt yelled before running onto the broken road, with me taking off after him.

 **[Play Phoenix Music- Vindictus]**

"There! There she is!" Cobalt shouted and I saw that we were at the exact same cliff that I slipped off of the day after I had arrived here.

I saw her clawed fingers gripping the concrete barriers and continuously slipping, while she tried to get a grip. I gasped in shock and immediately jumped out of my jeep without turning it off. I ran over to her and grabbed her claws, trying to get as strong a grip as I could.

"Kenny! Kenny! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jump!" Blue frantically shouted as she tried to get a foothold but kept slipping and scratching on the rocks.

"What-what are you talking about?!" I asked as my feet kept sliding in the mud.

"She said she saw someone called Gwen!" Cobalt said as he grabbed at my torso and tried to pull me and Blue up. "She also thought she saw you. I was trying to calm her down but she kept talking crazy."

"Who's Gwen?!" I asked.

"That's what the Indominus was calling herself." Blue answered, almost slipping again. "She said- I thought she said that if you didn't come out of the woods that she was going to kill me!"

"But I was never here!" I shouted as I braced my foot against the wall and tried to get some leverage to pull Blue up.

"I know! I had another panic attack when I thought more about how I hurt you! I had such a real hallucination!" Blue told us while we were starting to lift her up before we lost our grip on her. I was barely able to grab hold of her claws again and keep her from falling. "Kenny! Please just let me go!"

"What?!" I exclaimed in shock. "NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!"

"Listen to me!" Blue demanded. "I'm already dragging both of you down! I'm too heavy for you two to pull me up."

"That's bullshit!" I yelled at her. "We probably weigh just as much, if not more than you!"

"But you two still aren't able to pull me up!" Blue said. "I care about you Kenny! I've already caused enough of a burden on you! I don't want to cause you to die."

"Fuck no! You have never been a burden on me!" I shouted as I got a firm grip on her claws. "Cobalt! I need you to take out the bundles of rope on the sides of my backpack! Start by taking out the pronged metal first!"

"Okay!" Cobalt shouted at me and I felt him do just that. "Now what?"

"Kenny! Let go!" Blue requested. "I'm slipping!"

"I need you to connect them to the concrete wall! Make sure they have a firm grip." I said before feeling wetness on my hands. I immediately looked over the concrete wall and saw Blue slowly falling in front of me.

She was the only thing I kept looking at while I screamed her name and jumped over the wall, feeling the air rush past me as I started free falling.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **So I guess you can say that I left you on a real** _ **cliffhanger**_ **, eh? I'm so sorry.**

 **It's really late for me but I just wanted to get this out. I will make no more promises on the potential dates for when I will upload the next chapter. I am sick and tired of making these promises that I am not able to keep. I am currently taking College Algebra and Civil and Environmental drafting & design. Work hasn't overwhelmed me yet, so I cut the bullshit and got to work and finished this chapter. So I will make no more promises for the deadlines aside from this: I will NEVER stop writing. You all can rest assured that even though chapters may be few and far between, that whenever I have comfortable periods of time available, that I am in front of a screen, writing the next chapter to entertain you all.**

 **Thank you all for bearing with me and for patiently waiting for this chapter to come out. Again, I hope that you can understand me and the hard work that I have to go through in life. Family, college, and much more… They all keep me busy, but again, I will ALWAYS be writing this until the end.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Brian's last name: Avoy. Is a reference to an actor who played Victor Frankenstein in the movie of the same name: James McAvoy. Acknowledge that Brian was a father to the Indominus, a creature referred to as a Frankenstein's monster.**

 **PS: Could you please give my friend Pokemon Trainer Sonic some help? He needs votes on a poll he made on his profle page.**

 **Edited and uploaded 9:34 am 9/5/17**

Just added something to this author's note about Brian. It's above the ps.


End file.
